


凯撒·奥古斯都

by Ezio711



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Bottom John Watson, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Good luck!, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kidlock, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Pining, Slow Burn, Teenlock, There will be more but this is all I'm going to tag, Top Sherlock Holmes, Torture, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 148,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezio711/pseuds/Ezio711
Summary: 一个发生在古罗马的福华故事，故事从夏洛克和约翰的童年开始...A Johnlock story happened in ancient Rome, started when they were both kids...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的年代设定于公元100年左右，故事皆为虚构，文中会尽可能避免出现同时期历史名人，但其他方面会尽量贴近史实，作者知识有限，错误恐怕难免，欢迎指正。

整座罗马城都被笼罩在一片静谧的黑暗之中，街道上零星点缀着几盏油灯，若不是即将到来的黎明赶走了星星，这偌大的罗马城甚至还不如夜空来得闪亮。喷泉泉水的叮咚声打破了这片不真实的寂静，仔细倾听，还可以听到远处传来了商店运货马车在石板路上碾出的嘎吱声。

然而在位于罗马中心的帕拉蒂尼山上，却完全是另一番景象。一片灯火通明之中，罗马帝国最有权势的一些人聚集在一起，不仅丝毫没有彻夜未眠的疲惫，反而都兴致勃勃的聊着天。他们并非是在庆祝什么节日，这一切只是因为他们已过不惑之年的统帅终于要迎来自己第一个孩子了，或许这还真称得上是个节日呢。

哪怕大祭司早早落下预言，这一胎会是一个女孩，也丝毫不能削减众人兴奋的心情。不知有多少元老，多少军团长都在打着这个未出世的孩子的主意，若是能让自己的儿子娶到福尔摩斯家的女儿，这一辈子的荣华富贵可就有了保障。虽然他们心里清楚这个大馅饼十有八九会砸到麦考夫·福尔摩斯的头上，却也还暗自期盼着奇迹的发生。

说到麦考夫这小子，也不知道众神在他身上看到了什么，竟然如此属意于他。出身元老世家不说，从小便天赋秉异，不到三岁已经能说得一口流利的拉丁文和希腊文。虽然小小年纪便父母双亡，可没过多久就被提摩西·卡尔顿·福尔摩斯·奥古斯都大人收为养子。虽然没有明说什么，可姓氏都跟着改了，自然是已经把他当做继承人来培养了。为了让他将来能够把位子坐得更稳，也是为了自己的血脉能够延续下去，奥古斯都大人没准私下里已经把这个还在娘胎里的小姑娘许给他了。否则那个不过十岁出头的小屁孩，怎么会那么平静的站在那里，一副一切尽在掌握的样子。

正在这时，不远处的一声响亮的婴儿啼哭打断了众人心里的思绪，夫人生了！

人们急忙开始向奥古斯都大人表示庆贺，生怕落在人后，奥古斯都大人心不在焉地一一应和，眼神不停地向门口瞟去。谁都知道奥古斯都大人等这个孩子等了太久，等到早已放弃了希望，定是十分期盼见到这个娃娃，自然不会也不敢觉得他礼数有失。

没过多大一会儿，接生婆就抱着打理干净的婴儿出现在众人面前，径直向着房间中央的奥古斯都大人走去，照着规矩小心翼翼的把孩子放在大人脚下，望着大人的眼睛，轻轻说了一句：“恭喜奥古斯都大人，是个男孩。”

房间内先是嗡的一声，回荡着无数人震惊的反问：“男孩？”然后又迅速沉寂下来，变得落针可闻。众人不约而同的将目光集中到了麦考夫身上，奥古斯都大人有了自己的亲生儿子，这岂不是意味着…

奥古斯都心中的震惊丝毫不少于在场的任何人，一时之间竟然想不起要把孩子抱起来。直到冰冷的地板将寒意渗透进了襁褓，冻得婴儿哇哇大哭起来，他才一下子回过神一般地，赶紧弯腰抱起了孩子，高高举过头顶。这便是意味着福尔摩斯家族接受了这个孩子，人们也都跟着回过神来，开始了又一轮的庆贺。

一片喧闹之中，奥古斯都没有先将儿子交给等候在一旁的接生婆带下去照顾，而是低头看着站在自己脚边，从始至终都面色沉静一言不发的养子。他冲着这个自己真心疼爱的孩子慈祥地笑了笑，“麦考夫，你有弟弟了。”说着，便把襁褓递了出去，少年赶紧手忙脚乱的接了过来。麦考夫从来没有见过这么小的孩子，维持着接过襁褓的姿势丝毫不敢乱动，那副小大人的面具终于出现了一丝裂缝，他那混合着慌乱的小心翼翼的神情让奥古斯都看得哈哈大笑起来。

麦考夫却似聋了一般，定定的望着怀中的婴儿。小家伙已经停止了哭泣，浅绿色的眼睛却还是一副水汪汪的样子，好奇地打量着他。麦考夫只觉得心中像是有什么柔软的地方被击中了，一时间什么话都说不出来，抬头看了看自己的养父。见状，奥古斯都向旁边的接生婆示意了一下，她立刻从僵硬的麦考夫手中接过了孩子。直到接生婆的身影已经消失在门口，麦考夫才喃喃说了一句：“我有弟弟了。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

格雷格·雷斯垂德跟在引路奴隶的身后大步穿过一个又一个回廊，这条路他从六岁的时候开始几乎每天都在走，哪里需要人引路。不过规矩就是规矩，所以他从来没有抱怨过什么，现在他心里七上八下，更是没有心情抱怨了。

五年前奥古斯都下令在帕拉蒂尼山上办学，把他们这群出身显赫的孩子统统收了来，那个时候，奥古斯都定然是真的想把位子传给麦考夫的，否则为什么要让他提前和帝国未来的军团长、执政官和元老们混熟呢？也正是因为这个原因，当以雷斯垂德为首的几个孩子真的和麦考夫越走越近的时候，奥古斯都是乐见其成的。然而现在一切都不一样了。那孩子出生的第二天奥古斯都就通过元老院给他加了个“凯撒”的称号，他成了凯撒，那麦考夫算什么？

听到消息后，雷斯垂德就迫不及待的想和麦考夫谈谈，然而持续了整整一周的庆祝活动让他根本找不到见面的机会。快了，拐过这个弯，便到了。然而引路的奴隶却还是径直往前走，雷斯垂德忍不住出言询问，“这是要去哪儿？”

“小主人房间。少主人每天这个时候都在小主人房间，他说直接带您过去就可以了。”

奥古斯都竟然允许麦考夫随意接触那小子吗？

没过多久，一头雾水的雷斯垂德就被带到了目的地。奴隶送他到门口便退下了，一进屋他就见到麦考夫拿着一个乳白色的象牙娃娃站在婴儿床旁边摇来晃去，他使劲揉了揉眼睛，以为是自己看走了眼。这时，麦考夫却头也不回地说道，“傻站着做什么，过来见见我弟弟。”

雷斯垂德边走边说道，“你是谁？你把麦考夫怎么了？”哪怕麦考夫从始至终都没有回过头，雷斯垂德还是清楚的知道，听到这话的麦考夫翻了个大大的白眼。

来到婴儿床边，他低下头瞅着里面那个娃娃肉乎乎的脸，盯了半天总算是憋出一句，“他长骨头了吗？”这回他真的看到麦考夫的白眼了，和他记忆里的一模一样，看来他应该没有被什么东西附身。既如此，还是正事要紧，“你现在有什么打算？”

麦考夫自然清楚他这没头没尾的问的是什么，也不急着回答，先是把手里的象牙娃娃小心翼翼地放到婴儿旁边，这才轻轻答道，“还能有什么打算，顺其自然便是了。”

听了这话，雷斯垂德有点急了，“这小子突然冒出来，你就不急吗？”麦考夫瞪了他一眼，“这小子有名字，他叫夏洛克，当然了，你该叫他凯撒。”

雷斯垂德简直要被气笑了，“行行行，他是凯撒，那你呢？”

“我自然是他哥哥。”

麦考夫见雷斯垂德眉毛都要竖了起来，伸出一只手示意对方安静，继续解释道，“我只说我是他哥哥，别的可什么都没说。”

“什么意思？”

麦考夫却不答反问，“你看到这房间里的布置了吗？”

雷斯垂德环视一周，点点头，却还是不懂麦考夫的意思。麦考夫也没有继续吊他的胃口，径自解释道，“这房间的规格和我的房间一般无二，奴隶们还是称我为少主人，庆祝活动结束后咱们还是要一起上课，我的名字也依然是麦考夫·福尔摩斯。明白了吗，什么都没有变，父亲依然当我是儿子，那夏洛克自然就是我弟弟。”

“你…”雷斯垂德左右看看，见没什么人，这才凑到麦考夫耳朵旁边，悄声说道，“那你不想要那个位子啦？”

麦考夫看着婴儿床上啃着自己小拳头的夏洛克，叹了口气，说道，“这个就要看他能不能让我输得心服口服了。”

只听到雷斯垂德犹犹豫豫地说道，“可是，那个位子本来该是你的啊。”

抬起头来，麦考夫望着对方真诚的棕色眼睛，有些无奈的笑了笑，说道，“哪有什么本该是我的。我的一切都是父亲给的，连你也是他给的。他不负我，我怎能负他？”

雷斯垂德还不死心，又说道，“那你说那预言又是怎么回事？我听说大祭司狠狠的处罚了一个奴隶，说那个奴隶为了给自己省下酒钱，没买公牛，而是买了头便宜的母牛。做预言要用的肝不对，预言自然便错了。你说会不会是做戏？你那是什么表情，算了算了，你从来便不信这个，我不和你说了。”

这时候，一个奴隶敲了敲门进来了，雷斯垂德只好把剩下的一肚子话都憋了回去。两人静静的目送奴隶抱着夏洛克离开去见他母亲，等到他们再次独处的时候，麦考夫转过身，以不符合他年龄的严肃郑重的开口，“格雷格，有句话，我只说一遍，希望你记得。”

雷斯垂德有些困惑，却还是点点头。麦考夫抬起一只手放到他肩膀上，说道，“作为雷斯垂德军团未来的军团长，你要记得，你该忠于罗马，而不是忠于我。”

他们静静的对视了许久，在麦考夫始终坚定的目光下，雷斯垂德终于松了口，“好，我记得了。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

麦考夫的观望态度并非个例，即便是那些死忠于福尔摩斯家族的军团，也想看看这个内定的继承人到底能有多少斤两，毕竟将来上了战场，自己是能衣锦还乡还是会英年早逝，很大程度上取决于主帅的能力。

人们心思各异的关注着小夏洛克的成长，开始的一两年自然是看不出什么，可等到了第三年，已经三岁的夏洛克却依然不会说话，这就很能说明问题了。哪怕发育的再慢，怎么也该会叫父亲母亲了，麦考夫这个年纪的时候可是连希腊文都学会了。慢慢的，上流社会便开始流传夏洛克是个傻子的谣言，然而真的是谣言吗，说实话，就连麦考夫都无法肯定。

奥古斯都却像是完全没听到人们的议论，反正夏洛克还没到上学的年纪，干脆时时把夏洛克带在身边，无论是参加宴会还是观看角斗，也不管是军事会议还是元老院辩论，都要在自己的座位旁边给夏洛克设一个小矮凳，有时甚至直接抱在怀里。至于夏洛克，也不知他是真的可以听懂，还是单纯觉得好玩，要么大眼睛转来转去的谁说话便看谁，要么干脆呼呼大睡。时候久了，众人也就慢慢习惯甚至忘记了夏洛克的存在。

这日，十几个军团长在奥古斯都的书房里又为了要不要对达契亚用兵争执了起来。达契亚占据多瑙河下游，民风彪悍，自古以来便是罗马的强邻，最近隐隐又有些跃跃欲试的意思，频繁在边境挑衅。有些军团长自然便坐不住了，想要出兵教训一下这群蛮人。然而主和派却认为，跨越多瑙河作战十分不智，后勤补给难以供应，没有后勤，如何打胜仗？

双方争执不休，说来说去总是那几个理由来回反复，眼看要打起来了，却听到一个奶声奶气的声音清楚的说道，“那便战吧。”

包括奥古斯都在内，每一个人都目瞪口呆的瞪着坐在自己矮凳上的夏洛克，小夏洛克却还一副不以为意的样子，“怎么了？”

奥古斯都最先反应过来，从地上抱起夏洛克，放在自己腿上，有些气息不稳的问道，“你会说话了？”

夏洛克眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我没说过我不会啊。”

“那你之前为什么不说话？”

“不想说。”

奥古斯都哈哈大笑，“好一个‘不想说’，那你现在怎么又想说了？”

“他们太吵了。”说罢，伸出一根肉肉的小指头，颇为愤慨的指着刚刚还在争论的几位军团长。这倒是提醒了奥古斯都刚刚这孩子说了什么，于是又问道，“他们说的你都听懂了？”

夏洛克点点头。

“你说要战，我们后勤补给又跟不上，没有补给怎么战？”

“敌人有。”

奥古斯都眼睛一亮，却又怕是自己过度解读了儿子的话，便追问了一句，“你是什么意思？”

“敌人有补给，我们抢他们的。”

始终静静的听着的诸位军团长，这时候全都恍然大悟一般地“哦”了一声，连那些坚定的主和派，看表情也都松动了些。

奥古斯都怜爱地摸了摸夏洛克的头，“好主意。我的儿子果然不是傻子。”说完他顿了顿，抬起头来环视了屋内一圈，确保自己没有落下任何一个人，然后才缓缓加了一句，“我也不是。”

在场的诸位每一个都私下里议论过小凯撒，人人心中都是一颤，没谁敢接话，刚才还吵得不可开交的两派人面面相觑，一下子又站到了同一条战线上。奥古斯都却好似没见到众人的窘迫一般，自顾自继续说道，“我看这个主意不错，从十个军团里抽调一半的骑兵，组一只纯骑兵队，就地取材，不攻城，不掠地，骚扰为主，诸位的意思呢？”

先不说这打法听上去确实可行，就说到了这个时候，哪里还有人敢反驳什么，众人一致表示同意，这事便这样定了下来。至于坐在奥古斯都腿上的小夏洛克，则是完全没有自己刚刚解决了一件国家大事的自觉，听着已经降为正常音量的议论声，揉了揉眼睛，一副眼看便要睡着的模样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）帕拉蒂尼山是古罗马皇帝的住所，位于罗马城中央，英语中的“宫殿”（Palace）一次便是源于拉丁语的帕拉蒂尼山（Plalatium）。
> 
> 2）关于罗马人的名字，罗马人的名字包括三个部分，按前后顺序分别是名字，姓氏和称号。姓氏属于家族名称，最后的称号则一般都是通称，用来指一种特征或者某些功绩，称号会在家族中传递下去，变成类似姓氏的存在。在公共场合，罗马人一般称呼对方的名字或者称号，姓氏反而很少用到。
> 
> 奥古斯都原名盖乌斯·屋大维·图里努斯（Gaius Octavian Thurinus），被公认为是罗马帝国的第一位皇帝，公元前28年被元老院赐封“奥古斯都”称号（意为神圣的、值得尊敬的），此后的罗马帝国皇帝，大都承袭了这一称号。
> 
> 凯撒是屋大维的养父，原名盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒（GaiusJulius Caesar），罗马帝国的开创者。许多罗马皇帝也沿用了凯撒的称号，不少人同时使用了“凯撒”和“奥古斯都”的称号。哈德良时期，他允许自己的养子使用“凯撒”这个称号，于是“凯撒”开始成为低一级的头衔，此文采用了这个设定。
> 
> 3）关于罗马的政体，现代史学认为古罗马从屋大维开始进入帝国时代，然而屋大维并没有直接公开恢复帝制，名义上依然保留了共和制。当时的罗马帝国皇帝通常被称为元首（Princeps，也被译为第一公民）或是最高统帅（Imperator），当时并没有“皇帝”这一称呼。本文为求方便，私设皇帝称呼为“奥古斯都大人”，特此说明。
> 
> 4）夏洛克出生后被放在父亲脚下的这一情节属于古罗马的习俗，新生儿出生后会被这样处理。如果父亲没有抱起孩子，便意味着这个父亲不认这个孩子，这个孩子便可以由接生婆随意处置，她可以选择抛弃、买卖或是抚养。
> 
> 5）麦考夫用来逗夏洛克的象牙娃娃在古罗马确有其物，已知当时有赤陶、木质或者比较珍贵的象牙质娃娃，连接方式非常复杂，关节可动，在许多古罗马墓穴中都有发现此类玩具。
> 
> 6）达契亚位于现在的罗马尼亚，公元1世纪末，达契亚在德凯巴鲁斯国王的领导下逐渐强大起来，成为罗马帝国的严重威胁。当然，在本文中达契亚国王另有其人。


	2. Chapter 2

当夏洛克坐在自己父亲的腿上昏昏欲睡的时候，在罗马城里的茱莉亚投票区附近，一个和他一般大的男孩正被自己父亲拉扯着，一边跌跌撞撞地走着，一边不忘好奇的东张西望。约翰·华生此前从来没有来过这里，他不知道不远处那栋宏伟的建筑便是万神殿，但他知道自己所在的地方是一个奴隶市场。他还知道自己家里很穷，是买不起奴隶的。小小的约翰望着高台上站着的一排排待售的奴隶，模模糊糊的好像明白了点什么。

父亲拉着他和一个奴隶贩子低声说了几句话，随后那人领着他们来到了市场后面一个有着帘幕的背人的角落。若是到了此刻，约翰还不清楚这是怎么回事，那他未免也太笨了。

和奴隶贩子讨价还价的时候，父亲一直死死的拉着他，攥得约翰的小手有点疼。他没打算跑，跑有什么用，他又找不到家，他想让父亲轻点，又觉得他不会在意，便没有提。

初步谈拢之后，奴隶贩子提出要检查一下“货物”，始终没有理会约翰的父亲这才对他说了一句，“把衣服脱了。”想了想，又补充了一句，“全脱了，鞋也是。”

约翰静静的服从了，一件一件的把衣服交给父亲，全都脱掉后颇不自在的想要用手遮挡一下私处，却被父亲一巴掌拍开。于是他只好梗着脖子，在身体两侧紧紧地攥起了小拳头。奴隶贩子一把捏过他的下巴，掰开他的嘴看了看。接着挨个捏了捏他两个睾丸，在他后背上不轻不重的拍了一下。见他没有反应，便开了口，“弯腰。”他弯下腰，目不斜视地盯着自己的脚，感觉到对方掰开了他的臀瓣，尽可能的一动不动。过了片刻，放在他身上的手都消失了。他壮着胆子直起身子，只见奴隶贩子和父亲握了握手，往他手里塞了五个金币，想必这便是成交了。果然，父亲抱着他的衣物，看也没看他一眼便离开了。

约翰没有和父亲说再见，父亲也没有回头。

奴隶贩子低头瞅了瞅这个新到手的小奴隶，问道，“你知道现在是个什么情况吗？”

约翰点点头，还在看着父亲离去的方向。“我爸爸不要我了。”到底是个孩子，不管之前多么镇定，这句还是带上了点哭腔。

“你爸爸不要你了，我却收留了你，你该说什么？”奴隶贩子问道。

“谢谢？”约翰怯怯地答道。

“嗯？”奴隶贩子挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“谢谢，主人。”最后两个字让他说得低不可闻，不过好歹算是说出来了。

“你叫什么名字？”奴隶贩子继续问道。

“约翰·华生。”这个问题的答案约翰很清楚，赶紧答了出来。没想到脑袋上立时便挨了一巴掌，打得他一晃，愣愣的看着高大的奴隶贩子，不知道自己做错了什么。

“你没有名字！奴隶的名字是要主人来取的，明不明白！”

约翰急忙捂着脑袋点头，他不想再挨打了。

“跟了我算你走运，这样吧，从今天开始，你就叫菲利克斯。我再问你一遍，你叫什么名字？”

我叫约翰·华生，但他不敢这样回答，只好说，“菲利克斯。”

奴隶贩子满意的点点头，“跟我来。你要是敢跑…”话没说完，但话里的威胁不言而喻。

约翰轻声保证道，“我不跑。” 他暗暗想道，我没有地方可以去。

奴隶贩子多打量了他几眼，似乎是想要评估这句保证的分量，片刻过后，他放下心来，也不多说，举步便走。他没有提衣服的事，约翰也不敢问，光着身子一路小跑跟了上去，他想被落下，却也怕被落下。

他们没有再回到奴隶市场，而是来到了一条陌生的小巷。奴隶贩子走到停在巷子里的一辆马车旁，打开上锁的车门，二话不说，一把捞起约翰扔进了黑漆漆的车厢里，没等约翰看清车厢内部，身后的门就又啪地一声合上了。约翰碰到了柔软的肉体，可能是砸在了什么人身上，然而被碰到的人没有出声，他便把到了嘴边的道歉咽了回去。黑暗中约翰还能听到更多的呼吸声，可是却没有一个人开口。他自然不敢说些什么，只得小心翼翼地在车厢里跪爬了几步，找了个摸不到人的角落，把自己蜷成一个小球，躺了下来。

车厢里的木头硌得他难受，臭烘烘的味道倒是和家里没多大区别，竟然还觉得有点亲切。闭上眼，他想象自己还在那个低矮的四处漏风的阁楼里，听着车厢外一如往常的喧闹声，渐渐地睡着了。

金属碰撞的声音惊醒了约翰，他不知道自己睡了多久，睁开眼只见几个奴隶正在鱼贯下车，其中几人戴着镣铐，想必便是声音的来源。车厢外的天灰蒙蒙的，也不知是清晨还是傍晚。他不知道自己要不要跟着一起下车，正在犹豫的时候，就听到奴隶贩子不耐烦的喊了一声，“菲利克斯！”他愣了两秒才反应过来对方是在叫自己，急忙爬了起来，因为起得太猛还晃了两下才站稳。跑到车厢门口，却又犹豫了。好高。求助地望向主人，却见对方只是冷冷的盯着自己，只好咬咬牙，往下一跳，不出意外地摔到了沙土地上，膝盖和手肘瞬间一阵刺痛，眼角却瞥到主人的一双脚已经迈步转身了。他不敢再耽搁，慌慌张张地站起来，连身上的土也来不及抖落便跟了上去。

周围很静，地上很冰，约翰心里乱糟糟的，一时间没发现走在自己前面的主人已经停了下来，差点一头撞了上去。怯怯地抬起头，主人的脸色果然很难看，吓得他不由得退了半步。对方却摆摆手，“算了，念你是第一天当奴隶，饶你一次。我对你只有一个要求：服从。不听话的奴隶卖不出好价钱，而我不喜欢卖不出好价钱的奴隶，明白吗？”

“明白。”约翰哪敢不明白。

“明白什么？”主人的眼睛眯了起来。

“明白，主人。”这第二次比第一次稍微容易出口了点，约翰觉得自己慢慢就会习惯的。

主人指了指不远处站着的一个黑人，“我不在的时候，你就听他的。”他谅约翰也不敢有什么异议，因此也不等他的回应，直接对那个黑人说道，“先给他找个缠腰布，然后今天开始安排人教他东西，读写、缝纫、园艺，能教的通通都教，他要是学不会，你知道该怎么办。不过先别用鞭子，我还不想他身上留疤。就这样，带他下去吧。”黑人弯了弯腰，“遵命，主人。”

主人一转身，黑人脸上那副恭敬的面孔瞬间消失不见，用一副比主人还要可怕的神色冷冷看着约翰，“还愣着干什么，跟我来。”

黑人领着约翰来到了一间没有窗户的大房间，地上铺了满满一层干草，黑漆漆的房间内一个人都没有，像个张着大嘴的怪兽，黑人站在门口，冲约翰说道，“晚上你就睡这里，记住路了吗？”约翰没记住，他根本没有心情看路，只是茫然地跟了过来，但他不敢说实话，犹豫着点了点头。

这时，方形回廊中间露天的地方传来了几声呻吟，约翰循声望去，见到了一个只穿着缠腰布的奴隶被铁链锁在院子中间，一副虚弱的样子。约翰还是头一回见到受罚的奴隶，心有戚戚然地咽了咽吐沫。黑人注意到了约翰的视线，揪着约翰的头发强行让他抬起头看着自己，“别多管闲事，你想替他受罚吗？”约翰慌忙摇头，忘了自己的头发还在人家手里揪着，头皮上一阵刺痛。

随后，为了给约翰找条差不多的缠腰布，黑人便把他领到了女奴们做缝纫的房间。让人给了他一条缠腰布后，便命令他今天就先留在这里学习缝纫。约翰听着女奴给他解释基本的穿针引线，心里却始终难以忘记院子里那个受罚的奴隶，加上疲累，一天下来，也没学会什么。

吃晚餐的时候，约翰分到了一大块硬邦邦的面包和一碗看不出加了什么材料的煮的稀烂的糊糊。从前一天早上的时候开始他便滴水未进，早都饿的前胸贴后背，只是不敢主动开口要吃的，总算是撑到了现在，竟狼吞虎咽地把一份成人分量的口粮吃了大半。手里握着没吃完的面包，约翰又想起了院子里的那个奴隶。周围的人都忙着吃自己的东西，几个关系好一点的奴隶坐在一起聊着天，根本没人往约翰这里瞅上一眼。他只犹豫了片刻便下定了决心，把面包掰成小块，偷偷裹进了缠腰布里。

约翰不认得回去的路，还好每个人吃完晚饭都要回同一个地方休息，他便跟在众人后头，不多时便回到了早上的那个院子。他踮起脚尖瞟了一眼，那个奴隶果然还在那里。他本就矮小，故意缩起身子便更难让人发现。他踮着脚尖跑到那个奴隶旁边，见对方神色复杂的望着自己，也不说话，悄悄地把藏好的面包塞到他手里。想要收回手的时候，却被对方一把握住了。他愣了片刻，只听那奴隶说道，“傻小子，你不该来的。”随后便见他站了起来，像是换了一个人一般，半点不见之前的萎靡。他伸手随便一掰，便把身上的镣铐都解开了，原来是根本就没有上锁。

这时候约翰才明白，这一切都是假的，而他就这么傻乎乎的落进了人家的陷阱里。想起早上黑人主管特意叫他别多管闲事，也不知道自己要面临什么样的惩罚，只吓得小脸煞白。

那个假装受罚的奴隶毫不在意地捏着约翰的后颈，半推半拉地把他带到了黑人主管的面前。约翰脑子里一团浆糊，等他反应过来的时候，已经被人捆到了一根立柱上。他艰难的回头望去，看到那个欺骗了自己的奴隶拿着一根粗粗的藤条站在那里，丝毫没有要手下留情的意思。

第一下抽在身上的时候，约翰太过紧张，一时间竟然什么感觉也没有，然而也就片刻的功夫，火辣辣的疼痛就迅速蔓延开来。他不是没有挨过打，但他从来没有挨过这种打。好疼。他没忍住，一下子就哭了出来。这自然也无法使身后的奴隶心软，藤条雨点般的落在他瘦弱的脊背上，约翰死死咬着牙，泪水无声地落了一地。

眼看他要哭得背过气去，抽打才停了下来。黑人走到约翰面前，揪住他的头发，逼迫他抬起头来，对着他盈满泪水的眼睛，恶狠狠地一字一顿地说道：“永远服从命令，下次我会用鞭子。”

随后，约翰又被拖回了那个院子，那个奴隶拾起镣铐的时候有点犯难，约翰的胳膊腿都太细了，这东西根本锁不住他。琢磨了片刻后，他灵机一动，把镣铐扣到了约翰的脖子上。确认了一下不会勒死约翰后，这人站起身，看着趴在地上动弹不得的约翰，嘀咕了一句，“傻小子。”然后便进屋休息去了，只留下还在默默流泪的约翰，孤零零的趴在越来越凉的院子里。

~~~~~@~~~~~

日子一天天过去，约翰再也没有违背过任何命令，这倒不是说他便再也没挨过打。他被逼着学了太多的东西，总有些一时三刻学不会的，学不会便要挨打。可人也真是奇妙的生物，就是这样的日子，他竟也慢慢的习惯了。当然，有的时候他也会看着剃刀或是别的什么锋利的东西发呆，他见过自杀失败的奴隶是什么下场：脸上被烙下印记，脖子上被套上焊死的项圈。所以他最多也只是看一眼，从来没有真的动过什么心思。

转眼之间，约翰便已经六岁了，突然有一天，没有任何前兆的情况下，早上起来他便觉得右腿疼的不行。他从来没被打过腿，前一天也没有过什么意外，他不知道自己这是怎么了。他很怕，但他不敢声张，尽量装作没事人一样。瘸了的奴隶卖不上好价钱，而主人不喜欢卖不上好价钱的奴隶。

在被人发现以前，他成功的瞒了五天。第五天的晚餐时间，当时他正端着那碗三年来没变过样子的糊糊，突然间右腿上传来一阵格外严重的剧痛。他一时没有站稳，摔倒在地，手里的碗也哗啦一声摔得粉碎。每个人都看了过来，处在风暴中心的约翰连腿疼都忘了，刹那间心里只有一个念头：完了。

黑人管家没有给他请医生，随便捏了捏，看了看，便认定他是装的。加上他还打破了一只碗，二罪并罚，派人狠狠地抽了他一顿。然而伤好了之后，约翰却还是一瘸一拐的，看上去好像还又严重了几分。这回管家不得不认真对待，只好将事情禀告给了主人。

和他一样，主人也下意识的认为约翰是在装瘸，便决定打到他说实话为止。然而哪怕整片后背都被抽得又红又肿，这个小屁孩也只是红着眼睛坚持说自己没有骗人。看着自己精心培养了好几年的小奴隶就这么废了，奴隶贩子气得差点直接打死约翰。幸好他还惦记着要回本，这才收了手。

谁会买一个瘸了腿的奴隶呢，他动起了脑筋，妓院应该是会要的，然而法律规定做这种工作的奴隶至少要满12岁。这小子虽然长得可爱，但现在才六岁，难道还得白养他六年吗。这时，他突然想起奥古斯都大人近期要释放一批奴隶，那便意味着帕拉蒂尼山需要买进一批新的奴隶。若是把菲利克斯混在众多奴隶中间一起卖出去，想必负责采买的奴隶也不会仔细检查。

于是时隔三年，约翰又回到了罗马城。虽说他短短的生命中的一半时间都是在这里度过的，可那却像是前世一般遥远。他几乎不记得自己身为自由人的日子。他不记得公寓阁楼窄小的楼梯，不记得低矮的房顶和弥漫的恶臭，只依稀记得透过漏风的楼板，向外望去，整座罗马城在太阳底下闪闪发亮的样子，鳞次栉比的红色房顶一眼望不到边，在合适的角度，甚至还能看到帕拉蒂尼山的边边角角。而现在，他坐在黑漆漆的马车里，听着车轮在寂静夜色中制造的噪音，对于自己即将进入罗马中心的事实毫不在意，他只希望和奴隶贩子相比，奥古斯都会是仁慈一些的主人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）关于古罗马的货币，古罗马没有纸币，硬币面值从大到小分别为奥里斯（金币）、第纳瑞斯（银币）、塞斯特斯（开始为小银币后改为青铜币，本文中为青铜币）、杜普迪奥（青铜币）、阿塞（铜币）、塞米塞（铜币）、瓜德朗特（青铜币）。
> 
> 最常用的货币是塞斯特斯，和其他货币的兑换比率如下：
> 
> 1塞斯特斯=2杜普迪奥=4阿塞=8塞米塞=16瓜德朗特  
1第纳瑞斯=4塞斯特斯  
1奥里斯=100塞斯特斯
> 
> 根据一些考古遗址中发现的价目表可以依稀算出1塞斯特斯在现代的价值，大概约等于15RMB。
> 
> 约翰以500塞斯特斯的价格被卖掉，这个数目可供一户穷苦人家生活一年。正常一个奴隶的价格大概是1000~2000塞斯特斯，如果是非常年幼或者年老的奴隶，可能会低于500，如果一个奴隶有一些技能，例如理发或是烹饪，价格就可能高很多。
> 
> 2）古罗马时期的父亲是绝对的一家之主，可以随意处置自己的子女，哪怕子女成年，也依然可以随意支配子女的财产。
> 
> 3）菲利克斯（Felix）在拉丁语中意为“幸运”，是很常见的奴隶名字。
> 
> 4）公元1世纪的罗马城和任何一个现代大都市一样，交通拥堵问题十分严重，所以白天除了特殊的公家车辆，是不允许马车运行的，所有商家运货都只能在夜晚运输。
> 
> 5）缠腰布是一种通常由羊毛制成的腰带，在腰上系紧，基本相当于现在的内裤。
> 
> 6）罗马城那时在许多方面十分现代，其中包括数不胜数的公寓大楼，通常不会超过七层。由于没有电梯，以及越高的位置越不安全，所以越有钱的人越住在下层。那时只有极少数富人的豪宅里才有自来水，绝大多数人日常用水都是要靠人拉肩挑的。越高的楼层带水上去就越累，穷人们便不愿将来之不易的清水用来清理打扫，久而久之，公寓大楼的上面几层就会变得越来越脏，始终弥漫着恶臭。


	3. Chapter 3

“死胖子！”夏洛克一边走一边恨恨地嘀咕着。

自从在宴会上听到了一个奴隶演奏里拉琴，夏洛克就对这种乐器上了心。然而一向十分开明的奥古斯都却坚决不允许他学，说是什么罗马人只可以“享受欢愉”不可以“提供欢愉”。不过夏洛克从来不是什么听话的孩子，不允许学他便偷着学，只靠着在各种宴会上观察奴隶们的演奏，竟也让他学了个七七八八。打游击一般地偷偷找地方练琴，这回好不容易找到一个好地方，要不是麦考夫多管闲事，他就不会既被没收了琴，又被打手心了。

于是，本着以眼还眼以牙还牙的精神，夏洛克决定溜到厨房，把麦考夫最爱吃的乳酪蛋糕全部毁掉。为了不被人发现，他还特意让自己的保姆哈德森太太给他找来了一件奴隶穿的丘尼卡，有点太大了，不过还能凑合。目前看来效果还不错，这一路走来遇上的几个人都没有多看他一眼。不过这也可能是因为这条路径是他左思右想后才选定的，几乎不可能遇上熟人。

一切顺利，夏洛克成功的溜进了厨房，根据他之前的观察，这个时间厨房里是不会有人的。不过他还是认为自己应该尽快找到大厨放甜点的地方，如果被人抓到，少不了又要挨一顿训斥。

刚翻到第二个柜子，他就听见身后传来了细碎的脚步声，心里一凉，万般不情愿地回过头去，却只是个抱着柴火的小奴隶。金色的头发在阳光下亮晶晶的，不过最让人移不开眼的，还是他那双湛蓝的眼睛，像是夏日里波光粼粼的台伯河。看出对方和自己差不多大，夏洛克决定抢先开口，震住这家伙。他装出一副理直气壮的样子，问道，“你是新来的吧？”

那个小奴隶抱着柴火点点头，却并没有被他吓住，反而问了夏洛克一个他最想回避的问题，“你在这里做什么？”

“我…我在熟悉环境。”说完夏洛克简直恨不得抽自己一嘴巴，这也太假了，平时的机灵都被麦考夫吃了吧，这小子就算是个傻子也看得出他在说谎。

事实证明，这小子确实不是傻子，因为他的下一句话虽然不是真相，却也离真相不远了，“你是来偷吃的吧。”

夏洛克承认也不是，否认也不是，一时不知该如何回答。对方却又轻轻的追问了一句，“你很饿吗？”脸上的关切之情不像是作假。他刚想说不饿，肚子却好巧不巧的叫了一声，搞得他霎时便红了脸。然而出乎他意料的是，对面的小奴隶没有笑他，反而露出一副担心的神色，悄声警告他，“偷吃的被发现的话，你会挨打的。”

“你很怕挨打吗？”夏洛克有点不屑，他不觉得偶尔被打打手心有什么大不了的，这家伙的胆子未免也太小了。

果然，他像是记起了什么痛苦的回忆一般，瑟缩着点了点头。

“我偷又不是你偷，打也是打我，你管不着。”夏洛克见他怕成这样，心里蹿出一股邪火，赌气一般说道。

“可是…”对方似乎是想要辩解，低头思考了片刻，像是下定什么决心一般抬起头来，说道，“算了，你饿了就吃吧，我没来过，什么也没看见。”说完，也不等夏洛克的回应，放下柴火就走了。

碍事的人走了，夏洛克本该高兴的，可他却像是泄了气一般楞在原地。如果真的把蛋糕毁掉，会连累他挨打吗？小奴隶那副瑟缩的样子和最后那个坚定的神色不停在他眼前飘来飘去，夏洛克跺了跺脚，气呼呼的离开了，终究是什么也没有做。

~~~~~@~~~~~

约翰抱着柴火，一瘸一拐地走在去厨房的路上，心里还在想着前一天遇到的那个小奴隶。他似乎和自己一般大，一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发，对比之下，显得他浅绿色的眼睛十分通透。他身上的丘尼卡松松垮垮的，露出来的胳膊腿也都细细的，一副没少挨饿的样子，也不知道他后来是不是吃饱了才离开的。

当时他不可避免的想起了初到第一任主人手里时，在院子里假装受罚的那个奴隶，面前的这个黑发小奴隶，自然也可能是在给他下套。可是看他明明饿得很却又不肯承认的倔强样子，和那副宁可挨打也要吃饱的劲头，约翰到底还是不忍心就那样把他赶走。即便是假的，他也认了。

虽然他当时不在厨房，可是他在外面也没有遇到别的人，回头如果主厨发现少了食物，恐怕还是会第一个怀疑刚刚被分配到这里的约翰。没有证据的情况下，最多不过是挨一顿打。他早都已经习惯了，哪怕不上药，过个十天半个月也会好的。一顿打换一顿饱饭，不算亏。若是能不被发现，当然最好，可就算是被发现了，他也不会后悔。

可惜事与愿违，他刚走到厨房附近，远远便瞧见主厨和几个帮厨都站在院子里，像是在议论着什么事情。约翰知道自己就算跑得了一时也跑不了一世，更不用说他还瘸着一条腿。于是只得强装镇静，硬着头皮往前走。果然，没走几步，就听到主厨本就洪亮的声音大喊了一声：“菲利克斯，过来！”

约翰只希望自己无辜的表情足够逼真，“怎么了？”

“今天二厨检查的时候发现少了几块面包，说，是不是你偷的？”

“我…我没有。”他确实没有，虽然他知道是谁偷的，但他不打算告诉他们。只见主厨冲二厨打了眼色，二厨点点头，一言不发地转身离开。主厨几大步走过来，一把抓住约翰的胳膊，也不管他怀里的柴火就这么掉了一地，连拉带拽地把他扯到一根柱子旁边。凶狠地命令道，“自己抱住！我这没绳子。”

约翰在心里偷偷叹了口气，一言不发地抱住了柱子。

不过片刻的功夫，二厨就带着一根藤条走了回来。见大厨点头，二话不说直接给了约翰一下。

他挨过的藤条，数都数不清，然而这时候约翰才知道，之前行刑的那些奴隶，竟还算得上是手下留情，八成是不敢过于破坏主人的财产吧。这一下他虽然早有准备，还是疼的差点叫出声来。双手猛地一用力，只觉得怀里的大理石柱都要被拦腰掐断了。

拼命调整呼吸的时候，他听到身后的大厨继续恶狠狠地追问道，“说！是不是你偷的！”

约翰怕声音里会混上哭腔，不肯示弱，只是摇头。随后，他便感到那根藤条在自己刚刚挨打的地方不轻不重地敲了敲，二厨一边敲着，一边说道，“你什么时候招，我什么时候停。”

说完这句，空气中就只剩下藤条挥舞时发出的嗖嗖声，没挨几下，就听到一个熟悉的童声颇有气势地吼了一句，“住手！”

是他！他怎么回来了！

焦急之中，约翰忘了自己应该抱住柱子，愣愣地松了手，转过身去，果然是昨天那个小奴隶。

明明是他，却又好像不是他。今天他身上的丘尼卡很是合身，材质也不大一样，呈现出干干净净的亚麻色，整个人看上去比昨天精神了许多。正在纳闷的时候，约翰惊异地看到主厨对着那个小奴隶挤出了一个十分难看的笑容，“小主人，您怎么来了？”

夏洛克却看都不看主厨一眼，径直走到约翰面前，轻轻把他拉到一边，这才转过头望向主厨，凶巴巴的说道，“为什么打他？”

主厨一头雾水，不知道自己刚刚看到这幕算是怎么回事，只得老老实实解释道，“是这样的，小主人。这个小奴隶偷了厨房的吃的，却还不承认，我们便审审他。”

话音刚落，就听得约翰小声的辩解了一句，“我没有偷。”是他偷的，然而后面半句他并没有真的说出口。哪怕现在他已经知道身边这个黑发的男孩不是什么奴隶，也不打算随便泄露这个只有他们两个人知道的秘密。

只见夏洛克翻了个白眼，颇不耐烦地说道，“天啊，用你的眼睛好好看看！从刚刚开始，我至少见到两只蜜蜂在那个家伙身边转了，你难道以为他是众神的宠儿吗？偷你蜂蜜的人在那儿！”

“蜂蜜？丢的是面包啊。”

夏洛克一愣，“面包？”随后立时反应过来，“啊，是了。面包少没少，几乎是一眼就看得出来，这个障眼法倒是不算太笨。去，检查一下装蜂蜜的罐子。”

大厨转身进了厨房，而拿着藤条的二厨，则牢牢盯住了夏洛克指出的小偷。果不其然，片刻的功夫，大厨就皱着一张脸重新出现在众人面前。大厨的表情说明了一切，夏洛克不想再废话，直接说道，“说吧，怎么处理这家伙？”

两个主事的人对视了一眼，二厨替大厨答道，“既然他手脚不利落，那他这手也不用留着了。”听了这话，早就瑟瑟发抖的帮厨一下子瘫在了地上，连求情的力气都没有了。

夏洛克也被这话震住了，他从不知道奴隶犯错会受到什么样的处罚，之前见到约翰挨打，已经给了他不少惊吓，这下更是有些不知所措。他茫然地望向约翰，见到对方湛蓝的眼睛里还带着点雾气，一脸的欲言又止。心下有了计较，夏洛克端着架子对大厨说道，“他的手还有点用，暂时留着好了。”语毕，转向那个还跪在地上的小偷，“你！背上他送到我那里。”说完，觉得不解气，又跟二厨补充了一句，“等他回来你再打他。”看向约翰，换上了一副温和的语气，“他刚刚打了你几下？”

约翰之前只顾着忍痛，哪有心思数数。只好摇摇头，“我没数。”

夏洛克转了转眼睛，“那就十下吧，回头打他十下，就算扯平了。”说完，征询意见般地望向约翰，约翰自然不会有什么异议，愣愣地点了点头。

直到那小偷蹲到约翰面前等他爬上自己的后背，他才觉得有点不妥，小声对夏洛克说道，“我没什么事的。”

夏洛克摆摆手，一副不以为意的样子，“我那地方不算近，你腿不好，别啰嗦了，快上去。”

见他十分坚持，约翰也不再多说，犹犹豫豫地趴到人家背上。一路上他都迷迷糊糊的，也不知道走了多久，回过神时，已经身处在一个陌生的大房间里。他从没进过任何一位主人的卧室，不由十分好奇，偷偷地打量了起来。房间又大又宽敞，一张大到足以睡三四个成年人的大床摆在靠墙的壁龛里，另一边的角落里有几个衣柜。两个明亮的大窗户中间摆着一副桌椅，附近的书柜上整齐又杂乱地堆了不少书和手写板，中间一行空了出来，摆了一些乱七八糟的小玩意，那个白色的东西，是头骨吗？房间里一共摆了三个火盆，一个在床边，一个在桌子附近，还有一个火盆旁边放了一张躺椅，卧室里怎么会有躺椅？想到这里，约翰才记起自己身边还站着一个始终一言不发的夏洛克，慌忙望过去想要为自己的疏忽道歉。却见对方一脸的小心翼翼，讨好一般地问道，“觉得怎么样？”

约翰不知道该如何回答，只好点点头。

见状，夏洛克悬着的一颗心放了下来，又恢复了那副颐气指使的派头，“那就好，你先把衣服脱了，去躺椅上趴着吧。”说完便跑到了一个柜子前，呼啦一下打开柜门，翻找了起来。

等他找到伤药走到躺椅前，眼前的画面却让他一下子愣住了。他确实是让约翰把衣服脱了，可没想到他竟然脱得一丝不挂。

夏洛克当然见过别人的裸体，大浴场里到处都是。然而眼前这两片按理说没什么特别的白花花的屁股还是给他晃了一个大红脸，暗自庆幸着对方的脸已经埋进了垫子里，深深地呼吸了几次，稳了稳心神。这才望向约翰的后背，只一眼，他便定住了，刚刚平缓下来的呼吸不由得再次急促了起来。

六条又红又肿的鞭痕交错在约翰又瘦又小的脊背上，肿的最高的地方简直红的发亮，边缘处一片青紫，甚至都有些发黑。下手的人真是毫不留情，要不是衣物的阻隔，恐怕早都破了皮。怪不得他怕挨打，只是看着他都觉得疼的要命，根本不敢想象约翰的感受。然而哪怕他那么害怕挨打，明明不是自己偷的，却还是什么都没有吐露。

夏洛克心里又感激又生气，又难过又骄傲，半晌都没有动作，直到见到约翰轻轻的发起抖来，这才突然回过神一般打开了手里的药瓶。

约翰心里则是自从得了脱衣服的命令后就开始七上八下了，自欺欺人地把脸埋到垫子里，只想当自己不存在。这是他头一回上躺椅，可他只顾着担心自己即将到来的未知的命运，根本无心享受垫子的松软。他听到夏洛克站到了躺椅边，甚至听到了他急促的呼吸声，然而好半天对方都没有任何动静。房间里虽然不冷，他却还是不能控制地发起抖来。

这时，一根凉凉的手指轻轻的触到了约翰的后背，他过于紧绷的身体被这突如其来的碰触吓了一跳，猛地抖了一下。没想到身后立刻传来了一声慌乱的“对不起”。约翰愣愣的抬起头来望过去，只见对方浅绿色的眼睛里盈满了歉意，轻轻的问道，“弄疼你了吗？”

三年来，从来没有人问过约翰疼不疼，他一时之间竟然不知道要如何回答，只觉得鼻子酸酸的，有点想哭。

见约翰疼得眼里都浮上了一层雾气，夏洛克整张小脸都皱了起来，“我不是故意的。”若不是因为他，约翰根本不会挨这顿打，现在又弄疼了他，夏洛克难过的只想找个地洞钻进去。不料约翰却对他露出了一个雨过天晴的微笑，轻轻的保证道，“没事，我不疼。”

这怎么可能不疼，听到这句话，夏洛克反而又难过了几分，不过此刻他只想先给约翰上药，便也不多说什么，只说道：“我会轻点的。”

直到夏洛克像糊墙一样把这珍贵的伤药给约翰抹了厚厚的一层，他才算满意，拍拍手，说了声，“好了。你可以起来啦。”话音未落，便拿着药回到了衣柜前，再回来的时候，手上又多了条雪白的缠腰布。

他伸手把缠腰布递给约翰，“喏，你那个太粗糙了，穿这个吧。”见约翰犹豫，连忙又补上一句，“这是新的，我没有穿过。”可约翰还是没有动作，他一下子反应过来，暗骂了自己一声蠢，迅速转过身去，背着身把缠腰布往约翰的方向递，“我不看，你穿吧。”

不多时，夏洛克便感到了一只温热的小手在自己肩上轻轻拍了拍，转回身来，和约翰面对面站着，一时无话。这时，夏洛克才想起自己还不知道他的名字，便学着大人的样子，大大方方的伸手出去，“还不知道你的名字呢，我叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯·凯撒。”

约翰想起了刚被卖为奴隶的时候打在脑袋上的那一巴掌。然而他也想起了面前的黑发男孩之前内疚的样子，看着伸到自己面前的这只手，约翰莫名的相信，这个人永远也不会伤害自己。于是，片刻的犹豫过后，他握住这只手，坚定的说道，“我叫约翰·华生。”

夏洛克稍稍用力捏了捏，又晃了一下两人握在一起的手，微笑着说道，“很高兴认识你。”

没等约翰答话，就传来了一阵细碎的脚步声，两人一起望过去，只见一个中年妇人端着一个托盘出现在了门口。妇人见到屋里有个陌生的金发男孩，慈祥的冲夏洛克笑了笑，“夏洛克，这个小家伙是谁呀？”

夏洛克急忙献宝一样的给两人介绍，“哈德森太太，这是约翰。约翰，这是我的保姆哈德森太太。”

约翰不清楚什么样的礼节才合适，只好点点头，“您好。”

哈德森太太立刻回给他一个更大的微笑，“你也好，约翰，怎么没穿件丘尼卡？”约翰望向夏洛克，后者替他解释道，“约翰背上有伤，我觉得这样能好一点。”从不信神的夏洛克默默祈祷，希望哈德森太太不要询问约翰受伤的原因。她像是听到了他的心声一般，只是默默的把托盘放在桌子上，走过来看了一眼约翰的后背，随即爱怜地摸了摸他的头，“可怜的孩子。”然后又冲着夏洛克问道，“约翰是要留下吗？”

约翰心里燃起了希望，期待地望向夏洛克，却见对方也是一脸期待的望着自己，轻声问道，“你愿意留下吗？”不知道是不是他的错觉，夏洛克的声音听上去竟然有些小心翼翼的。

“我愿意。”约翰重重点头，换来了夏洛克一个真诚的大大的微笑。

哈德森太太也微笑了起来，“哦，这可真好，你们还需要另一个房间吗？”

夏洛克摆摆手，“不用了，约翰就睡在我这里。”

约翰有些难以置信，他听说有些十分受主人信任的奴隶可以睡在主人的房间里，可他没想到自己才认识夏洛克一天就能得到如此殊荣。

在场的另一位奴隶却像是毫不意外的样子，随意的点点头，“那好，有事叫我。”说完便要出门，走到门口，指了指桌子上的托盘，竟然颇有些严厉的补充了一句，“别忘了吃东西，瞅瞅你那瘦巴巴的样子。”

这一幕再次惊掉了约翰的下巴，竟然有奴隶可以这样和主人说话吗？不过话说回来，她甚至还直呼夏洛克的名字呢。他们相处的样子不像是主奴，反而像是母子。而这证实了约翰的猜测：夏洛克是个好主人。

夏洛克要吃午饭了，约翰不知道自己是该退下，还是该留在这里服侍他，没等他问出口，夏洛克就一把牵住了他的手，一边拉着他往桌子的方向走去，一边头也不回地说：“你也饿了吧，过来一起吃。”

桌前只有一把椅子，夏洛克不容置疑地把约翰按进去，自己则站在一边，伸手够了个面包条，蘸了点蜂蜜，塞到约翰手里，“尝尝。”

见约翰听话的咬了一口，夏洛克静静的等待着对方的评价。裹着牛奶的面包条炸得十分酥脆，加上蜂蜜，更是甜到了心里。哪怕是对甜食不太感兴趣的自己，也十分喜欢这种做法，他有信心约翰一定也会喜欢。没想到约翰咬了一口之后，却始终低着头，一言不发。夏洛克有点等不及了，正打算说点什么，却见到大颗大颗的泪水砸在约翰自己的大腿上，顺着光裸的肌肤直往下淌，瞬间汇聚成一条小溪。

“怎么了怎么了？是伤口疼了吗？”夏洛克慌慌张张的捧住约翰的脑袋，胡乱地想要抹去对方脸上的泪水，没想到约翰直直的望进他的眼睛，一边哭一边却又笑了，高高翘着嘴角，晃了晃脑袋，哽咽地说，“很好吃。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）里拉琴是一种竖琴，通常有七根弦，被认为是小提琴的前身。罗马人确实认为身为罗马公民，只能享受不可给予，演奏音乐的人一般都是奴隶身份，然而罗马公民喜爱音乐并不会遭受非议。尼禄皇帝就十分喜爱唱歌，这一点顺应了当时重声乐而轻器乐的风气，为了保护自己的嗓子他很少吃刺激性的食物。文中如此处理仅为剧情需要。
> 
> 2）古罗马已经有乳酪蛋糕了，根据考古发现的壁画来看，和我们现在的乳酪蛋糕看上去没什么区别，当然，味道如何就不得而知了。炸面包条也是当时有记载的菜谱，是一种小孩子都很爱吃的零食。而蜂蜜是十分昂贵的增甜剂。
> 
> 罗马人早饭和晚饭十分丰盛，午饭通常只是随便吃点，所以用零食充当午饭哄哄孩子属于很常见的做法。
> 
> 3）丘尼卡（拉丁语：Tunica）是一种类似长T恤的短衣，男式丘尼卡长至膝盖，里面只穿一条缠腰布，没有裤子，外面再加一条腰带，便是日常穿着。女式丘尼卡长至脚踝，除腰带外，胸部下方再加一条胸带，用以突出胸部，里面也多穿一条缠胸布。平胸的女士时常会在缠胸布里垫些东西。
> 
> 丘尼卡也有长袖的，不过人们通常认为只有弱者才会穿长袖的丘尼卡。
> 
> 4）罗马人认为蜜蜂是神的信差，因此见到蜜蜂是个好兆头。
> 
> 5）躺椅通常只设在餐厅，因此约翰会感到奇怪。有关罗马人的饮食习惯，下一章会有更详细的描写和注释。


	4. Chapter 4

守门的奴隶笔直的坐在座位上，竖着耳朵仔细听着大门外的动静，生怕错过了敲门声。他的主人今晚要设宴款待包括奥古斯都大人在内的数位权贵，哪一个他都怠慢不起。

这时，他依稀听到了钉鞋踩在石板上发出的那种不容错认的脚步声，这个时候警备队的巡逻不会经过这里，会是客人之一吗？正当他琢磨的时候，他又听到了木轮的嘎吱声，能够大白天坐马车的人屈指可数，不会错了，肯定是客人。于是他起身往门口走去，没等走到便听到了咚咚的敲门声。奴隶手脚麻利的打开大门，门外的近卫军冲他点头示意了一下。随即站在门边，加入了从马车直排到大门口的队列中去。

敲门的既然是近卫军，车里的定然是奥古斯都大人一家了。车门刚刚打开，这奴隶便见到一个小小的身影嗖一下窜了出来，也不等人扶，直接自己跳到了地上。没等他心里嘀咕，马车里就传出一个妇人温和的声音：“夏洛克，慢些走。急什么。”

黑发男孩翻了翻眼睛，嘴上却乖巧的答道：“是，母亲。”

不多时，一个身着紫色托加的男人和一个穿着带紫色条纹的简易托加的少年踩着矮凳相继下了车。男人挥挥手让奴隶退下，回过身，亲自将妇人扶了出来。门房赶紧迎了上去，“奥古斯都大人，请随我来，主人已经恭候多时了。”男人点点头，牵着妇人，率先举步，男孩和少年一左一右地跟在后面，一起向着这栋豪宅走去。

门房将他们一路领到前厅，等几位客人在前厅的座位上坐了下来，他的任务便完成了，他利落地行了个礼，退下了。

在几个奴隶用泡了花瓣的水为他们洗脚的时候，夏洛克自以为隐蔽的观察着，直到管家出现，才放松下来。他的这副样子全被麦考夫看在眼里，也不知道他又在打什么鬼主意，转念一想，谅他在雷斯垂德府上也出不了什么岔子，便也没有放在心上。

没错，今晚设宴的主人正是格雷格·雷斯垂德的父亲，现任城市长官，鲁伯特·雷斯垂德。从前厅到餐厅，刻意设计的路线无声的诉说着这个家族的显赫和富有。前厅的承雨池里漂着不少新鲜采摘的玫瑰花，在微风的吹拂下不停的变换着队形。池水中甚至还有几盏雕成天鹅形状的金色油灯，摇曳的灯光在水面上颤动着。回廊上一字排开摆着几座大理石半身像，每一个都是雷斯垂德家族声名显赫的先祖，最前面的一个，便是第一日耳曼军团建制时的军团长。从那时起，这个军团的将官几乎一直是由雷斯垂德家族的人来担任的，因此许多人干脆叫它雷斯垂德军团。格雷格的父亲在被任命为城市长官之前，也曾是这个军团的军团长。

奥古斯都一家人都早已熟悉了雷斯垂德府上的布置，管家自然也不会在奥古斯都面前炫耀什么，不像面对普通的客人那样在重要的景致处进行简略的介绍，只在前面安静的带路。远处的音乐声渐渐近了，转过回廊的最后一个转角，位于花园一侧的餐厅便出现在众人眼前。

正对着花园的餐厅十分宽敞，阳光下银杯和银盘闪闪发亮，宾客们都已在围成三面的躺椅上就座，三三两两的闲聊着。

管家冲乐师打了个手势，乐师立刻演奏起庄严的乐曲，宣告客人的到来。主位上的雷斯垂德元老举手向奥古斯都打了个招呼，不远处的格雷格也冲麦考夫挤了挤眼睛。管家宣告这几人的大名和头衔的时候，停止交谈的宾客们纷纷做出要起身的样子，奥古斯都一边走一边随意地摆摆手，“不必多礼，是我们来迟了。”说着，扭头温和的瞪了一眼跟在自己身旁的夏洛克。

仆人将几位引入早为他们保留的位置，奥古斯都自然是在主人左边的尊位，奥古斯塔则在自己的丈夫旁边。十六岁的麦考夫还有一年才算成年，按理说坐在椅子上即可，不过雷斯垂德元老还是给他安排了躺席，就在格雷格旁边。夏洛克的椅子本来摆在奥古斯都面前，但他今晚还打着自己的小算盘，自然不能在父亲眼皮底下吃饭，直接指挥仆人把椅子搬到了左侧躺椅边上。仆人望向自己的主人，无声地请求着许可，雷斯垂德元老见奥古斯都没有阻止的意思，便也随他去了。这样一来，夏洛克便能坐到父母视线的死角，麦考夫的角度伸长了脖子勉强可以看到他，不过如此失礼的举动，想必他是不屑为之的。

四人落座之后，一个穿着考究的奴隶走到众人面前，宣布晚宴正式开始。在乐师的伴奏下，这个奴隶开始背诵起希腊诗歌，给晚宴助兴。他的诗歌虽然朗诵得抑扬顿挫，然而作为开始上菜的信号，人们的注意力立刻便被刚刚摆上的菜品吸引了。

夏洛克探头探脑地观察了片刻，见没人注意自己，随手把餐盘和汤匙放到了旁边的躺椅上。冲管家打了个手势，便悄悄地从餐厅溜了出去，在一个背人的柱子后面静静的等着。他估摸着管家不敢随意打断自己主人和奥古斯都的交谈，只得暂时听他指挥。

果然，片刻的功夫，管家便出现在他面前，恭敬地问道，“凯撒大人，可是有什么事吗？”

夏洛克也不多废话，开门见山地问道，“你这儿的木工在哪儿？”

“木工？”

夏洛克点头。

“您要木工做什么？”

夏洛克不耐烦地摆摆手，“与你无关，带我过去就是了。”

管家不敢得罪这小魔头，也不敢离开餐厅太久，只好赶紧带路，很快便找到了在一处偏室打磨餐桌的木工，交代了几句之后匆匆赶回了餐厅。

见管家走了，夏洛克不等木工发问，直接问道，“我要你帮我做一根拐杖，我这么高的人用的，你要做多久？”

木工估算了一下，答道，“花样不复杂的话，只是雕刻，用不了多久。上油上漆恐怕就得一阵子了。”

夏洛克闻言摇摇头，“不用花样，也不用上油上漆，这东西用不了几天。”

“如此，您稍等片刻，我很快就能做出来。”

夏洛克点点头，短暂的纠结了一下要不要回到餐厅继续吃饭，等会儿再来取拐杖。拍了拍肚皮，想起自己今天中午一反常态，在约翰的陪伴下吃了不少东西，现在还真的不饿。他不想在这里干等着，可他更不想回去听那些大人无聊的客套话。两害相权取其轻，他找了个凳子，跳着坐上去发起呆来。

~~~~~@~~~~~

与此同时，约翰也正在夏洛克的房间里发着呆。他的时间总是被安排的满满当当，不是在学这学那，就是在干这干那。只要还能爬起来就要一切照常，从没有因为这点伤就卧床静养。现在突然之间闲了下来，反而不知道做些什么好。夏洛克走之前只说要他好好养伤，他便在躺椅上趴了好一阵子，现在实在是有些待不住了，便起身四处转转。

刚到这里的时候，他心里还七上八下的，只大概扫了几眼。这回仔细观察他才发现，屋里的家具腿，都被精心雕刻成了猫爪的模样。床脚被拖到地上的床单挡住了，他壮着胆子掀起来瞧了瞧，果然也是猫爪，只不过比别的家具又大了一号罢了。

正对着床的那面墙壁是一整幅的壁画。虽说约翰从没进过有钱人的卧室，不过据他推测，在卧室画上整面墙的战争场面恐怕不是十分常见的做法，何况这还是一个孩子的卧室。看着眼前栩栩如生的千军万马厮杀的场面，难免会有一种自己就置身于那战场之上的感觉。可约翰不仅没有害怕，反倒觉得有些兴奋。

他看得入迷，直到听到托盘放在桌子上的当啷一声，才意识到有人进了屋。慌忙转过身，却正对上哈德森太太的微笑，“约翰，来吃晚饭了。”

约翰有些不好意思，他又不是主人，何德何能享受这样的待遇。等他走到桌旁，他便更加的不好意思了。他本以为哈德森太太只是给他端来了一般的奴隶口粮，结果竟然是烤睡鼠，还冒着热气，闪着油汪汪的光泽。他愣愣地抬头望向哈德森太太，主人不在，他可以吃这样的东西吗？

哈德森太太似是看出了他没有问出口的疑问，径自解释道，“咱们这里有个小厨房，可以自己做咱们想吃的东西。放心吃，夏洛克不会介意的。”

“我…”

“没事的，吃吧。”

“我不知道怎么吃。”约翰当然见过烤睡鼠，第一任主人就很喜欢，前阵子在大厨那里也没少见到。可他毕竟从没吃过，竟不知如何下口，有些窘迫地绞着手指。哈德森太太却没笑他，只是深深地看了他一眼，随后便拿起一只烤睡鼠示范给他看。她自己吃了一只就不再继续，面对约翰疑惑的眼神，只是说道，“我已经吃过了，这些都是你的。”看着金发男孩的眼睛在听到这话的时候亮了一下，不由自主地加深了笑意，忍不住又摸了摸他的头发。

约翰中午反常地吃了午饭，现在还不太饿，就着面包和乳酪，吃了几只就觉得饱了。擦干净手后望向哈德森太太，没等他开口，对方就抢先说道，“想问什么，问吧。”

“小厨房在哪里？”他可以帮忙做饭的。

哈德森太太却看出了他没说出口的那层意思，直截了当的拒绝了他，“做饭交给我就行了，你不用管。”

“那清洁工具在哪里？”他太矮了，够不到高处，但他可以擦地的。

“这个也交给我，不用你管。”

“那我要做些什么呢？我会很多事情的！”没人会一直养着一个没用的奴隶，他想证明自己的价值，好能长久的留下来。

哈德森太太蹲了下来，平视着约翰的眼睛，顺了顺他的头发，“你呀，只要陪着夏洛克就好了。他终于不用一个人了，真让人高兴。”平白受人表扬的约翰脸红了，不知道说什么好，只好用一个腼腆的微笑来回应。

~~~~~@~~~~~

夏洛克本以为等待的时间会很无聊，可看着木工熟练地削砍、雕刻、打磨，竟也别有一番趣味。木工所言非虚，一根简单的拐杖确实很快就能做好，也就半个小时的功夫便大功告成。

再次确认不需要上油上漆之后，木工恭敬地把拐杖交到了夏洛克的手里。他拿着比划了一下，长度正合适。简简单单的式样，因为没有上油所以表面略有些粗糙，整根拐杖都散发着淡淡的原木香气。算不上什么杰作，但绝对可以说是佳品了。雷斯垂德府上的木工果然不赖。

夏洛克五岁的时候曾在麦考夫那里见到过雷斯垂德送给他的一把木剑，剑柄的头部雕成了狮头的模样，栩栩如生十分精致。没等他问，麦考夫便解释说那是雷斯垂德送的礼物，他就是喜欢也不能拿走。不过是练习用的木剑，雕得好看又能怎样，他才不想要。事后他拐弯抹角问过雷斯垂德那把木剑是哪里搞来的，他便说是自己府上的奴隶做的。后来他虽然没去弄一把差不多的木剑，这件事却被他记在了心上。这回他想给约翰弄个拐杖，便一下子想起了这码事。时间有限，也不用雕那种复杂的花样，先做个简单的凑合用就是了。如果他推测得没错，这根拐杖用不了多久。

完成了今晚上的“任务”，夏洛克心里开心，难得还表扬了那木工几句，这才离开。一身轻松地踏上了回餐厅的路。一会儿蹦蹦跳跳，一会儿又用拐杖一瘸一拐地走两步，一会儿又把拐杖当成武器有模有样地挥舞两下，渐渐地又能依稀听到餐厅里传出的乐声了。他竖着耳朵放任自己沉浸在音乐中，想着等会儿回到了餐厅，可以好好观察一下乐师的手法。若是有什么罕见的吃食，还可以打包一份给约翰带回去。他正胡乱地想东想西，突然便听到了一声尖叫。

出事了！

他撒腿就跑，一边跑一边还在心里嘀咕，莫不是自己悄悄离席被发现了？那也不至于尖叫吧。再说，他记得清楚，自己旁边的躺椅上紧挨着的明明是个男人，再里面才是个女人，要发现也该是男人先发现才对，怎么会只传出一声女人的尖叫。他距离餐厅本也不远，没等他想通便已经跑到了地方。

只见不少客人都站了起来，没站起来的，也已经支起了身体。几个女客捂着嘴躲到了餐厅的角落，而其他没有躲着的人，全都一脸震惊地死盯着一个方向。夏洛克向众人目光的落脚点望去，便见到了记忆中在躺椅上紧挨着自己的那个男人双眼大睁、口吐白沫，显然已经停止了呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）罗马人日常穿的鞋通常都是皮革的软底鞋，只有士兵才会穿鞋底加了铁钉的钉鞋，目的是为了增加抓地力。
> 
> 2）警备队是罗马城驻军之一。公元6年一场火灾后由奥古斯都设立。警备队的主要职责是消防和守夜，属于半军事武装。
> 
> 3）近卫军是罗马城驻军之一，也是罗马城四只驻军之中战斗力最强大的。近卫军原为共和国末期各指挥将官的私人卫队，公元前27年被奥古斯都收为皇帝常备卫队。闲时驻扎于罗马城，战时随皇帝出征，因此近卫军一直是罗马的精锐部队。
> 
> 4）托加（拉丁语：togas）是罗马男性公民最正式的外衣和寿衣。由白色上等纯羊毛制成，外形呈半圆形，约5.5米宽，2.1米长，以一种非常复杂的方式围住身体，必须在奴隶的帮助下才能正确穿着。不同图案颜色的托加代表着不同的身份，官员和未成年的少年穿带紫色条纹的托加，元老的托加有一道很宽的紫边，骑士托加上是一道很窄的紫边，皇帝的托加为纯紫色。葬礼中穿黑托加。
> 
> 5）城市长官为罗马城驻军之一的城市护卫队的最高长官，从元老中选出。城市护卫队相当于是罗马城的警卫，驻扎于近卫营中，其队员有时可晋升为近卫军。罗马城驻军中还有一只为日耳曼卫队，但不属于正式驻军，曾被一些皇帝作为私人卫队，后遭解散，本文中将不会出现这只军队。
> 
> 6）历史上真正的第一日耳曼军团是内战时期组建的，其创始人可能是凯撒，可能是庞萨，公元前41年由屋大维重组。
> 
> 7）普通罗马人吃饭时和我们现代一样使用桌椅，但是在正式的宴会上，客人们会半躺在围成三面的躺椅上，中间摆着桌子。每个人进到主人家里时都会洗干净脚，换上软木拖鞋，就餐时光脚躺在一起。左手肘支撑身体，左手上端着餐盘，右手抓食。也有汤匙、刀子之类的餐具，但是没有叉子。为方便进食，食物都会被切成可以直接入口的小份。只有小孩子会坐在椅子上吃饭，接近成年的少年可以被安排在座椅上，也可以被安排在躺椅上。
> 
> 当时以左为尊，主人会躺在左侧躺椅，主人左边的位置为尊位。
> 
> 宴席结束后，宾客都会打包一份饭食回家，理论上来说，这些饭食都是要用来喂狗的，这也是现代英语中餐盒（doggy bag）一词的来源，但是实际上，这些饭食都进了主人的肚子，这也是罗马人早餐十分丰盛的原因之一。孩子没有自主权，按理来说是不能单独得到一份打包食物的，不过文中夏洛克身份特殊，若是出言询问，对方定然不会拒绝。
> 
> 8）罗马人的桌脚通常都会被雕刻为某种图案，具体可能是猫爪、山羊脚或马蹄等式样。
> 
> 9）烤睡鼠是罗马人非常喜爱的著名佳肴，哈德森太太用这样的食物招待约翰，绝对算得上是款待了。如果你不知道睡鼠是怎样的动物，建议不要去百度，否则可能会发出“睡鼠这么可爱，怎么可以吃睡鼠！”的感叹。


	5. Chapter 5

这边刚出了事，那边奥古斯都便立即派遣近卫军守住了雷斯垂德府上的所有出口。有人死在了自己的宴席上，雷斯垂德长老对奥古斯都的这一安排，自然没有异议。饶是他脾气好，此刻也被这等变故弄得气不打一出来，平时一向温和的雷斯垂德长老命令府上所有奴隶集合到餐厅的时候不禁用上了早些年带兵打仗时的语气，听得管家心里一颤，急忙把命令传递下去。

所有人都从躺椅上站了起来，三五成群地聚在一起，悄声议论着。格雷格和麦考夫对视了一眼，一言不发地各自站到了自己父亲的身边。只听雷斯垂德长老正铁青着一张脸，向奥古斯都致歉，“没想到竟在府上出了这样的事情，实在是鄙人的失职。请奥古斯都大人放心，我这就派人去请安德森医生来验尸，定会给大人一个交代。”

奥古斯都的脸色倒还算是平和，拍了拍对方的肩膀，“区区意外，不用挂心。至于医生，不必劳烦府上的私人医生了，我已派人去请斯坦福医生了，想必他已经在路上了。”

是不够信任自己的私人医生吗？然而这句话雷斯垂德长老是不敢问出口的。正想说点什么场面话，却见到奥古斯都突然间脸色大变，顺着他的目光望去，他自己也一下子白了脸色，甚至忘了出口制止。旁边的奥古斯都却已经吼了出来：“夏洛克！你做什么！”

有人中毒而死，不管桌上还摆着怎样的山珍海味，自然是没人敢继续吃了，可夏洛克竟然正抓着一块烤肉，眼看就要放进嘴里了。

被父亲训斥了，他只好放下了眼看要到嘴的美食，扁了扁小嘴，一副不服气的样子，“吃一口怎么了嘛。有毒的明明是餐具。”其实夏洛克也不是想吃东西，只是看不下去在场众人一副如临大敌的样子。在他看来这明明是都是显而易见的事情，按这些大人拐弯抹角的方法处理，他说不定要几点才能回去呢，他可不想在这里耗到天黑。

奥古斯塔急忙上前，把小儿子拉到自己怀里。夏洛克在父亲看不到的角度冲母亲吐了吐舌头，她佯怒地掐了一把他的脸蛋，也不多说什么，只带着儿子在丈夫身旁站定。

夏洛克确实聪明，但他还不懂的是，一个六岁孩子都看得明白的事情，来参加宴会的这一个个人精会看不出来？餐具上不知被什么人下了毒，众人吃喝许久却都无事，稍加观察就能发现死者身边有两套餐具。而事发之时夏洛克并不在场，死者用了谁的餐具才中了毒，这不是明摆着的事实吗？只不过这些人谁也没那个胆量在奥古斯都面前直言有人想在这次宴席上刺杀他儿子而已。

再想得深一点，虽然雷斯垂德长老看似中立，但他的独子却始终和麦考夫走得很近。夏洛克还是个孩子，麦考夫却眼看便要成年了，夏洛克若是出了事，他们一家只怕是会更上一层楼。当然，在自己的宴席上动手，怎么说都太嚣张了些，不像长老的作风。然而，或许他正是要利用人们的这种心理呢？这层嫌疑，恐怕是甩不掉了。

正当众人还在暗中揣测的时候，府上的奴隶想是都已得到了命令，鱼贯进入了餐厅，整齐地站成了两排。管家越过队列来到雷斯垂德长老面前，悄声耳语了几句，长老脸色一变，“当真？”管家点点头。于是他只好硬着头皮向奥古斯都禀告这个坏消息，“大人，府上两个负责上菜的奴隶刚刚服毒自杀了。”

奥古斯都微微眯了眯眼，“症状呢？”

“看上去一模一样。”

“先不要动尸体，等医生到了再说吧。”

“是，大人。”

至此，两人不再交谈，其他人生怕自己的谈话声太大惹来关注，见状也只好静了下来。奴隶们则更是不敢弄出什么声响了，偌大的餐厅一时间只能听到花园里小喷泉的涓涓流水声。不多时，钉鞋敲打在马赛克上的清脆声响便打破了眼前的寂静。一个穿着斗篷的男人在两名近卫军的带领下出现在餐厅里，他一眼便瞧见了站在餐厅正中的奥古斯都，目不斜视地上前行了个礼。

“奥古斯都大人，可是有哪位得了急症？”

奥古斯都沉默地冲尸体的方向示意了一下，“麻烦斯坦福医生了。”

斯坦福医生想必是见多了生死，脸色分毫未变，点了点头便上前开始验尸。

夏洛克探头探脑地似是想要跟过去看看，可惜双肩都被母亲牢牢按住，只得站在原地抻着脖子，想要尽可能看得清楚些。

只见医生先是检查了一下死者的呕吐物，似乎还闻了闻。然后又仔细观察了一下死者的嘴，还掰开查探了一番。最后，捡起掉在地上的汤匙放在鼻子底下仔细闻了闻。做完这些，医生似是有了决断，望向奥古斯都的方向，未等开口，后者便抢先说道，“医生不忙下结论，还有两具尸体。”说着挥挥手示意管家带路，“全部检查过后，再来禀告不迟。”

斯坦福医生和管家得令离去，餐厅再次陷入了寂静。约摸不到半小时的功夫，二人便回到了餐厅。医生径直来到奥古斯都面前，“大人，依在下看，这三人八成都是因毒芹而亡。”

毒芹这东西谁都有所耳闻，一时间人群中传出一片嗡嗡声，斯坦福医生并未理会，继续解释道，“三人症状相同，呕吐物散发鼠尿的臭味，口唇发泡，面色发青，应是毒芹无疑。”

“那为何又说是八成？”奥古斯都准确地抓住了医生结论中略有矛盾的地方。

“因为毒芹的毒液本身便有强烈的鼠尿臭味，但无论是汤匙上，还是另两位奴隶的手上，尸体上，还是落在地上的药瓶里，都没有这样的味道。可能是用别的什么消除了毒芹本身的味道，但也可能是某种引发类似症状的毒药。所以才说是八成。”

奥古斯都沉吟了半晌，默默思索着，不论幕后之人是谁，此次明显是有备而来。事发之后两个奴隶立刻自杀，线索可以说是已经断了。然而，毕竟有人想要谋害自己的儿子，表面上的功夫还是要做足的。想到此处，他便高声命令近卫军道，“搜搜这些奴隶，长老不介意的话，我可否派人查看一下府上是否还藏有什么可疑人士呢？”府上出了这样的事，哪怕明知奥古斯都只是做做样子，雷斯垂德长老也是不敢有什么异议，急忙点头。奥古斯都挥挥手，几个近卫军当场开始给奴隶搜身，一位跑去传令，想必是安排人手搜查去了。至于这些宾客，明知搜不出什么，眼看天都要黑了，他便也不打算浪费那个时间了。

果不其然，一个小时过去了，奴隶的身上什么也没搜出来，雷斯垂德府上更是不可能搜出什么可疑分子。眼看小儿子都打起了哈欠，虽不知是真的还是装的，不过今日确实也只能到此为止了。天色已晚，奥古斯都不想宾客回家路上再出意外，便给众人一一安排近卫军护送，轮到斯坦福医生的时候，他却一副欲言又止的样子。

“说吧，何事？”

“大人，我能否把那两个奴隶的尸体带走？”

“不是已经验过尸了？”

“是，在下只是想把尸体带回去解剖研究。”

奥古斯都瞥了雷斯垂德一眼，见他没有出言反对，便点头允了，还不忘顺便瞪一眼自从听到解剖两个字开始就有些跃跃欲试的夏洛克，无声地警告他不得妄动。至此，这件意外便算是不了了之了，向长老告辞之后，奥古斯都一家也和众人一样，带着不愉快的回忆和对真凶身份的猜测，踏上了回家的路。

~~~~~@~~~~~

吃完晚饭后，哈德森太太又给约翰送来一盆清水用以洗漱，点上了屋内的三个火盆，还替脸色通红的约翰指出了尿壶的位置，甚至轻轻的吻了吻他的额头，道了一声晚安，这才离开。

于是偌大的房间内又只剩下他一个人了。在房间里空转了许久，直到天都黑了，也不见夏洛克回来。虽然这一天他没干什么活，也没挨什么打，可毕竟还是受了点惊吓，渐渐地已经困得有些抬不起头。在他蹲在火盆旁烤火的时候，因为猛地一点头，差点没直接栽进去。他不清楚宴席通常会持续到什么时候，更不知道这次宴席会持续到什么时候，无奈之下，只好决定结束这看不到尽头的等待，提前睡下。

然而是睡在哪里却又让他犯了难。理论上来说，奴隶只能像狗一样睡在主人房间的地上。一般主人的房间里也没有别的选项，可夏洛克的房间里还有躺椅。他稍微琢磨了一下，想起了夏洛克一脸歉疚的模样，相信对方不会因为他睡在躺椅上就惩罚他。

心里有了决断，约翰便痛快地上了躺椅，再次为身下舒服的软垫而感慨。他侧躺着，在火盆照亮的微光中瞧了几眼不远处的床上那厚厚的毯子。他知道那是自己永远也得不到的，便也不让自己去羡慕甚至嫉妒什么。旁边熊熊燃烧的火盆让躺椅这一小片空间都变得暖暖的，这已经比他之前睡过的地方强上百倍了。再说明天或许主人便会赏他一条毯子呢。

约翰蜷起了身子，有生以来头一回，在对第二天的期待中缓缓睡着了。

不知睡了多久，约翰依稀感觉到了肩膀上轻轻的触碰，睁开眼睛，见到夏洛克正站在躺椅前面揉着眼睛，一边打着哈欠一边口齿不清地说道，“你怎么睡在这里？”

惊吓之中，约翰一下子睡意全无。他果然就应该乖乖睡在地上的！他想开口解释，却发现自己什么都说不出来。他能说些什么呢，说他觉得主人不会介意吗？约翰简直要在心里骂死自己了，他好不容易遇到一个好主人，却第一天便让他失望了。他会觉得自己是个不懂规矩的坏奴隶吗？他会把自己送回去吗？

夏洛克却不知道约翰心里七上八下的在想些什么，他早已困得不行，见他不回答，也不啰嗦，直接牵住他的手往下拉。约翰毫不反抗地被他拽下了躺椅，头也不抬地默默被他牵着走。

发现他们是在往屋里，而不是屋外走，让约翰悄悄地松了一口气。至少主人还没有气到立刻就赶他出去。等到约翰一直被夏洛克拉到床边的长木凳上，他才发现事情的走向似乎和他想的完全不同，不由得愣了在原地。

“怎么不动了，上去啊。我要困死了。”

约翰呆呆地望着夏洛克，后者却只顾着揉眼睛，根本连看都没有看他一眼，半闭着眼睛嘀咕着，“快点啦。”

约翰呆呆地爬上床，毛毯下的床单是丝绸的，凉凉的滑滑的陌生触感。夏洛克跟在他后面上了床，用不轻不重的力道把他按到了整张大床的正中间，然后自己又滚到了边上。没等约翰开始怀疑主人是不是嫌弃自己身上脏，便听到夏洛克咕哝着解释道，“你睡中间吧，摔下去还挺疼的。我离你远点，免得碰到你伤口。”

摸了摸身下滑溜溜的床单，看着夏洛克已经困得眼睛都睁不开了，却躺在那么靠边的位置，约翰实在是有些不放心。如果到了这时，他还怀疑夏洛克对自己的关心，那他未免也太过忘恩负义了。于是，他决定小小的利用一下这一点。他稍微清了清嗓子，用不算很小的声音说道，“我…我怕冷。”

夏洛克眯缝着睁开了一只眼睛，“怕冷你还睡躺椅上，笨蛋。”嘴上不饶人，身体却蹭了过来，挪到了约翰旁边，“这样行了吧。”

“嗯。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

听着夏洛克的呼吸渐渐平缓，约翰却没了睡意，就着微弱的火光，静静地看着眼前的黑发男孩模糊的轮廓，只觉得心里异常的平静。也不知道是不是毯子的功劳，他只觉得一股暖洋洋的感觉从心底慢慢升起，渐渐地填满了他的四肢百骸，也许这便是幸福的感觉吧。一点点淡去的意识中，约翰迷迷糊糊的想到，第一个主人给自己取名菲利克斯，竟还真让他说对了。

他确实很幸运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）古罗马人的作息基本遵照日出而作，日落而息的规律，晚宴通常开始于下午四五点的时候。宴席通常又在露天或半露天的环境中举行，这样宴席进行期间餐厅可以得到足够的光照。而当宴席结束的时候，天色还尚早，方便宾客回家。偶尔他们也会举办通宵庆祝的大型宴会，然而文中这次宴会并非如此。
> 
> 2）奥古斯塔（Augusta）是古罗马皇后的名号。最早是由奥古斯都遗赠其妻子李维娅的名号，图密善（公元51年-96年）之后成为当政皇帝妻子的名号。因此在本文虚设的年代中已经可以用以称呼皇帝妻子了。
> 
> 3）古罗马人从17岁开始算作成年，若有公民身份，从这时起便可以穿着正式的托加。按文中的设定，此时麦考夫16岁，还有一年即将成年。
> 
> 4）毒芹是古罗马时期十分常见的毒药，用量合适也可作为药物使用。古希腊哲学家苏格拉底被判死刑，便是服了毒芹汁液而死。
> 
> 5）古罗马没有警察，夜间负责的巡逻的警备队也是以防范火灾为主，因此天黑之后治安十分混乱。小巷中每天都可以发现意外身亡的尸体。人们习惯于早早结束宴席，也是为了宾客的安全考虑。
> 
> 6）古罗马的床和现代的床相比高了很多，床的一边或者两边会放上一长条矮凳，就算是成年人，也是要踩着矮凳上床的。所以从床上滚下去的话，恐怕是会摔得很重的。（夏洛克：别问我怎么知道的。）


	6. Chapter 6

一大早，格雷格就照惯例来到了麦考夫的书房。放暑假的这几个月，他每天上午都到麦考夫的书房和他一起学习，不过今天除了学习，他还想和他谈谈昨晚宴席上的那件意外。

他本以为麦考夫就算不像他这般担心，多少总该有点什么表情吧。可从他进入书房到挥退所有奴隶，麦考夫只顾低头看书，甚至都没有抬头看他一眼。

有时候，他真是恨透了麦考夫这副波澜不惊的模样。格雷格来了脾气，也不开口，恶狠狠地瞪着麦考夫。果然没几分钟，便听得麦考夫轻轻叹了一口，率先开口道，“有事么？”

“有事么？！诸神保佑啊，麦考夫，昨天晚上刚刚死了人！你说有没有事！”

这回麦考夫总算是把头抬了起来，平静的表情中还带上了一丁点无奈，若不是格雷格十分了解他，根本不可能看得出来。只听他答道，“是的，我知道。或许你忘了，不过我当时也在场。”

“不是咱们做的。”

“当然不是，否则咱们的梦游症恐怕是相当严重了。”

格雷格气得直挠头，几大步冲到麦考夫的书桌前，“可你不觉得咱们的嫌疑很重么，你父亲有没有说什么？”

这回麦考夫脸上的无奈连个傻子都看得出来了，“你都看得明白，你以为父亲看不明白吗，昨晚上回来后他还让我送夏洛克回他房间。一切照旧，什么事都没有，你的心意我领了，别再瞎操心了。”

听了这话，格雷格放心了不少，嘴上却不肯这么快就服输，“那夏洛克呢，要不要和他解释一下？”

“解释什么，他又不是傻子。”

格雷格刚要回嘴，麦考夫却抢先说道，“别废话了，你今天到底还学不学了。”

雷斯垂德少爷的火气早都消了，不过麦考夫这句话倒是给了他一个理由，他灵机一动，梗着脖子装出一副气哼哼的样子，扭头就走，边走便扔下一句，“我走了，你自己学吧。”

他听到了麦考夫在自己身后高声问道，“那你下午还去不去大浴场了？”

可他一向不擅长撒谎，尤其不擅长对麦考夫撒谎，生怕他看出破绽，也不敢回答，只加快了脚步，料定他不会追出来。出了书房他又多走了几步，果然没听到脚步声，回头望去，眼中所见当然也只有空荡荡的回廊。虽然被他料中了，可他却无端端的有些失落。他定了定神，不再去想那些莫名其妙的感觉，抬头分辨了一下方向，冲着自己的目的地大步走去。

~~~~~@~~~~~

约翰总是天还没亮就爬起来开始一天的工作，因此这天他也早早的醒了过来。醒来的时候，他没有像往常那样抖个不停，而是觉得浑身暖洋洋的，一时间还有些困惑。直到他睁开眼睛，借着晨曦的微弱光亮，看到了面前一个长着乱糟糟的黑色卷发的脑袋，这才反应过来自己身在何处。

虽然哈德森太太说什么都不用他管，但约翰想要帮忙照顾夏洛克。不是因为他是自己的主人，只是因为他是他。

所以他打算在不吵醒夏洛克的情况下偷偷溜下床，打理好自己后再帮他准备洗漱用具和早餐。可他刚一挪动，就发现夏洛克的一只脚正夹在自己两条小腿中间。这时候去追究谁是罪魁祸首已经毫无意义了，他试探性地抽了抽被压在下面的那条腿，夏洛克立刻无意识地哼哼了两声。看来他是没办法悄悄爬起来了。

无可奈何的约翰盯着夏洛克看了一会儿，虽然对方还睡得香甜，完全不可能察觉到他的视线，他还是渐渐地开始有些不好意思了。于是他只好闭上了眼睛，这一闭，竟然又迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，天色已经大亮了。约翰听到了一些窸窸窣窣的声响，抬起脑袋瞧了瞧，发现是端来了洗漱用具的哈德森太太。她专心看着手上的水盆，一时没有注意到约翰的视线，等她放好东西回到床边，这才看到大床中间的那个金色的小脑袋。她伸出一根食指虚按在嘴唇上，示意约翰不要说话。约翰点点头，有些好奇地看着她下一步的动作。

只见她毫不客气的一下子掀开了夏洛克那边的毯子，夏洛克嗷地惨叫了一声，瞬间便醒了过来。这时她才笑眯眯的大声说道，“呦呼，起床啦！”

但是夏洛克岂是这么容易就范的人，他像泥鳅一样嗖地一下便滑到了约翰旁边，一把搂住了这床上仅存的热源。半梦半醒之间竟还记得约翰背上有伤，只轻轻的搂住了他的腰，闭着眼睛顺势缩到了对方胸前，还意犹未尽地蹭了两下。

约翰被他抱了一个措手不及，一时间愣愣的不知道要怎么办。抬头一看，发现哈德森太太正冲着自己挤眉弄眼，不得已，只好推了推那颗长着黑色卷发的脑袋，“起来吧。”

胸口闷闷的传出几个字，听上去依稀是“就不。”

没有别的办法，约翰只好学着哈德森太太的样子，狠狠心把自己身上的毯子也猛地掀开来。两个人被清晨的冷空气一激，同时哆嗦了一下。

这回夏洛克算是彻底别想睡了，他气呼呼地指责约翰，“叛徒！”说完才不情愿地退了退，睁开眼睛看向对方。他不过是说了句气话，可约翰湛蓝的眼睛里竟然盈着些许委屈，夏洛克的起床气瞬间便消失了，“我不是那个意思！唉，算了算了，我起来了行了吧。”说着，一边揉着眼睛一边坐了起来。

早饭吃到一半，夏洛克终于受不了约翰这副欲言又止的样子，放下了手里的面包，说道，“你想问什么，问吧。”

“昨天晚上出了什么事吗，你为什么回来得那么晚？”

夏洛克一脸满不在乎地答道，“没什么大不了的，有人想杀我。”

“什么？！”约翰惊住了，他绝对没想过会有可能是这个原因。

夏洛克忙着低头吃饭，一边嚼着面包一边含糊不清地抱怨了起来，“我本来还想带点好吃的给你，结果你说他们用什么方式刺杀不行，非要下毒，搞得最后谁也不敢打包食物回家了。我当然是不怕的啦，毕竟毒是下在餐具上，可是父亲不许，我也没有办法。”

抬头一看，约翰还在定定的望着自己，不由得翻了个大大的白眼，“需要我提醒你一声吗？我没死。”

这时，哈德森太太敲了敲门，却没有进来，只站在门口说道，“雷斯垂德来了，说是有事找你，正在书房等着呢。”

雷斯垂德？约翰记得这就是昨天晚上设宴的那家人的姓氏，眼看夏洛克便要一个人走出去了，约翰赶紧起身叫他，“主人，我能一起去吗？”

夏洛克回过头来，皱了皱鼻子，却答非所问地说了一句，“夏洛克。”

约翰相信自己脸上一定写满了问号，因为夏洛克马上解释道，“叫我夏洛克。我家里人都这样叫我。”约翰还在愣神，夏洛克就继续说道，“你的伤不要紧了吗？”一边说一边又走了回来，绕到约翰身后。那几道伤已经看不出肿，青紫的程度却比昨天还要吓人。“我觉得你还是再休息两天比较好。”说完，抬头望向跟了过来的哈德森太太寻求意见，后者却只是不置可否地耸了耸肩。

“我没事了，让我跟你一起去吧。”

“完全没有这个必要。”

约翰不再据理力争，只是转过身来用眼神表示自己坚定的决心。他们两个像是在玩盯人比赛一样互相瞪了半晌，到底还是夏洛克先败下阵来，摊摊手说道，“唉，真是服了你了。”抬头给了哈德森太太一个眼神，后者便心领神会的去衣柜里给约翰找衣服了。

等约翰穿戴完毕，夏洛克上上下下的仔细打量了一下，发现对方头顶上有撮呆毛正翘得起劲。他吐了点口水在手上，随手帮他压了压，见那撮毛好好的趴下去了，这才满意的点点头。“走吧。”

看到约翰瘸着腿迈开步，夏洛克猛地拍了一下自己的脑门，“哎呀，差点忘了。”说着快步走到躺椅那里，不知捡起了什么，很快又走了回来，递出了手里的东西，“给。”

约翰低头一看，夏洛克手里握着的竟是一根拐杖。他双手接了过来，触感有点粗糙，像是才做好不久。他不知第几次地感到有些语塞，每当他以为自己已经无法更感动的时候，夏洛克总能证明他错了。他重重地咽了口唾沫，抬起头，未等开口，夏洛克便抢在他前面说道，“简略了些，我知道，先凑合着用？”

这让约翰如何回答是好，他只得点头。

夏洛克挑眉一笑，拍了拍约翰的肩膀，“那走吧。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

雷斯垂德在夏洛克的书房里不安地踱来踱去，等了好一会儿，也不见人。正要开始怀疑夏洛克是还在赖床，还是故意给自己下马威的时候，就听到外面传来了奇怪的咚咚声。像是木棍敲在石板上的声音。那声音竟还渐渐地近了。不多时，一只小手掀开了门帘走了进来，不是夏洛克是谁。雷斯垂德正想开口打招呼，却见夏洛克不忙进屋，而是托着门帘，很快身后又跟进来一个小小的身影。

跟进来的小男孩看上去和夏洛克差不多大，手里还握着一根拐杖，似乎就是昨晚上夏洛克拿的那根。那奇怪的咚咚声也算是有了解释。夏洛克昨晚上特意找自己府上的木工做了这根拐杖，这个人对他而言一定有着特殊的意义。然而他要和夏洛克说的话却不方便让第三个人听到，只得拐弯抹角的提示一下，“凯撒，这是谁？”

夏洛克相当随意地给两人介绍了一下，“约翰·华生。约翰，这是雷斯垂德。”

见夏洛克没收到自己的提示，雷斯垂德只好又硬着头皮问道，“他是…奴隶？”

“是又怎样，不是又怎样。你要说什么，说吧，不用避着他。”一边说，一边跳到了书桌后面的椅子上，高高在上地瞧着雷斯垂德。那个叫约翰的男孩似是想要站到椅子旁边，却硬是被夏洛克拉上了椅子，和他一起并排坐着。

他既然这样说了，雷斯垂德也不好再说些什么，开门见山地说道，“昨天晚上的事，不是麦考夫做的。”

夏洛克的白眼简直要翻到天上去了，“当然不是他，他又不蠢。”

听着这和麦考夫的说法异曲同工的回答，雷斯垂德不由暗自感叹这两兄弟还真不愧是一家人。这一路上准备的长篇大论此刻都没有了用武之地，他一时间还真不知道说什么好。

见他不说话，夏洛克反应得倒是很快，“你就为了这个找我？肯定是你自己决定的吧，麦考夫才不会让你来。”只看雷斯垂德苦笑的表情，夏洛克便知道自己推测得一点不错，瞬间没了耐心，从椅子上跳了下来。拉着约翰便要走。

“凯撒。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢。”

夏洛克头也不回地摆了摆手，掀开门帘和约翰一起离开了。

走出书房后，约翰问道，“咱们接下来去哪儿？”

咱们，夏洛克回答之前先在嘴里咀嚼了一下这个词，他喜欢这个说法。“父亲起得早，这时候早都开始工作了。所以咱们去给母亲请个安就可以回去了。”

“你不用去上课吗？”约翰知道这山上有一所奥古斯都办的私学。没有年龄限制，以夏洛克的聪明劲儿，估计早都可以去了。

夏洛克一边走，一边解释了起来，“首先，现在是暑假期间。其次，不，我不去上课。同学们都太蠢，老师也聪明不到哪里去，教不了我什么。父亲强迫我上了一阵，不过最后还是在我把同学们和他们那些显贵的父母得罪光之前放弃了。依父亲的意思，等我明年到了正式上学的年龄，也只会给我找几个够资格的家庭教师，不去上什么劳什子的学。这样正好，不管父亲找了些什么人，都可以一起教咱们两个。说到这个，你会读写吗？”

约翰这时候简直想感谢那个逼自己早早学习拉丁文读写的奴隶贩子了，连忙点头，“会，不过我只学过拉丁文。”

“我估计明年开始，或许要提前开始上文法课了，毕竟我读写都已经很熟练了。不过这个好说，咱们还有时间，我回头安排一下，让你去补一下希腊文就行了。”说到这里，夏洛克注意到约翰似乎是有什么话想说，却又忍了回去，不由得出言询问，“怎么了，你想说什么？”

“我…你…”约翰嗫嚅着开口，声音小到几乎无法分辨。

“嗯？”

“我能跟你学吗？”约翰清楚这要求过分了些，夏洛克就算不用上学，也一定有自己的事情要做，哪里能整天都和他呆在一起。

“你要我教你？”夏洛克眼睛一亮，虚荣心被极大的满足了，笑眯眯的点头，“好啊。”他被迫去上学的那段日子里可是见识过那些老师的教学手段。老师们哪里稍有不满，就拿戒尺打学生的手心、肩膀或者后背，以他的身份都没能完全幸免。若是让约翰一个人去上学，他还真有些不放心。没想到约翰竟主动要他来教，这真是再好不过了。

谈话间，他们已经走到了奥古斯塔的寝殿门口。门口的近卫目不斜视的冲夏洛克敬了个礼，他随意的点点头当做回应，正要进去，察觉到了身边的身影有些迟疑，挑了挑眉表示询问。

“我在这里等你？”

夏洛克注意到约翰握着拐杖的手攥得指节都发白了，也不知道他是在担心些什么，只好实话实说，“我想让母亲见见你，也想让你见见她。不过如果你不想进去，那也无妨。”末了，还微微翘了翘嘴角，试图让约翰相信无论他如何选择，自己都是真的不会介意。

约翰瞧着眼前的大门，他看不到里面的情况，但他知道里面的女人可以轻易的改变他的命运，然而这个女人也是夏洛克的母亲。如果他想长久的留在夏洛克身边，他就不可能永远避开她。约翰收回视线对上那双真诚的浅绿色眼睛，不管怎么样，至少这个人会站在他身边。而这就够了。于是他点点头，“那好吧。”

不同于夏洛克的卧室那种和谐的混搭风格，奥古斯塔的起居室十分典型。中间几张躺椅像是餐厅一样布置成一圈，每面墙壁上都挂着描绘朱庇特和朱诺的生活场景的壁画，地上的马赛克拼成了大地的图案，而天花板上则是星空。当然了，约翰没有心情去欣赏其中任何一副画作，他全部的注意力都被斜靠在躺椅上看书的妇人吸引了。

她没有像一般的贵妇人那般把头发梳成复杂的造型，只是比较随意的梳成发辫盘在头顶，刘海和两鬓都垂着黑色的发卷，和她身上紫色的帕拉连成了一片。

哪怕约翰已经非常小心了，他的拐杖还是在地上敲出了不小的声音。奥古斯塔循声从手中的卷轴中抬起头来，那双和夏洛克极其相似的浅绿色眼睛瞬间便让约翰放松了不少。他听到夏洛克在自己身旁乖巧地向母亲问好。奥古斯塔温和的应了，眼神落在了金发男孩的身上，微笑着问道，“夏洛克，这是谁呀？”

夏洛克把一只手轻轻的搭到约翰的左肩上，大方地答道，“这是我的约翰·华生。就像母亲的哈德森太太一样。”

约翰行了个礼，“见过女主人。”严格来讲他依然还是奥古斯都的奴隶，奥古斯塔自然就是他的女主人。

这称呼理论上是没错的，然而夏洛克还是不太高兴的皱了皱眉。奥古斯塔看在眼里，微微笑了，“你既然是夏洛克的人，便叫我夫人吧。”

这便是意味着她接受他了吧。约翰不用转头看向夏洛克寻求确认，因为他感觉得到后者在自己的肩膀上轻轻的捏了捏，他立刻喜出望外的改了称呼，“见过夫人。”

奥古斯塔的观察力并不比雷斯垂德差，看到这个男孩手里握着的拐杖，她便什么都明白了。就算她漏看了拐杖，自己儿子那副捡到宝的美滋滋的表情也说明了一切。哪个母亲不希望自己的儿子幸福快乐呢？因此她除了接受和祝愿，又哪里还会有别的意见？

直到他们走出了奥古斯塔寝殿的大门，约翰才终于回过神一般的反应过来，自己这回是真的可以留在夏洛克身边了，不由得如释重负地笑了起来。

“母亲喜欢你，我看得出来。”

约翰有点脸红，“我也喜欢她。”

夏洛克扬了扬头一副得意的样子，“这个我也看得出来。”

他们相视一笑，一起迈步往回走去。不知道是不是错觉，不过约翰觉得他的腿似乎不像往常那么疼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）古罗马节假日众多，目前已知的是当时的学生有暑假，大概是在7月到10月中旬。至于寒假，则不可考。
> 
> 2）书房作为主人会客的房间，为了无形中体现主人的威严，会把书桌和主人的座椅设计的非常高，让来客和主人对话时只能采取抬头仰视的姿势。一般的家庭中只有男主人才会有书房，而文中夏洛克的家庭自然不是一般的家庭。
> 
> 3）古罗马教育体系从低到高分别为初等学校、文法学校和修辞学校，基本相当于我们现在的小学、初中和高中。当时没有强制的义务教育，是否要让自己的孩子上学全凭男主人的意志。绝大部分罗马人只完成了初等学校的学业，学会基本的读写和算数便开始工作。只有想要当律师或是意图从政的人才会继续学业。文中的夏洛克和约翰此时的年纪甚至还不到上初等学校的年纪，然而他们却都已经基本完成了初等学校的学业。
> 
> 当时的教师体罚学生被认为是正常且应当的，除了普通的戒尺，教师也可以选择鞭打学生。每个班级甚至还有一名学生专门负责在老师鞭打同学的时候按住同学的肩膀，被称为“揪肩者”（拉丁文：catomidiare）
> 
> 4）朱庇特和朱诺是罗马神话的主神，对应希腊神话中的宙斯和赫拉。
> 
> 5）古罗马女性也可以穿托加长袍，然而只有妓亅女和被判通奸罪的人才会如此穿着。普通女性会在丘尼卡之外再披上一件长到膝盖的长方形大围巾，是为帕拉，外出时通常会用帕拉遮住头部。在许多宗教绘画中见到的圣母玛利亚的形象便是如此。


	7. Chapter 7

说风就是雨的夏洛克刚一回屋便要开始给约翰上课，后者自然不会反对。

于是，现在的约翰正半个身子趴在桌子上，艰难的在上了蜡的写字板上练习着二十四个希腊语字母的写法。蜡的软硬程度适中，铁笔的长短粗细乃至重量都很顺手，铺满软垫的大椅子让他不小心靠上去的时候都不怎么会刺激到背上还算新鲜的伤口，更不用说在书桌上写字比在膝盖上要舒服多少了。

然而所有这些舒适的因素加起来还是无法让约翰顺畅自如的落笔。他要么过于用力，一下子把铁笔扎进蜡里，要么轻的只划出一道浅浅的痕迹。写字板上的字迹深深浅浅歪歪扭扭，和夏洛克写来给他示范的相比简直惨不忍睹。

身边的夏洛克始终不发一言，静静的看着约翰练字。可约翰却还是禁不住越来越紧张，夏洛克会不会觉得他太蠢了？不知道他曾经的同学水平如何，可是能和奥古斯都的儿子一起学习的，总也不会太差吧。

约翰心里七上八下，无意识地咬起了自己的嘴唇。夏洛克看在眼里，终于还是忍不住开口道，“要不你还是用左手吧。”

约翰震惊又疑惑地抬起头，“你怎么…”

“我怎么知道你是左撇子？只要看你腰带的系法就知道了啊。不用勉强自己用右手了，我和外面的老师不一样，我不在乎你写字是用左手还是用右手。怎样舒服就怎样写吧。”夏洛克一副满不在乎的语气，说到外面的老师时还带上了点鄙夷的神情。

其实约翰也不明白为什么所有人都必须用右手写字，他也觉得这规矩十分多余。然而这毕竟是约定俗成的东西，哪怕现在他只需要在夏洛克面前动笔，但他早晚会有在别人面前写字的时候。他不在乎别人如何评论自己，但他不希望有人觉得夏洛克的奴隶不懂规矩。所以，虽然夏洛克的提议很诱人，他还是坚定的拒绝了，“我学得会的。”

“我不是说你学不会啦。”夏洛克胡乱挠了挠头发，把他那头本来就乱糟糟的卷发弄得更加张牙舞爪了。

夏洛克强行克制自己又看了一会儿。可惜耐心并不是他所拥有的好品质，于是他干脆直接从约翰侧后方握住了他拿笔的右手，用最直接的方式教他走笔的方式和力道。

约翰则是僵住了片刻才反应过来，不去抗拒夏洛克的指引，随着他的动作而动作，果然顺畅了不少。他有些兴奋地回过头去，见到对方的眼睛里也盈着相似的喜悦，嘴角不由得翘得更高了些。夏洛克冲着写字板努了努头，示意他继续。约翰连忙收拾好心情，继续练了起来，只不过这一回，他身后多了一个会喘气的小火炉。

两人练得起劲，直到哈德森太太端着午餐进了屋，约翰才惊觉已经过去好几个小时了。自己始终舒舒服服的坐着，夏洛克却是一直侧着身子站着的。为了避免碰到他的伤口，甚至没有在他身上借一分力。

约翰皱起了眉头，正想要说点什么道谢或是道歉的话，却看到夏洛克的眼睛里闪过了一丝调皮的神色。没等他反应过来，下一秒就有一双小手悄无声息的伸到了他腋下。他完全不受控制的惊声尖笑了起来，脑袋里的所有思绪全都被一扫而空了。等夏洛克大发慈悲的停下来的时候，约翰笑得眼泪都出来了。他闭着眼睛揉了揉，顺便也平复一下呼吸，再睁开眼睛的时候就见到一颗已经递到自己嘴边的橄榄。他抬眼望向笑眯眯的夏洛克，霎时间明白了自己什么也不需要说出口。于是约翰顺从的咬上那颗橄榄，安静的吃起了午餐。

吃饱喝足之后，约翰学着夏洛克的样子在房间里溜达了起来。不过小半天的功夫，他就已经可以很熟练的使用拐杖了。没走几步，他便不由自主地又被那幅壁画吸引了过去，夏洛克走到他身边，轻声说道，“喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”约翰点头。

他瞟了眼夏洛克凝视壁画的侧脸，感到了一股强烈的想要了解他的欲望，不由好奇的问道，“你长大了想做什么？”

夏洛克一脸惊讶地转过头。从他懂事开始，他便知道自己的人生早都被预定好了，他只需要也只能按部就班的按着父亲给他安排好的路去走，他想做什么或是不想做什么根本无关紧要，从来没有人问过他这种问题，就连母亲都没问过。

当然，这并不是说他没有这个问题的答案。他故作老成的摸了摸下巴，“这个嘛，我先带你去一个地方，去那儿再告诉你。”

“好啊，那走吧。”约翰的眼睛里闪着期待的光。

“那地方在城里，过几天吧，等你全好了再去。”

“嗯。”约翰重重点头，不仅没有失望，反而更加期待了。

~~~~~@~~~~~

夏洛克之前，约翰从没和任何一位主人有过这样多的接触，然而他相信夏洛克这样的主人绝对是异类。他让约翰直呼自己的姓名，和他同吃同住；他自己穿什么便给约翰穿什么；他时常用颐指气使的语气命令约翰，却并不在乎约翰是否服从；他向人介绍约翰的时候从不说“这是我的奴隶”。简而言之，他像是根本就没把约翰当成奴隶。他慷慨给予约翰的这份尊重是他在此之前从未享受过的，约翰紧绷的神经不由自主地一天比一天放松。他甚至开始觉得，只要自己的主人是夏洛克，哪怕是当一辈子奴隶，也是一件十分幸福的事情。

日子便这样一天天过去，他们白天一起学习，晚上一起入睡。伤药的出色疗效加上夏洛克无微不至的小心翼翼，让约翰背上的伤好得比以往任何一次都要快。这天早上，约翰再一次从暖和的被窝中醒来，瞧着面前四仰八叉流了一枕头口水的夏洛克，只觉得自己从内到外，从上到下都舒坦的很。又躺了一会儿，他才惊讶的发现这份舒坦不仅仅是心理上的——他不再觉得腿疼了。约翰在毯子底下伸出手捏了捏，不疼。悄悄地爬下床来，站在矮凳上使力跺了跺，还是不疼。

他兴奋的只想立刻和夏洛克分享这个好消息，一抬头，却见到夏洛克正趴在床边揉着眼睛打哈欠，半心半意地抱怨着，“你怎么总是起这么早啊。”说完他才不情不愿地把眼睛睁开一条缝，依稀看到面前的约翰一脸傻乎乎的笑容。他的好奇心被勾了起来，睁大眼睛仔细瞧了瞧，约翰也不像是有哪里不对…

等等！

“你的腿好啦！”

约翰笑得更傻了，他就知道他能看出来。

夏洛克一把掀开毯子跳了下来，脸上挂着和约翰别无二致的傻气笑容，“那么，是时候了。”

直到二人坐上了由近卫驾驶的马车，约翰才反应过来夏洛克是在履行十几天前的那个承诺，不由得有些跃跃欲试了起来。这次的马车高大宽敞，座位上铺满了软垫，和他曾经坐过的那辆简直有着天壤之别。他舒服地在座位上蹭了蹭，挪到了车窗边。

他们出来的时候已经不算很早，整座罗马城都已经清醒了过来。马车在拥挤的人流中艰难穿行着，约翰则正好趁这个功夫仔细的欣赏一下这座自己出生的城市。

和山上的清净不同，罗马城里各种声音都混杂在一起，嘈杂却又生气勃勃。铜匠铺里传出的敲打声，理发店里男人的笑声，杂货铺门口的吆喝声，人们柔软的凉鞋踩在地上发出的轻柔窸窣声，和自己所乘坐的马车马蹄踏在石板路上的声音奇妙的混合在了一起。听在约翰的耳中，不仅没让他觉得烦躁，却反而有些兴奋了起来。他简直要忘了这座城市的样子了，此刻重新置身其中，竟像个外邦人一般，只觉得处处都藏着惊喜。

约翰在窗口探头探脑地看了好一会儿，这才心满意足的向车里始终不发一言的夏洛克提问道，“咱们要去哪儿？现在总能告诉我了吧。”

夏洛克故作神秘地笑笑，“不急，时间还早，咱们晚饭之前回去便成。你有没有什么想去的地方？”

这城里有趣好玩的地方约翰是一个也不知道，哪个也没去过。他刚想开口让夏洛克做主，突然间被一个念头击中，他还真有一个想去的地方。

“我想去圆形竞技场。”

圆形竞技场可不会一大早就开门，两人商量了一下之后决定先在城里随意逛逛。约翰的希腊语学得还算顺利，但夏洛克的藏书对他而言还是太高深了些。于是他便带约翰来到了阿吉勒图街，想要找些适合他学的教材，顺便也可以买些写字板回去。两人溜达到了中午，随便找家街边的酒馆吃了顿简餐后便动身往圆形竞技场了。

不用夏洛克提醒，约翰就知道他们到了。只因无需真的进入圆形竞技场，除非你是聋子，否则几条街之外就能清晰的听到那几万人的山呼海啸般的欢呼声了。夏洛克的特权马车径直驶了进去，约翰没能看到竞技场外的广场上那座巨大的镀了金的尼禄雕像，不过这浪潮般起伏的巨大欢呼声已经足以令他印象深刻了。

夏洛克本是想找个普通的位子，免得有哪个不识好歹的家伙凑上来攀谈，可领了护卫职责的近卫百夫长说什么也不同意。他一转念想到约翰是第一次看角斗，还是找个视线好的地方比较重要，终究还是同意了百夫长的安排，坐到了父亲的包厢里。

真正的角斗要到下午才会开始，可约翰毕竟没来过，万一他会喜欢角斗之前的处刑环节呢？

场上的欢呼声越发的震耳欲聋，想必犯人很快便要被压上来了，夏洛克只得贴在约翰耳边帮他介绍场上的情况。现在竞技场内的沙地上空无一人，只有一头精神抖擞的雄狮正在悠闲地踱来踱去。由此可见，这位即将被处决的家伙得到的判决必然就是这头雄狮了。夏洛克冲着场内一个黑洞洞的由铁栏杆围着的入口指了指，示意约翰那就是等会犯人要出现的地方。

正在这时，笼门一下子打开了，一个踉跄的身影从黑暗中被人推了出来。那人骤然见到阳光，被晃得睁不开眼，双手却又被捆在身后，只得这样跌跌撞撞毫无遮拦地出现在众人面前。

夏洛克为了给约翰解说，始终紧紧挨着他，犯人亮相的这一刻他清晰地感觉到对方整个身体都僵住了，他用膝盖轻轻撞了一下约翰的大腿，“怎么了？”

约翰只是摇了摇头，却什么也不说。见状，夏洛克挥手叫来一个近卫，让他去打听一下这犯人的来历。近卫不一会儿便回来了。原来这人是因为放高利贷才得到如今的下场。他放的高利贷若是收不回来，这人就要欠钱的人卖身抵债，时间久了甚至还做起了贩卖奴隶的生意。本来这人好好的做着自己伤天害理的勾当，没想到前阵子雷斯垂德长老府上出了事，顺藤摸瓜查到出事奴隶的来源。一干人等经不住拷问竟把这全无干系的事情招了出来，只能说是运气背到家了。

既然知道了这人的来历，夏洛克自然猜得到约翰如此表现的原因，就着贴在约翰耳边的姿势说了句，“走吧，不看了。”

然而此刻的竞技场内，犯人正被两个穿着厚厚的皮革护具的奴隶推搡着往狮子的方向连滚带爬地走去，也不知观众里有多少人受过这家伙的坑害，全场的欢呼声与之前相比更加的震耳欲聋，约翰竟没听到近在咫尺的夏洛克说的话。

夏洛克没办法，只好用胳膊肘拐了他一下，见约翰看过来，做了个走的手势。约翰再一次摇摇头表示没事，为了增加可信度，还咧了咧嘴角。乍一见到自己第一任主人，不感到震惊是不可能的。随后再听到近卫打听回来的消息，约翰早已平静下来，确实是觉得没事了。然而夏洛克却只当他是逞强，率先站了起来，拽了拽约翰的袖口，执意要走。

约翰又往场内瞥了一眼，那狮子还在溜达，没什么要攻击的意思，一个拿长杆的助手凑了上去，估计是要刺激一下这头猛兽，激起它的血性。这处决眼见一时半会儿也无法结束，或许还是顺了夏洛克的意更好。要让他亲眼看着一个认识的人丧生狮口，确实可能不大舒服。想到此处，他便也站起身，准备离开。

转身的时候，他随意地往后排的观众群里扫了几眼，本是想再欣赏一下这热闹的气氛，不料却见到了一个他以为自己永远也不会再见到的人。

父亲。

他当然没有真的叫出声，却也无法立刻移开视线。

也许是因为血缘关系，也许是察觉到了落在自己身上的视线，也许只是近卫们开路的动作太大。父亲竟真的看了过来。约翰没指望父亲能真的有什么表示，但也没想到看他只是随意看了自己两眼，便神色如常地继续观看竞技场里处刑的场面，竟似丝毫不受影响。

一只圈在他手腕上的温热的小手把约翰从失神的状态唤了回来，他咬咬牙，逼着自己放松了一下全身紧绷的肌肉，顺从的跟随着夏洛克的指引，离开了。

马车逐渐驶离了那处喧嚣的所在，车里渐渐静了下来，约翰却依然是一副愣愣的样子。他忘不了被卖为奴隶的那一天，因此他清楚的记得当时父亲是拿着卖他的那份钱离开的。他不是被用来抵债的。父亲只是在儿子和钱这两个选项里选择了钱，而且看他刚才的样子，显然是丝毫没有后悔自己当年的选择。他以为自己早已接受了被抛弃的现实，没想到只不过是见了父亲一面便溃不成军。

“约翰。”夏洛克的声音里有着与年龄不符的严肃，成功的阻止了约翰进一步滑落进思维的深渊里。

他抬起头，湛蓝对上了浅绿。

“他已经没有办法再伤害你了。以后再也不会有人伤害你了。”

夏洛克猜错了约翰闷闷不乐的原因，这句宣誓一般的安慰却恰到好处的提醒了他：他完全不必为失去的家人而伤感，因为他已经有了新的家人。约翰眼睛里浮起了一层雾气，心中阴霾却一扫而空了，他微笑着点了点头。

“我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）古罗马人对左撇子没有歧视，但何时用哪只手是有约定俗成的规则的。例如写字一定要用右手，吃饭时必须用左手端着盘子等，若有违反，会被认为是没有教养。
> 
> 2）阿吉勒图街是古罗马的书店街，街上集中了许多书店和书坊。
> 
> 3）尼禄，生于公元37年，卒于公元68年，古罗马历史上著名的暴君。
> 
> 4）圆形竞技场落成于公元80年，兴建地点原是尼禄的宫殿。当时其实并不称其为圆形竞技场，而是采用兴建它的两位皇帝的家族名，命名为“弗拉维尔斯竞技场（拉丁语：Amphitheatrum Flavium）。
> 
> 文中提到的尼禄的巨型镀金雕像（意大利语：Colosso di Nerone）没有保存至今，据史料记载这座雕像十分巨大，约三四十米高，十分壮观。而据说后世之所以改以圆形竞技场（拉丁语：Colosseo）来称呼这座竞技场，便是因为这座雕像的缘故。
> 
> 竞技场内的坐席，尊贵程度从下到上依次递减。最下层是皇帝、元老、骑士等上等市民的位置。第二层则是一般罗马市民的位置。再往上是奴隶和释奴等下等阶级的座位。最上层是女性专用座位。屋顶可以支起巨型遮阳棚，皇帝专席被设计在永远不会被阳光直射到的位置。
> 
> 竞技场内的活动从早上就开始了，上午通常是一些斗兽的表演。中午十二点过后开始有犯人处刑的环节，其形式多种多样。可能如文中描述的一般无二，也可能是多组犯人厮杀，或是由角斗士进行杀人表演等。正式的决斗要到下午两三点钟才会开始。


	8. Chapter 8

罗马城中的街道四通八达。对于这座城市的居民来说，这意味着方便，而对于初来乍到的外邦人来说，这意味着混乱。街道交叉口没有路标，街道两旁没有门牌号，对于不熟悉罗马城的人来说，想要找到某处地方，定然是要费上一番功夫的。

除非那人的目的地是大浴场。

晴朗的日子里，一个人若是想找到大浴场，他只需要抬头看看，就能看到聚集在一起的一根根热气腾腾的烟柱。那是大浴场燃烧大量的柴火产生的蒸汽，微风一吹便迅速消散，绝对不容错认。

浴场不止一座，称得上大浴场的却屈指可数。现任奥古斯都一手督建的大浴场毫无疑问是最受当下罗马人欢迎的浴场。

这座大浴场就在奥匹亚山上，离圆形竞技场不远。走上这条街道，远远便可以瞧见那座高大宏伟的建筑，门口一排高耸的列柱甚至会让你误以为这是一座神庙。浴场外围长到看不到尽头的白色围墙或许会让初见此景的人望而生畏，然而入场费其实只需一瓜德朗特，小孩、士兵还有奴隶甚至可以免费入场。因此，整座罗马城，上至奥古斯都本人，下至贩夫走卒，每个人都会去大浴场。

高级执政官安西乌斯自然也不例外。

此刻他正在两名奴隶和两名近卫军士兵的陪同下气宇轩昂地步入大门。安西乌斯执政官并非新贵，不甚在意外在的排场，这也是他一个扈从都没带的原因。然而若要他一进门，便跳进门廊处那个足有一个广场那么大的水池，也实在是不符合他的身份。

于是他不急不缓地走入内院。他的目标是内院中央立着的那几间雄伟的浴室，至于周围那点缀着雕像和喷泉的精心设计的花园，他早已是司空见惯，看也不看地选取了一条捷径，直奔目的地而去。

进入更衣室后，拥挤的空间让安西乌斯无法像之前一样避开人群，奴隶为他脱衣服的功夫，他便遇见了三个食客和两位长老。到了他这个年纪，已经很少有人会选择用在健身房里运动的方式来使身体暖和起来了，他一边和那几个熟人聊着，一边穿过健身房进入第一间温水浴室。两个年轻的食客也都放弃了运动的机会跟了过来，许多保护人很吃这一套，但他其实有些反感这样的殷勤，反而多看了两眼那个恭敬行礼后径自去一边打球的金发青年。

安西乌斯不记得这人的名字，但对他高大结实的身材还是有些印象的。如果他没记错的话，这人刚到罗马没几个月，看着虽然年轻，人却沉稳，若是去从军，没准能闯出一番天地。麦考夫大人在军团之中少有支持者，或许可以着重培养一下这个年轻人。虽然麦考夫大人从未明确表示过对那个位子的兴趣，但这并不意味着包括他在内的许多人就不能提前帮他谋划一二了。

自屋大维开始，罗马的共和制便已名存实亡，元老院早就不复当年的风光。可若是说到对权力和财富的渴望，现在的元老们和当年的那些人，实在是没有什么分别。

福尔摩斯家族是一个军功世家，现在的奥古斯都大人基本上是在军营里长大的，理所当然的成长为一个出色的将领。而上任奥古斯都大人则出身于元老院，在军队中没有半分影响力。为了得到军队的支持，膝下无子的他才选择福尔摩斯这么一位将军来继承自己的位子。而福尔摩斯收养麦考夫，则正是效仿了前任奥古斯都的做法。

很长一段时间里，人人都以为麦考夫终有一日可以继承奥古斯都的名号，元老们走在路上都觉得脸上有光。当时才只有几岁的麦考夫自然不知道，他生父的那些同僚们，是如何的期待他最终能够掌权的那一天，好像他承诺过他们什么一样。结果，却不料凯撒大人横空出世，到嘴的鸭子又飞了，这让他们如何咽的下这口气。如今奥古斯都健在，明争自然不行，不过总还是可以暗抢的。再说凯撒大人尚且年幼，以后的事情，还很难说呢。

无论安西乌斯心里在想些什么，脸上的神情始终都是叫人看不出任何端倪的。在温水浴室暖和起来后，他一边心不在焉的和人有一搭没一搭的聊着今天上午元老院的辩题，一边缓缓步入热水浴室。

浴室里氤氲的蒸汽让人看什么都不甚真切，不过有那么两个人，还是一下子就抓住了安西乌斯的视线。只因在这人人只穿着缠腰布的热水浴室里，这两人身上依然套着丘尼卡不说，腰带上甚至还挂了剑。连他自己带的近卫都把武器留在了更衣室，这样的保护措施着实有些夸张了。他们保护的人定然非同小可。他冲着两人的方向又走了几步，眯着眼睛仔细瞧了瞧，自己推测的果然不错。

在这两人护卫的中间位置，正坐在浴池边踢着水的，不是凯撒大人是谁。却不知和他一起坐着的那个金发男孩是什么来历。凯撒大人与麦考夫大人不同，和这恢弘的大浴场相比，凯撒大人更偏爱独属于自己的小浴房。因此能在这里碰上凯撒大人，简直可以说是诸神保佑了。

~~~~~@~~~~~

遇见夏洛克之前，约翰压根就没有洗过热水澡。遇见夏洛克之后，他们每天都是在夏洛克的浴房里洗澡的，所以这还是约翰头一次来大浴场。夏洛克的浴房自然是装饰的十分华丽，地板和天花板上都绘着漂亮的图案，可毕竟规模有限，和大浴场相比依然可以说是天差地别了。

刚一进门，门廊处的那个小湖一样的大水池就把他震住了，夏洛克说的不假，这地方确实能帮他忘记烦恼。

此刻，他们正并排坐在热水浴室里泡着脚。两人在前面的健身房玩了好一会儿，这时候都有些累了，也不说话，就静静的坐在一起，享受着彼此的陪伴。整间浴室里弥漫的蒸汽配合栩栩如生的壁画，让这里看上去犹如仙境一般。约翰抬着头，专注地欣赏着天花板上的壁画，正看得入迷，大腿上突然被人淋了热水，烫得他一激灵。他一扭头，便见到了始作俑者那副嬉皮笑脸的模样。

要打水仗，约翰自然不会示弱，他也学着夏洛克的样子用脚舀起水，往对方的身上泼。两人正踢得起劲，却听到身后一个严肃苍老的声音恭敬的唤了一声，“凯撒大人”。

夏洛克脸上的笑意瞬间消失得无影无踪，他在约翰的大腿上拍了拍，约翰领会过来，和他一起站了起来。两人转过身去，夏洛克冲着对面几人中站在中间的那位颇有威势的老者点了点头，“执政官大人。”声音倒是恭谨有礼，可他不等对方开口便继续说道，“不巧我们正好洗完了，失陪。”说完他也不等那人回答，转过身便要离开。

虽说这一年不剩几个月了，执政官任期将尽，可毕竟他仍然在职，位高权重。即便是明年退了位，也依然会是元老院里举足轻重的人物。夏洛克这糟糕的态度着实让约翰震惊不已。

为了尽可能的避免挨打，约翰小小年纪便早早地学会了看人脸色。夏洛克自然没有过这样的经历，所以会不会是他没有看出对方想要攀谈的意思？

不，这不可能。这可是夏洛克。他总是能知道别人在想什么，简直像是神迹。之前在更衣室里，约翰脱衣服的时候也就稍稍犹豫了几秒，夏洛克马上说道，“放心吧。如果你背上的伤还看得出痕迹，我是不会带你来这里的。”

想到这里，约翰偷偷瞟了一眼夏洛克的侧脸，暗自欣喜他面对自己的时候从来不是这种冷冰冰的样子。

此时，执政官在他们身后高声说道，“凯撒大人慢走。”夏洛克只当是没听到，约翰却下意识地回头瞅了一眼。那位老者神色如常，像是毫不在意夏洛克失礼的举动，他旁边的人倒是个个面露不忿之色。唯有一个刚刚加入他们队伍的金发青年因为不知道发生了什么事而一脸平静。他注意到了约翰的视线，微笑着冲他点了点头。约翰则像是做了什么坏事被抓到了一般，急忙转过头，和夏洛克一起快步离开了。

出了热水浴室后，夏洛克直接领着约翰往出口走去。刚到这里的时候夏洛克就已经给约翰大致介绍过了，所以他知道这里还有蒸汽浴室和冷水浴室，不过他也知道夏洛克对这两种浴室都不热衷。何况他们匆匆离开热水浴室就是为了避开刚刚那群人，若是在后面的浴室再次偶遇，委实太过尴尬。之前夏洛克说他们已经洗完了，这倒确实是实话，因此，直接离开大浴场便更加理所当然了。

可夏洛克显然是另有安排，眼看要到大浴场的出口了，他却带着约翰拐了个弯，约翰纳闷了，“还要去哪儿，不走吗？”

夏洛克一脸神秘莫测的微笑，“不走，我可不能让你来了大浴场，却错过了这个。”

经过这段时间的相处，约翰已经很熟悉夏洛克喜欢吊人胃口的恶趣味了，他清楚就算追问也不会得到答案。于是干脆不再说些什么，放任夏洛克享受自己好奇的神色，静待谜底揭晓的那一刻。

片刻功夫，他们便抵达了目的地，房间里一排排大理石桌和玻璃油瓶无声地诉说着这个房间的功用——这是一间按摩房。当然，就算一个人看不懂这些布置的用意，单看那些趴在桌上正在接受按摩的人也足以让他们了解了。

约翰冲夏洛克挑了下眉，后者翘了翘嘴角，“没错，按摩。这儿有个叫比利的厉害家伙，手法一流。”

没等夏洛克介绍完，一个十几岁的少年就小跑着迎了上来。木拖鞋打在马赛克上发出了清脆的响声，在颇为安静的按摩房里显得有些格格不入，引得好几个人都向他们的方向望了过来。少年吐吐舌头，笑眯眯的行了个礼，“凯撒大人，好久不见啊。”少年的眼睛里闪烁着货真价实的喜悦，和之前一脸严肃的执政官截然不同。

夏洛克也难得的冲他微微笑了笑，指着约翰说道，“比利，这是约翰，今天你给他按吧。”随后转向约翰，“这便是我刚刚和你说的比利了。来吧，相信我，你会爱上按摩的。”

排队等着按摩的人就算不认得夏洛克，也认得近卫腰上的剑。何况他们并没有故意压低音量，现在这屋里的人都知道这个黑发小男孩便是凯撒。谅他们也不敢要求他排队，夏洛克便大大方方的拉着约翰并排趴到了两个刚刚空出来的大理石桌上。

约翰对于这样只穿着缠腰布趴在一个坚实的平面上实在是没有什么好回忆，不过夏洛克就趴在咫尺之外的事实足以让他放松到能够接受按摩的程度了。再说，能够得到夏洛克的认可，比利也确实是很有些真本事的，约翰很快就真的放松下来，开始享受起这种陌生的舒缓感。

看到约翰脸上的线条彻底舒展开来，夏洛克安心地闭上了眼睛，也不知是不是睡着了。约翰也舒服得想睡觉，不过还是强打精神观察着给夏洛克按摩的奴隶，想要偷偷师，好让夏洛克回头在家里也能享受到这样的服务。

等两人干净清爽地回到马车上，之前发生的几个小插曲早已被他们抛在了脑后。夏洛克依然没有告诉他这次的目的地是哪里，不过约翰知道接下来要去的地方一定夏洛克承诺过的那个神秘地点了。在罗马城里转了一小天，他们终于开始向着最初的目标行进了。也不知是不是按摩的神奇放松效果，临近旅程终点，约翰不但没有激动，反倒十分平静。

眼看要到地方了，夏洛克给俩人抽出两件披风来，面对约翰疑惑的目光，就说一句“风大”便不再解释。帮约翰穿戴妥当后，竟然又不知从何处变出了一条布巾。约翰叹了口气，“你在开玩笑吧？”夏洛克可怜巴巴地眨了眨眼睛，哪怕约翰明知道他是装的，也还是认命的闭上了眼睛，由着夏洛克把自己的眼睛蒙了起来，甚至没分心想想等会儿要怎么下车。

结果他是非常丢脸的被一个近卫抱下车的。约翰茫然地站在被人放下的地方，很快便感觉到一只熟悉的小手握住了自己的右手。

“放心走，这里很平坦。”

而且风确实有些大，依然裸露在外的小腿被初秋的凉风一吹，激得他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。城里到处都是楼房，很少有这么大的风。再说坐在马车里约翰也感觉得出来他们是在一直向上走。因此现在八成是在一座山上吧，只是不知道是七座中的哪一座。

不等他自己琢磨明白，夏洛克就带着他停了下来。“准备好了吗？”约翰点点头。蒙在眼睛上的布条被迅速解了下来。

睁开眼睛，整座罗马城在他脚下一览无遗。

下午的阳光毫不吝啬的照射着整座城市，眼前的画面和他模糊的幼年记忆里的景象慢慢地重合在一起。中间的帕拉蒂尼山，他们刚刚去过的圆形竞技场和大浴场，几栋他认不出的宏伟的巴西利卡，熙熙攘攘的广场，弯弯曲曲的小巷和矗立在小巷两旁的高高的公寓大楼，所有的一切，清晰得像是一幅会动的壁画。

站在这里，罗马城近在眼前却又似乎遥不可及。约翰不知道心里鼓荡着的情感是什么，只觉得自己好像很渺小，却又好像很伟大。

多么可笑，他不过是一个奴隶。

不过他的身边确实站着一个或许有一天可以用伟大来形容的人。

和约翰一样，夏洛克也正在欣赏这座壮丽的城市。他似乎是注意到了约翰的视线，却没有转过头，而是继续看着脚下依然忙碌的人群，缓缓开口道，“很壮观，不是吗？”他像是不需要约翰的回答，顿了顿便继续说道，“这下面，是数不胜数的财富，整个共和国最好的东西都集合于此。我的名字中有一个‘凯撒’。这意味着，总有一天，你眼前所见的这些，都将变成我的。这是我长大后要做的事，这一点每个人都知道。”

说到这里，他终于转向了约翰，浅绿色的眼睛在明媚的阳光下看上去像是透明了一般，射出了明晃晃的光。

“约翰。那天你问我长大后想做什么。现在我便告诉你，我想要的，不是脚下的这一方繁华，而是征服所有那些看不见的远方。”

约翰随着夏洛克抬起的手望向视野的尽头，想象着在那起伏的丘陵之外的某个地方，夏洛克卧室的那幅壁画成真的模样。眼前似乎看得到千军万马厮杀的场面，耳边似乎听得清马嘶人吼的声音。只觉得浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，哪怕山风一刻未曾停步，也不再感到寒冷。

“那你呢？”

沉浸在自己思绪中的约翰一时没有反应过来，见状，夏洛克重复了一遍自己的问题，这一回，又稍微解释了一下。

“你长大了想做什么？”

“我？”约翰愣住了，曾经的他哪有资格拥有梦想，现在的他则只想留在夏洛克身边。而夏洛克想要征战四方。约翰笑了，生平第一次，他也拥有了一个不大不小的梦想。

“我想从军。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）本章中描述的大浴场原型为图拉真大浴场，始建于公元104年，完工于109年。实际建设者为图拉真皇帝，占地23英亩（约为9万3千平方米）。内部设施除文中提到的健身房、温水浴室、热水浴室、蒸汽浴室、冷水浴室和按摩房之外，还包含图书馆、雕塑馆和商店。
> 
> 古罗马人十分喜爱洗澡，然而只有非常有钱的人家里才设有浴室，因此绝大部分人都需要去公共浴场洗澡。不过讽刺的是，家里有浴室的有钱人反而比穷人更喜欢去浴场洗澡，因为浴场不仅仅是清洁身体的场所，也是非常重要的社交场所，那时的人们喜欢去浴场谈事情，正如现在的人喜欢去餐馆一样。
> 
> 关于古罗马的浴场和古罗马人洗澡的习惯，要是详细介绍起来，足以写一本专著了，因此不再赘述，建议有兴趣进一步了解的同学自行查阅。
> 
> 2）执政官是罗马共和国的最高官职，此时的古罗马实际虽为帝制，名义上依然是共和制。基本可以简单粗暴的将执政官理解为我国古代的宰相。不过和我国宰相不同的是，执政官的任期只有一年，每年会从元老院中选举出两位，得票更高的为高级执政官，另一位则为低级执政官，可以说是正职和副职。
> 
> 3）扈从，即拥有最高统帅权的高级官员的侍从，为官员开路，执政官有12位扈从。


	9. Chapter 9

夏洛克从主厨那里领走了一个瘸腿小奴隶的事，在发生后不到一个小时的时间内就传到了麦考夫的耳朵里。这件事虽不寻常，他当时却并未当做什么大事。直到当晚夏洛克带着一根小小的拐杖重新出现在宴席上，所有人的关注点都集中在夏洛克逃过一劫这件事上，只有他在那一瞬间立刻意识到，那个瘸腿的小奴隶在他弟弟心中的重要性，恐怕远超他的估计。

第二天一早麦考夫又得到了那个奴隶前一晚留宿在夏洛克屋内的消息，这更加证实了他的推测。

要知道，哪怕是在夏洛克展现出自己的天赋之前，父亲也从未放松过对他的启蒙教育，发现他是个不折不扣的天才后更是早早开始了初级教育。夏洛克的学业进步神速，五岁的时候已经达到了一般十岁儿童才能达到的程度，甚至可以说是有过之而无不及。然而或许是有得必有失，夏洛克对于一些他不甚关注的常识可以说是令人震惊的无知。偏偏父亲和母亲都认为他年纪尚小，许多东西无需特意去教，他自然便会知道。

可麦考夫却不这样认为。

就说奴隶这件事吧。父亲是个人尽皆知的斯多葛派暂且不提，母亲对待奴隶也是宽厚得很。这直接导致夏洛克根本不理解“奴隶”两个字到底意味着什么。若他估计的不错，那个小奴隶恐怕根本没按规矩睡在地上，十有八九是睡在了躺椅上，搞不好甚至是在夏洛克自己的床上过的夜。

夏洛克作为主人，宠信个把奴隶自然不是什么大事。何况他身份特殊，等他长大了，身边少不了信得过的得力助手。这些助手自然只能是陪他长大的奴隶。麦考夫本以为就凭夏洛克的脾气，恐怕得由父亲或是他自己挑选几个合适的小奴隶用什么威逼利诱的方式强迫他接受，不料他竟自己挑了一个。因此对于这个消息，震惊之余他本来是有些欣喜的，也正是因为如此，这件事才没有第一时间引起他的关注。想必父亲也是出于同样的原因，才会默许夏洛克的举动。

然而，在亲自确认这个小奴隶的价值之前，麦考夫决定保持自己一贯的怀疑态度。可他却在寻找单独和这个奴隶谈话机会一事上，碰上了钉子：夏洛克和这个奴隶简直可以说是形影不离，竟然连他都无从下手。

眼见时间已经过去了两月有余，饶是麦考夫的耐性，也实在是有些坐不住了。既然无法与那个名叫约翰的小奴隶单独聊聊，那便退而求其次，宁可当着夏洛克的面，他也必须在这小子被惯坏之前给他立立规矩。

麦考夫估计好时间，避开了难缠的哈德森太太，挥挥手打发了一路上站岗的近卫，直接悄无声息的来到了夏洛克的卧室门口。不等他推门而入，便依稀听到了一阵清脆的笑声。他不禁挑了挑眉毛，开始回想上一次听到夏洛克这样的笑声是什么时候，随后惊奇的发现竟然久远到自己压根想不起来。

之前在雷斯垂德府上发生意外的那晚，若不是夏洛克悄悄离席去给这个小奴隶做拐杖，恐怕他已经不在人世了。严格说起来，这个约翰可以说是救了自己弟弟一命。现在又让他听到这阵笑声，还未见面，他便已经对这个小家伙有了两分好感。

然而今天他可不是来交朋友的。

麦考夫在门口调整了一下心绪，摆出平日里那副冰冷高傲的表情，也不敲门，径直推门而入。

只见一黑一金两个小脑袋正背对着门口凑在书桌旁，听到声音，金色的小脑袋转了过来，看到来人后脸上残留的笑意迅速消失了，哧溜一下从椅子上滑下来，面对麦考夫站好，低下头恭敬的喊了一声，“福尔摩斯大人。”

听到这声招呼，夏洛克也反应过来，知道来人不是他以为的哈德森太太，从椅子上跳了下来，站到了约翰身边。满脸的不豫之色，却是一言不发。

麦考夫失笑，“怎么，还在怪我把你偷偷练琴的事告诉父亲？”

夏洛克鼻孔喷气，闭着嘴哼了一声，却依然不肯开口。放弃和自己斗嘴的机会，这可不像他。麦考夫估计自己脸上疑惑的神色一定是相当明显了。因为约翰悄悄扭头打量了一下夏洛克的脸色，见他是打定了主意拒不开口，便抬起头来对他说道，“对不起，福尔摩斯大人。主人正在换牙期，不愿意说话。”

麦考夫注意到，当约翰说到“主人”两字的时候，夏洛克颇不耐烦的翻了个白眼。想必他们平日里私下相处的时候，这并不是约翰会选用的称呼。

不待麦考夫开口说明来意，缺乏耐心的夏洛克便凑到了约翰的脑袋旁边，挡着嘴贴在他耳边说了点什么。约翰微微皱了皱眉，似乎是有点为难，不过还是看向了麦考夫，乖乖的转述道，“主人问您来这里做什么。”

根据麦考夫对夏洛克的了解，他刚刚在约翰耳边说的话，绝不会这么客气。看在这个小奴隶还算懂点规矩的份上，他心里不由得又多了分好感，面上却依然不动声色地说道，“你不愿开口也好，正巧我今日主要是来找约翰的，想来你也不会愿意回避，那就一旁听着吧。”

约翰听到他叫到自己的名字，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，怯怯地盯着他。夏洛克则是眯了眯眼，牵起约翰垂在身侧的手，捏了一下之后顺势握住了。

在夏洛克无声的安慰下，约翰明显放松了不少，麦考夫默默看着这一幕，结合之前的观察结果，有些不悦地发现自己对于二人关系的猜测恐怕一点都没错。暗暗叹了口气后，他平静地开了口。

“我就不废话了。约翰，我今天来，主要是想提醒你：无论夏洛克如何待你，为了他好，也是为了你自己好，在外人面前的时候，你都需得记住自己的身份。再过几日就是我的成人礼，届时不光会有许多达官显贵到场，也会有不少罗马公民、外邦人和他们的奴隶前来观礼。这会是你来到夏洛克这里后面临的第一次大场面，若是出了什么差池，连夏洛克都护不住你。夏洛克，你也用不着对我翻白眼，这些事情不用我说，你也清楚得很。只是我知道有些话你不会对他说，那便让我来当这个恶人好了。毕竟，哥哥不就是做这个用的吗？”

说完了该说的话，他也不需要约翰的回答，这孩子看上去还算机灵乖巧，想必是会把这些话记在心上的。麦考夫微微扭头，看了看夏洛克撅起来的小嘴，还是忍不住想要对他多嘱咐两句，“你私下里如何待约翰我不会管，父亲也不会管。但在外人面前，父亲就未必会袖手旁观了。别忘了，你还不是奥古斯都呢。哪怕是父亲，也一样是在以面具示人，没有人可以例外。”

凭夏洛克的聪慧，麦考夫相信自己也不需要再说什么了，于是他冲自己的弟弟点点头算做告别，便要直接离开。正要推门，却听到背后传来了一个说话有些漏风的声音，“连你也不例外吗？”

他没有笑，只是回过头去，直直地望进夏洛克的眼睛里，“没有人可以例外。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

明明十月份还总是艳阳高照，可一进入十一月，温度便迅速凉了下来，除了奴隶，已经没有人会只穿着丘尼卡出门了。到了二十二号这一天，断断续续的小雨更是为本来就凉飕飕的天气又增添了几分冷意。为了仪式需要而只穿着丘尼卡的麦考夫此刻站在罗马广场上用尽了全部的意志力，才能勉强控制住自己不要抖得像片风中的落叶一样。

或许这就是绝大多数人都会选择初春的三月举办成人礼的原因吧。可无论是麦考夫自己，还是奥古斯都本人都倾向于早些举办成人礼，毕竟少年的身份还是有着诸多限制的。再加上麦考夫的生日好巧不巧的在民众赛会期间，于是只好选择这么一个赛会结束的日子。

天气虽然阴冷，却并没有阻止罗马人观礼的热情。偌大的罗马广场被挤了个水泄不通。人群从举行成人礼的位于广场西北角的农神殿门口，浩浩荡荡地一直延伸到了位于东南角的圆形竞技场。而往日里无时无刻不在爆发出雷动般的欢呼声的圆形竞技场，今天也因为奥古斯都的命令而暂时停止一切竞技活动。就连不远处的元老院也放了假。整座罗马城都为了奥古斯都长子的成人礼停下了脚步。

然而作为主角的麦考夫却从来都无法理解这些人的心理。就算他是凯撒，他的成人礼，对于一个普普通通的罗马人来说，又能有什么意义。放下自己日常的生活和半个罗马城一起挤在人群中，能看到些什么呢。哪怕有本事爬上圆形竞技场的遮阳棚，也就只能看到一大片黑压压的脑袋罢了。

这时，在今天履行大祭司职责的父亲将一把精美的短剑递到了麦考夫面前，结束了他的胡思乱想。他平举双手接过这把短剑，右手直接握住剑把，剑尖朝下，左手握在右手之上，保持着这个姿势稳稳地向献祭的公牛走去。

这头公牛事先已经喂过毒药，不过为求稳妥，依然由八名祭祀仆从死死按住。麦考夫走到公牛身侧，朝着记好的位置狠狠刺下。他准确的刺中了公牛的心脏，不过这头公牛还是哀嚎了两声，晃了几下才倒下去。麦考夫又等待了片刻，待公牛彻底咽了气，才拔出短剑，带出的鲜血有些溅到了他身上，麦考夫微微皱了皱眉。右手翻转，用这把杀死公牛的短剑在公牛的脖子上轻轻划了一道口子，接过祭祀仆从递来的银杯，从伤口处接了少量的鲜血。

随后，奥古斯都举着这杯血，在众人无声的注视下背诵出最后的祷词。两个等在旁边的奴隶在奥古斯都念完祷词后走上前来，帮麦考夫裹好带着紫边的正式托加，成人礼到此结束。

从这一刻开始，麦考夫就是个成年人了。

~~~~~@~~~~~

晚宴之前，麦考夫还有一个小时左右的自由时间。他已经洗过澡，换下了那件染血的丘尼卡，重新穿戴整齐。他本该直接前往宴会厅，和提前到达的将军们和元老们应酬一下。然而今天他几乎是从早上起床开始，便在扮演冷静理智的奥古斯都长子的角色，现在他只想摘下面具，在自己的书房里烤烤火，发发呆。

他的眼前开始闪过成人礼上的画面。

父亲把托加蒙在头上的样子看上去有点别扭。两位执政官似乎都很高兴他的成人礼选在自己的任期举行。夏洛克和约翰还算规矩，没有凑在一起叽叽喳喳。不过约翰穿的那件披风除了搭扣是铁制而非镀金，材质其实和夏洛克的那件没有分别。看来在穿着上，夏洛克还是不愿意妥协的。他怀疑区区一个搭扣能骗过多少人，不过话说回来，绝大多数人只能看见他们想看见的，何况这也算不得什么大事。

想了一圈，他终究还是无可避免地想到了格雷格。

刚刚加入城市护卫队的格雷格和他父亲一样在托加里穿了铠甲，麦考夫能从托加层层叠叠的褶皱之间瞧见里面闪闪发光的金属甲片。从格雷格参军那天开始，这还是麦考夫头一次见到他，可惜众人面前他甚至无法上前和他说上几句话。

他清楚格雷格刚参军一定忙得很，是没时间来找他而非不想来找他。可他自己却像是怄气一般也不肯主动联系对方。他们相识至今已有十余年，这还是两人头一次这么多天都未能相见。

麦考夫想得入神，竟没注意到有人悄悄进了屋，直到自己肩膀上被人重重拍了一下，才瞬间回过神来，饶是他一向稳重，也吓得差点跳起来。他皱着眉头回过头去，只见格雷格举起双手做投降状，一肚子火气顿时消了不少。然而却不肯就这样轻饶了他，竖着眉毛瞪了他一眼，转身走开，也不说话。

格雷格果然跟了上来，用讨好的语气说道，“我错了，我错了。保证不再犯了。咱们好些天没见了，难得有点时间，别气了嘛。”

既然格雷格给他铺好了台阶，麦考夫自然乐得拾级而下。“这么说，你不打算继续在修辞学校念下去了。”他转过身，瞅着格雷格领口里露出来的那片铠甲说道。

后者叹了口气，“好吧，我知道我该先和你说一声的，不过那天父亲问得突然，我便直接答应了。你也知道我根本不是那块料，再学一百年修辞怕是也辩不过别人。”

麦考夫点点头，对格雷格来说，早点参军确实更好。他本可以甫一成年便去参军的，多学了大半年的修辞，不过是为了给自己作伴罢了。

格雷格见麦考夫神色如常，放松下来，上下打量了麦考夫两眼，看着他身上的正式托加，笑嘻嘻地说道，“恭喜啊，这啰里啰嗦的衣服还挺适合你的。”

这一句“恭喜”却又把麦考夫的火气勾了上来。从他听闻消息的那一刻起，他已给自己找了无数说服自己冷静的理由，然而此刻在格雷格面前，竟是丝毫无法冷静。在他反应过来之前，便已经开了口，阴阳怪气地说道，“说到恭喜，我倒是要恭喜你订婚呢。”

格雷格愣了愣，脸色变得不大好看，却还是硬着头皮解释起来，“不是我的主意，全是父亲和母亲一手安排的，他们说那位小姐…”

“你未婚妻怎样与我何干？”麦考夫没好气的打断了他。

这下子连格雷格也有些控制不住自己的脾气了，脱口而出，“确实是与你无关，你算我什么人？”

看着格雷格一开一合的嘴唇，麦考夫气得眼前一片血红，只想用什么东西给他堵上。等他回过神来，他惊讶地发现自己竟然正用自己的唇去堵格雷格的嘴，吓得他一把推开了对方。格雷格的眼睛瞪得像是要蹦出来，麦考夫脸色惨白，磕磕巴巴的开始道歉，“对不起，我失态了，我…”

不等他说完，格雷格便一把揪住他的领子，凶狠地吻了上来。麦考夫刚刚找回来的一丁点理智顿时烟消云散。两个人毫无章法地啃吻着对方，仿佛下一秒就是世界末日。直到再不分开便要吻到窒息而亡，他们才气喘吁吁地停了下来。

两人额头贴着额头，格雷格还揪着麦考夫的领子，麦考夫的双手则捧住了格雷格的脑袋。格雷格贴着麦考夫的嘴唇轻轻地说道，“你为什么不早点…”

麦考夫稍稍退了退，凝视着对方温暖的琥珀色眼睛，“早点又有什么用，你是家中独子，你有你的责任。”

“我可以…”

“你不行。你忍心让家族蒙羞吗？”

“那我们怎么办？”

麦考夫叹了口气，撤回双手，仔细地理了理格雷格的衣领，“还能怎么办。你去结婚生子，我…我还是我，你最好的朋友。”

门口传来的敲门声让格雷格把正要说出口的话又憋了回去，只听外面的奴隶提醒道，“福尔摩斯大人，该出发了。”麦考夫冲着门的方向高声应了一句“知道了”。转过头深深的看了格雷格一眼，“咱们走吧。”说罢，举步便走，却被人一把攥住了手腕。

他回头望去，格雷格的眼睛里闪着可疑的光亮，嘴唇都在发抖，“难道你要我当做什么都没发生过吗？”

他也不知道自己是哪里来的意志力，竟能把手腕从对方冰凉的手里挣脱出来，“每个人都在戴着面具生活，不差你一个。”

格雷格死死的盯着他，呼吸越来越急促，就在麦考夫要开始担心的时候，他终于重重点了点头，咬牙切齿地开口说道。

“好。好。好！”

说完，他抬起右手在嘴唇上使劲抹了一下，大步流星地走了出去。

麦考夫闭上眼睛，深呼吸了几次，直到那种双眼滚烫、胸口抽痛的感觉慢慢褪下，这才抬起头，睁开眼。

他还有个晚宴要参加呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）古罗马一天分二十四个小时，不过和现在的小时不同。古罗马是将白天和黑夜分开，平均分为十二等份，因此，随着季节变迁，日出日落时间不同，每一小时的时长也有所变化。夏天白天一个小时最多能有七十多分钟，而冬天的白天则通常只有四十多分钟。本文中为求便捷，一概采用现代计时法。
> 
> 2）斯多葛派为古希腊哲学流派之一，后传至罗马，斯多葛派认为奴隶也是人，算是最早的天赋人权思想。
> 
> 3）古罗马少年年满十七周岁便可自行选择日期和神殿举行成人礼，在成人礼上换上成人所穿的正式托加，自此便可以参军或者从政。作者未能查到成人礼的仪式具体都包含哪些内容，文中的仪式内容全为杜撰。
> 
> 4）农神殿位于罗马广场西北角，右侧紧邻国家档案馆，是罗马兴建的第一座神殿，被视为罗马最神圣的场所，也作为国库使用。
> 
> 5）古罗马皇帝是国家的军事、政治、宗教领袖，因此兼任大祭司一职。
> 
> 祭司穿的托加和普通托加一样，只是穿法略有不同，需拉起领子蒙住头部。
> 
> 6）绝大多数古罗马人都会在二十岁之前结婚，许多人幼年时便已由家长定下婚事。成年后订婚的也有不少。
> 
> 7）古罗马人没有同性恋和异性恋的说法，只有“爱者”和“被爱者”的区别。因此不能说古罗马人歧视同性恋。但他们也并非提倡性自由。古罗马人赞同一位自由的男性罗马公民和任何比他地位低下的人发生性关系，如女人、奴隶等，而且他在性行为过程中必须占据主导地位。两个罗马公民之间的爱情则不为罗马人所接受。尤其是受方，会被认为没有男子气概，受尽非议。


	10. Chapter 10

约翰失眠了。

常年的过量劳动没给过约翰失眠的机会，他总是只要有机会靠上一块坚实的平面，立刻就能睡着。可估计是最近的这段日子过得太过滋润了，他没想到自己竟然也会染上这种奢侈的毛病。

头一回失眠的约翰不知道任何帮助自己快速入睡的小窍门，甚至不知道应该先把眼睛闭上，就那么眨巴着眼睛盯着虚空中的一点胡思乱想着。不过话说回来，他并不觉得疲累，也不急着入睡，反而有些庆幸自己能拥有这样安静思考的时间。

是的，思考。约翰需要思考，因为他的面前摆着一个难题。

今天上午他陪夏洛克参加了麦考夫的成人礼。成人礼本身对于约翰来说没有什么特别的吸引力，不过举办成人礼的农神殿倒是提醒了他：距离农神节，只有不到一个月的时间了。

罗马人的节日很多，然而一年到头，奴隶也能够庆祝的节日只有一个农神节。节日期间奴隶和主人的身份暂时调换过来，奴隶也可以享受一把主人平日里享受的待遇。当然，实际上没几个奴隶真的有胆子让主人服侍自己，毕竟过完节之后，主人还是主人，奴隶还是奴隶。约翰的第一任主人甚至干脆不许他们这些待售的奴隶过节，唯一的节日福利便是区区半天的休息时间。

还有不到一个月，就是约翰和夏洛克将要一起度过的第一个农神节。他不担心夏洛克不许他过节，也不期待夏洛克服侍自己。他唯一在乎的，是这个身份调换的节日，给了他一个他平时所不具备的资格：给主人送礼物的资格。

约翰想要送给夏洛克点什么，不是为了表示感谢，不是为了得到回礼，只是单纯的想要送给他点什么。

可是夏洛克喜欢什么呢？

从约翰意识到这个问题的那一刻起，他的脑子里便只剩下了这一件事。下午的时候，趁着夏洛克去参加宴会，约翰探了探哈德森太太的口风。他不好意思问得太过直白，拐弯抹角的结果便是听哈德森太太把夏洛克喜欢的食物的食谱从头到尾背了一遍。作为一个可以享遍天下美食的人来说，夏洛克的这份清单出奇的短。这本身便足以说明，夏洛克对美味的食物没有什么执着。

那么便不能送他什么吃的东西了。约翰一边琢磨，一边轻轻地在被窝里挪了挪，想寻个没被自己的体温捂热的凉快地方。天气冷下来以后屋里就烧起了暖气，火盆也还燃着，再加上厚实的毯子，约翰清醒着在床上蹭了这许久，实在是有些热了，竟然怀念起那冰冰的丝绸床单。可惜第一晚之后夏洛克就让人把床单换成亚麻的了，夏洛克只说是丝绸床单太滑了，不过约翰却明白他是怕自己觉得冷，弄得他感动之余也不好再说些什么。

显然觉得热的不止约翰一个。他这边还在胡思乱想，旁边睡得正熟的夏洛克却一脚踢开了身上的毯子，许是感受到了空气中的凉意，他甚至还满意地哼了哼。约翰扭头看了一眼，夏洛克习惯只穿缠腰布睡觉，屋里虽然暖和，不盖毯子睡上一夜恐怕还是会着凉的。想到此处，他支起身子，小心翼翼地帮夏洛克把毯子勾了回来。刚刚盖好，夏洛克的手就动了一下，似乎是又要掀毯子，约翰连忙眼疾手快地按住了他，不料却被他反手缠了上来，弄得他只得贴着夏洛克面对面躺了下去。看着熟睡中的夏洛克，约翰轻轻地叹了口气：

“你到底喜欢什么呢？”

~~~~~@~~~~~

“约翰。”

约翰听话地伸出手，任夏洛克拉着自己的手轻轻地放在了面前这匹黑马的头顶上。约翰小心翼翼地抚摸了两下，短而硬的马毛质感摸起来竟然比他想象的舒服很多。他们两个太矮了，甚至都不到马背高，还要踩着梯子才能摸到马儿的头顶，这也是奥古斯都不允许夏洛克骑马的原因。回想起夏洛克说起不能骑马时的愤恨，再看看他现在看着马儿的柔和神色。

约翰得出结论：夏洛克喜欢马。

~~~

“绝对不行。”哈德森太太严词拒绝，夏洛克依然毫不退让。

直接导致这一局面的约翰看着两个人在自己面前如此这般地你来我往，不由得有些后悔。他实在不该问夏洛克想不想喝点什么特别的饮品，可他又怎么能想得到夏洛克竟然提出要喝酒，他还以为自己可以用蜂蜜、牛奶和果汁混合出点什么夏洛克会喜欢的东西。

“即便你不给我准备，我也总有办法去别的地方弄到。你不想我醉倒在大街上吧？”说完，夏洛克还非常欠打地挑了挑眉。

当天晚上夏洛克便如愿喝到了酒。哈德森太太兑了相当多的水和蜂蜜，不过两个孩子本来也不知道葡萄酒的味道，倒是不怕穿帮。约翰咂咂嘴，回味着刚刚咽下去的那口酒，尝起来甜滋滋的，和想象的不太一样。抬头和夏洛克对视了一眼，对方似乎也有点不以为然。

所以结论就是，夏洛克不喜欢葡萄酒。

不过当天晚上他们两个倒是都睡得很香，第二天约翰醒过来的时候发现夏洛克不知道怎么横了过来，脑袋压在自己的肚子上，还流了不少口水。

~~~

约翰呆呆地看着夏洛克上下翻飞的手指，这个人真是永远都能给自己带来惊喜。当夏洛克声称要告诉他一个秘密的时候，约翰可绝对没有想到，这个秘密会这么悦耳。

演奏完毕，夏洛克放下那把偷来的里拉琴，抬眼望向约翰，无声地寻求对方的评价。

约翰愣了片刻，随即用力的鼓起掌来，“你太厉害了！”

夏洛克笑了笑，脸上显现出一点不自然的红晕。

“真的完全没有人教过你吗？”约翰自然是相信夏洛克的，但还是情不自禁地发出了这样的感叹。

“那当然。”夏洛克一脸不屑的样子，约翰却丝毫不觉得冒犯，心中只有一种或许可以称之为骄傲的感觉暖暖地鼓荡着。

意外的发现：夏洛克喜欢音乐。或者具体点说，他喜欢弹琴。

~~~

约翰所有的注意力都放在右手握着的铁笔上，仔仔细细地照着夏洛克给他写好的蜡板临摹着。他一边写，一边伸出左手，摸索着端起杯子，看也没看地喝了一大口。

好辣！

约翰噗地一下喷了不少水出去，却还是不可避免的呛到了一些，难以控制地狠狠咳了起来。伴随喷水声一起爆发的，是旁边的夏洛克哈哈大笑的声音。

因为咳嗽，约翰的眼睛里涌起了些生理性泪水，他有些不满地望向旁边依然笑个不停的罪魁祸首，想要狠狠地瞪他一眼。不料二人视线相交的那一刻夏洛克却突然停了下来，表情变得有些难看。约翰懒得理他，一边揉着眼睛一边却还在有一搭没一搭地咳着。没一会儿便感觉到一只小手在自己背上没有章法的胡乱拍着，似乎是想要帮他顺气。这么乱拍自然是顺不了气的，不过消气倒是真的。

这么说夏洛克喜欢恶作剧。约翰想了想夏洛克最后露出的那个奇怪的表情，又在脑海中的清单里把这一条划掉了。

~~~

“快到年底了，这宴会是一场连着一场，真是烦死人了。”夏洛克大半个身子都泡在热水里，水面上只露了个脑袋，闭着眼睛一副享受的样子，嘴上却是忍不住抱怨连连。

正在热水池里另一端泡着的约翰闻言睁开眼睛，犹豫了不过片刻就下定了决心，壮着胆子开口道，“我帮你按摩放松一下吧。”

夏洛克嗖地睁开眼睛，“你？”

此刻他们正在夏洛克自己的小浴房里，这里一个专业的按摩奴隶都没有。虽然约翰对自己的技术没有一丁点信心，希望夏洛克能够放松一下的心情却还是占了上风。紧张的约翰听不出夏洛克句子中的问号是出于疑惑还是期待，老老实实的解释道，“我没学过，但是每次去大浴场我都有尽量记下他们的手法，你想试试吗？”

“好啊。”夏洛克哗啦一声从水里站了起来，稍微整理了一下缠腰布，就往池边那个休息用的大理石长凳走去。这东西正好可以临时当做按摩桌来用。跟过来的约翰刚刚站到长凳边，便发现了一个尴尬的事实：这长凳虽矮，以他现在的身高，想要按到夏洛克的后背，只能踮起脚尖才够得到，哪里还使得上力。

始终扭头看着他的夏洛克自然也第一时间发现了这个问题，一转念就想到了解决办法，“上来，你可以骑着我按。”

约翰晕晕乎乎地爬到了夏洛克身上，事后回忆起来，竟然完全不记得夏洛克对于自己的按摩给出了什么样的反馈。

~~~~~@~~~~~

两周。

再过两周，就是农神节。约翰却依然没有选好合适的礼物，再次失眠的他躺在床上默默细数着夏洛克的喜好。

夏洛克喜欢马，但他现在还不被允许骑马，所以如果是和马相关的礼物，搞不好会勾起他的伤心事，反而让他不开心。

夏洛克喜欢音乐，可约翰实在是对音乐一窍不通。他不能去问夏洛克，可能会被他发现端倪。他也不能去问别人，奥古斯都禁止夏洛克弹琴，约翰如果到处去打听和音乐有关的事情，十有八九会被人误以为他是在替夏洛克办事。不一定得到什么真正有用的信息，还会为夏洛克惹来麻烦。

夏洛克喜欢按摩，这可是他亲口说过的。不过夏洛克喜欢的，是比利的手法，他对约翰的按摩技巧作何评价，约翰就无从得知了。再加上夏洛克已经知道约翰的那一丁点本事全靠偷师得来，若是他隔三差五便请夏洛克带他去大浴场，他的那点小心思肯定是瞒不住的。

这也不行，那也不行，约翰懊恼地揉了揉脸，在心里无声地给自己打气：好好想想，约翰！你们朝夕相处了两个多月，你对他已经很熟悉了，好好想想，有什么是他喜欢，而你又能送的呢？

或者，有什么是他不喜欢的？

约翰忽然想起了福尔摩斯大人成人礼的那一天。

那天下午夏洛克早早离开去参加宴会，走之前特意嘱咐自己会回来很晚，叫约翰不要等他。其实，就算他不说，约翰也明白这日子特殊，夏洛克八成是不能像参加平常的宴会那样不待天黑就早早回来的。可约翰既没有什么病痛，又一向都休息的很好，也就没管夏洛克的嘱咐，一边练字，一边等他回来。

约翰和夏洛克一起学习的时候，经常都是两人安安静静的各学各的。可一旦对方不在身边，同样的安静就变得让人有些难以忍受，像是有了实体，压得约翰喘不过气来。他练了一阵便有些练不下去，脑袋放空发起呆来，最后竟然不知不觉地趴在桌子上睡着了。

最后约翰是被夏洛克轻轻推醒的，睁开眼便见到夏洛克皱着小眉头，一副不高兴的样子，“我都让你不要等我了，你怎么不听话。”

鲜明的记忆让约翰再一次清晰的看到了当时的情景，他瞬间开了窍。他知道该送什么了，而且他相信，夏洛克会喜欢这份礼物的。

~~~~~@~~~~~

不到一个月，约翰就再次来到了农神殿前的广场上。天气虽冷，阳光却足，加上节日的喜庆气氛，约翰只觉得浑身暖洋洋的，舒服极了。因为夏洛克的缘故，约翰和上次一样可以站在前排近距离观看祭祀的全过程，极大地满足了他的好奇心。不过看了一会儿他就发现，这农神节的祭祀和上次看到的成人礼祭祀根本就是大同小异，因此很快就对祭祀本身失去了兴趣。他偷偷瞟向旁边的夏洛克，不料却正好和他对上了眼，两人都被吓了一跳，一起抖了一下，争先恐后的移开了视线。随即又都有些忍不住想笑，碍于严肃的气氛各自强行忍耐，憋得浑身发抖。

好不容易熬过了那阵笑意，约翰长长地吐出一口气，怕在人前失态，不敢再去偷瞧夏洛克，就又开始暗自琢磨礼物的事情。

随着农神节的临近，夏洛克完全没有表现出对于互送礼物这件事的任何期待，或者是进行任何准备。约翰就算了，他毕竟是新来的。但是他甚至没有看到夏洛克为哈德森太太准备礼物，哈德森太太也没有提起过相关的话题。若不是到处都在张灯结彩一副喜气洋洋的氛围，约翰简直要怀疑是不是自己记错了日期。

约翰只好安慰自己，夏洛克就是这样的脾气，他对许多别人习以为常的事情都嗤之以鼻，很是不屑。不过礼物总该是受欢迎的。退一万步讲，喜不喜欢是夏洛克的事，送不送是约翰的事。约翰决定的事情，就绝不会中途放弃。

确定了这一点，约翰又开始纠结起送礼物的时间来。他是该规规矩矩等到十九号再送，还是今天就送呢？今天吧，他实在是有些忍不住了。再说夏洛克也不是在意规矩的人。而且，约翰绝不会对自己承认的是，他想成为今年农神节第一个给夏洛克送礼物的人。

待到祭祀和庆祝活动告一段落，两人回到家里的时候已经不早了，眼看没多久便是晚宴时间了，连洗澡的时间都不充裕。夏洛克一向是独自参加各种宴会的，所以约翰便只想着快点帮夏洛克洗完，这么重要的节日晚宴，还是不要迟到的好。不料夏洛克也开始胡乱帮约翰洗了起来，约翰这时候哪有心思和他玩闹，“别乱动，再耽误时间你就要迟到了。”

夏洛克的语气竟然比约翰的还要不满，“你都不给自己洗，咱们当然会迟到。”

约翰一时没有反应过来，“咱们？”

夏洛克点点头。

“你不想去吗？”

“我可以去吗？”

两人竟然同一时间开了口，说完之后又同时愣住了，还是夏洛克最先反应过来，“你当然可以去，你想做什么都可以。”

“但是，你从来不带我参加宴会。”约翰不想让自己听上去这么委屈，好像夏洛克就应该带他参加各种宴会一样。

夏洛克纳了闷，“你又不能和我一起吃，只能饿着肚子在旁边站着啊，带你去做什么？”

约翰的眼睛亮了片刻，很快却又皱起了眉头，“那今天为什么带我去？”

夏洛克咧咧嘴，“你忘啦，今天是农神节啊！”

农神节！奴隶和主人身份互换的节日，约翰怎么会忘记这个。

约翰并不是宴会上唯一的奴隶，但他绝对是最开心的一个。至于夏洛克，这恐怕是他有生以来头一次真正享受的宴会。最后若不是哈德森太太坚持，他们还不肯回去呢。

等两人都已经安稳的躺进被窝里，约翰才惊觉自己的礼物还没有送出去，呼一下坐了起来。夏洛克见状也一头雾水的跟着坐了起来，不等他开口，约翰就趁着勇气还在，抢先说道，“我有一份礼物送给你。”

夏洛克睁大了眼睛，似乎是想要说些什么。可约翰紧张到认不出对方这表情是惊喜还是惊吓，急急忙忙的解释起来，“我知道还有两天才是礼物日，但是我现在就想送给你。”意识到自己现在的姿势实在太过随便些，约翰坐直了身体，微微低头深吸了一口气，这才直视进夏洛克的眼睛，郑重的开口道，“我知道我不是那种乖乖听话的类型，而你从来都不强迫我服从，不要以为我没有发现这一点。所以，我想送给你三次机会。三次之内，无论你叫我做什么，我都会按你说的做。三次绝对的服从。”

终于把礼物送了出去，约翰对礼物的信心也在这一瞬间消失殆尽，心里面七上八下，默默祈求夏洛克快点说话，说点什么都好，别再这样呆呆的看着自己了。不远处的火盆只能勉强照出夏洛克的五官，亮度低到根本无法辨认出对方脸上细微的表情。

“谢谢。”终于，夏洛克开了口，简单的两个字被他说得磕磕绊绊，像是不习惯这两字的发音一样。“我很喜欢。”他像是才想起来一般又补上了一句。

两人便这样相对无言地静静坐着，谁都不知道什么样的话才不会破坏眼前这种微妙的气氛。直到夏洛克猛地一拍脑门，哧溜一下蹿到床边，又咚地一声跳到了地上。约翰有点被吓到了，一时没有动作。只见夏洛克一头钻进柜子，不过片刻的功夫又重新探头出来，背着手走回床边，身后明显藏着什么。

约翰也跳下床，摆出期待的表情，静待夏洛克向他揭晓谜底。

夏洛克从身后收回一只手，像是有点不好意思一样揉了揉头发，这才说道，“我也有礼物给你。”说完从身后拿出那个老早准备好的包裹，猛地塞进了约翰的怀里。

打开一看，竟是一个人类头骨，约翰怕是全罗马唯一一个会对着惨白的头骨笑得嘴角都要咧到天上去的孩子了。“头骨先生？你要把头骨先生送给我？”虽然事实就在眼前，约翰还是有些难以置信。

夏洛克有些恋恋不舍的摸了摸头骨先生光溜溜的头顶，点点头，“是啊。你看，我只是想，你一个人看家的时候可能想要个伴儿，他可以替我陪你。”

“那你呢？”

“我现在有你啊。”

橘黄色的火光之下，两人望着对方的眼睛，露出了比火焰还要温暖的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）农神节是古罗马一年中最重要、最盛大的节日。最开始只有12月17日一天，共和国后期延长至12月23日。农神节期间商业活动全部停止，公共场所允许赌博，奴隶可以停止工作，得到主人平时的待遇。农神节由古罗马皇帝主持的祭祀典礼开始，祈求来年风调雨顺。中间的19号是礼物日，人们可以在这一天互赠礼物。当然，实际上只要是在农神节期间，都可以互赠礼物。农神节的许多习俗，例如互赠礼物和设立丰收树等，后来均被基督教所吸收，成为圣诞节的习俗。
> 
> 2）古罗马时期的暖气是在盖房子的时候地下留出中空的位置，冬天寒冷时用锅炉烧火，热空气和蒸汽从中通过，达到一种和火炕类似的地暖效果。
> 
> 3）古罗马人喝葡萄酒正常便是要兑水的，直接饮用酿造出来的酒会被认为是野蛮人的行为。


	11. Chapter 11

湿冷的冬天不知不觉地过去了，罗马迎来了一年中最舒适的春季。到了四月的这个时候，暖和的温度早已让所有的植物都活转回来。和盛夏时节那种几乎整齐划一的绿不同。不少耐寒的常青植物整个冬季都没有脱下绿衣，此时呈现出了深沉的墨绿色，而那些因寒冷而枯黄的树木却统统都已发出了新芽。一树树的翠绿和墨绿交相呼应，显现出一种连园林设计师都未曾计划的美妙层次感。

白日一日长过一日，约翰起床的时间也随着每天都更早升起的太阳而一天比一天提前。

帕勒斯节的这天早上，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，约翰便像往常一样渐渐地从睡梦中苏醒。他习惯性地伸出一只手，迷迷糊糊地冲着身旁熟睡的另一个孩子的方向摸索了一下，却只摸到了冰凉的亚麻床单。

约翰一骨碌从床上坐了起来，瞬间睡意全无。

他急匆匆地环视了一圈，不仅床上只有他一人，偌大的房间里也完全见不到其他人的踪影。还不等从心底漫出的恐慌进一步发酵，约翰就听到门口传来了当的一声轻响，扭过头去，刚好和晃晃悠悠地端着铜盆的夏洛克四目相对。

两人都愣了片刻，还是夏洛克最先反应过来，一边往床边走一边对约翰说道，“你怎么这么早就醒了，还以为能给你个惊喜呢。”

约翰这才回过神来，急忙从床上爬了下来，连软木拖鞋也来不及穿，就迎了上去要从夏洛克手中接过铜盆，嘴里还不忘嘀咕，“你怎么自己去接水了，很沉的，快给我。”

夏洛克却拧了拧身子避开了约翰，到底还是自己端到了地方，在木架上放妥，才回身面对约翰，一脸反常的灿烂笑容。

约翰被他笑得浑身发毛。刚想开口询问，夏洛克就迅速逼了上来，两只手按住他双肩便开始使力，把约翰直直的向后推。直推到他踏上了床边的地毯才松手。约翰不由得伸出手摸了摸夏洛克的额头，“你发烧了？”

夏洛克扯出一个大大的笑容，答非所问地大声说道，“生日快乐！”

约翰还未放下的手坠了下去，嘴巴微微张开，彻底定住了。约翰愣了太久，久到夏洛克渐渐的开始担心起来，却也正是他眼里一点点浮上的担忧，打破了约翰的定身魔咒。

他轻轻地合上双唇，又下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，重重的吞咽了一下，长长的吐出一口气，“你怎么…”

夏洛克言简意赅，“哈德森太太。”

约翰恍然大悟，“所以她才会问…”

然而约翰还有最后一个问题，“你怎么起得这么早？”从他们相识到现在，夏洛克每天都要约翰和哈德森太太威逼利诱才肯起床，从来没有过例外。

听到这个问题，夏洛克竟然难得的有些不好意思，“我昨晚上睡觉前喝了很多水。”

约翰抿了抿嘴，把笑声憋了回去。

“要笑就笑吧，今天是你生日，你想怎样都可以。”

“哎？”夏洛克真是永远都能让约翰惊喜。

“不过你最好快点笑完，赶紧洗漱。今天是帕勒斯节，父亲要去广场上往篝火里撒骨灰，咱们得到场。你再不快点就要等晚上回来才能拆礼物了。”

“还有礼物？”

“那当然。”

不用夏洛克再多说一个字，约翰立刻冲到盆架前开始洗漱，连牙膏也顾不上抹，随意漱了两下口，抹了把脸就又跑回夏洛克身边。而夏洛克则已经举着一个不知道从哪里变出来的长条形包裹等着他了。

约翰小心翼翼地双手接过，大气也不敢喘一口，轻轻地开始拉扯包裹上系的布绳。实在是太轻了，扯了半天都没有扯开，看得夏洛克真想抢过来自己拆。多亏约翰的注意力全在包裹上，才没看到对方那个几乎要翻到头顶上去的白眼。终于，褪下外面的那层亚麻布，礼物的真身出现在约翰面前。

是一把短剑。

皮革剑套上装饰着几颗闪闪发亮的铆钉。青铜色的护手简单大方，而青灰色的剑把才是真正令人惊艳的地方。剑把的末端雕刻了一只正在怒吼的灰狼头，白色的獠牙、漆黑的眼睛，狼头下面和青灰色的剑把直接相连，看上去就像是从剑把的末端长出来的一样。约翰握住剑把，唰地一下把剑抽了出来。剑身闪耀着冷酷的金属光泽。虽说约翰从未摸过真正的短剑，不过这把精巧的短剑似乎是有些太轻了。他凑上去仔细看了看，结合左手掌心传来的剑把触觉，不由得惊讶地赞叹出声，“这是一把木剑！”

原来整把剑的金属感，全拜匠人神乎其技的上色技巧所赐。若是一把真剑，这或许还没什么稀奇。可这却是一把木剑，上面下的功夫那是连真剑都没法比的。

夏洛克却像是并不满意似的耸耸肩，“没办法，父亲不许我碰真剑，那个死胖子也不肯变通一下。等咱们长大了，我再送你真的。”

万分惊喜的约翰此时根本无心纠正夏洛克的不礼貌用语，只是开心地摇了摇头，“不，这个就很好了。”

不等两人再说些什么，哈德森太太就急匆匆地端着托盘走了进来，嘀嘀咕咕地催促着他们快吃早餐，快换衣服。走过约翰身边时还不忘冲他挤挤眼睛，“生日快乐啊，约翰。”约翰无需特意摆出欣喜的样子，哈德森太太只见他抬头微笑的样子，便自认是收到了感谢，开开心心的为两个孩子准备早餐去了。

帕勒斯节也是罗马共和国的生日，普通人自然可以随心所欲的享受这一节日。身为凯撒的夏洛克却不得不跟着父亲参加各式各样的活动，约翰自然只得陪在他身边。不管两个孩子多么希望能够在这一天独处，都不得不老老实实的在众人面前扮演好各自的角色。

待到晚宴结束，才终于只剩下他们两人。

这一天对于夏洛克来说无比煎熬，而约翰也没有好到哪里去。他头一次收到生日礼物，还没焐热就被哈德森太太抢走换成了一块面包，说是等他晚上回来再还给他。

可算是到了晚上，回到自己的地盘，两人不约而同地重重的叹了一口气，对视片刻后随即又一起爆发出一阵大笑。

喘匀了气，约翰注视着夏洛克因生理泪水而更加闪亮的眼睛，想着夏洛克早上说的话，鼓起勇气，决定把自己掂量了大半天的念头说出来。

“夏洛克…”

“嗯？”

“你能给我弹首曲子吗？什么都行，不弹也行！”

夏洛克沉吟片刻，想到每年的这个日子父亲都会在晚宴后去近卫军营，和官兵们一起再庆祝一番。抬头看看天色，要不了多久就能有黑夜作为掩护。大体而言，应该还算安全。何况，约翰难得主动要求点什么，今天还是他的生日，他断断没有拒绝的道理。

他们耐心的等到了天黑，这才带着琴，一路避开守卫，悄无声息的来到了花园僻静处的一个喷泉旁边。这座喷泉中间是一尊战神马尔斯的雕像，四柱水流从他手中高举的短剑尖端向四个方向射去。高大的马尔斯使得落水声大得堪比小瀑布，可以在一定程度上抵消等会儿将要出现的琴声，更好的隐藏他们的行踪。这处宝地夏洛克已经不是第一次来了，从来没有在此被发现过，算是他的秘密练琴场所中最可靠的选择之一。

约翰在喷水池台边坐好，面前的夏洛克微微鞠了一躬。这附近没有油灯，只有稀薄的月光为他们照明。约翰看不清他的表情，却不妨碍他自己在脑海里为对面的人补上一副高傲的表情。

不等他偷笑完，只为他一人准备的演奏会立刻便开始了。

夜色实在昏暗，约翰索性闭上眼睛，张开耳朵，用力的捕捉面前的琴声，不想落下一丝一毫。

失去了视觉，听觉就变得更为敏锐。身后的巨大落水声成为了面前琴声的最自然的伴奏。很快，约翰就达到了一种飘飘然的境界，似乎身边的一切都不再真实，美好得像是在做梦一样。

他暗暗想道，这真是我过过的，最好的一个生日了。

更好的地方在于，和夏洛克朝夕相处了半年多的他开始相信，从今往后的每一个生日，不，每一天，都会像今天一样美妙。

又是一曲终了，琴声暂歇的那一刻，喷泉的另一端突然传来了几下响亮的掌声。掌声一顿一顿，绝不是在表示赞扬，甚至还能听出几分讽刺。两人全身的血液一下子都凉了，哪怕脑中呼啸着快跑两个字，也丝毫无法挪动半分，彻底僵立在原地。

随着一阵窸窣的脚步声，长廊的另一头走来了几个提着油灯的奴隶。两个孩子在黑暗的环境中待了许久，不等那摇曳的灯光走近，早早便认出了喷泉另一边那个左手在胸前举着托加的褶皱，右手背在身后的高大身影，正是夏洛克的父亲——奥古斯都。

奥古斯都耐心的等待着这处僻静的角落被油灯照亮。隔着不停坠落的流水，定定的凝视着着夏洛克，也不说话，只伸出了原本背在身后的右手。

看着父亲悬在空中的右手，夏洛克自知是自己犯错在先，不敢造次，立刻走上前去，不情不愿的把里拉琴稳稳的放到了父亲手中，随即退后几步，站到了约翰旁边。

奥古斯都掂了掂手上的琴，却是看都不看一眼，依然凝视着夏洛克的眼睛，缓缓开口，“上次抓到你私自练琴的时候，我说了什么？”

“再有下次，重罚。”

哐的一声巨响，里拉琴被奥古斯都重重掼在地上，木质琴身登时四分五裂，有两块碎片甚至都崩到了夏洛克和约翰二人身上。二人均被吓了一哆嗦，却是谁都没有出声。

“你以为，我会永远惯着你吗？”奥古斯都并未提高音量，却比他真的吼出来，更令人胆寒。

夏洛克从未见过父亲发这么大的火，有什么小脾气也都被吓没了，不敢多说废话，立刻服软，“对不起，父亲。我错了，不会再有下次了。”

“没有下次？我怎么记得，你上次就是这么说的。你来帮我想想，哪次你被抓到，不是这么说的？说出一次，我今天就饶了你。”

夏洛克咬紧了牙，他当然说不出。

“去，拿根藤条来。”

夏洛克刷一下抬起头，看着父亲的脸色，愣是什么都没敢说。

约翰也吓了一大跳，想不到所谓的重罚，竟然这么重。他在心里狠狠踢了自己几脚，都是你的馊主意害得！

得令的奴隶也不知是去哪里取的藤条，竟然转眼之间就跑了回来，恭恭敬敬弯下腰的双手奉上。奥古斯都却没有接过藤条，把右手又背到了身后，冲着夏洛克的方向努了努头，“给他。”

奴隶几大步跨到夏洛克身前，为了将就他的身高，单膝跪地，双手平举，“凯撒大人。”

夏洛克反应过来父亲的用意，瞬间出了一身冷汗，如此高压之下竟还退了半步，难以置信的摇起了头，嘴上呢喃着，“不，不，不。”重重的咽了几口唾沫，连呼吸都一下子粗重起来，又急又气的吼了起来，“这不公平！我犯的错，凭什么罚他！”

“就凭我是你父亲！”奥古斯都扬声说道，低沉的男中音在响亮的落水声中依然震得人一抖。

“我的命令，你就要服从！战士不服从命令，会害死自己。将军不服从命令，会害死自己手下的战士。就凭你这个我行我素的样子，也想带兵打仗？你必须为自己手下的人负责。我今天就帮你长长记性，免得你以后上了战场，害人害己。十下，你要是不打，我就亲自动手。你敢故意留手，那就翻倍。”

夏洛克用一种像是要杀人的眼神瞪着自己的父亲，浑身上下抖个不停，他知道自己别无选择，如果真的由父亲来动手，就是打死约翰，都有可能。

至于约翰，则是大大的松了一口气。只要挨打的不是夏洛克，怎么都好。再说夏洛克不过也就是一个七岁的孩子，就算用尽全力，也不能真的把他怎么样。他生怕奥古斯都反悔，赶紧麻利的就地跪了下去，双手撑地，做好了挨打的准备。

身旁的夏洛克则许久都没有动静，只是站在那里静静的发着抖。

“还等什么？我可没有整晚的时间陪你耗。”

约翰跪在地上，看不到夏洛克的反应，怕他倔脾气上来，坚持要自己受罚，只好壮着胆子扭过头，冲夏洛克笑了笑，用只有他们两个才能听清的声音轻轻的说了一句，“没事的。”

昏暗的灯光下，约翰的眼睛不似白日里的湛蓝，而是一片幽深，但夏洛克不会错认那其中跳动的信任。他抬起头，又看了自己的父亲一眼。他清楚事情已经没有了婉转的余地，只是想用父亲严肃的面容，抹掉脑子里那个真诚的微笑。他缓缓的伸出手，紧紧地握住了那根藤条。

他不敢留手，高高的举起，又重重的挥下。

啪。

夏洛克随约翰一起，狠狠地抖了一下。两人却都没有发出任何声音。

事已至此，他只得咬牙继续。

啪。

啪。

啪。

啪。

啪。

啪。

啪。

啪。

啪。

十下结束，夏洛克的手被藤条上传来的颤动震得发麻，连耳朵里都是那种嗡嗡的响声。他已经顾不得再去核实父亲的脸色，一把扔掉藤条，立刻弯下腰去扶约翰起身。

约翰没法当着这么多人拒绝，只得在夏洛克的搀扶下站直了身子。起身后，趁着夏洛克还没放开手，不动声色的轻轻捏了一下。想要暗示他自己没事，要他不要担心。

确实是没事，夏洛克的力气比起他从前经受过的那些，可实在是太过微不足道了。

等约翰站直了身子，夏洛克耳内的轰鸣才稍微平息了一点，他不想再看父亲的脸，低着头问了一句，“我们可以走了吗？”

“可以。”至此，奥古斯都的语气已经温和了不少，伸手指了指之前去取藤条的那个奴隶，“你，送他们回去。”

“不必了。我的人，我自己会负责。”说完这句话，夏洛克竟蹲到了约翰面前，俨然一副要背他回去的架势。这可把约翰吓得不轻，奥古斯都就在面前，他怎么敢就这样爬到夏洛克的背上去？！

然而他不动，夏洛克也不动，令人惊奇的是，连奥古斯都都不发一言地站在原地不动。夏洛克若是真的倔起来，约翰是无论如何也拗不过他的。眼看他似乎是死了心，哪怕是要蹲到地老天荒，也绝不起身。约翰实在没有办法，悄悄瞥了一眼奥古斯都的脸色，见他似乎没有反对的意思，只好梗着脖子爬了上去。

待约翰在自己背上趴好，夏洛克伸出手，经由约翰的膝弯在身后扣紧，自觉很牢靠了，这才咬牙站了起来。他依然不肯抬头，低着头用不大不小的声音说了句，“儿子告退了。”也不等奥古斯都的回应，抬脚便走。

约翰就更加不敢去看奥古斯都的反应了，只把脑袋埋进夏洛克的颈弯，自欺欺人。

直到喷泉的落水声渐渐小了下去，约翰才试探性的抬起头，环顾四周，确认了周围确实没有了别人，这才拍了拍夏洛克的肩膀，轻声说道，“没人了，放我下来吧。”

夏洛克却像是没听到一般，保持着之前的速度，一步一步地继续走着，丝毫没有放下约翰的意思。

约翰只得又拍了拍他，出言哄劝，“我没事，自己能走，放我下来吧。”

夏洛克依然不理他。

只顾着为夏洛克逃过一劫而暗自窃喜的约翰这才有点担心起来，今天若不是他的主意，这些根本就不会发生，夏洛克会不会是生气了？情急之中，他伸出手去掰夏洛克的脑袋，想要让他回过头来。然而碰到夏洛克的脸颊上时，触手之处竟然一片潮湿。

夏洛克哭了？

夏洛克哭了！

这下子约翰彻底慌了神，“我…我…我真的没事的。”

夏洛克没有回话。

昏暗的长廊里，一个小小的身影背着另一个，一步一个脚印，迟缓却坚定的，一点一点接近他们的家。

从喷泉到他们的住处，路程不算近，然而整整一路上，夏洛克都没有开口。哪怕是在夏洛克帮约翰上药的时候，他也是红着眼睛，一言不发。

最初那些语无伦次的安抚之后，约翰也不知道自己说些什么能够让夏洛克好受一点，他很想说自己没有怪他，他大可以不必这样自责。可设身处地的想一想，若是换了他自己，听到这样的话，恐怕只会更加难受。一想到自己被迫伤害夏洛克，约翰的心都揪了起来。这样的伤口，如何能够被苍白的言语轻易抹平？

于是，他只好跟着他一起沉默。

两人就这样默默的爬到了床上。夏洛克先是躺到了一个离约翰很远的地方，又似乎是想起了什么，背对着约翰往他的方向又蹭了几下，蹭到了约翰身边不远处，就定在那里，用后背对着约翰。看样子，像是连每天都不会落下的晚安都不肯说了。

见他这样自责，约翰心里难受得比背上的伤严重了不知道有多少倍。他重重的叹了一口气，轻轻的伸出手，搭在了夏洛克肩上。夏洛克像是被烫到了一样猛地抖了一下，却并没有故意抖落约翰的手。约翰见状，学着夏洛克之前的样子往前蹭了蹭。直到他滚烫的胸口，贴上了夏洛克冰凉的脊背。

过了一会儿，夏洛克一耸一耸地抖了起来，而约翰假装不知道这是因为什么。

漆黑寂静的房间里，两人的呼吸声震耳欲聋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）每年的4月15日，是罗马的福尔狄基亚节，该节日在罗马城举行，罗马的所有选区均会在该日向特鲁斯（土地女神，土地生产力的化身）敬献一头怀孕的母牛，以祈祷提高牛的生育量和土地产粮。未出生的牛仔会被焚烧，其骨灰将用在4月21日的帕勒斯节的净化仪式上。届时牧羊人会清理羊圈，焚烧硫磺净化羊圈，并将牛奶和糕饼献给帕勒斯（羊和牧羊人的守护神，有学者认为其为男性，也有学者认为是女性）。罗马城内，祭祀将主持净化仪式，将福尔狄基亚节当日焚烧的牛骨灰，撒在篝火上。
> 
> 4月21日同时也是传说中公元前753年，罗马城建立的日子，共和国后期开始，这一天也被当做罗马的建国日加以庆祝。
> 
> 柯南道尔爵士的原著小说中并没有提及福尔摩斯和华生医生的生日，而不同于福尔摩斯的生日通常被公认为1月6日，众人对华生医生的生日并没有一个公认的日期。本文中设定约翰的生日为4月21日纯属杜撰，特此说明。
> 
> 2）古罗马时期已经有用小苏打为原料制成的牙膏，不过更多的人其实是习惯用尿来刷牙。古罗马人认为尿液有清洁、消炎的作用。
> 
> 3）睡前大量喝水是许多游牧民族古时曾采用的强迫自己早起方法，可以算是一种十分原始的闹钟，而他们早起的原因多为战争需要。那时的罗马人已经拥有了用沙子或是水来计时的简易的闹钟，不需要采取这种方法早起。文中夏洛克为避免自己起床的时候吵醒约翰，才用了这个办法。
> 
> 4）近卫军营在罗马城内，位于整座城市的西北角。
> 
> 5）马尔斯（Mars）是罗马神话中的战神，对应的是希腊神话中的战神阿瑞斯。火星（Mars）便是用这位战神的名字命名的。而三月（March）也是为纪念马尔斯而得名，3月1日便是古罗马的马尔斯节。这一天同时也是古罗马的妇女节，因为众神之母朱诺的生日，便是这一天。


	12. Chapter 12

夏洛克的手里紧紧地攥着藤条，硬邦邦的触感十分陌生，硌得他手心生疼。他不敢留手，高高的举起，又重重的挥下。

一下。

又一下。

早已满了十下，他却收不了手，继续一下又一下的抽着。周围是死一般的寂静，无人出言阻止，连跪在地上的约翰也悄无声息。夏洛克想要停手，却惊讶的发现自己的身体根本不受控制。他只能眼睁睁的看着淡黄色的藤条一点点染上血红。不，不，不！快住手啊，夏洛克！他想要冲着自己大声怒吼，然而他的尖叫却被通通闷在了嗓子里，半点声音都发不出来。与此同时，他的右手还在用尽全力地挥下，再挥下。

不！

“不！”

夏洛克猛地醒了过来。

梦中声嘶力竭的呐喊到了现实中不过是睡眠中的喃喃低语，面前的约翰呼吸平缓，丝毫没有被吵醒的迹象。夏洛克松了一口气，收回了搭在约翰腰上的手，平躺下去，厌恶的拨开黏在额头上的卷发。

开春后屋内的火盆就没再被点燃过，夏洛克从小没怕过黑，此刻却无比希望屋里能有点光亮。梦中的画面和记忆中的现实混合在一起，深深的刻在了他的视网膜上，在黑暗中反复上演。他不想冒着吵醒约翰的风险爬起来点油灯，他需要休息，夏洛克至少还可以给他一晚安眠。

何况他完全就是活该。

约翰湿热的呼吸以一个令人安心的缓慢节奏一次次喷在他赤裸的肩膀上，反反复复的提醒着他约翰就好好的睡在他身边这一事实。夏洛克用一种像是要把眼球抠出来一般的力道使劲揉起了胀得酸痛不已的眼睛，揉了好一会儿，总算是把那些画面挤了出去。

他已经无法信任自己的眼睛，那记忆会不会也出了错呢？

确认约翰安好的愿望是如此的强烈。哪怕他万万不想吵醒约翰，还是忍不住。夏洛克极慢的转过身面向他，探出手越过约翰小小的身子，春风一般轻轻抚过他的后背。

肿胀都已经消了，只余下了热辣辣的温度。最重要的是，他完全感觉不到一丝一毫黏腻的血液触感。夏洛克缓缓吐出憋在胸口的那股闷气。

只是梦而已。

确实只是梦而已。

这时约翰却突然打了个冷战，吓得夏洛克紧跟着哆嗦了一下。却是因为他拉开了和约翰的距离，导致毯子下二人中间空了出来，跑了不少热气。

约翰怕冷。夏洛克一直记着，此刻这又刚好成为他贴近约翰的绝佳借口。夏洛克心中默念，这都是为了约翰，小心翼翼的消除了二人之间的缝隙。

重新暖和起来的约翰舒服得哼了哼，睡梦中又往前挪了几分。就像是两人正在床上紧紧相拥一般。

沉醉于这份温暖的何止约翰一人。如此亲密的姿势，夏洛克几乎都可以感觉得到约翰的心跳一下下敲打在他的胸口。仿佛自己的心脏也在好好的跳动一般，让他可以欺骗自己一切安好，让他可以一点点的回到那不受欢迎的睡梦之中。

~~~

夏洛克再次恢复意识的时候，透过眼皮的阳光让他意识到，天已经大亮了。他有些纳闷，约翰和哈德森太太竟然没有叫他起床。想到约翰，他这才反应过来周身暖洋洋的触感要多亏了另一个人的体温。所以说约翰不仅没有叫醒他，连他自己都还睡着。

他不会是晕过去了吧？

夏洛克急忙半支起身子睁开眼睛，却正正的对上了约翰凝视的目光，给约翰吓得一愣。夏洛克松了口气，随意瞟了一眼四周，越过约翰看到了放在桌子上的早餐。这么说连哈德森太太都来过了。

反正已经这个时候了。夏洛克干脆卸了劲，颓然倒回到枕头上。如此一来，他便再一次的和约翰面对面了。此时约翰早已从短暂的惊吓中恢复过来，露出了他的招牌阳光微笑，“早。”

约翰的微笑真诚地一如既往，可夏洛克却无法假装什么事都没有发生，像往常那样开开心心的和他互道早安。

“对不起。”他嗫嚅着说道，甚至不敢抬头去看约翰的眼睛。

“你没有对不起我。”

夏洛克明知事实正好相反，却还是忍不住感到了一阵释然。他用力咽下喉咙里突然出现的肿块，清了清嗓子，“起来吃饭吧，你一定饿了。”

~~~

虽然约翰坚称自己感觉良好，夏洛克还是独自一人去给母亲请安了。夏洛克没有主动解释约翰的缺席，奇的是母亲也没有出言询问，就好像夏洛克的身边没有约翰是一件多么平常的事情一样。不止如此，一向喜欢对夏洛克的健康状况大惊小怪的母亲只字未提夏洛克那双肿得和核桃一样大的眼睛，只是像平常那样和他打过招呼后就自然的聊起了自己最近看的书。

离开的时候，母亲让特纳太太塞了一个小包裹到他手里，“一点小东西，你或许用的上。”夏洛克点点头，谢过母亲后便出了门。

走出了一段距离后他才打开那个包裹，里面静静的躺着两瓶伤药。

~~~

第二日，约翰依然没能成功地倔过夏洛克，最终还是放他独自去参加前酒节的祭酒仪式了。

空气中浓重的酒气弄得夏洛克有点不舒服。眼角的余光中，他见到父亲抬起了手，或许是要像前些年那样拍拍他的肩膀。

他不动声色的躲开了。

父亲顺势把手抬到头顶，理了理自己的头发，动作流畅自然。

或许他本来就是打算理理头发的，夏洛克这样说服自己。

当天晚上，他以因酒气而头疼为借口，翘掉了宴会。

~~~

翘掉宴会是有代价的。

一大早，“代价”便在母亲的屋外堵住了他。上来就直奔主题，“你现在感觉如何了？”

有那么惊恐的一瞬间，夏洛克以为麦考夫什么都知道了。随后他才反应过来，他问的是自己前天晚上虚构的头疼。幸好约翰不在这里，否则他一定会把震惊写在脸上，傻子都看得出来他根本没病过。

“已经没事了。”某种程度上来说，他并没有说谎。

麦考夫深深的看了他一眼，点了点头，像是接受了他的说法。

“那就好。”

~~~

父亲没有错。

夏洛克也没有在和他怄气。他只是又不想参加宴会了而已。

哈德森太太第二次来催他更衣的时候，夏洛克本打算编个什么理由再次翘掉晚上的宴会。

是的，他改变了主意。因为哈德森太太说道，“你不是早都和你父亲商量好了吗，你保证过会乖乖参加他要你出席的所有宴会。好孩子可不能言而无信啊，是不是？”

他已经言而无信了，他向约翰保证过他不会再受到任何伤害。他只能尽量做到不要再次言而无信而已。

~~~

宴会上的音乐伴奏对夏洛克而言，简直就是折磨。原本优美的琴声合奏到了他的耳朵里就变成了噼里啪啦的击打声。而宴会厅里总是会有的喷泉发出的落水声，对于改善夏洛克的精神状况更是起不到半点帮助。

他记得自己许下的诺言，没有提出提前离场的要求。只是紧紧攥住椅子边缘，默默期待宴会能够早点结束。

万幸奥古斯都不知何故，提前叫停了乐队的演奏。

夏洛克的身体渐渐地平静下来，不再抖个不停。他刚刚在发抖吗？他都没有发现。

宴会还有好一阵子才会结束，这让夏洛克有足够的时间用来消汗。或许回去之前，他应该先去洗个澡？

~~~

和夏洛克相比，约翰的恢复速度则要快得多了。一周过后，夏洛克再也没有办法以养伤为由逼约翰单独留下了。于是他们像往常那样结伴来给奥古斯塔请安，却没想到有人正在这里等着夏洛克的到来。

“父亲？！”

夏洛克简直难以相信，这个时间按理说奥古斯都早该开始一日的工作了，怎么会在母亲这里？

“怎么，不想见到我？”奥古斯都笑了。

夏洛克却笑不出来。

“不到你母亲这里来守着你，想见你一面实在是很难啊。怎么，真的记恨上了？”语毕，还瞟了一眼站在夏洛克身边的约翰。

“我哪儿敢。”夏洛克嘴上说着不敢，脸上却还是忍不住翻了个白眼。

奥古斯都至今也未后悔那晚惩罚夏洛克的决定。不过就这一周的所见所闻来看，他也不得不承认当时确实是罚的重了。想不到这孩子还挺重情重义，也不知是好事还是坏事。他暗暗叹了口气，说道，“说吧，要怎样才肯原谅为父啊，心里都列出表了吧？”

夏洛克咧出了一个假的不行的笑容，“父亲真了解我。”说完，却并不继续说那所谓的“条件”，只是环视了一周，便又看向了奥古斯都。

奥古斯都明白过来，挥了挥手，“都退下。”

虽然约翰是夏洛克的人，但他也不能违抗奥古斯都的命令。可他却有些犹豫，实在不想留夏洛克一人。夏洛克看了出来，在他耳边用只有他们两个才能听到的音量说道，“放心，我不会再让你失望了。”

“你从来没有···”不等约翰说完，特纳太太已经来到了他面前，想要带他一起下去，他只好把后半句话憋了回去，又深深的看了夏洛克最后一眼，这才不情不愿的离开。

待所有奴隶都退下了，夏洛克这才不慌不忙地开口，却是个问句，“父亲还记得我今年要开始上学了吧？”

奥古斯都挑了挑眉，没想到夏洛克竟将话题拐到这件事情上去了，不知他到底是何用意，也不说话，只点点头示意他继续说下去。

夏洛克不想操之过急。每次和父亲闹了矛盾，父亲总是会主动服软，这次虽然不再是装的了，但他也没打算放过这个机会。他自认为那些条件都不算过分，不过他仍然需要小心行事，若是父亲对第一个条件不甚满意，就绝无可能答应他最后一个条件。

因此，夏洛克不慌不忙地将早已打好的腹稿缓缓道来，“现在罗马的学校通通都是上整日的课，过去可不是这样。过去的学校只上半日的课，下午是学生们用来健身的时间。”

“这么说，你是想要半天假喽？”

“不，我想要一所剑术学校。”夏洛克仰头直视着父亲的眼睛，好让他清楚自己到底有多认真。

奥古斯都的嘴角缓缓的翘了起来，“你想学剑术？”

“不只是剑术，战场上用得上的兵器，我都想学。”

这下子，奥古斯都笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“口气倒不小，学校是要有老师的，不知你看好的是哪位将军啊？”

“父亲的将军都是带兵打仗的，恕我直言，他们的功夫也就那么回事。我想要的，是父亲角斗士学校的训练师，父亲肯不肯放人啊？”夏洛克扬着脖子，一副欠揍的样子。

“行，给你了。不过我也有条件，学剑需要陪练。”奥古斯都见夏洛克要插话，抬起一只手制止了他，他知道他想说什么，直接继续说了下去，“不，只有一个约翰可不够。为父给你挑的奴隶都叫你轰走了，你身边的人实在太少。就从陪练开始，去给自己选几个奴隶，你在家里挑也好，直接出去买也行，无论如何，你必须得开始培养自己的亲信了。这个条件，不过分吧？”

夏洛克沉吟半晌，找不到合适的理由拒绝，只好点头。不过，他向来不做亏本的买卖，今天他也不打算例外，“既然父亲说我该培养亲信，那约翰就不该做陪练，该做我的同学才是。”

同学还是陪练，不过是个名头的问题，奥古斯都自然不会反对。“给你学校和老师，这回你该知足了吧。”

不料夏洛克竟然摇了摇头，“我还有最后一个条件，不过是最重要的条件，父亲若是不答应···”夏洛克没有说完，不过言下之意不言而喻。

“哦？”

就是现在了，成败在此一举，夏洛克深吸了一口气，郑重的开口，“以后不管是我犯错还是约翰犯错，罚我不罚他。”

奥古斯都一惊，下意识地想要拒绝，一时不知如何是好，求助地看向妻子，却见她舒舒服服的歪在躺椅上，好像面前的葡萄多么美味一样，极其专注的一颗颗吃着，竟是连头也不肯抬。

不过罚了一个小奴隶，这可好，连妻子都记恨上了。

“行行行，反正你小子就是欠揍。”

听到这句话，夏洛克总算是笑了，“谢谢父亲！”竟是难得的字字真心。

~~~

刚一和约翰回合，他就迫不及待地问起了夏洛克到底向奥古斯都提了什么条件。夏洛克计谋得逞，笑嘻嘻的宣布，“咱们很快就可以有一所剑术学校啦，你可以和我一起去上！”

约翰欣喜归欣喜，却隐隐觉得事情没有那么简单，不由得追问了一句，“没别的了？”

夏洛克想起了父亲答应自己的最后一个条件，眼睛都没眨地点点头。

“没别的了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）4月23日是古罗马的前酒节，这一天要打开前一年8月19日酒节那天装满的酒桶。将第一批酒作为祭酒，献给众神之主朱庇特。
> 
> 节日（feriae）一词在古罗马，指的是拜谒神庙和向诸神献祭的节庆日。既可以用来形容公共节日，也可以形容私人事务，例如生日。到此诸位可能已经发现，古罗马节日数量实在过于繁多，一年之中有太多节日。但并非所有节日都是国家承认，由国家祭司主持的公共节日。当时只有犹太人（不庆祝节日）会在每周的安息日有规律的休息，其他人则不过周末。公共节日就是古罗马人的休息日，为避免玷污圣日，除了大祭司允许的少量工作外，各种工作和商业活动都要停止。
> 
> 2）古罗马盛行决斗，为满足对角斗士不断增长的需求，出现了角斗士训练学校。公元一世纪后，为了避免其发展成私人军队，角斗士学校均被收归皇帝所有，受国家控制。角斗士训练师通常由经验丰富的前角斗士担任，部分训练师为释奴，不过绝大部分仍是奴隶，虽然地位高于普通奴隶，但仍可由主人随意支配。


	13. Chapter 13

罗马的早晨一如既往的忙碌而拥挤，即便是有着近卫军护卫左右，马车也只能被挤在人群中一点点挪动。拉车的两匹宝马无奈不能放蹄狂奔，不耐地轻声嘶鸣着。而端坐在车中的约翰的心情与比那两匹宝马相比，则还要烦闷几分。他轻轻的摩挲着拴在腰带上的那个沉甸甸的钱袋，悄悄地在心里叹了口气。

昨天夏洛克再一次地独自前往不知道哪位元老举办的宴席，留约翰一人看家。现在约翰已经知道夏洛克总是把自己留下并非是嫌自己碍事，而是怕自己饿着，因此等待的心情中也就不再夹杂那些许酸涩。他心情愉悦地练会儿字、看看书，到了晚餐的时间，哈德森太太准时端着美味佳肴出现在房间里。待约翰吃完，哈德森太太便将这个钱袋交给了他，说是夏洛克让他帮忙收着的。再一打听，原来夏洛克今天要到奴隶市场买几个小奴隶，哈德森太太却不知道他要买奴隶的具体原因，也不甚在意，随口嘱咐他两句早点休息，收了餐具就离开了。

约翰心里却是好一番天翻地覆，夏洛克要买新奴隶了？！

他忍不住好奇，打开钱袋看了看，一下子被里面闪闪发亮的金色晃得头都大了。约翰这辈子也没见过这么多钱，夏洛克到底要买多少奴隶啊。

约翰无精打采地瘫在了椅子上，拼命回忆自己这几天都是不是做错了什么。想了好久，却什么都想不到。生日那天后，夏洛克确实是比之前沉默了许多，可他也没有对约翰发过脾气啊。他心烦意乱地从钱袋里摸出五枚金币，一字摊开摆在桌面上。

五枚金币。

五枚金币就能买到一个约翰了。

约翰没有细数钱袋里到底有多少钱，反正绝对远远不止五枚。

他呆呆的盯着面前一字排开的金币，脑中一片空白，忽然之间，一个更可怕的念头窜了出来：

夏洛克会不会把自己卖掉？

他不会的！

他不会吗？

“天啊！你到底有完没完？我都记住啦，不过就是买几个奴隶，能有多复杂？”

夏洛克不耐烦的大声抱怨终于将约翰的思绪拽回了此时此刻。他尽可能不动声色的悄悄转头瞟了一眼旁边的夏洛克。这个正在对自己的兄长怒目而视的男孩，今天早上还在向自己轻声咕哝着“早安”。而自己腰带上直往下坠的沉甸甸的钱袋也在无声地诉说着夏洛克对他的信任。

约翰突然之间为怀疑夏洛克而感到了一阵愧疚。

~~~~~@~~~~~

今天夏洛克是第一次去奴隶市场亲自给自己挑选奴隶。父亲和母亲还有麦考夫自己都认为这是锻炼夏洛克识人能力的大好机会，再说他一向不喜欢别人在他旁边指手画脚，因此他们决定干脆谁也不跟着，就让他自己去买。

大不了回头再想办法处理他买回来的残次品，如果他真的会买回残次品的话。

当然，让夏洛克自己去买不意味着麦考夫会让他一无所知的踏进奴隶市场。这不，早上出门的时候，更倾向于坐轿的他以要搭车为由上了夏洛克的马车。而罗马早晨异常拥堵的交通状况也给足了他时间，到了这时，他早已讲完夏洛克需要知晓的要点，而身下的马车也突然平稳了不少。不用探头查看，麦考夫也清楚他们已经驶上了罗马广场。

平滑的大理石替代了参差不齐的石板路，那种木轮磕在石板上的恼人的咣咣声也随之消失了。自己的目的地就在眼前，麦考夫却还有一件事放心不下。

剑术学校的地址早已选好，前两天就已经开始动工了。建校的风声也放了出去，已经有不少长老和将军表示有兴趣让自己家的孩子也去学上一学。这些由夏洛克提出的讲和条件按部就班的一一执行着，麦考夫却知道他这个弟弟没那么容易摆脱这件事的影响。看着夏洛克眼睛四周淡淡的黑眼圈，他既想出言安慰他几句，却又觉得自己真正应该做的是劝他抛弃这些只会拖后腿的情感。

忍到最后，眼看到了该下车的时候，到底没有忍住的麦考夫故作轻松地开口劝道，“夏洛克，不好好睡觉可是会长不高的。”

夏洛克的演技见长，只略微顿了一下便摆出了一副不屑一顾的样子，“哼，你和父亲都很高，我怎么会矮。”话一出口，夏洛克才反应过来自己一时间竟忘了麦考夫是自己的养兄，然而说出的话已经收不回来，只能又羞又恼地扭过头去，装作没有这回事。也正因为他转过了头，这才错过了麦考夫脸上难得一见的震惊神色。麦考夫甚至连本就行驶缓慢的马车停了下来都没有注意到，直到听到了奴隶摆好矮凳的声响才回过神来，清了清嗓子，又变回了那个山崩于前而面不改色的福尔摩斯大人，“我该下车了，回见，亲爱的弟弟，祝你购物愉快！”

夏洛克权当没听见，不过麦考夫本来也没指望他能回应，说完便弯腰出了车厢。走出几步，他在元老院敞开的大门前站定，一动不动地凝视着缓缓驶离的马车。直到熟识的长老上前招呼，他才一边回应，一边与其结伴往门内走去。这短暂的感性的一刻，也随着他转身的步伐而被他抛在了脑后。

麦考夫一走，车内便只剩下约翰和夏洛克两人了。

平日里，约翰在夏洛克面前从不怯于开口，此时却不知道如何才能隐晦的询问夏洛克到底是为了什么才要去买奴隶。麦考夫讲解要点的时候他正专心的走着神，拼命回忆了一下，似乎他没有提到过挑选女奴的事情。嗯，这个问题不错。

“麦考夫好像没有说怎么挑女奴，咱们今天不买女奴吗？”约翰装出一副若无其事的样子问道。

“咱们要的是一起练剑的伙伴，买女奴做什么？”夏洛克正不耐烦地趴在窗前查看他们行到了哪里，头也不回的答道。

原来如此。

约翰大大的松了一口气。果然不该随便怀疑夏洛克的。他这一放松下来，就再次不可避免的将注意力转到了腰间的钱袋上。这么多钱，就这样明晃晃的拴在外面，丢了的话就是卖了他也赔不起。然而，约翰不知道的是，他和夏洛克在一起的这大半年里吃掉的山珍海味，那是十袋钱都买不来的。

夏洛克看了半天，也不见马车走了多远，烦闷的不想再看，干脆躺了下来。车里没有枕头，他直接大咧咧的枕上了约翰的大腿，“到了叫我。”

“嗯。”约翰轻声应了，看着自己腿上的卷毛脑袋，他心中那些乱七八糟的思绪瞬间如轻烟一般消散了。夏洛克不可能永远只有他一个奴隶，只要他们还能这样相处下去，他再买多少个奴隶又有什么关系呢？

~~~~~@~~~~~

约翰对奴隶市场并不陌生，只不过上一次来到这里的时候，他是一件“商品”，因此他对这个地方自然是没有什么好感的。所幸此刻夏洛克就紧贴着他走在他身边，才让这次故地重游变得可以容忍了一些。

一个个木头架起的高台上站着一排排衣不蔽体的奴隶，有些还戴着手铐和脚镣，甚至还有人戴着项圈。每个人脖子上都挂着一块木板，简单的写着这个人的来历和优缺点。价格则是要询问奴隶贩子才能知道的，精明的奴隶贩子总是喜欢根据不同的买主开出不同价格。若是来人看着就一副精明的样子，价格便会给的实在一些，否则，那就不知道要掺进多少水分了。高台下东一撮西一堆的站着不少买主，有穿着托加的罗马人，也有不少穿着丘尼卡的外邦人或者给自己的小店物色苦力的释奴，更有许多替主人跑腿的奴隶，仔细的查看着待售奴隶脖子上的木板。

每个人的目光都聚集在高台之上，夏洛克却只顾着低头走路，直奔自己的目的地而去。如果约翰不是知道实情，会以为他是这里的熟客，早已对这个地方了如指掌了。

多亏前有近卫开道，夏洛克二人得以顺畅的来到了市场上专卖童奴的区域。到了这里，夏洛克便慢下了脚步，抬起头，研究起了高台上展示的商品。约翰无事可做，只好也抬起头东张西望了起来。

除了这些高台上站着的都是十几岁或者更年少的奴隶之外，这里和他们之前路过的那些地方没有多大区别。有个高台下聚集了不少人，约翰在好奇心的驱使下望了过去。只见那高台上站着的一排少年，个个都肤色黝黑，长相清秀。仔细瞧了下他们脖子上的牌子，约翰毫不意外的发现那上面全都写着“产自埃及”。许多罗马人都认为埃及男孩能成为不错的宠物，若是他们真的能被某个富有的罗马人当做宠物买回家里，倒还不算太糟。若是不幸被妓院的人买走了‧‧‧

想到此处的约翰禁不住打了个冷战。感觉到了衣服上拉扯的力道，他转过头，见夏洛克正轻轻皱着眉头，他扭头示意了一下另一个方向。约翰点点头，跟夏洛克走开了。

发现夏洛克对这种不少罗马人都趋之若鹜的男宠如此的不屑一顾，约翰不由感到有些骄傲和自豪。

二人又继续晃了一会儿，这里人多，不方便交谈，单看神色，约翰也看不出夏洛克都观察到了什么。很快，他似乎是做好了决定，直直的冲着一个奴隶贩子走了过去。

不待他们走近，那人就满脸堆笑地冲夏洛克鞠了一躬，“凯撒大人。”

约翰十分肯定夏洛克此前从未见过这个奴隶贩子，不知道他是曾在什么公开的祭祀仪式上见过夏洛克，还是单从他们的排场推断出了夏洛克的身份。这人要么记忆力惊人，要么就是脑筋很快，无论是哪种情况，都不好对付。

夏洛克面无表情地点点头，开门见山的说道，“我要买几个童奴，把你十岁以下的货都带出来，让我瞧瞧。”

那人忙不迭应了，掀开帘子带他们来到了铺子后面，不知又从哪里变出一个矮凳，摆到了一个遮阳棚下，“您先歇着，我这就去。”

见只有一个凳子，夏洛克便摆了摆手，“我站着等就行。”

奴隶贩子闻言，急忙将速度又加快了几分，眨眼的功夫就消失在了帘幕后头。

不多时，帘幕后传来一阵窸窣的脚步声，奴隶贩子打头掀开了帘子。他的身后跟着十几个光着脚的孩子，各个身材匀称，明显得到了很好的照顾。这些孩子很快安静而顺从的一字排开，在遮阳棚前面的空地上站好了。

看到对面的一排人中有男有女，约翰才反应过来夏洛克忘记说他们不要女孩了。夏洛克见到那几个女孩，自然也意识到了这个问题，不过还是完美的保持了之前那副面无表情的样子，走上前观察起来。

最先引起他注意的，是一个高大壮硕的光头男孩。不，或许根本不能用男孩这个词来形容他。因为他实在是太高了，比周围的大部分人高了两头还多。站在这群人之中一峰突起，令人难以忽视。夏洛克抬手指了指他，冲着奴隶贩子问道，“我明明说的是十岁以下，这算怎么回事？”

那人歪了歪嘴，笑容中似乎掺了一丝骄傲的味道，“朱庇特在上，我发誓他绝对不到十岁。”

夏洛克耸了耸肩，不置可否，继续挪动脚步，观察别的奴隶。他在每个人面前停顿的时间几乎一样长，从始至终也没有露出欣赏或是不满的神色，连约翰都几乎要被他唬住了。每个人都看过之后，夏洛克依然没有表示看上了哪一个或是哪几个，反而漫不经心的问道，“就这些，没了？”

奴隶贩子犹豫了片刻，到底还是答了，“后面还有几个，不过都不是什么好货色了。”

“好不好我来决定。”

“大人说的是，小人僭越了。”

说着，那人再一次消失在帘幕后头。他再一次出现的时候，就不像头一次那样安静了。这回他带出来的孩子大都面黄肌瘦，好几个还戴着脚铐，走起路来桄榔作响，有人身上带着鞭痕，有人则带着补丁一样大一块小一块的青紫。最惨的是一个黄皮肤的黑发小男孩，鞭痕青紫一样不缺，除了脚铐外脖子上还扣着一个金属项圈，虚弱的连路都走不稳，几乎是被奴隶贩子拎出来的。

眼前的这一批奴隶和曾经的约翰如此相像。有那么短暂的一瞬间，他甚至想劝夏洛克把他们全都买下来。可约翰很快就意识到，就算他救得了这些人，他也救不了全罗马成千上万的奴隶。他做不到，夏洛克做不到，就连奥古斯都也无法做到。

夏洛克还是那么沉默，没有就这些奴隶的状况发表任何评价。有太多的外人在场，约翰也无法和他交流。就算可以，他也不知道自己能说些什么，夏洛克又会说些什么。待这一批奴隶歪七扭八的站成一排后，夏洛克像之前那样举步上前，从约翰身边走过的时候，左手若无其事的从约翰紧紧攥住的右手背上擦了过去。

约翰奇迹般的平静了下来。

仔细的观察过所有人之后，夏洛克站到了那个戴着项圈的男孩面前，直视着他的眼睛，那男孩也毫不畏惧的望了回来。夏洛克微不可见的翘了翘嘴角，“你为什么挨打？”

奴隶贩子先于男孩答道，“是因为‧‧‧”

他刚一开口，夏洛克就不悦地打断了他，“我没问你。”

奴隶贩子闭了嘴，男孩却也没有开口，依然用挑衅的眼神看着夏洛克。

直到夏洛克转头看向奴隶贩子，男人才敢继续解释，“大人见谅，这小子不会说拉丁语。讲不通道理不说，还三番五次试图逃跑，这才小惩大诫一下。”

夏洛克点点头示意知道了，沉思了片刻后，伸出一只手一边点一边说道，“这个，这个，那个，还有那个高个的，我要了。”

这其中就包括了那个戴项圈的男孩。而另外三人，除了那个异常高大的光头男孩外，还有一个身材匀称肤色较深的男孩。考虑到他们买奴隶的目的，约翰不得不赞同夏洛克的这一选择，这小子简直浑身上下都写满了结实，一看就很适合练武。那个叛逆的男孩某种程度上则和夏洛克的脾气有点像，约翰能够理解夏洛克选择他的原因。至于那个高个的男孩就更不用说了，成年后绝对是个猛将。不过夏洛克选中的最后一人，是第二批奴隶中的一个瘦弱的金发男孩，身上没有束具，也没有什么伤痕，实在看不出有什么特别。约翰琢磨半晌，也无法想通夏洛克为什么会选择他。

见夏洛克挑好了货，奴隶贩子琢磨片刻就开出了价钱，“四千五塞斯特斯。”

夏洛克指着那个戴项圈的奴隶，“他逃跑过，身上还有伤，我带回去还要先给他治疗。”

“四千。”

“他连拉丁语都不会说，我还要花钱找人教他。”

“三千八。”

夏洛克又指了指那个金发男孩，“他太瘦了，没什么力气，我要养很久才能派的上用场，你留着也卖不出好价钱。一共三千塞斯特斯，多一个子我也不会出。”

三千塞斯特斯可以买三个十五岁以上的成年奴隶了，这几个奴隶里面就那个高个男孩比较值钱，但他毕竟还不到十岁，长大了会怎样，到底是没有定数的。这个价格已经不低了，至少高于奴隶贩子心中的底价，但他还是装出了一副为难的样子，犹豫了好一会儿，才咬咬牙说道，“成交。”

夏洛克冲约翰挥挥手，示意他付钱。约翰却注意到那个高大的光头男孩听到自己被卖掉的消息后，看也不看新主人一眼，只直直的看着第二排队伍中的一个长着枯黄头发的小女孩。而那个胳膊上还带着两块青紫的小女孩，也正目不转睛的看着男孩。一双大眼睛水汪汪的盈满了泪水，眼看就要哭了。

明明已经下定决心不去多管闲事，也清楚的知道他们根本不需要女孩，约翰还是忍不住向夏洛克投去了一个求助的目光。夏洛克鼻孔喷气，不知道为什么看上去似乎有些生气。约翰露出那副百试百灵的可怜表情，夏洛克到底还是屈服了，“这个我也要了。再说个价格吧。”

奴隶贩子瞅了瞅夏洛克刚又选上的女奴，弱不禁风不说还总是哭唧唧的，能甩掉这个烫手山芋他正求之不得，脸上堆满了笑，弯下腰将就着夏洛克的身高，说道，“凯撒大人喜欢，这个就当是送给大人了。不用加钱了。”

这回不用夏洛克吩咐，约翰就自觉打开了钱袋，数了三十个金币出来，交到了奴隶贩子手里。作为交换，后者则将一把小钥匙交给了约翰。

约翰和夏洛克对视了一眼，见他点头，便直接走到那个戴项圈的男孩面前，打开了他身上所有的束缚。眼角的余光里，他瞥见那个奴隶贩子往前迈了半步，似乎是想要阻止他，最终却还是没有上前。毕竟这已经不是他的奴隶，他自然无权干涉。

钱货两清，手续办妥后，夏洛克带着刚刚买下的几个奴隶回到了自己的马车上。几人都是头一次坐这样的马车，上车后看着座位上干净的软垫面面相觑，不知是否被允许坐下。

夏洛克搞定了买奴隶这件大事，此刻只顾着放松，压根没看到那几人的窘境，像是没长骨头一样直接歪倒在约翰腿上，闭上眼睛就打起瞌睡来。约翰不好意思地冲那几人笑笑，“坐吧，没事。”

带伤的男孩率先坐了下来，也不知是因为叛逆的性格作祟，还只是因为体力不支。不过有他带头，另几个孩子便也稍稍放心下来，壮着胆子一一落座。

就这样，马车载着这些心思各异的孩子，踏上了回家的路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）4月23日是古罗马的前酒节，这一天要打开前一年8月19日酒节那天装满的酒桶。将第一批酒作为祭酒，献给众神之主朱庇特。
> 
> 节日（feriae）一词在古罗马，指的是拜谒神庙和向诸神献祭的节庆日。既可以用来形容公共节日，也可以形容私人事务，例如生日。到此诸位可能已经发现，古罗马节日数量实在过于繁多，一年之中有太多节日。但并非所有节日都是国家承认，由国家祭司主持的公共节日。当时只有犹太人（不庆祝节日）会在每周的安息日有规律的休息，其他人则不过周末。公共节日就是古罗马人的休息日，为避免玷污圣日，除了大祭司允许的少量工作外，各种工作和商业活动都要停止。
> 
> 2）古罗马盛行决斗，为满足对角斗士不断增长的需求，出现了角斗士训练学校。公元一世纪后，为了避免其发展成私人军队，角斗士学校均被收归皇帝所有，受国家控制。角斗士训练师通常由经验丰富的前角斗士担任，部分训练师为释奴，不过绝大部分仍是奴隶，虽然地位高于普通奴隶，但仍可由主人随意支配。


	14. Chapter 14

一行人到家的时候恰好是午饭时间，新买回来的几个奴隶衣不蔽体，饥肠辘辘，更别说还有两个身上带着伤。夏洛克便把几人交给哈德森太太照顾打理，自己则和约翰一起回到了卧室。

此刻四下无人，夏洛克原形毕露，长舒了一口气，“总算回来了，那几个人要熏死我了。”

约翰恍然大悟，怪不得他在车上要面对自己侧躺着，整张脸都要埋进自己肚子里了。约翰怕他憋坏了，一直在往后躲，他却锲而不舍的贴上来。当时他没有多想，现在一琢磨才发现不对。

“你没睡着？”

“我怎么会在陌生人面前睡觉。谁知道他们是什么来历？打的又是什么主意？”

“那...”

“为什么要装睡？”

约翰点头。

“我想看看会不会有人说些什么，或者做些什么。结果他们一路都没开口，你也不说和他们聊聊。”夏洛克撇撇嘴。

“我以为你在睡觉啊，再说我也不知道和他们说什么好。你又没告诉我。”

夏洛克闻出了约翰语气中的酸味，径自解释起来，“不是不想告诉你，但是你实在是太不会说谎了。”他顿了顿又继续说道，“不过虽然他们没说什么，至少没人攻击我，也算是达到测试目的了吧。”

约翰听到“攻击”两个字，眼睛都瞪圆了，“什么？！”

夏洛克浑不在意的一边往房间里走去，一边说道，“你也知道的，去年有人要给我下毒，我躲过一劫，涉及到的人都死了，整件事最后便也不了了之。不管想杀我的是谁，既然失败了，怎么也要再试试吧。估计父亲也是这样想的，默默加强了咱们住处外围的守卫，还以为我不知道呢。今天我要去买奴隶的事情除了父亲和母亲，就只有麦考夫知道，应该是没人能够提前准备什么的。就算真的有人能够成功混进来，之前在马车上是最好的机会。”解释完后，夏洛克在原地站定，美滋滋的回头瞧着约翰，等待着即将到来的赞美。

“你有什么毛病？！”

哎？

约翰鼻孔喷气，双拳紧握，因为用力过猛而微微的发着抖。

夏洛克从未见约翰生这样大的气，被唬了一跳，彻底愣住了。

约翰见到夏洛克愣住的样子，冷静了稍许。意识到自己实在是过于僭越了，可他却分不出精力去道歉。脑子里来来回回就只有一个念头：

他怎么敢？！

怎么敢这样随意的对待自己的生命？！

“如果你出了什么事，我‧‧‧我‧‧‧”

夏洛克眨巴眨巴眼睛，“可是，什么事都没有啊。他们穿的那么少，根本不可能有地方藏武器。肉搏起来咱们二对一也不吃亏。就算是二对五，也绝对可以撑到车厢外的近卫进来支援。”

约翰两大步跨到夏洛克面前，双手按着他的双肩，死死的盯着夏洛克的眼睛，坚定的开口：“我不管你多有把握，以后再有这种事情，你要提前告诉我！”

夏洛克半晌都没有回答，包裹了二人的寂静让约翰渐渐的恢复了理智，他是在…命令自己的主人吗？他心里一颤，正要收回手，却听到了夏洛克清晰的回答：

“好，我答应你。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

用过午饭，夏洛克和约翰没看多久书，哈德森太太便来禀告说那几人都已经拾掇利索，在书房等着了。闻言，夏洛克刷地从椅子上跳到地上，以指为梳随手抓了抓头发，拍了拍衣服上的褶皱。抬眼看向约翰发出无声的询问，约翰绕到他后面，抚平了几个正面看不到的细小褶皱，这才站在他旁边。

“这回好了。”

“那就走吧。”

夏洛克特意慢悠悠的走到书房，五人正面对书桌一字排开，站的笔直。夏洛克瞧也没瞧他们一眼，径直来到书桌后入座，约翰则像他们每一次来这里见外人时那样站在夏洛克的非惯用手旁边，正好能微微挡住那个带伤的男孩。

站定之后，约翰重新打量起下面这几个人。此时，每个人都已经吃饱喝足，洗漱后换上了干净的丘尼卡，看上去和一般人家的孩子没什么太大的区别。再加上之前夏洛克说的话，约翰对他们几个的同情已经彻底的烟消云散了，现在只觉得他们随时有可能对夏洛克不利。也不管自己有没有那个保护夏洛克的本事，只觉得自己丝毫不能放松，警惕的盯着几人。

夏洛克静静的坐了一会儿，来回打量了众人一圈，自觉排场装的差不多了，清清嗓子，指着站在最右的高大男孩说道，“说说，都叫什么名字、哪里来的、几岁了？从你开始。”

那男孩没有直视夏洛克的眼睛，视线微微向下，恭敬的答道，“回主人，我从记事起就是奴隶了，一直是这个主人，不知道是哪里来的，大概九岁了。主人，呃，前主人叫我‘古勒姆’。” 

“‘古勒姆’。”夏洛克轻声嘀咕了一遍，这不是变着法儿的在骂人吗？他转了转眼睛，追问道，“你喜欢这个名字吗？”

古勒姆愣了愣，像是没有回答过这样的问题，犹豫了片刻后决定还是实话实说，不置可否的耸耸肩，“回主人，没有不喜欢，习惯了。”

“好吧，那你就还叫这个名字。”说完，转头看向站在古勒姆旁边的小女孩，这小姑娘洗漱过后竟然还挺可爱。一想到约翰非要买下她，夏洛克就有些不舒服，声音里也不由自主的带了点情绪，“到你了。”

女孩敏锐的捕捉到了夏洛克声音里的一丝不悦，想要抬头往古勒姆的方向瞥一眼，抬到一半又强行克制住自己，却还是情不自禁的向着古勒姆的方向稍微歪了歪，这才低着头嗫嚅着开口，“我叫莎拉。生下来便是奴隶，第一任主人破产后将我和母亲分别卖给了不同的奴隶贩子。今年六岁。”停顿了片刻后像是想起了什么，又补上了一句，“我也没有不喜欢这个名字。”

莎拉说完后，才壮着胆子抬起头，从眼皮下面偷偷瞟着夏洛克的脸色。后者“嗯”了一声，没有多做评价，冲下一个金发男孩努努头，“继续。”

瘦弱的金发男孩像是没反应过来似的眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛，见夏洛克和约翰二人的视线都集中在自己身上，这才慢半拍的开始回答，“我叫卡尔·鲍尔斯，七岁。家在海边，海盗洗劫了我家的村子，我被抓到，后来被卖到这里。”

“哦？有人能帮你作证吗？”夏洛克挑眉问道。按照罗马律法，卡尔算是被强行剥夺了自由，如果可以证明自己的身份，是可以恢复自由的。

卡尔晃了晃脑袋，“没有，我家里人‧‧‧都被海盗杀了。”

“那你愿意留在我这里吗？”对于一个一无所有的孤儿来说，有的是比沦为奴隶更加可怕的命运。换了别人就算是为了避免自己的钱打水漂，也绝不会没有证据就放他走。不过对于夏洛克来说，与其留下一个不情不愿的奴隶，他宁可大方些放他离开另寻他人。

卡尔无意识的咽了口唾沫，眼睛瞪得大大的，彻底被这句话所包含的可能性震住了。很快，他像是想到了自己的处境，又垂了下眼睛，连脑袋也耷拉下去，看上去倒和用力点头的动作很像。夏洛克也不催他做决定，静静的等着。一言不发的看着他伸手拽了拽刚换上的丘尼卡，他一边揉搓着干净柔软的亚麻面料，一边长出了一口气，认真的点了点头，“愿意。”

夏洛克并不意外他的决定，直接对着下一个男孩挥手示意他开始介绍自己。

男孩不卑不亢的微微点头算作行礼，拍拍胸口开口道，“阿杰，八岁。色雷斯人，我的部族占了个山头，被你们的军队剿了，就这样。”瞟了一眼站在末尾的黑发男孩，指了指又补充道，“哦，对了，这傻子是和我一起被抓的。”

原来是作为土匪被俘的，这小子倒是不冤，没什么好说的。

现下就剩不会说拉丁语的黑发男孩还没有自我介绍过了，四个小奴隶面面相觑，不知要如何是好。连约翰都忍不住收回视线瞥了一眼夏洛克的脸色，却发现他在笑。

“别装了，我知道你会说拉丁语，至少听得懂。劝你一句，以后再想装，别人提到你的时候控制好表情。”

听到这句话，男孩垂着头哼了一声，然后才一点点抬起始终低着的头，挑衅地直直望进夏洛克的眼睛里。

他果然听得懂拉丁语！

一句赞美都到了嘴边，约翰才记起面前还有外人，生生又憋了回去。夏洛克抽空瞧了瞧约翰亮晶晶的眼睛，嘴角翘得更高了，显然是听到了那句无声赞美。

男孩依然没有开口进行自我介绍，正好，和他的名字来历相比，夏洛克有一个更想了解的问题：

“那奴隶贩子为什么把你打成这样？”

男孩耸耸肩，“主人打奴隶，需要理由吗？”如此挑衅的答案使得没人有闲心关注他奇怪的口音。就凭他这糟糕的态度，没被打死已经可以算是运气很好了。

屋内的众人听到这样的回答，表情多少都有些许变化。只有约翰，像个木桩一样，一直杵在原地，没有一丁点让开的意思，丝毫不在乎会遮挡到夏洛克的视线。好像这个浑身是伤、赤手空拳的小子下一秒就能隔着一张巨大的书桌把夏洛克怎么样似的。

夏洛克忍住微笑的冲动，没有叫约翰让开，再次毫不留情的戳穿了男孩的谎言，“放弃吧，你跑不了的。这里的守卫远不止看上去的那些人，而你连那些人都躲不过去。就算你当真有办法逃出去，你考虑过怎么活下去吗？”

男孩的神情有些松动，但还是不服输的想要顶嘴。夏洛克伸出一只手示意他安静，他下意识的服从了，随后又恨恨地跺了跺脚，气自己这样轻易的服从了所谓的主人。

夏洛克露出一个志在必得的微笑，眯了眯眼睛，说道，“这样吧，你先乖乖的留在我这里，三月为期。三月后，如果你还是想走，我可以放你走。不过你若是假意答应，提前跑了，我绝对会让你后悔。当然了，如果你在这三个月期间表现的不能叫我满意，便是你想要留下，我也不会要你。”说到这里，他抬起头扫视了一下另外四人，“你们几个也是一样。我这里不留无用之人。”说完，夏洛克再次看向最后一个男孩，等他做出意料之中的选择。

男孩只犹豫了片刻就露出了一副下定决心的神色，却还是不肯好好的服从命令，无视了夏洛克提出的条件，直接答道，“我叫姚梁。八岁。曾祖年轻的时候故乡战乱，带全家往西避难，一路来到色雷斯，就这样。”说到这里，斜了旁边的阿杰一眼，学着他之前的语气补上了一句，“哦，对了，我是和这个傻子一起被抓的。”

阿杰脖子一梗，眼看就要动手，到底还是记起了自己的身份，咬牙忍了下来，气哼哼的把头转到了另一边。

夏洛克装作没看见这个小插曲，同时向所有人命令道，“谁识字，举个手。”

无人响应。

“谁有什么特殊的本事？”

就在夏洛克以为这个问题依然得不到回应的时候，卡尔犹豫着举了举手，“我会游泳，算本事吗？”

夏洛克还未回答，姚梁就先哼了一声，“那算什么本事，我还会爬树呢。”

“游泳算。”夏洛克边说边冲卡尔点点头，随即用眼神无声地向随意插嘴的姚梁射出一道警告，嘴上却说着，“爬树也算。”

眼见不再有人表态，夏洛克清了清嗓子，确认自己得到了所有人的注意力之后，郑重开口道，“我相信你们都已经清楚我的身份了，不过以防万一，我还是在再说明一下。我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯·凯撒，你们的新主人。我身边这位是约翰·华生，他的命令就是我的命令。之前安排你们起居的是我的保姆兼管家，哈德森太太。你们有什么问题，都可以问她。有什么要求，也可以向她提，能满足的，她自然会满足你们。明天开始，我会安排你们几个开始学习拉丁语书写，我会不定期检查。暑假过后，古勒姆、卡尔、阿杰、姚梁你们四个要和我们两个一起开始学习剑术。现在，有人有问题吗？”

其他四人都是轻轻摇头，只有姚梁举起了手，见他未得到自己的允许便没有贸然提问，夏洛克满意的点头示意他但说无妨。姚梁指了指约翰，“他算什么身份？也算我们的主人吗？”

约翰静静的等待夏洛克承认自己的奴隶身份，那毕竟是事实，没什么好难过的。不料却听到夏洛克斩钉截铁的承认道，“你可以这样理解。”

这天下午，从约翰迈入书房开始，他头一次彻底将视线投到夏洛克身上，一脸震惊。夏洛克本来还在望着姚梁，余光里见到约翰回头，坦然地抬头冲他笑笑。他什么也没有说，约翰却像是听到了千言万语，脑子里嗡嗡直响，等他回过神来，那五人早已离开了书房。屋内除了他，就只有眼前笑眯眯的夏洛克。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）古勒姆（Golem）的故事最早可以追溯到犹太教早期，指的是用泥土捏成的没有思想也不会说话的巨人，为犹太人服务。因为这个名字基本等于“傻大个”，所以文中夏洛克才会询问古勒姆是否有改名的意愿。
> 
> 2）色雷斯位于现在的巴尔干半岛，公元前168年被罗马征服，成为罗马的附属国。起初享有一定的自主权，公元前一世纪左右，罗马开始指定色雷斯国王人选，公元46年彻底划归为罗马领土的一部分。
> 
> 色雷斯人英勇善战，性格豪爽，是十分受欢迎的角斗士来源。曾领导奴隶起义的著名角斗士斯巴达克斯就是色雷斯人。
> 
> 3）古罗马人虽然对洗澡十分热衷，却几乎没有人会游泳。通常情况下，只有海边的渔民和商船的水手会为了生存自学游泳。甚至就连许多水兵都不会。
> 
> 4）文中的五位新角色，古勒姆出现在第一季第三集；卡尔·鲍尔斯的名字也出现在这一集，是那位在游泳池溺水，留下一双鞋的死者；莎拉出现于第一季第二集；姚梁同样出现在这一集，是姚苏琳的哥哥；阿杰出现于第四季第一集，是玛丽还是杀手时的队友之一。
> 
> 这五人在剧中戏份都不多，卡尔甚至没有真正出现过，因此文中五人的性格特点很大程度上恐怕会十分接近原创角色的定义，特此说明。


	15. Chapter 15

约翰本以为他们这一天要做的事情都已经完成了，没想到夏洛克却又拉着他上了马车出了门。他低头瞅了瞅压得自己大腿发麻的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。夏洛克可算是发现出行的新姿势了，一进车厢就理直气壮的躺了上来，就好像这已经成为他们的惯例之一了。

“问吧。”说完，夏洛克才睁开眼睛，目光灼灼地在约翰脸上扫了一圈。约翰的脸上不出他所料地写满了疑惑，夏洛克稍稍咧了咧嘴角，刷一下坐直了身体，“你不是有问题吗？”

“好吧。咱们这是要去哪儿？”约翰在心里挑挑拣拣，选择了一个当前最好奇的问题。

夏洛克却答非所问，“你觉得比利怎么样？”

那个总是很快活的身影自然而然地出现在了约翰的脑海里，比利每一次见到夏洛克都会露出的那种真心实意的笑容浮现在他眼前。比利喜欢夏洛克，所以约翰也喜欢比利。他冲夏洛克点了点头，“还不错，怎么了？”

“咱们去把他带回家吧。”

约翰瞪大了眼睛，“咱们可以吗？大浴场的奴隶不都是公共奴隶吗？”

夏洛克得意的挑了挑眉，“有了父亲的命令，当然就可以了。我已经问过了，父亲没有意见。如果比利也愿意的话，咱们今天就能带他回家。”

就凭约翰对比利的了解，他是绝对不会有异议的。太好了！夏洛克身边又能多一个可以信任的人了。既然此行的目的是这个，那么他们现在的目的地一定就是大浴场了。第一个问题得到了解答，约翰也不和夏洛克客气，直接把剩下的问题都一股脑倒了出来，“为什么要买那几个人？他们有什么特别的？咱们信得过他们吗？”

“目前来看，至少没有人说谎。或者说，至少我没看出来有人说谎。”

约翰打断了夏洛克，斩钉截铁的说道，“如果你没有看出来，那一定是真的没有人说谎了。”

夏洛克露出了一个混杂了害羞和骄傲的微笑，解释了起来，“他们的身世都没有问题，全都符合我观察的结果。先说古勒姆吧。他看上去是那贩子手里的小奴隶中最有力气的，但是却十分听话，全身上下看不到一丁点受过惩罚的痕迹。态度恭敬、温顺，一看就是早已习惯了奴隶生活。再说他长得实在特别，十有八九是个弃婴，奴隶贩子捡到了，便把他当做奴隶养大了。他声称不知道自己的年龄，也不介意这个有些侮辱人的名字，这都对的上，所以他应该是没问题的。”

原来古勒姆也是被父亲抛弃的。约翰咬了咬下唇，也不知道哪一种更糟糕：生下来就被抛弃，还是像自己这样体会过自由的滋味再被卖掉。

“约翰？”夏洛克关切的语气让约翰回了神，“嗯，你继续。”看着夏洛克重新放松下来的表情，约翰在心里满足的叹了口气。被父亲随意打骂的“自由”，和作为夏洛克的奴隶的“不自由”，这根本连选择题都算不上。

夏洛克继续解释了起来，“阿杰就很好说了。看长相和肤色就知道八成是色雷斯人，口音也对的上。是不是真的值得信任，就要慢慢观察了。”

约翰点头同意，色雷斯人战斗力强悍是众所周知的，其他方面就只能静待时间的检验了。

“至于姚梁，他的伤引起了我的注意。奴隶贩子应该是当真以为他不会说拉丁语，他伤成这样都没有松口。而且他的伤都在身上，双手、尤其是关节都干干净净没有任何痕迹，说明他虽然看上去不怎么老实，却没有主动伤过人。这样的人，如果能为我所用，一定能替我保守秘密，不折不扣的执行我的命令。不过嘛，他的忠诚是需要我自己来赢得的。你知道的，我喜欢挑战。”夏洛克挑挑眉，一副志在必得的样子。

他那自满的样子让约翰情不自禁的露出了微笑，不过他打心底相信，只要夏洛克想要，他没有做不成的事。

“然后，那个卡尔，他手上有鱼钩留下的痕迹，我估计他十有八九是个渔民。咱们以后出去打仗，早晚是要坐船的。别的不说，就算是去色雷斯，也是走水路横穿亚得里亚海最快了。所以游泳咱们是一定要学会的，可罗马几乎没有人会游泳，我总得想办法找个人学学嘛。”

原来如此，约翰轻轻点头，无声的表示赞同。经夏洛克一解释，一切都变得清楚明白了。

夏洛克见约翰信了，暗暗地松了一口气。他当然不可能告诉约翰，他买下这个瘦弱的小子，仅仅因为他是个左撇子。他瞧着面前的这个金发碧眼的左撇子，到现在也不知道自己是抽了什么风，鬼使神差的买下了卡尔。多亏他会游泳，不然他可真不知道要怎么向约翰解释了。

讲到这里，就只剩下莎拉。可夏洛克不想提她，他想知道约翰是单纯看她可怜，还是真的想要个小女孩在身边，却又不清楚自己是不是真的想知道答案。

莎拉的身世说来也很简单，他和奴隶贩子签订的条款里，莎拉的那份明确规定了她以后不可以被卖作性奴。她的第一任主人没理由对一个尚未体现出任何特殊价值的小奴隶如此上心，他会这样做，只能有一个原因：莎拉是他的女儿。

这很常见，有些奴隶主甚至只用自己家出生的奴隶，觉得这样知根知底的才可靠。不过那人对于莎拉的父爱恐怕也仅限于这一条附加条款了，不然为何要把莎拉母女分开卖给两个奴隶贩子呢？一个六岁的女孩子，在奴隶贩子手中来去的其他奴隶难道还能照顾她不成？

不过，莎拉倒确实是幸运的得到了一个保护者，恐怕只有古勒姆那种忠厚老实的人才会傻乎乎的宁可与同伴为敌也要护着她吧。想到这里，夏洛克在心里摇了摇头，不止是古勒姆，约翰也会这样做的。

约翰虽不知道夏洛克对莎拉有何看法，却也明白夏洛克买下她全是看在自己的面子上，见夏洛克说完卡尔就没有再继续的意思，自然也不可能再追问下去，两人便这样安静了下来。

马车一颠一颠的继续行驶着，也不知是哪一下的震动引起的，约翰突然就觉得肚子里一阵尴尬的异样。这车里只有尿壶没有便盆，这可如何是好？

不等约翰想出个所以然，觉察到他不再甩腿的夏洛克很快就从窗边回过头来，见他表情似乎是在忍耐些什么，有些担忧的问道，“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“呃…”约翰的脸烧了起来，不知道要如何回答。

夏洛克瞟了一眼约翰下意识按在腹部的左手，不怀好意的笑了，敲了敲车门，冲外面喊了一句：“就近找个公厕。”外头领命的话音刚落，夏洛克又赶紧补上一句，“别停太近！”

白日的罗马城里，马车是太过显眼的交通工具，直接停到厕所旁边不引人注目就怪了，他可不想上个厕所都要被人缠着寒暄。虽然他不愿意承认，不过在这一点上，他和麦考夫一样。他们都能接受公共浴场里的社交，但是上厕所的时候还是免了吧。虽然如厕的时候身上穿的衣服更多，按理说更没有什么害羞的必要，可他们就是觉得别扭。

听到夏洛克对赶车近卫的命令，约翰的脸更红了。见状，夏洛克忍不住打趣道，“脸红什么，你光屁股的样子我都看过无数遍了。”

朱庇特在上，这马车为什么不能立刻裂开一条缝让他赶紧掉进去！

不一会儿功夫，马车就停了下来。约翰捂着肚子起身，不料夏洛克竟然跟他一起站了起来，“你也要上厕所？”

夏洛克摇摇头，“我不上。”

“那你待在这里等我吧，万一被人认出来呢。”

夏洛克嘴角一翘，“放心，我有办法。”

约翰从来都说不过他，这时候着急上厕所，更是没心情和他争辩，只得随他去了。

一下车，夏洛克立刻跑到街边的小喷泉旁，捧起水就往头上泼。此时天气虽早已回暖，距离盛夏却还远得很。约翰怕他着凉，急忙凑了上去，正好瞧见他以指为梳，把垂在额前的湿哒哒的卷发全都抹到了头顶。做完这一步，他又沾湿了手，把两鬓的卷发也顺了顺。最后，胡乱在身上擦了擦手，这才抬起头看向约翰，两只小手一摊，“你看。”

不用他说，约翰已经看得呆了。夏洛克那头松软的卷发此刻变成了一个油腻腻的大背头；平整的亚麻布吸了些水，显出好几块深色的痕迹，再加上夏洛克特意的揉搓，今早上新换上的丘尼卡此刻竟然一副皱巴巴的样子。所有这些加起来，让他看上去简直像是换了一个人。不过，对于认识夏洛克的人来说，只要稍加观察，还是一眼就能认出他来。

夏洛克显然也想到了这一点，不等约翰质疑，便主动给他递上了安心丸，“放心吧，麦考夫说过，对于地位比自己底下的人，没有人会仔细观察的。根本就不会有人注意到我。”

约翰多少还有些犹豫，不过他的身体明显已经将全部的注意力都集中在了另外一件事情上。这种事情耽搁不得，他只好抛下夏洛克和自己仅存的一丝犹豫，捂着肚子以现在能做到的最快速度向近卫替他指出来的方向冲刺。一边疾走一边还听得到身后夏洛克在给近卫们下达不要跟上来的命令。

厕所门口排队的人可不在乎约翰有多急，毕竟他们也不是到厕所里闲聊来的。所幸队伍行进的很快，眼看要排到自己，约翰才发现门口的木头柜台后坐着一个奴隶，他面前的桌子上还摆着一个赤陶盘子。他这才反应过来之前依稀听到的清脆声音是哪里来的了。

眨眼的功夫就轮到了约翰，他身上可是一个字儿都没有。守门的奴隶斜眼瞧着约翰，不等他沉下脸色，两个铜板从约翰头顶飞过，准确的落到了盘子里，发出了一阵令人愉悦的叮咚声。柜台后的奴隶立刻露出一副欢迎光临的神色，约翰却没心思去瞧他，回头一看，身后那个忍笑的家伙不是夏洛克是谁。

“你不急着上厕所了？”

夏洛克一提醒，约翰才回过神来，急急忙忙冲进厕所。他没心情欣赏大厅里的雕像和喷泉，也没功夫嫌弃扑鼻而来的恶臭。迅速环视一周后约翰很快发现这里根本没有适合他身高的马桶，到了这个时候也由不得他挑挑捡捡，无奈只得奔着一个高高的空位而去。他用右手撑着往上爬，左手伸到丘尼卡下面扯下了缠腰布，一屁股坐在大理石凳上，整套动作一气呵成。

待他坐定，夏洛克也悠悠然踱了过来，好巧不巧地听到一阵尴尬的落水声。约翰的脸一下子红得简直要烧了起来，连排出秽物的快感都感觉不到了。此时此刻他甚至连下水道里的脏臭也不介意了，只想立刻消失。幸好他身下的洞到底还是不够大，否则夏洛克可要坐船到台伯河里去捞人了。

约翰两手捂着红透的脸不肯拿开，再看两眼夏洛克调笑的表情他恐怕真的要自燃了。夏洛克笑眯眯的任他捂着脸，反正自己还有两只烧红的耳朵可以欣赏。

视觉被隔绝之后，听觉便自动敏锐了几分。虽然约翰无意也无心偷听，却还是依稀听到旁边有人似乎是提到了“麦考夫”几个字。他一时忘了害羞，竖起耳朵认真听了起来。

只听一个年轻的声音神秘兮兮的说道，“您听说了没？安西乌斯把自己的亲生女儿卖给麦考夫大人了！”

一个稳重些的声音应道，“哦？哪个安西娅？”

“最小的那个。”

那个较稳重的声音沉吟一声，没有搭话。

另一人颇为不屑的评论了起来，“您说这明明门当户对的，安西乌斯就算想拍马屁也不至于卖女儿吧。这一卖，再高贵的身份也变成奴隶了，以后还怎么出头。再说了，罗马将来十有八九还是凯撒大人的，他也太不会做买卖了。”

数落完卖家，见对方还是沉默不语，这人又继续数落起了买家，“麦考夫大人也不知是怎么想的，哪有罗马人用罗马人当奴隶的？他也太冷血了吧。”

听到这句，那个稳重的声音忍不住了，“慎言啊，小心隔墙有耳。”

这人急忙应是，没再说什么了。

约翰垂下手望向夏洛克，夏洛克微微摇头，显然是也听到了那人的议论，示意约翰不要贸然开口。这两人刚刚才证明了这里毫无隐私可言，再说夏洛克还不能被人认出来。便是他不提醒，约翰也没有傻到在这里立刻就和夏洛克讨论起来。

这会儿约翰心里有话，惦记着离开，才发现了另一个尴尬的事实：他胳膊太短，水池离他根本是遥不可及，他是哪根木棍也够不着。

让自己的主人给自己递擦屁股的海绵球实在过分，然而更过分的事约翰都没少做，也不差这一件。夏洛克良心大发的没有出言调笑两句，收到约翰的眼色只是咧了咧嘴，便安静的去给他挑木棍，还特意在水池里多冲了几下，让木棍尖端插着的海绵球吸饱水分，这才递给约翰。

两人都将话憋在心里，一言不发的往马车走去，眼看不剩几步，约翰正要开口，就瞧见马车旁多了一个牵着马的近卫。这人见到夏洛克的新造型，硬是愣住了，直到他们走到车前，才敢相认，行了个礼说道，“凯撒大人，奥古斯都大人命您尽快回去。大人还说您要请的人他已经派人去请了，您不用挂念，只需尽快返程即可。”

夏洛克先和约翰交换了一个疑惑的眼神，这才冲那人点了点头。那人得了令，又行了一个礼，跳上马迅速离开了，八成是还要继续向别人传令。

两人刚一上车，夏洛克就立刻说道，“我不知道父亲找我们有什么事，麦考夫那件事我倒是听母亲提过。听母亲的意思，这是那女孩自愿的。她是不是自愿我不知道，不过有一点我可以肯定，那个安西娅一定是有什么特别之处。否则麦考夫绝不会宁可名声受损，也要把她买下。”

约翰总是相信夏洛克的判断，于是自然而然地点头表示赞同。他对麦考夫的做法没什么特别的想法。他只是好奇，不知道那个小安西娅是个什么样的人。自愿为奴吗？去年的这个时候，若是有人告诉他这世界上有人自愿为奴，他定会一笑置之。可现在的他却已经明白了，这世界上有些东西，比自由更加珍贵。

返程用的时间比来时短得多，如此突然的传召必是出了大事。不用说，他们不可能还有回屋整理仪表的时间，只好匆匆在车里糊弄两下便直奔奥古斯都的书房而去。

二人进了屋才发现，除了他们意料之中的麦考夫，在场的还有现今正当政的两位执政官，以及包括雷斯垂德长老在内的几位手握重兵的军团长。这样的阵势连夏洛克都不敢造次，乖乖的行了礼立在麦考夫身旁。

见夏洛克站定，奥古斯都向众人面前站着的一个风尘仆仆的传令兵示意了一下。这个看上去疲乏不堪的传令兵强打精神，冲众人草草鞠了一躬，直截了当的公开了他带回来的坏消息：

“达契亚向罗马开战了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）在大浴场或是竞技场等类似公共场所提供服务的奴隶都是公共奴隶，原则上归国家所有。
> 
> 2）被抛弃的婴儿理论上应属于自由人，然而只有少数幸运儿会被捡走的人收养，绝大部分弃婴都会被当做奴隶养大。
> 
> 3）奴隶买卖和其他商业行为类似，也可以有各种各样的附加条款。一个人卖出自己的奴隶时可以随意添加。例如文中的这种不许被卖作性奴的条款是最常见的。如果购买的人违反了这些附加条款，这名奴隶可以在举报自己的主人后获得自由。
> 
> 4）古罗马时期，普通人家里没有厕所，通常只有简单的尿壶和便盆。罗马城发展到鼎盛时期，全城共有一百四十四座公厕。公厕皆为付费厕所，由税务机构的承包商负责运营。公厕里通常都会装饰得十分精美，但是没有隔间或是幕帘，整个大厅的人要一起在相连的大理石凳上如厕。每个位置中间像现代马桶一样开一个圆洞，坐下后垂下的两腿中间还有一条缝隙，最下面开一个小洞。马桶前有成排的水池，水池里的水是流动的，池里有很多木棍，木棍头上插着天然海绵球。上完厕所后，拾起木棍，把海绵球从两腿之间的小洞伸进去擦洗，结束后直接从缝隙中抽出，海绵球就自然掉进了下水道里，下水道直通台伯河。而大厅里会有奴隶负责给使用后的木棍扎上新的海绵球。
> 
> 公厕和大浴场一样，属于一种社交场所，罗马人都习惯了一边上厕所一边和旁边的人进行社交。丘尼卡这样的长袍状衣服有效的遮挡了隐私部位，看上去大家就像是坐在普通的长凳上攀谈一样。
> 
> 5）虽然罗马人普遍认为奴隶只是物品，也不怎么在意奴隶的出身，绝大部分罗马人却都有一点共识：罗马人不应该用自己的同胞为奴。如果一个罗马人真的沦落成奴隶，通常会被卖往国外。
> 
> 6）古罗马女性公民通常只有名没有姓，而名字采用其父亲氏族名的阴性姓氏。氏族名在男子名中通常以“乌斯”（us）结尾，在女子名中则以“娅”（a）结尾。同一家族中所有姐妹都叫一个名字，以老大、老二这种方式区分。
> 
> 小彩蛋：上一章中姚梁提到太祖时全家躲避战祸西迁，结合本文设定的年代为公元一百年前后，由此可知当年他们躲避的是新莽末年、东汉元年前后的那阵战乱。


	16. Chapter 16

格雷格盯着衣柜直挠头。

到底要怎么打包行李啊？长这么大，他就没独自出过远门，他怎么知道该带什么不该带什么？

虽然他正一头雾水，却也没错过身后传来的熟悉的脚步声。他头也没回的说道，“你要是来劝我别走的，那你可以请回了。”

“如此说来，既然我是来送礼的，那我便可以留下了。”麦考夫似乎并不意外格雷格只凭脚步声就认出了他。毕竟在这近卫军营里，每个人穿的都是走起路来咣咣响的钉鞋。

“送礼？”格雷格皱着眉头转过身。一见到麦考夫右手握着的包裹的形状，他就猜到了礼物的真面目。

麦考夫不像他那个恶劣的弟弟一样喜欢卖关子，一边上前，一边就顺手打开了包裹，里面的东西果然不出格雷格所料。

一把短剑。

“你送过我一把假的，现在我回赠你一把真的。不是什么贵重的东西，再说你去了战场用得着。”麦考夫故作随意的递出了这把显然并非凡品的短剑。

“谢谢。”格雷格深深的望了麦考夫一眼，和对方一样装作没事人一般接了过来，却是真的无心打量这刚收到的宝贝，随手放在一边。

麦考夫的成人礼结束后，格雷格就一头扎进了近卫军的各种训练项目里，连家都少回，更不可能像往日里那样有事没事都去找麦考夫了。而麦考夫则是一如既往地将心思放在了扩大人脉上，每日都能接到新的晚宴邀约，像是根本没把格雷格的缺席放在心上。两人相识至今已有十二余年，向来连吵架都少有，眼下相互间表明了心迹，竟反而疏远了起来。以至于格雷格申请加入出征队伍的时候，竟然感到了一丝报复的快感。

麦考夫交代完来意，不再说话，也没有走的意思。挺机灵的人愣愣的杵在那里，看得格雷格没来由的心疼，正想闲聊几句现状，麦考夫却先憋不住了。

“你逃避不了的。”

“什么？”格雷格被他这冷不丁的一句话搞得一头雾水。

“你的婚期本是定在下月，就算你现在可以去打仗，拖上个一年半载，早晚也是要回来成亲的。哪怕这个等不及退了亲，你父亲也总能找到下一个。”

麦考夫言之凿凿的结论一下子把格雷格的火气挑了起来。

总是这样！

永远都是这样！

他就知道分析利弊！

“我没准回不来呢。”格雷格想也不想，就这么让这句气话从嘴边溜了出去。看到麦考夫听闻此言后的惨白脸色，格雷格立刻便后悔了起来，火气也消失得无影无踪了。他刚要开口道歉，麦考夫就率先恢复过来，轻轻摇了摇头示意不必，他只好把嘴里的话又咽了回去。虽然说是得到了谅解，可麦考夫这副“得体”的样子却让他的脾气隐隐又有发作的趋势。

格雷格缓缓吐气，“你当真不知道我想躲的是谁吗？”他不想让自己听上去像个被人抛弃的怨妇，可数月未见的委屈还是不可避免的掺了些进去。

“即便同在罗马，咱们也可以不再见面，这几个月你不是做得挺好？”

格雷格万没想到麦考夫竟然好意思率先指责起他来，言语中也不再客气，“我哪里比得上你，在元老院混得不错啊，安西乌斯那老狐狸都舍得直接把女儿卖给你，连名分也不要，每天晚上你都忙得很吧。”

麦考夫听见他这酸溜溜的语气，竟然如释重负地笑了笑，眼神也不似刚刚那么凌厉了，“安西娅才十二岁，你想多了。”

格雷格上一秒还在为麦考夫难得露出的微笑精神恍惚，下一秒就被麦考夫直呼安西娅其名的那股子亲热劲儿弄得怒火重燃。“别以为我不懂法，十二岁已经可以…可以…”

“可以怎么样？”麦考夫翘起了一边嘴角，那副欠揍的样子和夏洛克如出一辙，格雷格有时候甚至怀疑他们根本就是亲生兄弟。

眼看格雷格的马上就要恼羞成怒了，麦考夫见好就收，立刻解释了起来，“首先，我要告诉你，不是我要买下安西娅，也不是安西乌斯硬要卖我，这完全是安西娅的主意。”

格雷格皱起了眉毛，这怎么可能？哪有人自愿为奴的？

麦考夫像是听到了他无声的问题一般，继续解释道，“你也清楚，罗马是男人的天下，女人只能待在家中相夫教子。别说是她这样的家世，就算是普通人家的女儿，嫁了人偶尔出门帮做生意的丈夫照看一下摊位都会被人侧目。安西娅只是不甘于这样的命运罢了。她的大姐已经嫁人，二姐也有了婚约，她的时间不多了。而我答应她继续供她上学，只要她有朝一日能够胜任，便可以做我的秘书。除了我，全罗马恐怕不会有第二个人能给她提供这样的机会。她别无选择，我也无需担心她会背叛我。至于安西乌斯那个老狐狸，能得到一笔巨款外加我这个盟友，他也绝对不亏。这笔买卖三方都能获益，何乐而不为呢？”

格雷格越听越是沉默，想不到一个只有十二岁的女孩子，竟然能做出这样的决定。表面看来她是失去了自由，可实际上却正好相反。他和麦考夫倒是有着法律意义上的“自由”，却各有各的枷锁，谁也挣脱不了。如果他自己就是个奴隶，岂不是现在就可以和麦考夫在一起？

“我明白了。”格雷格所言不虚，他是真的明白了。哪怕麦考夫没有解释得这样清楚，他也知道麦考夫不是始乱终弃的人，虽然他们两个还未开始就已经结束，但他对他就是有这种信心。

礼物也送过了，误会也解开了。格雷格直直地望进麦考夫的眼睛里，两人都抿着唇，谁也不先开口说再见。最后到底还是麦考夫保持了一贯的理智，彬彬有礼的向格雷格点头示意，“我还有事，就不打扰了。战场凶险，你多保重。”

格雷格没有错过麦考夫落在自己唇上的目光，牙关紧咬，不想泄露只会给他们二人带来麻烦的真心。连脚趾都在用力地扒住鞋底，生怕自己一个健步冲上去，紧紧地抱住这口是心非的家伙。

直到麦考夫一只脚都已踏出门外，他才终于忍不住吼了一句，“我会回来的。”

麦考夫顿了顿，没有完全回过头来，只是微微侧了侧脑袋，连五官都没有露出来，就保持着那样的角度轻轻点了点头，然后便头也不回的离开了。

~~~~~@~~~~~

格雷格好不容易平复下来，刚开始继续自己糟糕的打包工作就又听到了一阵窸窣的脚步声。在那短暂的一瞬间里，他还以为是麦考夫去而复返了，没等他情不自禁的翘起嘴角，理智便告诉他这绝不可能。

果不其然，仔细辨认下，他听出这一回的来者有两个人。格雷格迅速在脑海里搜索了一遍谁有可能这时候来找他，想不到答案的他紧张了起来。麦考夫送他的那把剑还在手边。他默默地握住剑柄，虽未转身却已是准备就绪，只待来人现身，他便要给他们一个“惊喜”。

格雷格算计好了时间，鬼鬼祟祟的脚步声刚到门口，他便猛地拔剑转身，动作一气呵成。

“凯撒？怎么是你？！”

这可当真是个“惊喜”，格雷格急忙魂飞魄散地收好剑。

对面的夏洛克则无疑是受到了更大的惊吓。他刚进门，人影都没瞧清，就听到了武器出鞘的那“唰”的一声。吓得他本能地往后退了好大一步，一边退一边下意识地向后伸手，胡乱揪住了约翰的胳膊，把他往自己的身后扯。慌乱之中没有掌握好方向，直接把紧跟在身后的约翰挤到了门框上。这还不算，后退的动作使得夏洛克自然而然的仰起了头，正好和重心向前的约翰实打实地撞到了一起，“当”的一声，听着都疼。

眼见是一场误会，夏洛克无心理会面前的格雷格，皱着一张小脸，一边揉着后脑勺一边转身想要查看约翰的情况。至于约翰，他前后受难，脸上的表情也是难看得很，眼里都泛出了生理性的泪花。

两个孩子对上眼神，异口同声地问道，“你没事吧？”

紧接着又是异口同声地回答，“我没事。”

可惜两人的演技都不怎么样，扭曲的表情连傻子都骗不了。不过要他们各自承认撞疼了那也是绝无可能的，双方都明白这一点，也就都不再废什么话了。夏洛克直接伸手替约翰轻轻地揉起了磕红的额头，约翰也第一时间把手伸进夏洛克的卷发里检查有没有肿起来。

两个孩子旁若无人的样子看得格雷格直翻白眼，眼看两人一点停下的意思都没有，终于忍无可忍的清了清嗓子。

约翰小手一抖，像是才想起旁边还有外人，匆匆把手收了回去。夏洛克却不慌不忙，拿开手掌仔细瞧了两眼，又轻轻地冲着发红的伤处吹了口气，这才不情不愿地转过身来。他先瞪了格雷格一眼，然后似乎是想起了自己此行的来意，硬挤出了一个可怕的微笑。

格雷格被他笑得心里发毛，“你怎么到这儿来了？拜托告诉我你不是偷偷跑来的。”夏洛克明显有求于他，而夏洛克的请求从不简单。

等等！

“不行不行不行。我的小祖宗啊，你想害死我吗？你父亲都说了不能带你上战场，我一个小小的百夫长哪有胆子抗命。不行不行，别说我没这个胆子，就算我有，我连个车都没有，就一匹马，没地方藏你。哪怕你有本事混到队伍里，不到一天就会被发现。我求求你别再打什么歪主意了，这可是打仗，不是游戏。就算你不为自己考虑，也得为约翰考虑考虑吧，他可没有你那样的特权。”格雷格连连摆手，噼里啪啦说了一大串。

夏洛克听了个开头就开始翻白眼，抱着胳膊一脸不屑，直到听到最后一句表情才严肃了些。夏洛克带着夸张的无奈表情叹了口气，“谁说要你偷偷带我上战场了？还有，我的人用不着你操心。”

格雷格直接无视了后半句，警惕地斜眼看着他，“那你是来做什么的？”

那个可怕的微笑再次出现在夏洛克脸上，如果不是亲眼所见，格雷格是绝对不会相信一个不到十岁，长得还挺可爱的孩子能笑得这么令人毛骨悚然的。

夏洛克摊摊手，直奔主题，“我想让你把战场上发生的事情都记录下来。别管大事小事，敌我阵型还是战术，哪怕是双方的伙食补给，只要你知道的，都写下来。”

格雷格摇摇头，“抱歉，我没权力往罗马写信。家信都写不了，这种泄露军机的更是没戏。”

“你又来了，你这乱下结论的毛病可得改改。我又没说要你写了就给我送来，你就像写游记那样，都记下来。记了就行，等你回来再给我看。”

格雷格皱了皱眉，有些莫名其妙，“你既然不急着知道消息，那为什么要我写这种东西？等大军凯旋，你自然就知道了。届时这些都不再是机密了，只要你问，奥古斯都大人一定会告诉你的。”

“那可不是一回事。每个人看得到的东西都不一样。父亲是全军统帅，你是个小小的百夫长，你能看到父亲看不到的地方。别说你回来以后再给我讲，万一你忘记了细节怎么办。都写下来，回来再给我看。不会泄露军机，也不用你违背什么命令。怎么样？”说完，夏洛克充满期待的挑了挑眉。

这个要求格雷格确实办得到，不过难得夏洛克有事相求，他可不想这么便宜了这小子，“你说得倒是容易，打仗又不是过家家，我哪有时间写这种东西？”

夏洛克嘿嘿一笑，“你要是给我写，我就不把麦考夫来这里的事告诉别人，你要是不写，这个嘛。”

格雷格差点一口气没喘上来，又惊又怒。他心里本来就憋着一股火无处发泄，此时被他一激，眼看便要发作。

夏洛克着实不愧是个机灵鬼，立刻瞧出这玩笑开得不是时候，急忙补上一句，“不过如果你肯帮我写的话，我也可以帮你记点东西。”

“什么东西？”

“你想不想知道，你不在罗马的时候，麦考夫都在做什么啊？”

格雷格一下子便泄了气，这小混蛋当真是抓住了他的命门。他当然想知道麦考夫的消息，他也清楚这些消息除了夏洛克，没有任何人可以告诉他。麦考夫本人自然绝不会说，他也没有其他信得过的人。

夏洛克见格雷格沉默许久都不回答，以为他还有顾虑，琢磨了一下又开口道，“我会帮你保密的。”

“什么秘密？”格雷格警惕起来。

夏洛克耸耸肩，“你和麦考夫的事啊。他成人礼那天晚宴你们两个没有一起来，这本身就有点反常了。再加上你们两个的嘴都有点肿，这就很明显了。”

格雷格整个人都愣住了，眼睛瞪得老大，夏洛克一副随便的样子，似乎根本不知道他刚刚说出的秘密足以置他们于死地。再瞟向夏洛克身后的约翰，他的神色也没有丝毫异样，显然是早已知道此事。

惨了。

“还有谁知道？”格雷格强打精神追问道。

“用不着哭丧着一张脸，你以为我傻到会把这种事到处宣扬吗？就只有约翰知道而已，我连哈德森太太都没告诉。不过父亲和母亲有没有自己看出来，我就不知道了。除了他们，剩下的人都是蠢货而已。放心，你的秘密安全得很。”

格雷格突然之间觉得无比疲惫，喜怒哀乐全都不见了踪影，什么都感觉不到了。他长长地吐出一口气，说道，“我会尽量把自己看到的记下来。你可以回去了。”夏洛克张了张嘴，不等他回答，格雷格就截住了他的话头，“你就算不是偷跑来的，也定然没有事先申请过。正好我打包了一天也累了，你就赶紧回去吧。”

夏洛克瞅了瞅床上空空如也的包袱，点点头，“那好吧。我们这就走了，你多保重。”

两人从门口消失的一瞬间，格雷格便无力地瘫坐到了床上。

麦考夫说他无法逃避，这一点他当然明白。无数个难以入眠的晚上，他不停地告诉自己麦考夫不会和他抱有相同的情感，告诉自己他们之间绝无可能。前一句令人意外的错了，后一句却令人绝望的无比正确。

他知道自己早晚都要结婚生子，主动申请加入出征的队伍，只是希望离开罗马一段时间后，自己能忘记麦考夫。

现在他才知道自己错得多么离谱。


	17. Chapter 17

“你知道你的新老师是谁吗？”

“咱们。”

“好吧，咱们的新老师是谁啊？”约翰从善如流地改了口。

“我哪儿知道。”夏洛克耸耸肩，眼里闪着计谋得逞的光。

明明是被耍了一道，可约翰不仅没生气，反而被逗笑了，心中的紧张也随之散去不少。

奴隶贩子那儿的那些对他动辄打骂的有着一技之长的奴隶们似乎不能算作是老师。那么约翰就只有过夏洛克这么一个老师，而这是两人开学的第一天，说不紧张是不可能的。虽然夏洛克反复强调过这是父亲给他们两人找的老师，但考虑到奥古斯都大人只和夏洛克一人谈过，约翰不得不怀疑这个“咱们”只存在于夏洛克的脑子里。

夏洛克今天起得很早，时间充裕，两人不慌不忙地走在前往学校的路上。所谓“学校”，其实是一间他们从没去过的偏房，和奥古斯塔的住处倒是蛮近，他们请过安用不多久就能到，着实方便得很。按奥古斯都的意思，既然是家教，自然没必要大老远的跑去别处，在自己家里还能安全一些。他们两个要是想逃课，也更困难一些。

当然了，后一条理由父子俩心照不宣，谁也没提。

另一个不需要奥古斯都说出口的理由，便是家教无需等到暑假结束再开学。本来，若是奥古斯都坐镇罗马，谅夏洛克有多少个胆子，也断不敢反了天去。可战事突发，达契亚非寻常小国，奥古斯都别无选择，只得亲征。这仗不是一两个月打得完的，他没办法自己盯住这不老实的儿子，当然要另寻出路。

对于约翰来说，家教还有着另一个好处：他们不会有同学。没有同学，他也就无需担心所有人都坐着只有他站着上课的尴尬。他相信夏洛克绝对不会笑他或是因此轻视他半分，所以哪怕是要他跪着上课，只要没有旁人围观，他就没什么好怕的。

至于这个神秘的老师到底是谁，夏洛克是真的毫无头绪。他相当怀疑父亲找得到既有本事教他，又有本事管住他的老师。然而考虑到父亲在通知他这件事的时候笑得十分诡异，夏洛克便不敢完全放松警惕。他还瞒着约翰准备了好几套试探新老师的方案，只待今天见面试招。甚至由于过于兴奋，早早地就醒了，约翰和哈德森太太还以为夏洛克有多期待开学呢。

夏洛克正在准备好的方案中左挑右选，想地专心致志，约翰突然碰了他胳膊一下，竟给他吓了一跳。

“想什么呢？”约翰微微皱眉。

“没什么。你想说什么？”夏洛克迅速调整好表情，装出一副无辜的样子。

约翰明显没有被他装出的样子唬住，却还是老实地回答了他的问题，“你父亲昨天出发的时候不是带走了一半的近卫军吗，怎么好像守卫变得更多了，达契亚离咱们那么远，真能把手伸到这里来吗？”

夏洛克不以为意地撇撇嘴，“以防万一而已，再说又不是只有他们不怀好心。你知道上上任奥古斯都是怎么死的吧。”

上上任奥古斯都的死因，在罗马可以说是一个公开的秘密。

这位奥古斯都大人是军人世家出身，上位后十分偏袒军方。元老院虽然可以算是名存实亡，却也没到被人随意践踏的程度。可惜当时的奥古斯都大人不懂这个道理。元老院对他积怨愈深，最后干脆找人暗杀了奥古斯都，扶持了一位元老上位。

这个元老是个聪明人，知道自己能够上位凭借的不是自己的本事，而是自己年纪老大不小，还没有子嗣作为继承人。他担心军方的反击，便认了当时在军队中如日中天的福尔摩斯将军为义子，这便是夏洛克的父亲，现今的奥古斯都大人了。奥古斯都收养元老院出身的麦考夫，也是出于同样的考量，可以说是礼尚往来。至于夏洛克的横空出世打破了这种一来一回的平衡，那就是后话了。

这些所谓的秘闻便是三岁小孩也听说过，约翰自然不会不知道，有些紧张地点了点头，四处环视了一圈，好像某个角落里现在就藏着个刺客一样。

夏洛克失笑，“不用紧张，没有那么夸张，都说了只是以防万一而已。”他还待再劝几句，一抬头却发现已经到了目的地，眼睛咻地一亮。约翰见他这个样子，也很快把那些虚无缥缈的威胁抛在了脑后，两人快步走了进去。

空无一人的教室采光良好，布置得朴素大方。墙壁上没有装饰，天花板上没有壁画，连地板上的马赛克，也只是铺了一个简单的颜色交错的式样。教室前方的书桌后，立着一块不小的写字板。除了东西比较精致，和普通的学校并无太大的区别。

而真正让约翰感到惊讶的，是教师的书桌前，并排摆放着两套桌椅。

约翰咽了咽唾沫，没有拿书包的那只手无意识地在自己的丘尼卡下摆上蹭了蹭手汗。他带着询问的目光望向夏洛克，只见后者邀功般地挑了挑眉毛。他不等约翰说出什么感谢的话，直接上前几步，拉开一把椅子，用夸张到滑稽的动作半鞠了一躬，还做了一个请坐的手势。

他们进来的时候就看得真切，这屋里半个人影也没有，不过约翰还是做贼心虚一般又四处瞧了几眼，这才舔着嘴唇，带着有些腼腆地微笑坐到了属于自己的位置上。

夏洛克大咧咧地歪倒在自己的椅子上，一边漫不经心地四处打量着，一边抬脚轻轻磕了一下约翰的椅腿，“哎，你说老师会不会迟到啊。”

约翰连一个“不”的音都没有发出来，一个高挑的人影就施施然飘了进来。看清来者之后，约翰唰地一下站了起来。因为起得太急，椅子和马赛克地板摩擦出了一阵刺耳的声音，他又惊又囧地低下了头，听到旁边的夏洛克也站了起来，愣愣地问道：

“母亲，您怎么来了？”

奥古斯塔但笑不语，径直走到了写字板前，却并未入座，只是在桌后随意地站定，这才噙着淡淡的微笑答道，“我自然是来给你们上课的。”

两个孩子虽然心中有着这样的怀疑，听到奥古斯塔亲口承认还是被骇了一跳，震惊地对视了一眼。

“怎么，觉得我不够格当你的老师吗？”

“没有没有，不敢不敢。”夏洛克急忙摆手，扬起脑袋摆了出一张乖巧的笑脸。

“瞅瞅你那嬉皮笑脸的样子。”奥古斯塔佯怒地训斥道，“若不是你这么顽劣成性，给你找个家教也不会这么事倍功半。你父亲和我商量了许久，不得已最后只能是我亲自出马。想是除了我，这罗马城里恐怕再也找不出第二个能让你乖乖听话的老师了。”

夏洛克笑得脸上发僵，心里暗暗叫苦，这下子之前父亲所有反常的举动都有了解释。一想到今后除了老老实实学习再没有第二条路可走，他就忍不住在心里默默地问候起了十有八九已经行军到百里开外的父亲。

“我相信你已经注意到了，这里没有藤条也没有木棍。不过我可要事先警告你，不要以为我舍不得罚你，你就可以为所欲为。我自有其他法子对付你。”

听到这句话，夏洛克脸上的笑容瞬间消失得无影无踪，他下意识地瞟了一眼旁边的约翰，愤愤不平地脱口而出，“父亲答应过我的！”

见到夏洛克这样的反应，奥古斯塔立刻意识到儿子这是误会了，优雅地翻了个白眼，“你想到哪里去了？我难道会像你父亲那样缺乏创造力吗？”

夏洛克一时关心则乱，被训斥了两句才想起母亲一直以来都对约翰关照有加，便是上次约翰被罚后和父亲交涉来的协议，没有母亲从旁协助也是不可能做到的。讨好地笑了笑，有些不好意思地回避了一下母亲愤愤地目光，却正好扫到了约翰一脸疑惑的样子，心中暗叫了一声“糟糕”。

“废话少说，我可没打算和你闲聊上一整天。”说完，奥古斯塔转向了正盯着夏洛克的约翰，“约翰。”

“啊？”约翰一门心思全在琢磨夏洛克说漏的那句话，突然之间被人叫到名字，惊吓之余连礼貌都忘记了。他慌慌张张地想要站起来道歉，却见奥古斯塔随意地摆了摆手，示意他不必在意。于是只好又放松身体坐了回去，那些思考到一半的怀疑自然也就被暂时地搁置了。

“约翰，你基础比夏洛克差些，有不懂的地方一定要问，明白吗？”奥古斯塔像是完全没看到约翰之前的那几番心理活动，也彻底无视了自己儿子投来的感激的眼神，自顾自地继续说道。

“明白。”约翰乖巧地点头。和某人不同的是，他的乖巧可绝对不是装出来的。

“很好。”奥古斯塔满意地微笑了一下，“那么，我们这就开始上课吧。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

“下午不去上课真的没问题吗？”午饭吃到一半，约翰到底还是有些不放心，忍不住问道。

“当然没问题，母亲都说了没问题嘛。”夏洛克一边说，一边晃着手指之间夹着的一根面包条，根本没有吃的意思。约翰瞧着夏洛克手上的面包条，停下了进食的动作，垂下手一言不发地盯着他。夏洛克叹了口气，慑于约翰“你不吃我也不吃”的威胁，心不甘情不愿地狠狠咬了一口。

约翰鼓励地笑笑，继续吃了起来。

夏洛克此时没什么吃东西的心思，干脆继续解释，“你看，等暑假结束了，剑术学校就要开课了。反正下午的时间早晚都要做别的，不如早点习惯这样的日程。再说了，等到咱们下午都要用来练剑的时候，也就没时间学游泳了啊。”

“你说得倒是轻松，我要是写不完作业怎么办？再说除了作业，我还要给雷斯垂德百夫长记下你哥哥今天做了什么。你知道我写字有多慢的。”

“那就不管麦考夫，只写作业就行了。”夏洛克耸了耸肩。

“这怎么成？你都答应人家了，咱们不该食言的。”

夏洛克翻了个大大的白眼，“雷斯垂德昨天刚走，就这一天的功夫，麦考夫也没做什么，你能写什么？写咱们咱们早上给母亲请安的时候碰到了麦考夫，他看上去又掉了几根头发吗？”

“那也比什么也不写好啊。”论起固执，约翰其实是丝毫不逊于夏洛克的。

“好吧好吧，那你快点吃，咱们早去早回。”夏洛克放下手里那根装样子的面包条，不耐烦地敲起了桌子。

约翰本来就已经吃了八分饱，听了这话，端起麦片粥咕咚咕咚灌了半碗进肚，随后不由分说地把剩下的半碗粥塞到了夏洛克手里。约翰都已经做好了夏洛克拒绝的准备，没想到他竟然乖乖地喝了，一时间有些喜出望外。

夏洛克把空陶碗丢回到托盘里，噌地一下跳到地上，“笑什么笑，走了！”

约翰明智地无视了夏洛克翘起的嘴角，安静地跟了上去。

~~~~~@~~~~~

罗马人十有八九都是旱鸭子，从来也没谁觉得有学游泳的必要。不过幸好罗马人十分热衷于泡澡，夏洛克突然心血来潮想学个游泳，给他建个池子倒也容易得很。

为了方便引水，也方便奥古斯都随时监督，游泳池建在了奥古斯都的私人浴室隔壁。所谓的游泳池是一个二十步长、五步宽、一步深的温水池，水池的一侧建有台阶，可以直接走到池中。大体而言，和浴池没什么本质差别。就连深度，也没有深出多少。

关于这个深度，夏洛克是很有意见的。

他本来计划的是要个两步深的深池，按他的说法，如果在水中可以直接站起来，那要怎么学游泳？然而他可以不在乎溺水的问题，奥古斯都夫妇却不可能不担心。会水的人实在是太过罕见，他们只能退而求其次地选了几个虽不会游泳，却十分高大的奴隶作为看护。这样池子浅一点，他们站在水中就能露出小半个身子，孩子们学游泳的时候要是真的出了意外，他们在池子里只要迈开步子，几大步的功夫，走也走到了。

奥古斯都向夏洛克宣布这一决定的时候，把他气得直跳脚。于是奥古斯都二话不说立刻派人拿出根尺子给夏洛克量起了身高。发现自己根本不到一步高的时候，夏洛克唯一的理由也不攻自破了，只得无奈地接受现实。

现在，当夏洛克真的站到了游泳池旁边，他不得不承认父亲的抉择是正确的。这只有一步深的池子，看起来还真的挺深的。

此时在场的，除了夏洛克和约翰，以及四名负责安全的成人奴隶外，他们上次买下的四个男孩也全部都在场。室内仿造一般浴房设置，两侧竖有大理石凳，房顶由几面巨大的玻璃窗组成，下午的阳光直射下来，再加上房间中央这一大池子温水，虽然是早春时节，只穿着缠腰布的众人却丝毫不觉得寒冷。

夏洛克和约翰进来的时候，其他人早已提前收到命令，准备就绪，候在屋内了。他先打量了姚梁几眼，看到他身上的伤已经好得七七八八，满意地点点头，随即看向了卡尔，“这就开始吧，我们要怎么做？”

所有人都伴着夏洛克的这句话，将目光射向了卡尔，卡尔左瞧瞧右看看，挠了挠头，半晌才憋出一句：“我不知道。”

听到这个答案，除了约翰和古勒姆，每个人都情不自禁地翻了个白眼，夏洛克的白眼则简直要翻到天上去了，“那你是怎么学会游泳的？这你总知道吧。”

“有一次爷爷带我出海，我没站稳，掉到海里了，喝了好多水，然后就会了。”

“真不赖。”姚梁小声嘀咕了一句。

其他几人虽然没吭声，不过看看表情就能知道，大家心里都是差不多的想法。

夏洛克挑了挑眉，意味深长地探头看了看池底，不等他当真做出纵身一跃的动作，约翰就一把攥住了他的手腕，一脸严肃，“你想都不要想。”

“啰嗦。”夏洛克的语气虽然气哼哼的，却没有挣开约翰的手，转了转眼睛，有了主意，冲卡尔命令道，“你下去游一个我看看。”

卡尔得令，没走台阶，直接从池边跳了下去，就这么游了起来。夏洛克眼睛一亮，心不在焉地带着约翰一起坐到了池边，像泡澡一样把脚丫泡到水里，一只手拄在腿上，撑着脑袋仔细观察了起来。

约翰这时才意识到自己之前的行为有些不妥，恹恹地松了手，回头瞧见另外三人都还站在身后，便招招手示意几人过来坐下。姚梁立刻找了个好位子坐下了，阿杰回忆了一下夏洛克之前的命令，耸了耸肩，第二个服从了。古勒姆见到另外两个人都坐下了，却还是瞅着夏洛克的后脑勺，好像那里能蹦出什么命令一样。等了片刻后，他发现夏洛克真的是毫无反应，这才搓着手慢悠悠地坐了下来。

专心观察的夏洛克根本没有注意到身边的这个小插曲，在几人沉默着互打眼色的功夫就已经看出了点名堂。

根据他的观察，卡尔游泳的时候，四肢分开，腰向上顶，从侧面看，整个人像是斜趴在水里。双脚基本上平行于水面，向着斜下方用力，双手则像是在拨开面前的池水一般不停地向两边用力。就是这样简单的动作，不停的重复，卡尔就能让自己的头始终浮在水面上，丝毫不影响呼吸。

又看了一会儿之后，夏洛克确信自己已经掌握了游泳的动作要点，便挥手叫来一个负责安全的奴隶，指了指池子，命令道，“你先下去，双手平举，我进去的时候托着我点儿，我让你松手再松手，明白了吗？”

“明白了，小主人。”

可惜，游泳看起来简单学起来难，夏洛克真的进到水里就发现，如果没有人在下面托着，自己恐怕根本就浮不起来。他试探性地让人松了两次手，每次都是一头扎进了水里。

夏洛克始终认为头脑是先于身体的，既然之前的分析未能让他顺利掌握游泳这项技能，那一定是什么地方想岔了。

也许他需要先找到漂浮的感觉？

他回想了一下，卡尔往池子里跳的时候做出了一个双手抱膝的动作，他为什么要这样做呢？把自己抱成一个球更容易浮起来吗？

夏洛克立刻准备验证一下自己的假设。他要求奴隶在自己下命令的时候彻底松开手，心中默数二十个数，然后再托起他。安排妥当后，他深深地吸了一口气，冲奴隶点点头，随后立刻在水中把自己抱成一个球。

最初的浮沉很快结束了，虽然闭着眼睛抱着膝盖，他却能清晰的感觉到自己稳稳当当地浮了起来。夏洛克心里一喜，这才知道自己之前对游泳的理解是完全错误的。他以为人进到水里就会沉下去，要用力对抗下沉的力量才能浮起来。原来只要自然放松，人本来就可以浮在水里。想通了这一点，夏洛克便觉得水也没有什么可怕的。

二十个数的时间还没有到，夏洛克继续闭紧口鼻，试探性地在水中伸展开手脚，果然很快便在湿透的后脑处感到了一丝空气中的凉意。

他顺利地浮了起来！

可惜，还未等夏洛克设法在水中彻底抬起头来，谨遵命令的奴隶就已经把他托了起来。于是他干脆让人把自己送回了池边，约翰几人还坐在原地没动。见他回来，约翰立刻伸出手，想要拉他上来。夏洛克摇摇头，扒在池岸边，只把脑袋留在水面之上。

“怎么样？”约翰饶有兴趣地问道。另几人见约翰没有起身，便都有样学样地坐在原地，好奇地望向夏洛克。

“摸到一点门道，等我搞明白了再教你。”夏洛克随手抹了一把脸上的水，笑嘻嘻地冲约翰挤了挤眼睛。约翰太熟悉他这个表情了，知道他绝对不只是摸到了一点门道那么简单。不过既然夏洛克想卖关子，约翰也乐得随他去，点点头不再追问，微笑地看着对方回头吼了一嗓子：“卡尔！过来！”后者因为没有得到除游泳之外的第二条命令，还在池子里傻傻地游来游去呢。

卡尔很快游了过来，过了这好一会儿，他已经微微有些气喘了，“主人？”

“你游泳的时候，是怎么呼吸的？”

“呼吸？”卡尔皱眉。

“对，用的是鼻子还是嘴？”

“回主人，吸气用嘴，呼气是鼻子和嘴一起。鼻子呛水很难受的。”

夏洛克点点头，“和我想的差不多。你先带他们三个去随便练一练，可以去台阶那里，水比较浅。叫上两个人看着点，别出意外。”

四人离开后，约翰望向泳池里的夏洛克，挑了挑眉，“咱们做什么？”

“你嘛，坐好。”夏洛克神秘兮兮的答道。

“嗯？”

约翰还没反应过来，夏洛克就迅速放开了扒住池岸的手，转而抓住了约翰泡在池水里的脚踝。约翰吓了一跳，差点被他带到池子里去，赶紧撑住，尽量坐得再稳一些。

只见夏洛克双手攥住约翰的两个脚踝，放松身体，在水中平展开来，借着手上的这点支撑轻飘飘地浮了起来。见自己成功了，夏洛克仰头冲约翰咧嘴一笑，稍微倾斜了一下身体，双腿发力，同时手上微微放松，试着尽可能地在不借外力的情况下保持头部始终位于水面之上。

一个下午的时间很快过去了，不会教游泳的卡尔果然是没有教会那三个男孩。不过夏洛克自己研究的方法倒确实卓有成效，到了不得不去吃晚饭的时间，他已经可以比较轻松地浮在水里和约翰聊天了。离开之前，夏洛克吩咐人准备几块光滑的木板。他打算第二天的时候用手扶着不那么稳定的木板在泳池中间再试试，届时，他还可以把自己研究出来的方法教给另外几人。

现在是四月，他们还有整整一个夏天的时间可以用来练习游泳。夏洛克相信，等这个夏天过去，他们几人一定都能游得像从小在海边长大的渔民一样好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）文中罗马皇帝秘史取自现实，上上任罗马皇帝现实中的原型为图密善，他因为与元老院严重不和而在公元96年遇刺而亡。事后，元老院推举涅尔瓦元老为新的罗马皇帝。他为了得到军队的支持，在继位的第二年将当时45岁的图拉真选为自己的养子和继承人。此举不仅平息了军队的不满，还开创了后世被称为“五贤王时期”的一段盛世。而涅尔瓦便是五贤王中的第一位。
> 
> 2）1罗马里=1000罗马步=1480米。


	18. Chapter 18

看着夏洛克在泳池里摸索，坐在池边的约翰渐渐走了神，不由得开始琢磨起上午的事。相识以来，他和夏洛克几乎可以说是形影不离。夏洛克知道的事情，约翰也都知道个七七八八。偶尔有什么不方便带约翰参加的活动，事后若是约翰问起，夏洛克也从来都是知无不言言无不尽。到现在为止，只有一件事是夏洛克说什么也不肯告诉他的。那就是自己生日那天的意外之后，他到底和奥古斯都讲了些什么条件。奥古斯都平时对夏洛克要求很严，难得有机会提条件，约翰可不相信夏洛克仅仅要了一个剑术学校就会心满意足成那个样子。

一定还有什么是约翰不知道的。而且一定和他有关。

和夏洛克相比，约翰或许算不上聪明，但他也绝对不傻。何况，他一直有着相当不错的直觉。上午上课的时候夏洛克情急之下说漏的那个和奥古斯都的“约定”，指的一定就是这个。

夏洛克不会害他，不管那约定的内容是什么，一定不是对他有害的。然而由于夏洛克在犯傻这件事上和其他方面一样天赋秉异，约翰着实放心不下。所以，他一定要想办法搞清楚那个约定的内容。

要怎么办呢？当时在场的只有奥古斯都夫妇和夏洛克三人，向奥古斯都夫妇询问简直可以说是自寻死路。就算他们不介意他的身份，也不可能在自己的亲生儿子和外人之间选择后者。那么，还是要从夏洛克入手。

可夏洛克明明一门心思瞒着他，又怎么会据实以告？思来想去，却只是又回到了这条死胡同里。约翰暗暗地在心里叹了口气，看着不远处被奴隶托着一点点接近的夏洛克，保持着走神时候的呆滞表情，伸出手准备拉他上来。

~~~~~@~~~~~

直到两人都在床上躺下了，约翰还是没能想到什么可能有效的办法。心里一急，干脆直接出口询问，“夏洛克？”

夏洛克却一反夜猫子常态，只是哼哼了几声，像是累极了的样子。约翰想到他在泳池里扑腾了一下午，大概真的是累了吧，准备好的逼问说不出口，只好另找话题，“你头发干了吗？湿着头发睡觉不好的。”

“嗯嗯，真啰嗦，快睡吧。”

这个敷衍的样子自然无法说服约翰，他将信将疑地自己伸手摸了摸，确实干了，这才放下心来。“就算这样，明天游完泳了也要擦干头发才行。”

约翰的音量不算很小，夏洛克却没应声。他凑上去仔细瞧了瞧，才发现就这么两句话的功夫，他竟然已经睡着了。有什么事都只能等到第二天再说了，他轻轻地长出了一口气，寻了个舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

睡到半夜，约翰竟然被热醒了，他迷迷糊糊地打了个哈欠，从毯子下面把两条胳膊都抽了出来，凉快凉快。早都入了春，他们还盖着冬天的毯子，实在是太厚了，明天应该记得提醒夏洛克换条薄一点的。

等约翰身上的汗消得差不多了，人也清醒得差不多了。出了这一身的汗，他现在只觉得口干舌燥的，反正醒都醒了，约翰决定下床找点水喝。起身的时候约翰的身子自然而然地往后一仰，差点直接栽到夏洛克身上，他慌慌张张地稳住自己，回头借着微弱的光亮瞧了一眼，只见到夏洛克一动不动的背影，看上去并没有被他这些动静弄醒。约翰暗暗松了口气，刚要庆幸，突然反应过来自己被热醒的罪魁祸首，并不是身上这条过厚的毯子。

而是浑身烧得滚烫的夏洛克。

约翰残存的那一丁点睡意立刻烟消云散了。他慌慌张张地转身跪到夏洛克旁边，小心翼翼地伸出手探了探夏洛克的额头。不是错觉，确实很烫。他轻轻扳着夏洛克的肩膀把他放成平躺的姿势，本意是想让夏洛克呼吸地更顺畅些，却意外的发现了这样大的动作也没有把他惊醒。

这下子约翰再也顾不得是不是会打扰到夏洛克了，推了推他的肩膀开始唤他，“夏洛克？”

夏洛克毫无反应。

约翰彻底慌了神，动作越来越大，声音越来越尖，夏洛克却始终毫无反应，像是死了一样。

“不，不，不！”约翰抱着脑袋狠狠地摇着头，好像只要他足够用力，就能把夏洛克烧得昏迷不醒的画面从脑海中摇出去一般。直到眼里蒙上的雾气模糊了约翰的视线，他才猛地回过神来。他的崩溃帮不了夏洛克，而现在的夏洛克比以往的任何时候都更需要他保持镇静。

约翰狠狠地抹了把眼睛，仔细地帮夏洛克盖好毯子，两只手撑在他身体两侧，弯下腰去用自己的额头顶着夏洛克的额头，像是在用某种扭曲的姿势祈祷一般，闭着眼睛轻轻说道，“你不会有事的，等着我，我马上就回来。”

说完，约翰不再耽搁，滚到床边，直接从高高的大床上跳了下去，因为跳得太急直接趴到了地上，多亏床边铺了地毯，否则这一下恐怕会摔得不轻。不过此时的约翰没空顾及自己，他手脚并用地爬了起来，头也不回地冲了出去。

“哈德森太太！”催命一样的砸门声打碎了夜色的寂静，到了这个时候，约翰哪里还顾得上礼貌。他只觉得过去了好像一辈子那么久，木门才缓缓打开一个不大不小的缝隙。

来开门的却是莎拉，“约翰？”

约翰刚想让她去叫哈德森太太，就看到了一边走一边系腰带的哈德森太太出现在莎拉身后，“怎么了，约翰，这么晚了，出什么事了吗？”

“哈德森太太！”终于见到了能够帮上忙的人，约翰心里一急，嘴上竟然磕巴起来，“夏‧‧‧夏洛克发烧了，我‧‧‧我叫不醒他。”尾音里已经带上了哭腔。

哈德森太太轻轻的倒吸了一口气，呼吸也急促了几分，却还算平静地摸了摸约翰的脑袋，“不会有事的，别紧张。”随手理了理依然有些凌乱的头发，走到廊下，随便找了两个离得最近的近卫军，“你，去城里请斯坦福医生。你，去请奥古斯塔，就说我有事找她。”

两名近卫军是看着约翰跑过来的，约翰砸门的声音有多震耳欲聋就不提了。因为焦急，约翰和哈德森太太两人说话的音量也不小。他们定然早已把事情听了个一清二楚。不过能够在夏洛克这里当值的，都是奥古斯都精挑细选出来的心腹，就算他们心里有疑惑，脸上也没有表现出半分来，领了命就迅速离开了。

吩咐完这两句话回到房门口，等待哈德森太太的是一个团团转的约翰，和一个已经把自己打理妥当的莎拉。一见到哈德森太太回来，约翰立马凑了上来，“我能做什么？”

接下来的事情有她自己足矣，她本想劝他回去继续睡觉，可看他这个架势，若是不给约翰找点事情做，他恐怕只会把自己逼疯。无奈只好吩咐他道，“你去打盆冷水到夏洛克房间吧。”看了一眼旁边仰着头发出无声询问的莎拉，又加上一句，“你去拿几条干净的毛巾来。”

哈德森太太对约翰的话深信不疑。因此待她快步来到夏洛克的房间后，她做的第一件事，不是去检查夏洛克的情况，而是先把屋内的油灯都点了起来。灯火通明之后，便开始给躺椅铺毯子，还没铺好，约翰就端着一大盆水晃晃悠悠地回来了。

安慰约翰的最好的办法，就是给他找事做，于是哈德森太太立刻将铺毯子的任务交给了约翰。

夏洛克的床太高又太大，无论是他们现在要照顾夏洛克，还是回头医生来了之后开始诊治，都颇为不便。铺躺椅的任务有约翰来负责，哈德森太太就可以去把夏洛克抱下来了。接触到夏洛克的身体时，纵然早有心理准备，她却还是被他身上的温度吓了一哆嗦。在她的记忆里，夏洛克还从来没有生过这么重的病。

此时没有多余的时间给她感叹，哈德森太太尽快把夏洛克抱下了床。转过身来就看到约翰正站在躺椅旁绞着手，显然是完成了铺毯子这一小小的任务后又迅速回到了不知所措的状态。

所幸这边哈德森太太刚把夏洛克放下，莎拉就抱着一大叠毛巾出现了，她立刻吩咐两个孩子打湿毛巾，开始用湿毛巾试图给夏洛克降温。

奥古斯塔来得比约翰料想的快上许多。不过这也有可能是因为他只顾着给夏洛克擦身子，忘记了时间。毕竟，若不是哈德森太太停下了手上的活计，他甚至都没注意到屋里进了人。

和奥古斯塔同来的特纳太太立刻接手了打湿毛巾的工作，把手忙脚乱的约翰和莎拉替了下来。奥古斯塔则是缓缓地环视一周后不急不忙地走到躺椅边，伸手用手背试了试夏洛克额头的温度，抬眼看着并未因她的出现而停手的哈德森太太，“说吧。”

“我已经派人去请斯坦福医生了，夏洛克的温度比我刚到的时候降了一点，不过还是叫不醒。”末了，还不忘补上一句，“多亏约翰发现的早，要是不声不响烧到早上可就惨了。”

闲下来的约翰正愣愣地把手上的水往自己的衣服上抹，全没想到哈德森太太竟然还会特意表扬自己。此时夏洛克有哈德森太太和特纳太太两人照顾，医生想必也已经在赶来的路上了，再没有什么事可以分散约翰的注意力，他几乎是瞬间就被愧疚淹没了。约翰垂着脑袋，哽咽着纠正哈德森太太的说法，“不‧‧‧不是那样的。都怪我不好，他说现在很暖和了，不用擦头发了，我没有拦着他。我应该拦着他的。”

房间内一时无人应声，烛火的噼啪声和特纳太太不断打湿毛巾发出的零星水声反而加重了这寂静的分量。约翰没脸抬头去看奥古斯塔的脸色，只暗自希望她能重重地惩罚自己，那或许还能让他觉得好受一点。

然而，出乎约翰意料的是，下一刻他感受到的，既不是辱骂，也不是责打，而是落在头顶的轻柔压力。随着一下下温和的抚摸传来的，是奥古斯塔轻轻的叹息，“傻孩子，这怎么能怪你呢。”

约翰愣愣地抬起脑袋向声音的来源望去，奥古斯塔慈爱的微笑击碎了他最后一道强撑起来的防线，一头扎进奥古斯塔怀里，终于像个普通的受了委屈的七岁孩子一样呜呜哭了起来。

奥古斯塔和哈德森太太交换了一个无奈却欣慰的眼神，有一下没一下地顺着他的背，默许了他这放肆的举动。

郁积的压力随着泪水流出了大半，约翰的理智也渐渐地归了位，猛然意识到自己在做什么。他一个激灵挣脱了奥古斯塔的怀抱，彻底被定在原地，脸上还傻乎乎地挂着两行晕开的泪渍，完全不知道要如何为自己僭越的行为道歉。他的窘境被奥古斯塔看在眼里，大发善心地替他解围，“感觉好些了吗？”

约翰呆呆地点了点头，愧疚又开始冒头：夏洛克还昏迷不醒，他的母亲却在关心他这个罪魁祸首的安危。

“那就去把鞋穿上，不要像夏洛克一样着了凉。”

到了这时候，约翰这才发现之前走的匆忙，连鞋子也没穿，一直光着脚跑了这许久，竟然经人提醒才开始感到脚下传来的凉气。他下意识地望向睡前脱下鞋子的地方，只见两双鞋整整齐齐地摆在床边的矮凳上。约翰吓了一跳，奥古斯塔比夏洛克还要聪明，见到他的鞋摆在这里，一定猜得出他晚上睡在什么地方。他怯怯地瞟了眼奥古斯塔的脸色，却没有发现丝毫异样。见他望过来，还贴心的补充了一句，“别忘了把腰带也系上。等会儿医生来了，你总不想被外人误认为女孩子吧。”

医生说到就到，刚一进屋便冲着奥古斯塔郑重地行了个礼，“女主人。”

奥古斯塔摆了摆手，“大卫，你早已不是我们的奴隶了，不必多礼，夏洛克着凉烧了起来，人也叫不醒，你来瞧瞧吧。”

斯坦福医生闻言不再废话，赶紧麻利地解下带着寒气的斗篷，抱着药箱快步来到躺椅前，就着躺椅旁的那盆冷水洗了洗手，立刻开始着手检查夏洛克的情况。

所有人屏息等待着医生的检查结果，连哈德森太太和特纳太太都停了下来，紧张地望着面色沉静的医生。很快，斯坦福医生似是得出了结论，抬头望向奥古斯塔，“夫人无须担心，凯撒大人虽然烧得不轻，但也只是普通的风寒而已，放些血，吃点药就没事了。我这里有配好的药，先喂他吃一勺。您如果没有异议，我这就开始准备放血的工具。”说完，从药箱里翻出一个塞着软木塞的赭色陶瓶，递给了等候在一边的特纳太太。

哈德森太太扶起毫无知觉的夏洛克，捏开他的嘴，配合特纳太太给他喂了一勺药，看着儿子无意识地把药咽了下去，奥古斯塔不动声色地轻轻舒了一口气，点头道，“那就麻烦您了。”

在医生到来之前，几个有经验的成年人便已经或多或少地猜到了医生将要使用放血疗法。可约翰和莎拉毕竟还小，虽然对这种治疗方法早有耳闻，毕竟从未亲眼见过，此刻真要眼睁睁的看着人放血，不可避免地都紧张起来。奥古斯塔敏锐地察觉到了，善解人意地命令道，“这里暂时不需要你们，你们两个去外面候着吧。”

莎拉得到了允许，立刻如获大赦地行了个礼退了下去。明知在场的任何一个人都比自己更加值得信任，约翰却依然不想这样离开，犹豫着问道，“有什么我能做的吗？”

斯坦福医生瞧了瞧奥古斯塔的脸色，见她没有反对的意思，便将刚从药箱里拿出的金属盆递到了约翰面前，“你端着这个，等会儿用来盛血。”

约翰重重地咽了一口唾沫，却还是稳稳地接了过来。

准备工作很快做完了，斯坦福医生握着夏洛克垂下来的细细的右脚踝，最后向奥古斯塔确认了一眼，得到了对方肯定的回应后，指示约翰将金属盆举在正确的位置，毫不犹豫地下刀，轻轻在夏洛克的小腿上划出一道口子。

鲜血立时涌了出来，争先恐后地流进了约翰端着的盆里。也不知是这冰凉的金属在手里捂得久了，还是血液带来的热度，约翰竟然觉得手心里的温度在一点点升高。他目不转睛地盯着夏洛克腿上的伤口，拼命克制自己冲上去帮他止血的冲动，只稳稳地端着手里越来越重的金属盆。

直到过去了仿佛一辈子那么久，斯坦福医生才开始着手清理包扎伤口，处理妥当后，却见约翰还端着盆，直愣愣的盯着夏洛克腿上的绷带，也不知道是不是吓傻了。斯坦福正想命令他去把血倒掉，约翰却抢先开了口，“他会没事吗？”

斯坦福微微笑了笑，既是安抚这个奴隶，也是给奥古斯塔喂下一副定心丸，“当然。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）古罗马时期的医生通常地位很低，主要由奴隶、释奴和释奴的后代组成。在公元3世纪之前，罗马皇帝并没有专属的宫廷医生，他们的医生通常也会服务普通病人。
> 
> 彼时已经有专门负责配制药剂的药剂师，由于药剂的配制要求医生具备十分专业的草药知识，因此许多医生甚至不会配药，只到药房的药剂师处，购买已经配好的成品药。本文中的斯坦福医生，显然不属于此类医生。
> 
> 2）斯坦福医生的名字“大卫”取自迈克·斯坦福的演员。
> 
> 3）公元1世纪的罗马已经存在玻璃和金属器皿，不过造价相对昂贵，也并不实用，最为常见的，还是陶土烧制的陶制器皿。
> 
> 4）放血是将人的血液放出，以治疗、预防或诊断疾病的替代医学疗法。该疗法在西方直至19世纪末仍被广泛实用。在公元5世纪的古希腊，希波克拉底就曾提到过放血疗法，而古罗马医学体系是建立在古希腊医学的基础上的，因此放血疗法在古罗马十分流行。疾病越严重，放血就应该越多，发烧病人则需要大量放血。
> 
> 当然，现代医学已经证明，在占压倒性的多数案例上，放血是对病人有害的。


	19. Chapter 19

喂了药放了血，再加上哈德森太太和特纳太太始终在用冰毛巾帮夏洛克降温。一众人等忙活了一晚上，夏洛克的体温总算不再高得吓人。至此，斯坦福医生的任务可以说是已经圆满完成了。不过他却主动提出想要留下来继续观察，免得夏洛克的病情再有反复时，又要把宝贵的抢救时间浪费在赶路上。虽说夏洛克的情况算是稳定了下来，可奥古斯塔身为母亲，多少总还是有些不放心的，便也就没有和他客气，直接令两个孩子帮医生找间客房休息。

将斯坦福医生送到客房后，约翰和莎拉都松了一口气。两人熬了半宿，此刻都疲乏得很，虽是已经摆脱了唯一的外人，一时之间却也不知道说些什么好。

两个孩子在清冷的晨曦中沉默地走着，莎拉到底是年纪更小，没走几步就忍不住打了个大大的哈欠，甚至发出了轻轻的“啊”的一声。打完哈欠莎拉就不好意思地笑了，这让依然担心着夏洛克的约翰也不禁露出了点笑意。

无形的屏障就这样消弭在两人的微笑里。

自从来到夏洛克这里，不再受人欺负的莎拉渐渐变得大胆起来，不复刚开始那个畏畏缩缩的样子，似乎是一点点找回了原本的自己。现在，莎拉看着约翰红肿的眼睛，终于将憋了许久的感叹吐露了出来：“你真的很在乎主人。”

也许是一夜无眠带来的困倦吧，约翰竟然怔了片刻才反应过来莎拉口中的“主人”指的是夏洛克。这之后，他甚至用了更长的时间才意识到为什么他在乎夏洛克是一件值得感叹的事情。

他发呆的时间一定比他想象的还要长，因为莎拉已经等不及回答，直接解释了起来，“我从来没见过真的在乎主人的奴隶。”

这一回约翰是真的有些哑口无言了，所幸莎拉早已自己得出了结论，自顾自说了下去，“不过我也没见过对奴隶这么好的主人。”

约翰舔了舔嘴唇，昨天晚上慌乱之中他完全忘记了掩饰。经莎拉一说才想起自己前一晚三番五次的逾矩行为全都被她看在了眼里，福尔摩斯大人的警告言犹在耳，他一下子有些后怕，连忙说道，“你不要告诉别人。”

莎拉露出一个安抚的笑容，“放心吧，他可不只是你一个人的好主人。”她低着头拍了拍衣服，抚平了一处不存在的褶皱，满足地却又有些忧伤地叹了口气，“我从来没穿过这么好的衣服，在第一个主人那里也没有。”

约翰知道莎拉的第一任主人其实是她的父亲，不知说什么才好，不过莎拉似乎也没打算从约翰这里得到什么安慰，调整了一下心情就接着说了下去，“不仅如此，我还不用和男孩子们住在一起。哈德森太太那里什么都有，甚至还分了一张床给我。每天可以吃三顿饭，却从来不需要我做什么重活。古勒姆那边的情况也半点不差。我去过他们的房间。他们几个虽然要共享一间房，但是每个人都有自己的床、桌椅和柜子。古勒姆长得高，他那张床也比别人的都要大。他们的房间里还有扇能打开的窗子呢。我不知道所有这些是不是主人吩咐的，就算不是，也是他允许的。我做梦都没想过自己能遇上这么好的主人。”

听着莎拉眉飞色舞地夸赞夏洛克，约翰心里不由得涌起一股骄傲之情。他自然早就知道夏洛克是世界上最好的人，可毕竟没从别人那里得到过佐证。他和莎拉本来就有着相似的身世，听了她这席话之后更是瞬间觉得与她又亲近了许多。

“我不会给主人找麻烦的。”莎拉冲约翰挤了挤眼睛，“再说，我一直都没有谢过你呢。”

“谢我？”

“别以为我不知道主人是因为你才买下我的。没有你就没有现在的我。”

这回轮到约翰不好意思了，他低着头挠了挠脑袋，“不客气？”

莎拉大发慈悲地放过了约翰，没有就这一话题继续纠缠下去，而是犹犹豫豫地说道，“我不想就这样当个普通的女奴，我想学医。”约翰大吃一惊，没想到自己翻来覆去琢磨了一晚上的念头会被莎拉抢先说了出来。

是的，约翰也想学医。

昨晚之前，约翰从未有过这个念头，而经历过昨晚，这个念头恐怕再也无法从约翰的脑海中消失了。他永远也不想再体会那种心急如焚却又无能为力的感觉了。夏洛克不管是生病也好，受伤也罢，约翰想要确保自己能够照顾好他。看着斯坦福医生冷静地治疗着夏洛克的那一刻，约翰似乎终于找到了自己在夏洛克身边的位置。他甚至已经开始掰着手指计划起来了：

他的希腊语还只知皮毛，不过他也不想立时三刻便离开夏洛克跑去学医。约翰想要先陪夏洛克读几年书，练几年剑。他当然不可能有什么和人辩论的机会，但他也不希望自己的脑子里空空如也，只知道如何做家务活。至于剑术，他也没有自负到觉得自己能够练到角斗士冠军的程度，只是下定了全力以赴的决心。毕竟，约翰可没有一日忘记夏洛克的理想，等到了夏洛克真的能上战场的那一天，他希望自己能有足够的资格站在他身边。

现在，约翰又给自己多加了一个学医的目标。

他也清楚，这里面任何一条都不简单，遑论想要同时做到以上全部了。不过约翰可是三岁就当了奴隶，他最不怕的就是吃苦。

这些想法，约翰没打算告诉包括夏洛克在内的任何人，可现在莎拉的一句叹息竟让他想要立刻向她和盘托出。她之前的那番话做不得假，莎拉也是在关心着夏洛克的。这让约翰相信她和自己是同一条战线上的伙伴，便忍不住鼓励她道，“想学就学吧。夏‧‧‧主人会同意的，我可以帮你劝他。”

莎拉先是眼睛一亮，随即又笑了，“在我面前就不用装了，随便你怎么称呼他，我会帮你保密的。”说完，却又叹了口气，“就算主人同意又能怎样，我连希腊语都不会呢。”

“我可以劝他给你们找个老师，反正你们已经在学拉丁语了，就一起学了吧。”

不料莎拉听到这个建议，却是连连摆手，“不行不行，古勒姆学拉丁语已经够吃力了，再加一门语言，他一定学不好，主人会惩罚他的。”

约翰知道古勒姆和莎拉在同一个奴隶贩子手中的时候没少照顾她，所以她也把古勒姆当成哥哥一样关心，对她的担忧并不意外。虽然约翰不认为夏洛克会因为他学不好希腊语就惩罚他，却也无法替他给出什么保证，只得闭上嘴，默认了莎拉的推测。

“对了！”约翰灵机一动，“你可以跟哈德森太太学希腊语，不用夏洛克允许，也不用叫他知道。哈德森太太肯定会同意的。”

“哈德森太太会希腊语吗？”

“当然了，哈德森太太可是希腊人。”

“哦？”莎拉的好奇心被挑了起来。

“具体我也不太清楚，我只是听夏洛克提起过，夫人的父亲在她很小的时候买下了她，她们是一起长大的，夫人嫁给奥古斯都大人的时候跟了过来。不管怎么样，现在你有办法学希腊语了。”

“嗯。我又欠你一次。”莎拉郑重地说道。

“你们怎么来了？”

姚梁的恰巧出现幸运地拯救了不知该如何回应这份谢意的约翰，只顾着聊天的两人这才发觉他们已经不知不觉地到达了此行的目的地。

这里便是包括姚梁在内的五个男孩的房间，此时已到了几人平时起床的时间。姚梁的手里正端着一个空盆，明显是要出门打水洗漱，却正好碰上了约翰二人。

“夫人命我们来吩咐些事情，他们四个也在吗？”约翰问道。

“在，今天轮到我打水，那几个懒屁股大概还在床上呢。”姚梁话音未落，里面就传出一声清脆的怒吼，“你说谁懒屁股！”

约翰和莎拉顺着声音往里一瞧，恼羞成怒的阿杰正插着腰站在床边，头发、衣服和床铺一个比一个乱，脸上甚至还带着枕头留下的红印，全身上下到处都是刚刚起床的证据。莎拉没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了。其余几人都笑嘻嘻地看热闹，连古勒姆的嘴角都翘了起来。

众人都忙着看阿杰的笑话，只有最年长的比利望向了约翰，有些好奇他来此的目的。比利认识约翰已经有些日子了，一眼就看出约翰的情绪很是低落，人也没什么精神，不由有些担心起来，“约翰，出什么事了吗？”

约翰抿着嘴点了点头。

比利正值变声期，沙哑的声音立刻将大家的注意力集中到了约翰身上。约翰见状，便开门见山地说道，“主人病了，最近一阵子不会去学游泳了。夫人吩咐，在主人痊愈之前，大家下午的时间也用来学拉丁语，等主人病好了再说其他。另外，现在是战时，为免节外生枝，主人病了的事情不要外传。”

约翰的叙述虽然轻描淡写，却也立刻卷走了屋内欢乐的气氛。比利关切地问道，“主人没事吧？”

“医生说已经没大碍了。”约翰轻轻叹了口气，尽力提起精神问道，“昨天的采购还顺利吗？”

夏洛克的藏书对于不识字的人来说过于高深了，他专门给约翰买的书又全都是希腊文的。此外，他的文具虽然不少，却也架不住十来个人一起用。比利年纪最大，和夏洛克二人认识最久，再加上是自愿来到夏洛克麾下的，自然最让人放心。昨天下午便被夏洛克派出去采购几人学习拉丁语所需的书籍和文具，也因此错过了第一次和众人一起学习游泳的机会。

比利明知约翰在故意转换话题，却不得不答：“一切顺利，我买了很多，足够大家用很久了。账单明细已经交给哈德森太太了。”

“好。”约翰点点头，比利一看他似乎这就要走，急忙说道，“约翰，如果需要我，请务必叫我过去帮忙。”

虽然比利是那个说出这句话的人，不过另外几人也都跃跃欲试地盯着约翰，连姚梁也不例外。说来奇怪，明明约翰不需要也不打算寻求大家的帮助，可眼见每个人都在关心着夏洛克的健康，竟神奇地让他多了不少底气，连心情都平和了许多。

仔细想来，约翰发现自从遇到夏洛克以来，自己几乎没怎么和夏洛克之外的人有所接触。夏洛克讨厌外人，也不喜欢被人围着伺候，他们两个绝大部分的时间都在独处，竟模模糊糊的让他有了一种和夏洛克相依为命的感觉。此时围绕他的这些关切的目光让他第一次觉得自己和夏洛克不是也无须孤身战斗。想当初他还默默地对夏洛克买新奴隶的事情颇有微词，心里别扭了好久，现在才后知后觉的发现奥古斯都大人这一条件的英明之处。

他微笑着环视了一圈，确保自己没有落下任何一双真诚的眼睛，无比认真地向众人保证：“好。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

完成了任务，告别了莎拉，约翰终于不用再继续克制，一路小跑回了夏洛克的房间。他特意在门口喘匀了气才进屋，听到响声的奥古斯塔抬起头来打量了他两眼，露出不赞同的目光，“怎么这么快就回来了，吃早饭了吗？”

“我不饿。”约翰不想撒谎，而这个答案基本算是实话实说，他的身体或许已经饿了，可他确实是什么也不想吃。

作为麦考夫和夏洛克的母亲，奥古斯塔可以说是身经百战了，自然不会被约翰这点小伎俩糊弄过去。可她却只是轻轻摇了摇头，叹了口气，没再说些什么。

此时哈德森太太也已经下去休息了，屋内只有奥古斯塔和特纳太太还坐在躺椅旁边看护着熟睡的夏洛克。被奥古斯塔知道自己和夏洛克同睡一床是一回事，当着她的面大摇大摆地爬上床就是另一回事了。何况约翰一点也不想睡觉。可躺椅两侧一面坐了一个成年人，实在是没有他的位置了。

约翰站在门口犹豫的样子全被奥古斯塔看在眼里，她琢磨了片刻，有了主意。

“约翰。”

“在。”

“我有个任务要交给你。”

“是。”一听到有事可做，约翰立刻来了精神，只盼着任务够困难才好。

“时候不早了，我还有其他事情要忙，你能过来帮我握着夏洛克的手吗？”

就这么简单？

约翰愣愣地望着奥古斯塔想要寻求确认，那双和夏洛克一模一样的眼睛里有的只是温和的笑意。他恍惚地挪动到躺椅旁边，连奥古斯塔掀开毯子的动作都没瞧见。等他回过神来，夏洛克的手已经好好的被他握在了手里。

奥古斯塔轻轻地拍了拍两只握在一起的小手，起身将座位让给了约翰。“我就把他交给你了。”

“是。”约翰鼻子一酸，又想哭了。

奥古斯塔二人离开之后又过了好一会儿，约翰才意识到自己正在无意识地揉捏着夏洛克的手，两人手掌相连的地方已经被他捂出了一层薄汗。他有些不舍地抽回了自己的手，想起身拿湿毛巾帮夏洛克擦擦，不料随着他的动作，夏洛克竟然也抖动了一下。

约翰又惊又喜，也不管是不是会吵到夏洛克休息，趴在他耳边一叠声地唤他，“夏洛克，夏洛克。”

夏洛克闭着眼睛皱了皱眉，露出了平时赖床时的那副神情，撅起嘴不满地哼哼了两声。

不管约翰平时怎么不忍叫醒赖床的夏洛克，此刻可是半点犹豫都没有，不死心地继续小声念着他的名字，“夏洛克，夏洛克？”

“吵死了。”夏洛克的声音轻飘飘的，还沙哑得很，不过至少他醒了。释然、喜悦、后怕，各种感情一股脑涌了上来，涨得约翰晕头转向。

夏洛克睁开眼睛的时候，看到约翰一脸也不知是哭是笑的诡异表情，诧异之余忍不住问道，“你没事吧？”

约翰抿着嘴不停摇头，却是什么也说不出来。夏洛克揉了揉眼睛，盯着约翰仔细瞧了几眼。不瞧还好，这一瞧看得他火气腾地一下上来了，掀了毯子就要起身。可他大病未愈哪里有什么力气，才起了小半就栽了回去，约翰急忙上去扶他，又急又气，总算找回了自己的声音，“快别乱动。”

夏洛克不情不愿地被约翰按了回去，一边往回躺一边还在愤怒地追问，“你的眼睛怎么红了，是不是有人欺负你！”

约翰失笑，“有你在，谁敢欺负我？”

夏洛克烧得稀里糊涂，随便被顺了这一下毛，立刻就心满意足地放松了身体，这才后知后觉的发现自己正躺在躺椅上，而且浑身都不舒服。嗓子里像是含了沙子，脑袋昏昏沉沉不说，右腿还一抽一抽的疼。

“你没事吧？”还是那句话，这回却是约翰在问。

脑子慢了好几拍的夏洛克终于明白为什么约翰的眼睛很红了，用力憋回一阵咳嗽，尽可能平静地开口道，“没什么事。”知道自己的话缺乏说服力，半真半假地补上一句，“就是觉得很累。”

约翰一边将一杯清水递到夏洛克嘴边，一边解释道，“你昨晚上烧得很厉害，斯坦福医生帮你放了血，觉得累是正常的。慢点喝。再睡一会儿吧。”

小半杯凉水下肚，夏洛克舒坦了不少，又有了闹脾气的力气，“我睡你也要睡。你好大的黑眼圈。”

“我等会儿再睡，你都昏迷一晚上了，我得去跟哈德森太太说一声你醒了，最好再找医生来给你看看。”

“你要丢下我一个人？”

如果是在夏洛克的清醒的时候，约翰可以肯定他绝对是在做戏，现在他却不太确定了。事实上，就算他明知这副可怜巴巴的样子全是夏洛克装出来骗他的，他也不可能狠下心就这样离开。

看到约翰犹豫，夏洛克马上提供了备用方案：“你可以给哈德森太太留个信，她待会儿来了就能看见。”

“好吧。”

约翰跑到书桌旁拿了块蜡板一板一眼地写了起来。等他写完回到躺椅旁，夏洛克早都昏昏欲睡，听到他回来，从毯子中伸出手在空气里一顿乱抓，约翰连忙快走几步上前握住，给他把手塞回毯子底下，安抚道，“写完了，我哪里也不走，就在这里，行了吧。”

夏洛克强睁着眼睛哼哼，“快上来睡觉。”

他腿上还有个刚划的口子，约翰可不想睡梦中不小心碰到，若是直说，夏洛克只会说没事，他只得找个借口：“我衣服很脏，穿一晚上了。”

“那就脱了。”

约翰哑口无言，眼看夏洛克挤着眼睛皱着眉头又想撑起身子，立刻妥协了，“哎哎，你别动，我这就上来。”

躺椅上空间有限，约翰无处可躲，只得贴着夏洛克躺了下来。又病又乏的夏洛克早把平时的风度都丢掉了，立刻张开手脚把约翰裹了起来，舒服得直嘀咕，“你身上好凉快。”说完瞬间就睡了过去。

约翰被他困住，想反悔也跑不了，何况包裹在身上的热度实在太令人安心。经过了这样疯狂的一晚，又累又乏的约翰可经不住这样的舒适，很快坠入了梦乡。

哈德森太太吃完早饭回来的时候，看到的就是两个孩子紧紧抱在一起的场面。她欣慰地叹了口气，这才见到矮桌上的蜡板，上面写着：

夏洛克醒过了。

不要吵醒他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）医学对于古罗马来说属于舶来品，是古希腊的医生带来的。他们中有些是作为自由人游历而来，有些是作为战俘被奴隶贩子贩卖至此。医生和病人之间的交流，也离不开希腊语，许多医疗术语甚至根本没有拉丁语译法，因此要学医，必先精通希腊语。


	20. Chapter 20

“约翰。”

听到夏洛克呼唤自己，虽然声音极轻，约翰还是立刻条件反射般醒了过来。迷迷糊糊正准备答应，逐渐清晰的视线却让他及时发现对方连眼睛都没睁开。

原来他是在说梦话。

反应过来的约翰长出一口气，放松了紧绷的身体，开始不慌不忙地观察起眼前的情况。碍于躺椅上有限的空间，他还和夏洛克基本上还保持着入睡前面对面相拥的姿势，甚至还交缠得更紧密了一些。两人的胳膊互相搂着对方就不用提了，最要命的是，夏洛克带伤的右腿正搭在约翰的左腿上，弄得他是一动也不敢动。

房间里仍然十分明亮，不过约翰无法转头，看不到影子，也就无法判断是上午还是下午。约翰犹豫着，不知该不该叫醒夏洛克。他刚醒的时候就已经在过于温暖的被窝里仔细感受过夏洛克身上传来的热度，依然比自己身上的温度要高，不过高的十分有限，应该问题不大。医生是说过要夏洛克多休息，不过睡太多会不会有害呢？转念一想，如果真的到了需要叫夏洛克起来的时候，哈德森太太肯定会来的。

于是约翰再次放松下来，虽然八成是睡不着了，但他至少还可以享受一下此刻安宁的气氛。

“约翰。”

夏洛克又叫了一声，依然很轻，却似乎比上一句急切了几分。

他到底在做什么梦呢？

不管是什么梦，一定和自己有关，约翰好奇得快要死掉了。

睡梦中的夏洛克自然不会解答约翰心中的疑问，甚至还模模糊糊地吐出了一个“不”字。就算是睡着，他也不肯好好的让人称心如意。夏洛克一直断断续续地说着梦话，约翰竖着耳朵又听了一会儿，只能依稀分辨出“答应”两个字，没头没尾的也不知道是什么意思。

“你答应过我的。”

哦，原来是这个意思。

没等约翰分析出这句话的语境，夏洛克就一声高过一声的叫了起来：“放开他！打我啊！你答应过我的！”

约翰愣住了，他知道夏洛克在做什么梦了，不止如此，他还知道了自己一直想知道的：夏洛克始终瞒着他的那个和奥古斯都的“约定”。约翰不知道这个约定具体是什么内容，不难推测的是，夏洛克一定设法让奥古斯都答应从今往后不再惩罚约翰，而是惩罚他自己。

这个傻子。

怪不得他不肯让自己知道。

怪不得生日事件后没多久他就迅速恢复了之前无法无天的状态，他还傻乎乎的以为夏洛克只是走出了那次意外的阴影。

这时，怀中的夏洛克开始小幅度地挣扎起来，约翰这才后知后觉的意识到自己应该尽快将夏洛克从这个梦魇中拯救出来。

“夏洛克，醒醒。”约翰怕吓到他，不敢发出太响亮的声音或是做出太激烈的动作，一边小声地唤他，一边用搂着他的左手轻轻地拍着他的后背。

即便约翰已经足够小心，夏洛克还是惊醒过来的。他猛地抖了一下，刷地睁开了眼睛，眼里是约翰从未见过的冷峻。待他看清楚了近在眼前的人，神色瞬间柔和下来，“你没事。”

这不是一个问句，不过约翰依然选择了回答，“我没事。你呢？”

夏洛克微微撑起的脑袋随着这句话落回了枕头上，“还好，就是有点晕，估计是睡太久了。”

约翰问的是噩梦，夏洛克却故意岔到了别处。考虑到他现在的身体状况，再加上他们两人面对面躺着的姿势，无论是时间还是地点，都不适合约翰追问下去。何况他自己也正心烦意乱得很，既想狠狠地摇晃夏洛克问他脑子装的都是什么，又想紧紧地抱住他大哭一场。

无论如何，夏洛克的身体才是最重要的，他们有的是时间，不必急在这一时。

“你好好待着，我去叫人来？”约翰虽是一副征求意见的样子，然而其实已经暗自下定了决心，就算他再次拒绝，他也必须离开。

夏洛克果然露出一副不乐意的样子，在毯子底下拱了拱约翰，却是什么也没说。和之前在药物和失血双重作用下的半梦半醒不同，此刻的夏洛克已经彻底清醒了，自然拉不下脸再做出那种撒娇一样的举动。

约翰失笑，安抚地在他背上拍了拍，“别这样，你得吃点东西，还得叫医生再来看看。你母亲和哈德森太太都很担心，也该好好和她们说一声。我尽快回来，好不好？”夏洛克低不可闻地“嗯”了一声，放松了手脚上的钳制。约翰趁机轻轻抽身出来，没有掀开毯子，直接从旁边的缝隙溜了下去。夏洛克睡前喝剩的半杯水还放在桌子上，却已经被人满上了，旁边放着约翰留言的那块蜡板，在他的留言下面又多了两行字：

我就在房间，有事叫我。

附：你们两个睡觉的样子真可爱！

“哈德森太太写了什么？”夏洛克看出约翰脸色有异，不禁好奇起来。

石化中的约翰被吓了一跳，猛地把蜡板扣到桌子上，连声说道，“没什么，没什么，你好好待着，我去去就回。”说完，抓起旁边的衣服就跑了出去。

约翰跑出好远才觉得脸上的热度褪下了一些，理智渐渐归位也让他开始后悔离开之前没有安顿好夏洛克。他要是渴了怎么办？要是想上厕所怎么办？要是无聊了怎么办？当然，夏洛克已经是个大孩子了，他可以照顾好自己，但这并不意味着约翰能够让自己少担心半分。

“约翰·华生。”一个冷淡的女声叫道。

约翰猛地站定，他想得太过专注，竟没有注意到面前这个陌生的少女是何时出现的。他没有应声，不过这位少女似乎毫不介意，自顾自说了下去。

“我的主人想要见你。”

“你是谁？”

“你可以叫我安西娅。”

安西娅？

约翰记得这个名字，所以是福尔摩斯大人在找他。福尔摩斯大人找他八成不是什么好事，但他的好奇心令他蠢蠢欲动。自从他有了夏洛克这个强大的后盾，他就再难压抑自己探险的冲动，福尔摩斯大人早就警告过他们，可惜他恐怕还是不可避免地被夏洛克惯坏了。

“带路吧。”约翰下定了决心。

夏洛克的心理状态暂且不论，至少他的身体还是等得起好一会儿的。约翰和任何一个罗马人一样清楚麦考夫·福尔摩斯的来历，也和他们一样不清楚麦考夫到底把自己当成夏洛克的什么人。兄弟还是对手，亦或是敌人？约翰不清楚这一点，而他必须去搞清楚。这是送上门的好机会，他不想错过。

约翰被领进了麦考夫的书房，正式的、待客的那个。对方坐在高高的书桌后面，紫边托加上的每一道褶皱都恰到好处，从眼睛下面瞥着小小的约翰。约翰不肯示弱，得体地行了个礼后便仰起头直直地望回去。

见状，麦考夫饶有兴趣地咧了咧嘴，眼睛里却还是冷冰冰的不带丝毫温度，“你似乎并不怕我。”

约翰没有回答，维持着表面上的尊敬。

“夏洛克‧‧‧怎么样了？”

麦考夫话中的停顿是个足够清楚的暗示，但是约翰不知道奥古斯塔是否已经将夏洛克生病的消息告知了麦考夫，他不想成为说漏嘴的那个人，只得装傻，“主人一切安好。”

对方点点头，像是接受了这个答案，却更像是宽宏大量地容忍了约翰蹩脚的谎言。

“我就直说了吧，约翰，我希望你从今天开始定期向我汇报夏洛克的情况。真实，情况。”

“为什么？”约翰没有立场问出这句话，不过正如麦考夫所说，他并不怕他。

“当然是因为我关心他。”麦考夫屈尊降贵地解释道。

“我拒绝。”麦考夫语气中的轻蔑似乎是在责怪约翰连这样浅显的事情也不懂，或许可以从另一个方面证明他所言的真实性。只不过就算他说的是实话，约翰也绝对不可能同意。

“哦？你可知奴隶抗命的后果？”麦考夫的语气变得危险了起来。

“你不是我的主人，你无权命令我。”约翰毫不退缩，虽然他的腿已经在隐隐作痛了。

“既如此，你可以退下了。”麦考夫轻轻抬头示意，连手都懒得挥。

约翰僵硬地行了个礼，困惑而懊恼地离开了，只觉得自己浪费了一次大好的机会，什么都没有看出来。

麦考夫却是大有收获，约翰离开后，他轻笑出声，“有意思，小子眼光不错，算他过关。”伫立一旁的安西娅脸上闪过一个了然的神色，明白主人是在回答自己没说出口的疑问，暗自感激。怪不得主人要多此一举地面见约翰，平时这两个人总是形影不离，这样单独考验约翰的机会确实难得。

~~~~~@~~~~~

约翰小心翼翼地把一勺吹温的粥递到夏洛克嘴边，他却抿着嘴转过了头。约翰叹着气把勺子收了回来，无奈地解释道，“我真的没有笑你。”

夏洛克短时间内恐怕是上不了床了，而他的躺椅摆在房间中间，没有个倚靠的地方，十分不便。刚才众人得了夏洛克醒来的消息，前来探病，福尔摩斯大人便提议把躺椅搬到靠墙的位置去，鉴于夏洛克的身子还虚得很，奥古斯塔干脆让人连人带躺椅一起抬过去。躺椅离地的一瞬间，夏洛克由于全无防备，十分丢脸的小小地尖叫出声，紧接着就传来了噗嗤的笑声，也不知道是哪个人发出来的。从那个时候开始，夏洛克始终用毯子蒙着脑袋不肯露头。其他人怕他憋死，纷纷迅速离开了，将这个烫手山芋留给了可怜的约翰。

听说其他人都走了，夏洛克倒也没用约翰怎么哄就自觉地从毯子底下钻了出来。约翰还以为没事了，结果现在他又闹起了脾气不肯吃饭。

“我才不管你笑没笑！”夏洛克的语气斩钉截铁，脸上却泛起可疑的红晕，“他们可算是走干净了，我要问你，你怎么去了那么久？”

怪不得麦考夫走的时候翻着白眼，奥古斯塔甚至还同情地拍了拍约翰的肩膀，原来他们都看出了夏洛克赶人的小把戏。被赶走的人都没有生气，约翰自然更不可能有意见，老实地解释起来，“我去给你煮粥了啊。”

“粥是你煮的？”

“是啊，我还放了很多蜂蜜呢。”约翰可没有漏听夏洛克语气中的惊喜，笑眯眯地继续加码。

夏洛克眼睛放光地瞟向托盘上的那碗粥，却没有这样轻易地被糊弄过去。“那也不对，时间对不上，你刚才一直在走神，到底出什么事了？”

“你吃完我就告诉你。”

“不行，你先告诉我我再吃。”

“一边说一边吃？”约翰本来也没打算瞒他，只是觉得夏洛克一天都没吃东西了，所有能让夏洛克老实吃饭的方法他都不介意尝试。

夏洛克眼珠一转，撑起身子，又坐直了一点，微微张嘴示意。这就是同意了。虽然说看他动作的灵活劲儿，根本不像是手上没力气，需要人喂的样子，不过约翰可不想因为戳穿了他的小心思导致功亏一篑，立刻舀起一勺粥送了上去，同时乖乖地履行协议，说道，“我出门后没走多远就碰上了安西娅，福尔摩斯大人派她来找我。一来一回耽误了点时间，就这样，没别的了。”

“麦考夫找你有什么事？”夏洛克边吃边口齿不清地问道。

“他要我定期向他汇报你的情况。”

“你拒绝了。”

“那当然。”夏洛克语气中的一丝含混让约翰有些生气，好像他真的有可能出卖夏洛克一样。

“你该同意的，这样咱们就可以把各种假消息喂给他了。”夏洛克舔舔嘴唇，视线始终落在碗里，既没看到约翰的脸色，也没听出他语气不善。他本没觉得饿，几口又暖又软的麦粥反而唤醒了饿意，一时也顾不上别的了。

哦，原来如此。约翰恍然大悟，一边在夏洛克饿狼一样的目光中加快了喂食的速度，一边耸了耸肩，“这我倒是没想到，不过我觉得我骗不了他。再说现在后悔也晚了。”

夏洛克含着一口粥正要回答，约翰的肚子恰巧在这个时候发出了一声响亮的抗议。“你还没吃？！”夏洛克的火气一下子窜了上来。

“我‧‧‧”

“你敢说你不饿！”

“我‧‧‧”

“你还好意思劝我吃东西，你现在就去吃。”

约翰委屈地撅了噘嘴，夏洛克见状立刻就泄了气，放软了语气，“哈德森太太大概已经把药熬好了，你吃完饭带着药回来，我保证立刻喝光。”

“说定了！别反悔！”话音未落约翰就一溜烟消失了，留下轻易上当的夏洛克一个人生起了闷气。

~~~~~@~~~~~

夏洛克自作主张和奥古斯都定下的约定像一块大石头一般压在约翰心底，他很想认真的和夏洛克谈谈，又一直没有合适的时机。开始是有太多外人在场，等人群散去，他又开始忙着喂夏洛克吃饭喝药。这些事情搞定之后，夏洛克又吵着要洗澡，约翰只好退而求其次，帮他用温热的毛巾擦了擦身子。全都忙活完的时候，天都黑了。

两人白天的时候一觉睡到了下午，这时候并排挤在躺椅上，谁都没多少睡意，似乎再也找不到比这更合适的机会了。约翰犹豫再三，还是开了口：“夏洛克。”

“嗯？”

听到夏洛克答应，约翰一下子后悔起自己的莽撞，他该怎么说？他能怎么说？

让夏洛克取消和他父亲的约定吗？就算他能同意，奥古斯都又怎么会放任他这样胡闹。把夏洛克骂一顿？可他所有的安排都是为了自己，约翰又如何能够以怨报德。思前想后，他的任何言语都无法改变既定的事实，除了戳穿夏洛克善意的谎言外可以说是毫无帮助。

既然他不希望自己知道，那他就不知道罢。

于是约翰只是轻轻地说：

“晚安。”


	21. Chapter 21

迈克·斯坦福闪电般地在多穆斯的前厅里穿梭着，熟练地在前来看诊的病人和他们的奴隶中寻找能够通过的缝隙。这对于这个夏天刚过完七岁生日的他来说简直是易如反掌，而那个帮他拿着书包的高大奴隶可就做不到如此的灵活自如了，只能眼睁睁的看着迈克消失在人群中。不过不要误会，迈克可不是想甩掉他，他只是急着回家吃午饭而已。没错，这栋多穆斯的后半部分便是他自己的家，严格说来，前厅的诊所也可以算是他家。毕竟诊所的主人不是别人，正是他的父亲大卫·斯坦福。

“母亲，母亲！饭好了吗？”迈克一进中庭就肆无忌惮地喊了起来，话音刚落就在后脑勺挨了一下。

“瞎喊什么，都能传到前面诊所去了，被你父亲听见有你受的。”一个穿着随意的妇人插着腰凶巴巴地说道。

“这个时间父亲不是出诊去了吗？”迈克捂着脑袋，装出一副身受重伤的样子。

“今天是开学第一天，他说要亲自送你去，估计要不了多久就会回来了。”妇人看着迈克依然抱着头不肯松手，嫌弃地翻了个白眼，“装给谁看呢，你妈我就是医生，打残了我都能给你治好。”

迈克闻言立刻把手放了下来，用力摇头，“没残没残。”

“滚去吃饭。”

迈克得令，笑嘻嘻地滚了。此时没有任何事情可以影响他的好心情，正如他母亲所说，今天是开学的第一天。不是他已经上了几天课的初等学校，而是奥古斯都新开办的剑术学校。像迈克这样的男孩，生在罗马长在罗马，一个个从小听着英雄的故事长大，首都年复一年的和平日子又剥夺了他们感受战争残酷的机会，又正好处在这个不知天高地厚的年纪，哪个孩子不想学点功夫比划比划呢？所以就算迈克如此反常地兴奋过了头，也实在是情有可原。

用生平最快的速度吃过午饭后，迈克马上拖着刚刚到家的父亲出了门。斯坦福一家位于帕拉蒂尼山的山脚，到剑术学校基本一路都是下坡。若不是中午时分道路过于拥挤，哪怕是有父亲牵着，迈克也要一路小跑冲下山去。

这个时间走上街头原本该是一场人挤人的噩梦，多亏了斯坦福医生的名气，一路上不少人见到是他，都主动打招呼让路，帮二人节省了不少时间。于是等他们终于到达目的地的时候，学校门口除了一个看起来像是门房的奴隶之外，一个人都没有。

不等迈克开始犹豫是否现在就进门，身后就传来了哒哒的马蹄声。他好奇地回过头，只见一位身着紫边托加的黑发青年骑着马跟在一辆马车旁缓步走来。白日里见到马车固然稀奇，骑马的青年却更加引人注目。那匹土黄色的马被人打理得油光水滑，在坐姿笔直的骑手的控制下步伐优雅地接连避开路上的行人。迈克不知道青年上马时是怎样的姿态，不过此刻他身上的托加依然有着他所见过的最漂亮的褶皱。青年平举着的左手以一个堪称完美的高度，在举起托加褶边的同时随意地牵着缰绳，时不时轻轻抖动两下控制着方向和速度。

斯坦福医生自然也瞧见了来人，微笑着带着迈克迎了上去。

黄马自然而然地站定，青年轻飘飘地跳到地上，冲斯坦福医生点了点头，“您来得很早啊。”

“只比福尔摩斯大人早了片刻而已。”

听到父亲的这句话，迈克才恍然大悟地意识到这人的身份，只怪他在福尔摩斯大人的成人礼上站得实在太过靠后，什么也没能瞧见。现在人车都到了面前，迈克才发现车后还跟着一小队近卫军，之前他的目光全被前面的骑手吸引，连那几个明晃晃地长矛尖也没看见。能够由福尔摩斯大人亲自护送，还能在白天坐马车，这样的排场，车内坐着的必然是凯撒了。

刚想到此处，马车里就蹦出个高大的光头男孩，迈克的小眉头还没皱起来，又有三四个男孩紧接着跳了下来。迈克挨个扫了一眼这群衣着相同的男孩，立刻认定那个黑色卷发的男孩便是凯撒。就算不看他那典型的罗马人长相，在其他人都瞪大了眼睛四处张望的时候，他却只是波澜不惊地观察着周围的人和环境，只凭这一点便足以说明他的身份。

“夏洛克，说过多少次了，不要这样直接从车上跳下来，你总是这样，让母亲如何放心的下。”福尔摩斯大人不满地训斥起了那个男孩，证实了他的猜测。

男孩立刻气质全无地回嘴，“要你管！”

这倒又像是个普通的孩子了，迈克本来就对这位素未谋面的凯撒大人颇有好感，顿时又觉得亲切了不少。

“凯撒大人，训练师有请。他吩咐过您一到便请您进去。”

迈克的身后传来一个陌生的声音，回头却发现是那个门房，竟然这么快就过来了，他父亲甚至还没有机会帮他做一下介绍呢。

“约翰。”凯撒一边说一边迈开步伐，离他最近的那个金发男孩立刻跟了上去。

门房连忙伸手虚拦了一下，说道，“大人，他只请了您一人。”

那个叫约翰的男孩没有理会这个门房，径直望向自己的主人。凯撒抬起头眯着眼斜斜地盯着门房，一言不发，直看得那人重重地咽了口唾沫，收回了手，“小人僭越了，您请。”

“嗯。”凯撒从鼻孔里哼出一声，再次举步，不咸不淡地加了一句，“还有，他已经不是角斗士训练师了，你还这样称呼，怎么，我们都是被他训练的角斗士吗？”

门房在平坦的石板路上踉跄了一下，抹了把脑门上冒出的汗，哆哆嗦嗦地道起了歉。此时他们已经走得有些远了，迈克没听清那奴隶答了什么，也不甚在意，只觉得这位凯撒大人实在是比自己想象的还要有趣得多。

~~~~~@~~~~~

夏洛克甚至都没和麦考夫打个招呼，就这样跟着门房走了，约翰对此有点不安，不知道他如此行事算不算得上失礼。不过正像他们出发的时候夏洛克说的那样，他做什么都不需要麦考夫的准许。

一想到他们出发的时候，约翰就想笑。

众人要上车的时候，麦考夫出现了，说是要替父亲送夏洛克上学，夏洛克却不屑地说麦考夫只是想借此机会和其他送孩子上学的家长交际一番罢了，不让他送。麦考夫便淡淡的回了一句，“既如此，我就直接回禀母亲好了”，夏洛克气哼哼地就要直接上车，装作没有无计可施只得默许的样子。哪想到麦考夫还乘胜追击，面无表情地把夏洛克喊住教育了一番，什么“只是普通学生”，什么“不要为难老师”。

大概是因为备车的奴隶和准备随行的近卫军都在旁边，再加上麦考夫一开始就祭出了奥古斯都这面大旗，夏洛克难得乖巧地全程没有顶嘴。不过当麦考夫提出车上空间有限，让包括约翰在内的几个小奴隶跟着车走的时候，夏洛克可就没有这么好说话了。

“按你刚才的说法，他们几个都应该算是我的同学才对，我一个‘普通学生’，难道能自己坐车，让同学走路吗？”

麦考夫波澜不惊地点点头，“我就料到你会这样说，你们上车吧，我骑马好了。”看见夏洛克听到“骑马”两个字眼睛咻地一下就亮了，麦考夫还故意说道，“上车啊，还等什么。”

约翰当然是站在夏洛克这边的，不过偶尔看到他吃瘪，也还是挺有意思的。只可怜了这个无辜的门房，夏洛克憋了一路的火气无处可撒，他却好巧不巧地自己送上门来，这运气真是差到家了。

在约翰走神的这会儿功夫，门房已经将二人带到了目的地，他不轻不重地敲了敲门，随即站在门口躬身做出了一个请进的手势，也不知他是得了这样的命令，还是单纯的想尽快摆脱夏洛克。

无论如何，夏洛克带头走了进去，约翰紧随其后。

约翰本以为这个房间会是个书房或者会客室之类的地方，走进去才发现这是个小型的健身房：屋里吊着两个一看就很结实的沙袋，单双杠齐全，角落里立着一个半人高的铁架子，上面按大小顺序整齐地摆着两排铅制哑铃，最后的两个位置空着。那两个最重的哑铃正被一个金发男人握在手里，见他们两个进了门，男人才停下锻炼的动作，随意地把哑铃放到自己正坐着的长椅上。只看他轻松的样子，你会以为那不是两个死沉的铅块，而是什么木头雕成的玩具。不过木头做的哑铃可不会把长椅上的软垫压出两个坑。

当约翰的注意力被那两个哑铃吸引的时候，男人已经走到了他们面前，约翰这才发现这人高得可怕，甚至比麦考夫都要高出一截。

“小主人。”男人恭敬地说道。

不过，如果他真的像他语气中表现出的那样恭敬，他就不会在他们进屋之后才放下哑铃，更不会走到这么近的位置，逼得夏洛克不得不仰着头看他。

“凯撒。”夏洛克纠正道，像是没有注意到男人的失礼之处，“在这里您是老师，我是学生，仅此而已。”

“凯撒。”男人点点头，丝毫没有推脱就接受了这个建议，就着夏洛克的身高弯下腰伸出右手，“詹姆斯·邵托，不过想必你已经知道了。”

夏洛克伸出手握住对方的大手，晃了两下，“夏洛克·福尔摩斯·凯撒，虽然你已经知道了。”

“为什么选我？我不记得我们见过面。”邵托直截了当地问道。

“我们确实没有见过，但我见过你训练出的角斗士，而他们是我见过的最厉害的角斗士。”夏洛克顿了顿，又继续说道，“我知道你为什么叫我来。”

“哦？为了什么？”

“你想知道我是不是个只想学点花架子的少爷，你想知道我会不会听你教导，是不是值得你倾囊相授。而我来就是要告诉你，我不是来玩的。我要成为你最好的学生。”

“那可不容易。”

“这世上哪有容易的事情？”

至此，邵托终于露出了一点赞许的笑容。他后退半步，单膝跪地，平视着夏洛克的眼睛，再次伸出手，“不要让我失望。”

夏洛克翘起一边嘴角，再一次攥住对方的大手，“彼此彼此。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

凯撒和门房进去后，跟在车后的那队近卫军迅速在学校门口列队布防，一副生人勿近的架势。这还不算，不大会儿功夫，就有另一个奴隶从里面走了出来，顶替了前一位门房的位置。彻底打碎了迈克趁着没人看守偷偷溜进去的美梦。不过话说回来，有父亲在场，他本来也只能做做梦罢了。

学校门口很快就聚集了好些个孩子和送他们来此的家长，众人都对这种学校十分陌生，没人清楚何时可以进门，再加上绝大多数人都想借此机会交际一番，导致连个上前询问的人都没有。这些大人不急，孩子们却都有些急不可待了。迈克没胆子催促父亲，只好尽可能地关注着大门口的动静。

“斯坦福医生。”

一心盯着门口的迈克压根没注意到有人往他们这个方向走来，好奇地回过头，他立刻认出了那个声音的主人——安德森医生。跟在他旁边的，自然就是他讨人厌的独子菲利普了。

“安德森医生。”

斯坦福医生刚和同僚打个招呼，菲利普就不耐烦地拽着他的父亲往门口的方向走了，安德森医生露出一个无奈的表情，半推半就地和儿子一起离开了。

对此，包括迈克在内的其他人都早已见怪不怪了。稍微了解点情况的人都知道，同样是作为罗马城里人尽皆知的名医，安德森医生比迈克的父亲大了将近二十岁，老来得子，宠得无法无天。

换作平日，迈克定要暗中鄙视菲利普一番，此刻却有些庆幸他是这样的性子。否则门口这两个唯二没穿托加的成年人站在一起，不知道要有多显眼。

是人就可能生病，因此就算两位名医都没有公民身份，却是人人都想结交的对象。上来和父亲攀谈的人已经够多了，若是安德森医生也站在这里，迈克怕是要被人包围了。

迈克从人群的缝隙中关注着安德森父子的动向，见他们走上了台阶，也不知两人和门房说了什么，就只见那人拿出一卷莎草纸，展开看了两眼，就放菲利普进去了。门口的几位家长估计是听见了双方的对话，纷纷带着自己的孩子上前，外围的人见状也都一一凑了过去。谜底到轮到迈克的时候才终于揭晓，门房盯着莎草纸简单地问道，“名字？”

“迈克·斯坦福。”心急的迈克抢先答道，被父亲随手几下揉乱了头发。

“请进。”门房很快就在那张明显是学生名单的莎草纸上找到了迈克的名字。

迈克抬头望向父亲，斯坦福医生微笑着点点头，迈克立刻一溜烟跑了进去。

来之前，迈克就猜到这所学校和他正在就读的初等学校肯定是不一样的。这儿绝不可能是那种临街的小院，泥土地上摆上几排矮凳，最前面立上一块写字板就能称之为学校了。可直到此时他真的走了进去，他才明白这所学校有多么的与众不同。

首先，进门后他迈入的头一个房间竟然是换衣间，虽然规模远不及大浴场的换衣间，不过位子和位子之间却是一样的宽敞。迈克一边四处乱瞟，一边随便挑了个无人使用的柜子，学着其他孩子的样子，脱下了鞋子和丘尼卡，光着脚踩在软木地板上，随人群走向了下一个房间。

这是一个巨大的方形房间，两侧的斜顶十分奢侈地完全由大片的玻璃组成，既保证了室内充足的光照，也避免了阳光直射带来的过高温度。房间外围是从走廊延伸过来一圈软木地板，中间大片的空地全部由白沙填满。迈克跃跃欲试地踩了上去，立刻感受到了从脚底传来的细腻温暖的触感，这沙子舒服得简直可以直接用来洗澡。

抬起头仔细环视了一圈后，迈克头一次感到有些失望，他还以为这里会有成排的木剑和盾牌，可房间内却什么都没有，他们不是来学剑术的吗？

在迈克忙着赞叹和打量的时候，其他学生也逐一走了进来，一些原本就互相认识的孩子三三两两地组成了一个个小团体聊了起来。就连迈克也和几个熟面孔凑到了一块儿。之前在门口，各家的父亲都在，没人胆敢放肆。此时只剩一群孩子，大家都难抑兴奋，不大会儿功夫，屋里就叽叽喳喳地热闹了起来。

众人正聊得热火朝天的时候，房间另一头突然传来一声极具穿透力的尖锐的口哨声。包括迈克在内的所有人都一下子定住了，乱糟糟的聊天声消失的速度如此之快，迈克的耳朵里甚至还飘荡着点嗡嗡的回响。

吹响口哨的是一个高大强壮的金发男人，无需介绍，这人必然是他们的老师，奥古斯都曾经的角斗士训练师。此时唯一能够让迈克稍微放心一些的，便是这屋内没有什么体罚的工具，他可不想知道被一个有本事杀人的老师打屁股会是什么感觉。

“站成两排。”男人发话了，一屋子石化的男孩瞬间活了过来，迅速地站成了歪歪扭扭的两排。直到这个时候，迈克才发现凯撒和那个跟着他离开的金发男孩也在队伍之中，他竟然完全没有注意到他们是什么时候进来的。

“我是詹姆斯·邵托，你们的老师。你们大概已经知道了，我原来的学生都是角斗士，所以我从不打学生，想不听话随你，反正上了角斗场死的人不是我，我只教想学的人。现在也是一样，不想学的随时可以走，留下就给我老实点。有意见吗？”

这段宣言震住了绝大部分孩子，不过还是有些平时蛮横惯了的孩子心怀侥幸，暗自期待有什么人能够出头试探一下老师这番话的真假。

这个“什么人”，自然是凯撒。

在场的众人再没有谁比他来头更大，何况他不服管的名声早已是人尽皆知。反过来说，若是连他都表示了服从，他们其他人也休想兴起什么风浪了。就连一向听话的迈克都抑制不住好奇，不动声色地瞟了眼斜前方的凯撒，却只见到个一动不动的笔挺背影。

“很好。”见无人应声，邵托满意地点点头。“两人一组，做仰卧起坐。”

孩子们犹犹豫豫地动了起来，迈克很想趁机认识一下凯撒，往那个方向望去的时候，却见到凯撒已经和之前那个金发男孩拉起了手。迈克还没开始失望，就听到邵托又补充了一句，“不许和认识的人一组。你们就利用这个机会熟悉一下同学好了。”说完，又指了指凯撒，“你和他一组。”

迈克羡慕又嫉妒地看向邵托所指的方向，想知道是哪个家伙如此幸运。

竟然是安德森。

更令人惊讶的是，他竟然还有胆子抗议：“我和他是认识的！”

邵托一言不发地抬了抬眉，又一次露出那种“你有意见吗”的表情，安德森立刻蔫了下去，磨磨蹭蹭地往凯撒的方向走去。凯撒放开了那个男孩，凑到他耳边说了点什么，男孩犹豫片刻之后点了点头，抬眼四处打量起来，好巧不巧地对上了只顾着看热闹的迈克的视线。

迈克看热闹被发现，吓得楞了片刻，随即下意识地露出了一个友好的微笑。这回换做男孩愣住了，不过他也很快地回过神来，露出了一个小小的微笑，向迈克走来。

“你好，你愿意和我一组吗？”

“好啊，迈克·斯坦福。”迈克大方地伸出手。

男孩却没有握，只是看了看迈克伸出的手，说道，“我是凯撒的奴隶。”

迈克耸耸肩，“我猜到了，那又怎样，我父亲以前也是奴隶。你叫什么名字？”

“约翰·华生。”这一次，约翰的笑容持续了更长的时间，他一边微笑一边握了握迈克始终没有收回的右手。“迈克·斯坦福，是吗？只有两个名字？”

“是啊，父亲说我们不能忘本，两个名字就够了。不过以后我要参军的话，可能还是需要有三个名字的。”

约翰困惑地皱了皱眉，迈克见状，立刻解释了起来，“大卫·斯坦福就是我父亲，你可能听说过，或者还见过，他是奥古斯都大人的医生。”见约翰点头表示知道，迈克便继续说了下去，“你大概不知道的是，我父亲原来还是奥古斯都大人的奴隶，他跟着大人在军队里待了很多年。但是因为他是奴隶，所以只能在奥古斯都大人身边作为医生服侍他，虽然也帮他治疗了很多受伤和生病的士兵，却不能算作军医。哪怕后来大人释放了他，释奴也还是不能从军的。虽然我从没听他说过，但是我知道没有成为军医一直是他的遗憾，我想帮他完成这个理想。”

迈克头一回和别人说起自己的理想，兴奋得眼睛都在发光。约翰受到他的情绪的感染，也有些雀跃。

此时几乎所有孩子都已经组成了两人小组，不巧学生的总数是奇数，于是把比其他人高出许多的古勒姆剩了下来。不得已，他只能在其他人同情的目光下，和邵托凑个对，正好也可以作为示范。古勒姆在邵托的命令下躺在了沙地上，蜷起膝盖，邵托单膝跪在他脚边，用双手握住他的脚腕，帮助他在仰卧起坐的过程中固定身体。

学生们立刻两两一组有样学样地开始做起仰卧起坐。

在迈克的坚持下，约翰率先躺了下来。迈克蹲跪在地上不影响他说话，见其他人也都小声地聊着天，他们离邵托也挺远，便放开胆子向约翰问道，“这里不是剑术学校吗，咱们什么时候能学剑术啊？老师都没有说要做多少个，咱们什么时候停啊？”没问几句，迈克就注意到约翰的视线一直在往自己身后的某一点飘，压根没在听自己说话。他顺着约翰的目光回过头，毫不意外的看到了凯撒和安德森的组合。

“你知道吗？我其实欠凯撒一个天大的人情呢。”

“什么？”凯撒的名字像是一道咒语，瞬间便让约翰回过神来。

“你已经知道了我父亲原来是奥古斯都大人的奴隶，其实，我母亲也是，而且她也是医生。奥古斯塔大人生产的时候，因为她的年纪，他们母子都有些危险，我父母确保了他们两人的平安。当时我母亲已经怀孕了。因为凯撒的出生，奥古斯都大人爽快地把我的父母都释放了。他其实完全可以等母亲生下我之后再释放她的。但是他没有。所以我得以作为一个自由人出生。不是奴隶，而是罗马公民。为此，我们一家都很感激。”

夏洛克没向约翰讲过这个故事，约翰怀疑他可能根本不知道。又或者他是知道的，只是没当成什么值得讲的事情而已。因为夏洛克就是这样，他能清楚的记得别人对他的好，却又能轻易地忘记自己做过的善事。严格意义上来说，这一件善事是奥古斯都大人做下的，不过约翰心中还是回荡着一股无法解释的骄傲。他一点也不意外奥古斯都的选择。毕竟，如果他不是这样的人，他的儿子又怎么会成为夏洛克那样的人呢？

“所以你看，凯撒算是我的救命恩人呢，你能不能介绍我们认识一下？”迈克冲着再次有些走神的约翰挤眉弄眼地说道。

“当然。”约翰在恰好坐起的时候回答道，忍不住又瞟了一眼远处的夏洛克，他也是我的救命恩人呢。

“和我主人一组的男孩是谁，你认识吗？”眼看迈克一副知无不言的样子，约翰趁机打听起那个和夏洛克互相看不顺眼的家伙。

“他啊，他叫菲利普·安德森。”迈克有些不屑地答道。看到约翰脸上的困惑神情，又补充了一句，“和我一样，也是只有两个名字。不过他是外邦人，不是罗马公民。”

“你似乎不太喜欢他。”和夏洛克一样。当然，后半句约翰没有真的说出口，这点分寸他还是有的。不过迈克的态度让约翰觉得他和他们是站在同一条战线上的，对迈克又多了几分好感。

“这很公平，他也不喜欢我。”迈克耸耸肩，再次打开了话匣子。“他父亲也是个很厉害的医生，不过他父亲当年是自己去找雷斯垂德长老做他的保护人的。至于他为什么不喜欢我，我当然没听到过什么确切的证据，不过我猜啊，菲利普就是嫉妒我。我明明是奴隶的儿子，却有罗马公民身份。他明明一家子都没当过奴隶，在这里却只是个外邦人。”迈克叹了口气，按在约翰膝盖上的手稍微换了个着力点，又继续说道，“其实他父亲人很好的，而且我听父亲说安德森医生的医术也很棒。不过他父亲有他的时候年纪已经很大了，不管他做了什么都舍不得罚他，有点把他惯坏了。老来得子的人总是会把孩子惯坏。”

这句话不知不觉地就这么从迈克嘴里溜了出去，话一出口，他就意识到了自己的失言，吓得整个人都僵住了。约翰却被他的样子逗笑了，头一回露出了不加掩饰和控制的真实模样，趁着坐起身的功夫，故意凑到他耳边悄声说道，“别担心，我不会跟主人说的。”

迈克不会知道的是，这句话就算他真的告诉夏洛克也不要紧，因为他真的，一点都没有被惯坏。

想到此处，约翰自然而然地冲着夏洛克的方向瞟了一眼，却正好见到原本帮夏洛克按着腿的安德森呼一下跪直了身体，猛地伸手去推刚刚坐起来的夏洛克。约翰顾不得警告迈克，一咕噜爬起来就往出事地点跑去。一边跑一边看到夏洛克轻巧地往旁边一闪，使得安德森不可避免地趴到了沙地里摔了个狗吃屎，他自己则以膝盖作支点优雅地原地转了一圈，轻飘飘地站了起来。

约翰几大步冲到夏洛克前面，挡在二人之间，而另外几个奴隶的速度也没比约翰慢多少。因此等安德森晃晃悠悠手脚并用地爬起来的时候，他已经被包围了。

此时学生们也都注意到了此处发生的意外，纷纷停了下来，松散地在他们四周围成一圈看着热闹，因为分组而分开的相熟的孩子们又聚到了一起，小声议论了起来。

安德森的脸上，甚至头发里都沾满了沙子，他气急败坏地擦着脸，想要把脸上的沙子抹下去。可那些沙子过于细腻，他脸上还出了些汗，不管他怎么抹，都弄不干净。他气得脑子里嗡嗡作响，听不清周围同学的窃窃私语，只觉得每个人都在看他的笑话，抬起头想要继续找夏洛克的麻烦，却发现自己被他的人围了个水泄不通。他实在是急于挽回一点面子，可又不敢再次动手，色厉内荏地隔着那个正对自己怒目而视的金发小奴隶冲夏洛克吼道，“嘿，管好你的狗！”

这句本来令约翰更加愤怒的挑衅却奇迹般地让他瞬间冷静了下来。虽然粗鲁到不堪入耳，但这句话确实很好地给约翰提了个醒：在外面，他不是他自己，而是夏洛克的一部分，他的一举一动都会影响到夏洛克在别人眼中的形象。

约翰站在夏洛克和安德森中间，本意是为了保护夏洛克，此时却不得不利用这一位置把夏洛克拦下来。约翰先给另一边按住阿杰的姚梁打了个眼色，随后焦急地冲夏洛克摇起了头，既是示意他自己不介意，也是希望他能快点恢复理智，不要做出事后会后悔的冲动之举。

众人还在僵持之中的时候，高大的邵托走了进来，指了指安德森，“你。”又指了指入口，“出去。”

“我？明明是他们人多欺负人少！”

“我不瞎，出去，别让我再重复。”

安德森愤愤地跺着脚走了，可惜柔软的沙地吸收了力道，发不出什么脚步声，大大减弱了他意图营造出的气势。

“都站在这儿干什么？”邵托环视了一周，淡淡说道。刚刚还围在一起的孩子们瞬间作鸟兽散，只剩下没了搭档的夏洛克和不肯离开的约翰还站在原地，连迈克和古勒姆都自发地组到一起离开了这个是非之地。

“满意了吗？”夏洛克仰着脑袋直视着邵托的眼睛。

我服从了的你的安排，我亦忍下了他人的挑衅，对此，你满意了吗？

邵托嘴角一咧，“彼此彼此。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）多穆斯（domus）是古罗马的一种独栋房屋，可以将其理解为别墅，据记载，君士坦丁大帝在位期间（公元306年~337年），全罗马共有1790座多穆斯。多穆斯并非全部都是豪宅，也有一些较小的多穆斯。有些多穆斯的主人还会将靠近街道的一半出租出去当做商户的店面。
> 
> 2）马镫是由中国人发明的，中世纪才传入欧洲，因此古罗马时期的人们下马的时候若是没有矮凳之类的辅助，只能选择跳下来。
> 
> 3）文中出现的健身器材都是现代考古学已经证实的当时确实存在的，当时的哑铃和现代哑铃形状类似，通常由铅或是石头制成。
> 
> 4）邵托的演员艾利斯戴尔·皮特里（Alistair Petrie）身高191cm
> 
> 5）正式托加只有罗马公民才可以穿着，外邦人无权穿着。而被罗马公民释放的奴隶虽然可以拥有公民权，却也无权穿着。而释奴的孩子则和普通罗马公民一样，拥有完全相同的权利。
> 
> 6）莎（suo）草纸是古埃及人发明的一种类似纸张的书写材料，是法老时期重要的出口商品，因此远销至古希腊、古罗马等地，一直到公元9世纪左右才退出历史舞台。
> 
> 7）运动后将细沙涂抹在身体上吸收汗水和油渍，并用一种类似现代刮痧板的东西将身体刮干净是古罗马人洗澡的必经步骤之一，这也是浴场都设有健身房的原因之一。
> 
> 8）古罗马早早便确定了权利和义务对等的制度，外邦人、释奴和奴隶在被剥夺了一定权利的同时，也没有服军役的义务，只有成年男性公民才可以参军。
> 
> 9）古罗马有一种类似主公和门客制度的保护人和被保护民制度，许多学者认为，这一制度在罗马建国之初就已经存在了。
> 
> 保护人和被保护民相互依存。保护人会为被保护民提供经济、政治、法律、教育等多种支持，而若是保护人需要，依附于他的被保护民也会联合起来为他提供帮助。罗马的第一部成文的法律中甚至明确规定了保护人的责任和义务。被释放的奴隶自动成为他原主人的被保护民，没有保护人的罗马公民和外邦人可以自由选择自己的保护人。这两种身份都是世袭的，背叛这种关系被认为是最恶劣的品行。这一点从两者中的一方收到审判，不会要求另一方作证这一规定可见一斑。


	22. Chapter 22

剑术学校开课的第一天，邵托提都没提过“剑术”这两个字，就只是带着他们做仰卧起坐，没有上限，做到力竭为止。要是谁累得实在坐不起来，就是让同组的搭档帮忙拉起来也还是要做。这之后，他又让他们排成两列在房间里跑起了圈，同样也是没有上限看不到尽头的跑。

当然，邵托也不是真的把学生当成奴隶一样训练，每隔一段时间他都允许他们休息一阵，休息期间可以喝水或是上厕所，不过大部分人都选择了原地躺倒。即便如此，这三个小时依然是这些孩子们短短的人生中度过的最漫长的三个小时。

到了放学的时候，几乎所有人都已经七倒八歪地倒在了地上，不少人甚至有些羡慕早早被赶出去的安德森。

每个人都出了一身臭汗，身上粘乎乎的，从头到脚粘满了沙子。所幸学校的设计者早早预料到了这一点，在校内建了浴房。当然了，浴房内设施虽然齐全但却比较简单，没有配备服侍人洗澡的奴隶，按摩师就更加不可能有了。不过要是有人不想在校内洗，也不是别无选择：学校所在的这条街上就有浴场，大浴场据此也不算远。可对于这些已经累趴下的孩子们来说，走到校内的浴房就已经是个很大的挑战了，哪儿还有什么力气走到外面的浴场去。

虽然身上汗津津的有些恶心，不过若是夏洛克想要回家再洗澡，约翰也不会有什么意见。因此，在同学们接二连三地从地上爬起来，按照邵托的指示往浴房的方向走去的时候，约翰只是扶着膝盖慢慢喘气，等待夏洛克在洁净和私密之中做出抉择。

只见同样弯着腰喘气的夏洛克慢慢站直了身体，冲着包括约翰在内的几个小奴隶招了招手，跟在同学们的后面，往这栋多穆斯的更深处走去。

对于夏洛克的这一决定，约翰并不意外。身上若是只有汗倒也罢了，还粘着这么多沙子，夏洛克那样爱干净的性子，怎么可能就这样离开。真正叫他感到意外的，是这所剑术学校里，竟然有专为夏洛克准备的私人浴房。看着刚刚和夏洛克认识的迈克眼巴巴地瞅着跟在夏洛克身后步入私人浴房的自己，如果约翰不是如此的筋疲力尽，他几乎都要感到内疚了。

“真是便宜了比利，早知道是这样，说什么也要把他拉来。”夏洛克舒舒服服地瘫在热水池里，闭着眼睛嘀咕了起来。

比利的年龄超了，是不可能跟他们一起来剑术学校的。就算没超，约翰也知道，既然比利自己说了不想学，夏洛克就绝对不可能逼他。因此这句抱怨他左耳进右耳出，连回应都懒得给，只是强打精神尽可能快地擦洗着身体。其他几个奴隶也都利索地清理着自己的身体，只有夏洛克一人闭着眼睛躺在那里，动也不动。

多亏了夏洛克异想天开的游泳学习计划，他们的这个夏天可以说有一半的时间都是在泳池里度过的，连约翰被哈德森太太在短短数月的时间里硬生生喂出来的小肚子都游没了。夏洛克未必料到了今天的具体情况，不过提前锻炼的这几个月实在是让约翰受益匪浅。要是真的全无准备地来到这里，现在的约翰怕是连手都抬不起来。

“你们就不能老实的待一会儿吗，麦考夫肯定还会来接咱们放学，让他在外面等着好了。”夏洛克的眼睛虽然闭着，却没有耽误他“观察”。

几人互相交换了一下眼色，都听话地停了手，只有约翰仅仅是放慢了速度，算是服从了一半。

夏洛克依然瘫在池边，连眼睛都没睁，循着哗哗的水声随意扬了扬手，成功地泼了约翰一脸。“歇会儿吧，这才是第一天，以后的日子还长着呢。”

没错，这才只是第一天而已。

第二天等待着他们的是俯卧撑，这可比第一天的仰卧起坐要困难多了。首先，俯卧撑不需要搭档，每个人都可以自己做自己的，也就失去了在两人轮换的时候休息片刻的机会。其次，一晚的睡眠根本无法彻底消除前一天的高强度训练带来的疲劳，拖着本就酸痛难忍的身体继续锻炼自然是难上加难。

第三天则是蹲起。听到邵托说出这个词的时候，不少人都在心里默默地松了一口气。不过是蹲下再起来，能有多难？前十个自然不难，再十个也不成问题，然而又做了十个之后，刚才还暗自庆幸的孩子们终于开始意识到这个看似简单的动作重复了足够多的次数之后，能变得多么可怕。而等他们全都已经练得双腿打颤，还要面对紧接着的每天例行的跑步。

第四天，第五天，第六天，每一天都是大同小异的训练项目，每一天都把这群孩子折磨得生不如死。而对于所有人都很好奇的剑术学习，邵托却是只字不提。他不提，夏洛克不问，自然也没有其他人敢问。在这种看不到希望在哪里的情况下，第一周就有十二个人选择了放弃，这还没算上第一天被赶了出去就再也没有回来的安德森。

等过了第二周，又走了十来个人。到了这时候，头几天的那种让人难以忍受的浑身酸痛期已经算是过去了，然而每一天的运动量却是只增不减。指望着邵托只是在想在最开始的时候给大家一个下马威的学生们渐渐明白，这从来都不是什么“下马威”，这就是他们今后每一天都要经历的日常。

如果他们只需要来这一所学校，学习这一种东西也就罢了，再怎么疲累回家就可以休息了。可他们全都是刚开始识字的年纪，初等学校的老师和邵托可不一样，他们全都相信体罚是教会学生记住的最好方法。不止一人因为没有完成老师留下的作业而被打肿了手或是抽坏了屁股。对于他们来说，初等学校和剑术学校可以说是无法兼得的。一个罗马人会不会剑术无所谓，不识字可是万万不行的，再说两个星期过去，他们连把木剑都没摸过。所以当两个学校的学习产生冲突的时候，哪一个会被放弃就不是什么难解之谜了。

第三周的周二，罗马下了一场暴雨，正午时分黑得像是傍晚一样，再加上一声接一声的响雷，简直像是到了世界末日。那天就连夏洛克都没被允许出门，别的孩子自然更不会去上课了。第二天雨过天晴，气温凉爽宜人，不过下午上课的时候，还是少了几个人。这些人再也没有回来过。

就这样，到第一个月结束的时候，一大半的学生都走了。不过这也怪不得他们，就算这群孩子一个个成年后都躲不开兵役，也没几个当真想要在战场上建功立业的。何况就算是军队，也比这个所谓的学校要轻松太多了。这持续了一整个月的枯燥训练轻易逼走了那些只是因为好奇而来此尝鲜的孩子。

这一日，当剩下的那些坚持下来的孩子们步入熟悉的教室时，他们惊讶地发现邵托对这个房间进行了小小的改装：沙地上用粗麻绳圈出了一个个不小的圆圈。每个去过浴场的人都见过这样的布置，孩子们互相交换着惊喜的眼神，兴奋的私语声逐渐变得响亮。因为任何人只消一眼，立刻就知道这样的场地只可能用于一个用途：

摔跤。 

还有一会儿才到正式上课的时间，不过学生们依然十分自觉地站成了整齐的一排。人数已经少到不需要再分两排，而留下的这些人也早已习惯了服从邵托说出口的或是未说出口的命令。

邵托进屋的时候，看到的就是这幅令人满意的景象，他没做什么表示，像往常一样不苟言笑地走到大家面前，开口道，“你们应该都已经看出来了，咱们今天开始学摔跤。正式开始之前，你们先自己试试，给你们半个小时，两人一组，想办法把对方摔倒。”

第一天的闹剧过后，邵托就不再对组队的条件进行限制。这一个月的课程中，许多项目都是要两人一起完成的，因此每人都已经有了固定的搭配。此时得了令，学生们迅速有序地分成了一个个二人小组，各自找了个圆圈开始“试试”。

夏洛克带着约翰找了个比较靠边的位置，也不管其他组的人在做什么，直接弯下膝盖，躬下身子，摆出一个像模像样的架势准备摔跤。一抬头，却见约翰还是直直地杵在原地，两只手的手指纠缠在一起，露出了那种夏洛克拉着他闯祸的时候，他总会露出的那种混合着犹豫和担忧的神情。夏洛克挑了挑眉，无声地询问着原因。

“我不想伤到你。”约翰用只有夏洛克能听到的音量小声说道。

“别说大话了，谁伤谁还不一定呢。”夏洛克一边说，还一边冲约翰挤了挤眼睛。约翰的眉头却皱得更紧了。夏洛克立刻意识到这不是随便两句玩笑话就能解决的问题。在此之前，分组都是要两人合作完成一些动作，从未有过对抗性的练习，如果约翰甚至不肯和他摔跤，以后要如何对他举起木剑甚至铁剑呢？

夏洛克站直了身体，一只手搭在约翰肩上，把脑袋凑了过去，引起他的注意力后，一字一句地说道，“你不会伤到我的。这只是摔跤而已。以后我还想要和你一起练剑呢，你不想吗？”

“我当然想，但是‧‧‧”

“没有但是，这和跑步俯卧撑都是一回事，全身酸痛可以，几块淤青自然也可以。都是有必要的，都会好的。”

约翰有些动摇了。

“再说了，如果连你都不肯和我认真，谁能呢？”夏洛克随手指了指已经开始尝试摔跤的其他同学，“他们可不像安德森那么蠢，这些人不敢对我动手的。如果没有人和我一起练习，我就永远也学不会。今天我学不会摔跤，明天我就可能在战场上被人杀死，你觉得哪一个比较严重？”

约翰的眼睛在听到“死”这个字的时候瞬间瞪大了，有些不情愿地点点头。夏洛克见他松口，轻轻吐出一口气，又继续安抚道，“我也不想伤到你。但是我更希望你能学会这个，学得比他们都要厉害。”

“那你还等什么？”约翰后退一步，学着夏洛克之前的样子，摆出了一个足以唬人的架势。

夏洛克也不废话，咧嘴一笑，连个警告也不给，刚一弯下腰，就猛地向约翰冲了过去，双手擒抱住的对方的下腰往自己的方向用力，肩膀顺势在他胸口一顶，毫无防备的约翰立刻四仰八叉地摔到了沙地上。夏洛克得意洋洋地骑在他身上，“看！我说什么来着。”

约翰嘴上虽然同意了，其实心里还是有些不情不愿，而这就是心不在焉的后果。不过夏洛克这一扑，却彻底打消了约翰的顾虑，如此这般结结实实地摔在地上，并没有他想象中那么疼。柔软的沙地成功地抵消了大部分冲击，而坚持锻炼的这几个月也让他的身体足够结实到可以毫发无伤地承受剩下的那点力道。

看着约翰终于眯着眼睛笑起来的样子，夏洛克彻底放了心，率先站了起来，微笑着冲躺在地上的约翰伸出了手，“再来。”

约翰啪地一下握住，“再来！”

~~~~~@~~~~~

半个小时后，邵托重新将学生们召集起来，一改以往惜字如金的风格，详细的解释了学习摔跤的意义。

首先，他们要学的是武器的使用技巧，更是身体的使用技巧。一个人的强大与否不该取决于他手里的武器。每个人在学会使用外在的工具之前，都应该先学会使用身体这个与生俱来的“工具”。

其次，摔跤的重点在于稳住自己的同时让对手失去重心，真刀真枪的战斗中，站住的人才能活下来，倒下就意味着死亡。正因如此，他们所要学习和掌握的摔跤技巧和真正的摔跤不同，对于他们而言，倒下之后的缠斗技巧远没有站立时的摔跤技巧重要。

讲清楚这两点之后，邵托便开始向学生们传授招式和技巧。有了亲身体验的第一手经历，孩子们得以迅速理解每个动作的要点，在之前的练习中频繁被扑倒的人都听得尤为认真。

毫不夸张的说，在此之前，大部分人都是仅靠着纯粹的毅力坚持下来，恐怕除了心中有数的夏洛克和对他盲目信任的约翰，其他人都无数次在心里怀疑过邵托是不是徒有其名。就算他名副其实，他们也无法确定他是当真有着系统的规划，还是单纯喜欢折腾人。

没想到今天他却一下子判若两人，不仅是他，连之前从不开口的夏洛克今天也突然开始频频发问。几个胆子大的孩子有样学样地提了几个问题，邵托竟然也都一一详细解答了。留下的人隐隐觉得自己似乎是通过了什么从未公开说明的测试。等到一些已经离开的孩子听说了他们开始学摔跤的消息，试图回来继续却纷纷被邵托拒绝的时候，他们终于能够确定，第一个月确实是一场漫长的测试，而这个留在剑术学校继续学习的机会就是他们通过测试的奖赏。意识到这一点的孩子们从此更有干劲了。哪怕摔跤课和体能训练课穿插，只能隔天上一次，都没能磨灭他们重新燃起的热情。

摔跤课刚开始的时候，邵托允许他们随意组队。不过才过去了一周，邵托就以实力相近的人互为搭档进行练习事半功倍为由，决定用整整一个下午的时间举办一场学生之间的摔跤比赛，除了古勒姆因为过于明显的体型优势无须参加之外，所有的学生都必须参加。邵托表示，比赛结束后，他会根据每个人的战绩排出名次，第一名只能和第二名组队，以此类推，两两一组。这样的比赛每周举行一次，组队的情况也根据每周的排名调整一次。

第一周夏洛克以全胜的成绩拿到了第一名。

几乎所有人都对这一结果感到难以置信。

说“几乎”，是因为邵托似乎早在比赛之前就预料到了这个结果，看到夏洛克赢下最后一场，只是面无表情地冲他点了点头。

除了邵托，约翰也老早就猜到了这个结果。

聪明的头脑在身体的对抗中同样能发挥出巨大的效用，夏洛克只要看一眼对手的动作就能立刻分析出对方下一步的招式，而他的对手们还停留在纯粹的“随机应变”层面上，自然不是他的对手。

当然，只有聪明的头脑，身体却无法随心所欲的行动，看穿了对手的招式也是无法成功破解的。先不说夏洛克花了整整一个暑假的时间提前开始了自己的“体能训练”，也不提剑术学校的头一个月里他顺利地完成了邵托所有的训练项目，单说夏洛克每天晚上都会在家里给自己加训，就不是其他孩子比得上的。

哈德森太太心疼他每天都要如此辛苦，也劝过他不要这么拼，“不是有那么多士兵在吗，你也用不着比他们都能打，学个差不多就可以了嘛。”

夏洛克却对哈德森太太这样的“忠告”满脸不屑。如果说出这句话的是个陌生人，夏洛克怕是理都不会理，不过这是对于夏洛克而言和母亲无异的哈德森太太，他希望得到她的理解和支持。于是，他这样解释道：

“指挥官或许不需要以一当百，但他至少不该成为士兵的累赘，他应该有本事和他们一起战斗，而不是要成百上千的人拼上性命去保护。要知道，指挥官在队伍里就像是射箭场上的靶子一样，是所有敌人的目标，所以他必须比普通的士兵还要厉害。再说，如果我的目标只是成为普通的战士，我只会成为连普通战士都不如的人。我只有立志成为最强的，才有可能做到你说的‘差不多’。”

话虽如此，哈德森太太还是希望他能轻松一些，想给约翰递了个颜色，让他帮着劝劝，却见到夏洛克抢先自己一步看向了约翰，而后者正忙着对前者微笑点头，压根没往自己这边看，只得摇着头叹着气地离开了。至少夏洛克现在肯好好吃饭了。

夏洛克见哈德森太太丝毫没被说服的样子，也叹了口气，却没料到这口气还没吐匀，就被约翰一个擒抱扑倒在沙地里。

“嘿！”夏洛克抗议道，立刻爬了起来呼噜着头发，试图把里面的沙子弄出去。

“利用所有可利用的机会，这可是你说的。”约翰笑嘻嘻地看着一脸嫌弃的夏洛克。

“你是把我说的话都背了下来好在关键的时候再丢回来吗？”

约翰笑着耸耸肩，今晚他们才刚刚开始练习，夏洛克还没出汗，沙子也就不会像他最讨厌的那样粘在他脑袋上。再说他的头发现在短得像刺猬一样，几乎都看不出是卷发了，一点沙子，随便呼噜两下就没了。实在不行，他们晚上再洗澡时候，约翰可以帮他洗头。夏洛克远比他看上去的要好哄，前提是你足够了解他。

夏洛克喜欢约翰帮他洗头，这个约翰知道。约翰也喜欢帮夏洛克洗头，这个约翰觉得夏洛克八成是不知道的。他喜欢感受那头柔软的卷发从指间穿过的触感，可惜平时夏洛克洗澡从来不需要他帮忙，他很少得到帮他洗头的机会。

剑术学校开课的第一天，因为要躺着做仰卧起坐，他的头发里进了不少沙子，他自己弄不干净，约翰上来帮他，却被他满脸通红地把手打开了。约翰往身后看去，另外几人立刻装出一副目不斜视的样子。转过头来，夏洛克噘着嘴，满脸都写着“不要你帮”。约翰没有笑他害羞，只是觉得心里暖暖的：绝大多数人都不在意奴隶的眼光，对他们来说，奴隶和家具没什么区别，被家具看到，有什么不好意思的？

第二天，夏洛克就以节省时间和方便训练为由，让人把自己那一头漂亮的卷发剪成了现在这个样子。要不是理发的奴隶说什么也不同意，他就要给自己剃成光头了。

三两下把头发里的沙子清理得差不多，夏洛克很快做好了攻击的准备。约翰是夏洛克的陪练，夏洛克也是约翰的。约翰能够拿到第二名，既是因为他和夏洛克一样在这上面花了更多的时间和精力，也是因为他有着夏洛克这样一个可以帮他讲解要点的优秀陪练。

第二周夏洛克还是第一名，第三周也是一样。等夏洛克连续第四次拿到第一名的时候，已经没有人会感到意外了。

一次全胜或许只是因为夏洛克运气好，两次，三次，次次都是如此，那便绝对是实力超群了。这群一开始不怎么愿意接近夏洛克的孩子一个个被他打得心服口服，时常有人在休息的时候来向夏洛克请教，或是拜托他陪自己练上几次。

对此，夏洛克基本上是有求必应的。

或许有人对夏洛克这样的反应感到不可思议，不过约翰绝对不是其中之一。他比谁都清楚，夏洛克从来都不粗鲁，他就像是一面镜子，你对他笑，他也会对你笑。当别人仅仅因为他的身份而装出一副好脸色的时候，你又怎么能怪敏锐的他摆出一张臭脸呢？

转眼之间，他们在剑术学校的第二个月就这样过去了。农神节假期结束后的这天，学生们慢跑热身的时候，依稀听到外面传来了欢呼声。大家面面相觑，已经是冬天了，没有竞技场会在这个时候举行比赛，哪来儿的欢呼声？

他们的疑问很快得到了解答。

没过一会儿，每个人都清晰地听到了走廊里传来的咚咚地跑步声。邵托御下极严，如果不是出了大事，校内的奴隶绝不敢这样疾跑。队伍最前面领跑的夏洛克和约翰不约而同地停下了脚步，对视片刻后一起望向门口。

下一秒，一个门房跑了进来，上气不接下气地说：

“赢了！达契亚国王战死，罗马赢了！”

屋内爆发出一阵欢呼声，所有孩子都兴奋地上蹿下跳，只有夏洛克不仅不见喜色，甚至还微微皱起了眉头。约翰止住了庆祝的动作，轻轻推了推他，“怎么了，咱们赢了，你不高兴吗？”

“不知道，我总觉得有什么地方不对，咱们赢得未免也太容易。”

“容易？”

“回去再说。”

约翰点点头。夏洛克也不管两人身后还在庆祝的同学，示意了约翰一下就又继续跑了起来。热血沸腾的孩子们过了一会儿才注意到夏洛克二人已经跑远了，急急忙忙跟了上去。

于是，在远处此起彼伏的欢呼声中，屋内一切照常。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）摔跤被公认为世界上最早的体育运动，早在古希腊时期，就已经颇具规模。希腊罗马式摔跤现在也被称为古典式摔跤，去年的印度电影《摔跤吧！爸爸》中展现的，就是古典式摔跤。


	23. Chapter 23

麦考夫上一次离开罗马的时候，他的亲生父母尚在，一家人计划到罗德岛避暑。父母当初定下这个目的地，避暑固然是原因之一，更多的其实是想为早慧的独子物色一位足够优秀的老师。

那是他第一次离开罗马，第一次见识到窄小的街道和高大的城墙之外的世界。对于当年的那次出行，麦考夫已经记不起什么具体的内容了，只是模模糊糊地记着那种因为车厢不停摇晃而带来的眩晕感，和一种对完全未知的未来的恐惧。没错，是恐惧。他本能地抗拒离家这件事，甚至无法为出游感到兴奋。现在想来，也许是他不知怎么预知了这趟旅途会让他失去父母吧。

如今，马车换成了马，幼童长成了人，但那种感觉，却何其相似。

麦考夫不露声色地在心里叹了口气，不，这次不一样。父亲得胜归来，据说是毫发未损；发回来的阵亡名单很短，他仔细核对过了，没有格雷格的名字；母亲留在罗马的家中，有无数近卫军保护；夏洛克就在身后的马车车厢里，与他们同行的，还有整整一个大队的近卫军。这一次，他在乎的人都好好的，也没有任何危险。这一次，他不会失去任何人。

此时，身后传来点异响，麦考夫循声回过头去，不出意外地看到了在马车车门处探头探脑的夏洛克，见他望过来，立刻咣当一声关上了门，缩了回去。

被夏洛克这样一闹，麦考夫心中的那点伤感不翼而飞，转过头的时候，脸上甚至不自觉地带了点笑意。他的这个弟弟啊，有时候聪明得可怕，简直深不可测，有时候却又傻得可爱，让人一眼就能看透。

既想骑马，又不想丢下约翰。可惜，天底下就没有两全其美的好事。

成功地摆脱了突然上涌的负面情绪，麦考夫得以顺利找回他赖以自傲的理性。他还记得经过上一个里程碑的时间，在颠簸的马背上艰难地看了眼手表，开始心算抵达父亲营地的时间。此时不过刚刚入春，日照时间还很短，虽然是在罗马境内，为避免节外生枝，也该赶在日落之前到达。

由于这次奥古斯都在不到一年的时间里就取得了达契亚战争的胜利，元老院便决定为奥古斯都举办一次凯旋仪式。好像他们真的有权力决定什么事情一样。为了做足表面功夫，奥古斯都对此自然不会有什么异议。不过凡事都有利有弊，此事唯一的弊端便是，按照惯例，领兵之人在凯旋仪式举办之前不得进入罗马城。所幸罗马也没什么需要他立刻返回首都亲自处理的政务，奥古斯都便带人在台伯河上游的普力马·波尔塔附近扎了营暂住。之所以没有选择附近的城镇，一是为避免闲时的士兵骚扰民众，二嘛，便是为方便接见罗马城内络绎不绝的来客。

而奥古斯都扎营后下令接见的第一批来客，便是自己的两个儿子。

凯旋仪式所需的马匹、车辆，用以展示奥古斯都此战战绩的雕像、缴获的战利品、俘虏的奴隶，所有这些准备事项都轮不到麦考夫操心，他只需尽快带着自己和他的弟弟去见一见久未逢面的父亲。

麦考夫刚收到这一命令的时候，有些不解为何父亲得胜归来，不先处理政事而先处理家事。等到街上那些夸赞奥古斯都铁汉柔情的流言传进他的耳朵，他才后知后觉地意识到父亲此举的高明之处：既能得以早日见到亲人，又能在普通百姓口里落个好名声，便是在元老院看来，也显得父亲不贪恋权势，实是一石三鸟。

而且，任何人只需稍微思考一下便能发现，父亲此次选择的驻地距罗马不过二十里远。从罗马出发，沿弗拉米尼亚大道北上，约摸半日强行军即可到达，策马疾驰的话甚至只需要一个多小时。就算第一天安排给了家人，第二天就可以安排给外人，更不会影响信使来回的效率。一日之差，就能把偌大一座罗马城从上至下的人都糊弄过去。可见世人的愚蠢。

夏洛克喜欢在思考的时候彻底陷入自己的头脑之中，仿佛是聋了瞎了一般对外界的刺激全无反应。他还小，还不知道注意力的过度集中能有多么危险。又或者他知道，但他身边总是有一双值得信赖的眼睛帮他留意他可能无视的危险。时间会证明安西娅是否可以和约翰一样值得信任。不过至少目前，麦考夫还只有他自己，自然不会犯像是过度集中注意力这样的低级错误。因此，他第一时间就发现了远处策马向自己的方向跑来的侦察兵。

这队近卫军虽然实际上遵从麦考夫的指挥，但他毕竟不是近卫军军官，于是便没有开口，只静静的看着大队长向来人问道，“何事？”

“奥古斯都大人派了骑兵前来接应，我们已经和对方的侦察兵打了照面，大部队即刻便到。”

麦考夫闻言迅速抬头望向这个侦察兵，好像他的脸上写着前来接应的骑兵长官的名字一样。

话音刚落，众人便听到了不远处传来的马蹄声，眨眼的功夫，两列骑兵便出现在队伍两侧，迅速包抄到后方，成为新的队尾。队伍前锋原本就是由骑兵组成，从麦考夫所在的位置望去就能明显看出前面又多出许多高高竖起的长矛尖。他们原本的队伍外围又加了一层保护，却始终不见这只骑兵的指挥官。

此时新加入的近卫骑兵已经调整好了行进的速度，震耳欲聋的马蹄声渐渐淡去，之前混杂在其中的一个不协调的哒哒声自然而然地被突出了出来。麦考夫在马背上坐直了身子，远远望见那骑手御马的身姿，他立时便将那人认了出来。

真是他！

与麦考夫同行的大队长也是认得雷斯垂德的，知道他二人交好，见他过来，主动策马往边上挪了挪，为他让出了位子。麦考夫在格雷格传令，交接指挥权的时候，一双眼睛简直可以说是黏在了他身上，反正有格雷格挡在中间，没人看得到他这副目光呆滞的蠢样。他充分利用起自己敏锐的观察力，从上到下检视起对方来。

他晒黑了，倒是没怎么瘦，只是结实多了，手臂上隆起的肌肉上附着一层薄汗，在冬日的阳光下金光闪闪。

去年离开罗马的那个贵族少爷已经成长为了一名真正的军人。

再看看衣着，他的见习期应该是提前结束了，现在已从百夫长升为了大队长。披肩并非红色，所以还不是首席。这不算是坏事，格雷格还不到二十岁，若是真的这时候就当上了副军团长，怕是难以服众的。麦考夫从他暴露在外的肢体上看不到什么伤痕，父亲不会派一个身负重伤的指挥官执行任务，如此一来他看不到的躯干部位应该也没什么问题。

这时一阵不小的邪风吹过，正巧吹起了格雷格厚重的披风，麦考夫趁机瞟到了他挂在腰间的剑。正是自己在他临行前送他的那一把。剑柄被人仔细地缠上了亚麻布，有几处已经磨破了，露出了点线头。

“麦考夫。”

格雷格的声音打断了麦考夫没完没了的观察，他抬起头，对上那双和记忆中的一般无二的温暖的蜜色眼睛。他原本都做好了面无表情的准备，此时看到对方那被重逢的喜悦照亮的脸庞，竟鬼使神差地笑了。

麦考夫笑着点了点头，“格雷格，好久不见。”人人都知道他和格雷格交好，他又何必装出一副冷冰冰的样子呢。

“是啊，好久不见。”格雷格像是松了口气，整个人都放松下来，笑得露出一口白牙，连他胯下的战马都仿佛被主人的情绪感染，欢快地打了个响鼻。

~~~~~@~~~~~

保持原速前进的队伍最终在天黑之前赶到了奥古斯都的营地。马车停车时的晃动惊醒了约翰，他赶紧推了推身旁睡得不省人事的夏洛克，“夏洛克，快起来，我们到了。”

马车座位的长度根本不够他们两个纵向并排躺下，横着躺就不得不一人睡外面，一人睡里面。决定睡觉的时候两人都怕对方睡到地上去，争着要睡外面。夏洛克比约翰卑鄙得多，二话不说扑上去专往约翰怕痒的地方挠。约翰怕笑声传到车外被人听到，紧紧捂住嘴，却因为抬手的动作而把自己的软肋完全暴露给了敌人，只得像条上岸的鱼一样扭个不停，没坚持多大一会儿就不得不投降了。于是便成了现在这副被夏洛克困在座位里侧的局面。

夏洛克哼哼着揉了揉眼睛，却还是躺着没动。约翰担心外面的人会直接打开车门，看到他们这个没规没矩的样子，也不等他彻底清醒就匆忙推搡着他坐起来。两人的披风被他们摞在一起当成了被子，上面那张是约翰的，他随手披在肩上，从夏洛克旁边挤过去，跳到地上用熟练的手法迅速帮他整理起衣装。

睡得热乎乎的被窝被人这样无情地掀开，夏洛克冻得一哆嗦，迅速清醒了过来，打着哈欠含糊不清的说道，“不用急。”

话音未落两人就听到了咚咚的敲门声。约翰加快了速度，嘴上抱怨道，“都怪你，如果我没睡着我就能早点叫你起来了。”

夏洛克一边顺手帮面前的约翰整理起来，一边回道，“如果你没睡，你晚上就要困了，说好了要熬夜的。”

弄好了夏洛克的衣服，还不太清醒的约翰自然而然地抬起手打算帮他理顺那一睡觉就会变得惨不忍睹的卷毛。手都抬了起来，看到夏洛克那圆圆的脑袋，才想起他早就把头发剪了。不过既然手都抬起来了，他也就一不做二不休，顺手捋了两把，短短的发茬在手心蹭过，痒痒的特别好玩，也算是报了被他按在座位上挠痒的仇。

夏洛克翻了个白眼，却没有躲开，“喜欢你就去剪自己的头发，天天都能摸。”

“不剪头发我这不也是天天都能摸。”

“别睡了，我们到了。”伴随着又一次敲门声传来的，是麦考夫那不紧不慢的声音。正巧帮无言以对的夏洛克解了围，约翰也借此台阶大发慈悲地放过了他，迅速藏起了脸上的笑容，打开车门率先下了车。

约翰以为奥古斯都会在自己的帐篷里等着他们，万万没想到一下车就见到他站在马车旁边。奥古斯都没戴头盔，也没佩剑，披风遮住了他身上的盔甲，再加上脸上温和的笑容，让他看上去像个普通人家的父亲。见到约翰瞪大的眼睛，他竟然还调皮地伸出食指抵在唇上示意他噤声。真是有其子必有其父。

没有得到任何警告的夏洛克毫无防备地跟在约翰后面从马车里钻了出来，刚刚露头就被奥古斯都一把扛了起来，吓得他嗷的一声叫了出来。奥古斯都哈哈大笑，连麦考夫都没能成功地把笑声憋住。夏洛克趴在父亲的肩膀上居高临下地将众人的笑脸看了个一清二楚，又羞又恼地挣扎起来。奥古斯都怕他真的大头冲下掉下去，不轻不重地在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，夏洛克马上老实下来，任父亲把他从肩膀上放下来，一只手抱着他，另一只手在他脑袋上摸了一圈，笑眯眯的逗他，“哎呦，这是谁家的小奴隶啊？”

夏洛克哪有这么快消气，虽然伸手搂住了父亲的脖子，却还是固执地扭过头不肯理他。奥古斯都熟悉小儿子的脾气，好心情丝毫没有受到影响，抱着夏洛克带头往自己的营帐走去。刚把夏洛克扛起来的时候还不明显，走了几步之后奥古斯都明显觉出夏洛克比自己离开前重了，心情又好了几分，笑道，“小子结实了不少嘛，在剑术学校学得怎么样？”

见夏洛克依然不发一言，奥古斯都故意叹了口气，“看来是不怎么样啊，既如此，干脆把学校关了吧。”

“你敢！”夏洛克刚开口就意识到中了计，不过此时后悔也已经晚了。

奥古斯都一见再不好好哄哄就真的要生气了，急忙正色说道，“许久不见，父亲想你了，你有没有想父亲呢？”

“没有。”夏洛克噘着嘴，口是心非地说道。

“没有吗？”

“有。”夏洛克的声音小得像是蚊子哼哼，不过总算是说了句实话。奥古斯都欣慰地和麦考夫对视了一眼，调整了一下姿势让夏洛克自己怀里坐得更舒服一些，随后便一直这样抱着，直到进入了温暖的营帐里才放他下来。

晚餐吃得很简单。虽然战争已经结束了，首都近在咫尺，不过这军营里还是按照战时的规矩吃着简单的军用口粮，连奥古斯都也不例外。吃的东西简单，排场更是简单。没有什么外人，奥古斯都甚至破例允许约翰和他们父子三人同桌吃饭，规矩森严的军营里，竟比在罗马的家中还要自在许多，使得夏洛克越发向往行军打仗的生活。

夏洛克山珍海味吃过不少，这简单的口粮还真没尝过，也不知他是受了好奇心的驱使，还是单纯为了哄父亲开心，竟然难得乖巧的好好吃完了一顿饭。不过到底是本性难移，刚把最后一口咽下去，夏洛克立刻两眼放光地盯着父亲。

奥古斯都见他这个猴急的样子，笑着训斥了一句，“都长了一岁了，还是一点耐心都没有。”

夏洛克以为还有得等，一张小脸眼看着要皱起来，就听到父亲紧接着说道，“已经送到你帐篷里了。”夏洛克的脸色立刻多云转晴，笑嘻嘻地追问，“地图呢？”

“也送去了，为父办事，你还不放心？”

“放心放心！”夏洛克笑得阳光灿烂，巴不得立刻就走，却又担心自己无礼的举动惹父亲生气，让他收回成命，坐立不安地在椅子上扭来晃去。

奥古斯都逗了他一晚上也逗得够了，何况还有些正事要和麦考夫商议，便挥了挥手，“去罢，晚上别在营地里乱跑。”

“遵命！”夏洛克装模作样地吼了一声，眨眼的功夫就拉着约翰跑没了影。

二人跟着带路的人回到他们的帐篷，开门就看到了桌子上码得整整齐齐的一卷卷的莎草纸。夏洛克欢呼了一声，立刻扑了上去。

约翰笑了笑，知道他已经等了太久，也不去打扰他，默默地走到一边开始整理哈德森太太帮他们打包的行李。

除了威逼利诱雷斯垂德帮他写下的那份个人记录，夏洛克当然也不会错过父亲的书记员写下的官方记录。自从得到父亲凯旋的消息，他就数着日子盼着看到这份记录的那一天。他本以为父亲会和出兵的时候一样选择横渡亚得里亚海这条捷径，结果奥古斯都却带着军队兜了一大圈，慢悠悠地走陆路回来，硬是让他又多等了这许多时日。罗马那边，无论是母亲那里的文化课还是剑术学校的摔跤课，他都不想落下。此次是刚好赶上了马尔斯节的假期，他们才能有机会来此待个三天，假期结束前就要赶回去。而这份记录他是不能带走的，自然要抓紧时间看。

“约翰。”

约翰没想到一头扎到文件里的夏洛克还会叫到自己，吓了一哆嗦，“嗯？”

“那些不忙着弄。”夏洛克说着，指了指手上刚打开的一卷莎草纸，“这东西是用希腊语写的，你看着可能有些费力。太晚了就不好在营地里走动了，你还是先去雷斯垂德那里把他答应咱们的记录拿回来吧。不然的话，晚上你可能就没什么好看的了。”

“好。”

“还有，叫人送点吃的来。”

约翰困惑地皱了皱眉，“你晚饭没吃饱吗？”然而此时的夏洛克已经开启了研究模式，什么都听不到了。约翰不想为这点小事硬把他从自己的脑海里拖出来，耸了耸肩出门执行命令去了。

他在一名近卫军的带领下找到了雷斯垂德的帐篷。他本来只是想问问路，对方却提出要带他过去，约翰担心这是军营里的规矩，也就没敢拒绝对方的好意。近卫军替约翰敲了门，“大队长，有人找。”

“进来。”雷斯垂德的回应来得比约翰想象的快很多。

进门的那一刹那，也不知道是不是约翰的错觉，他隐约觉得自己似乎在雷斯垂德没什么表情的脸上看到了失望。

“哦，是你啊。”雷斯垂德起身从行李里翻出了一捆扎好的莎草纸，“给，你应该是为这个来的吧。”

约翰双手接了过去，雷斯垂德本以为这样就算完了，却见到约翰收好那捆莎草纸后，又从披风底下掏出了另一捆。雷斯垂德想起凯撒答应过会帮他记录麦考夫的行动，说实话，他压根就没把这种小孩子的保证放在心上，没想到凯撒竟然说到做到了。

雷斯垂德发愣的时间大概是有点长了，约翰尴尬地举着那捆莎草纸不知如何是好，只得没话找话填补这片沉默的空白，“这是我写的。原本是写在蜡板上，知道要到这里来之后就抄在了更好携带的莎草纸上。这一路我一直带在身上，没有别人能接触到。哦，还有，那些蜡板我都融掉了，不用担心会被人看到。”说完，约翰露出一个乖巧的讨好的微笑，静待着对方的回应。

连这个小奴隶都知道这种事情见不得人，雷斯垂德心里叹气，面上还是设法挤出了一个像样的微笑，伸手接了过来，“谢谢，也替我谢谢凯撒。”

“我会的，祝您晚安。”男孩利索地行了个礼，退了出去。

格雷格还没有得到机会单独和麦考夫说点什么，在这将近一年的时间里，他只收到了寥寥几封家信，他迫切的想要知道麦考夫这一年过得如何，现在这个机会就攥在他自己手里，他却犹豫了。这时他想起自己之前早已做好的决定，摇了摇头，暗自嘲笑自己的懦弱，有什么好逃避的，他逃了一年不还是没有逃掉吗？如果麦考夫真的和什么人在一起了，那就取消原定计划，从此之后，他就只是他最好的朋友。

想到这里，格雷格坐到桌前认真地读了起来。

阅读的过程远比格雷格以为的要顺畅得多。首先，约翰的字迹十分工整；其次，他并不是简单的、流水账般的记录下每日里亲眼所见或亲耳所闻的事情，而是会详细的描述场景和众人的表情动作。这些再加上格雷格对麦考夫的了解，使得他可以轻易的在脑海中还原当时的情景，像是他从来都没有离开过一样。

不论一年的时间算长还是算短，压缩了成了文字后还是挺短的，格雷格只用了不到两个小时就看完了。看之前，他就知道这份记录要么打消他的念头，要么坚定他的决心。此时，事实证明是后者，不过他也说不清自己是否喜欢这个结果。格雷格看了眼时间，用不了多久，就是第一岗和第二岗换岗的时候了。他没机会也不打算犹豫，立刻起身收好这捆莎草纸，准备出发。

感谢罗马军队详细到夸张的扎营规矩，这个营地就像格雷格这一年来住过的任何一个营地的翻版一样，连帐篷之间的通道宽度都没有区别。因此虽然他只在这个营地住过一晚，却还是能够准确的避开换岗的士兵，在没有被任何人发现的情况下，成功地溜进了麦考夫的帐篷。

“你来了。”麦考夫像是早就知道他会出现一般，平静的从面对着入口的座位站起身，“喝点什么吗？”

“我不是来找你喝酒的。”格雷格只惊讶了一瞬就恢复了过来，这是麦考夫，他恐怕比格雷格还要更了解他自己，实在没什么好意外的。

“哦？那你特意赶在换岗的时候过来，是要做什么呢？”

这一次，格雷格不会再被麦考夫故意端出的这副冷冰冰的姿态糊弄过去了，他们的时间本来就不多，他不想浪费在这样无谓的争执上，直奔主题，“我父亲来信说婚礼相关事项已经准备就绪，等我回去，立刻就可以成婚。”

麦考夫面上没什么表示，不过格雷格听得到他的呼吸声沉重了许多。“你就是来说这个的？”

“不，这才是我来的目的。”格雷格说着，从怀中掏出那个已经被自己的体温焐热了的小陶瓶，冲麦考夫扔了过去。

麦考夫轻松地接住了那个装满液体的小瓶，有些困惑地打开看了看，他维持到现在的冷漠面具终于裂开了一条缝，他终于知道了格雷格的真正来意。像是承受不住这真相的重量一般，麦考夫重重地跌落回椅子里。他不敢相信格雷格真的是他以为的那个意思，抱着最后一丝希望问道，“你这是？”

“我就要结婚了，我想要第一次是和你。”

“你疯了吗？”

“我从没有这么冷静过。”格雷格苦笑了一下，淡淡地解释起来，“这次参战的军团大都留在了那边，我申请过留下，结果摆在你眼前。”他摊开手，示意了一下自己所在的位置，继续说道，“我也试着把你放下，把你当成普通朋友，相信我，我真的试过了，但你看看我现在又是在谁的帐篷里。我根本逃不掉。我的身体逃不掉，我的心也逃不掉。这我认了。我会回去结婚，但在那之前，我希望我的第一次，是和你。我今晚就是来做这个的。”他重重地吐出闷在胸口的那口气，“所以，你怎么说？”

麦考夫的眼睛闪烁着，嘴唇颤抖着，眼看着就要吐出什么话来，格雷格突然非常害怕他会拒绝，急忙截下话头，“别骗我！算我求你。”

麦考夫沉默了像是一辈子那么久。终于，他再次从椅子里站了起来，缓慢却坚定地一步一步走到格雷格面前，抬起一只手扣住了格雷格的后颈，轻轻地摩挲着，脸上带着足以融化冰雪的笑容，一边把对方的头摆弄至舒服的角度，一边轻叹着，“你一直都比我勇敢。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

“困了就去睡。”

“我不困。”约翰说着，却打了个大大的哈欠。

夏洛克冷眼瞧着约翰眼睛里泛起的生理性泪花，从椅子上跳了下来，“今天就到这里吧，再看几个小时天都要亮了。”

“你不看雷斯垂德的记录了吗？”

夏洛克一晚上都在翻看那份希腊语的官方记录，还没机会和约翰交换一下，“不了，那些明天再说吧。我已经找到我最想知道的答案了，咱们有好几天呢，不用急于一时。”

“和你猜的一样吗？”约翰的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“我才不是猜的。”夏洛克不满地噘嘴。

“别废话了，快给我讲讲！”

如果不是实在太晚了，夏洛克一定要多欣赏一会儿约翰这副猴急样子。不过他还是不想轻易放弃卖关子的机会，慢悠悠地回到桌前，“你还记得我说过咱们这次赢得太容易吧。”

约翰点头，“记得，你说这一仗赢得太快了。”

“没错，这一仗看似打了一年，去掉来回行军的时间，其实也就打了半年左右。”看到约翰想要插嘴，夏洛克立刻伸出一只手制止了他，“我知道你要说什么。确实，罗马不是没有过速战速决的战争。但是这一次是对方先挑起的战火，如果是你，你的国家甚至连一年都坚持不了，你会就这样贸然开战吗？其次，决定达契亚败局的这一仗，发生在冬季休战期。”

“会不会是因为达契亚人住在北边，比较习惯冬季的气候，觉得这时候发动攻击会有优势呢？”像以往一样，约翰从来不肯只做个听众，他必须让自己的脑子也转起来。

夏洛克摇摇头，“即便如此，这个时机也还是太差了。汉尼拔战争之后，罗马人已经学乖了，不会因为是冬季就掉以轻心。而且达契亚人善于游击战，他们应该把咱们的军队引进他们熟悉的森林里，而不是和咱们在森林边缘的空地上展开会战。”夏洛克把摊在桌子上的地图拖到两人面前，指着一个地方说道，“你看，这处是不是很适合做埋伏？”

约翰看向夏洛克手指指着的地方，大片的森林，视野的限制使得命令无法迅速有效的传递，很容易把大军分解成小股军队；几处山坡很适合弓箭手从高处射击；附近的河流还可以帮忙隐去一些声音。约翰点点头，“没错。”

夏洛克笑了笑，指了下他之前看的那卷莎草纸，“父亲也是这样想的，所以他率骑兵追击到此处的时候停留了一阵，一面派人探路一面等待后面的步兵。达契亚国王最终就死在这片林子里，但是咱们的人只找到了他的尸体，却找不到杀死他的士兵。”他顿了顿，又继续说道，“你看，这些都是不合理的地方。还有最关键的，达契亚国王战死之后，他留守首都的次子几乎是立刻就继了位，那时候他随父出征的兄长还下落不明呢。”

约翰听懂了夏洛克的暗示，瞪大了眼睛，“你是说…”

夏洛克点点头，“是的，我相信这场战争真正的目的不是罗马，而是达契亚的王位。”

约翰张口结舌地看着夏洛克，沉浸在这个可怕的结论导致震撼之中，过了好一会儿，才用力吞咽了一下，轻轻地感叹道，“这个新国王好可怕啊。”

“是啊，如果他连自己的父亲都肯杀，恐怕也不会满足于和罗马和平相处。记住他的名字吧，约翰，这个塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰国王，恐怕就是我们以后要面对的敌人了。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

在夏洛克和约翰准备上床睡觉的时候，格雷格正打算偷偷地从麦考夫的床上爬起来。

对于他而言，今晚在这顶帐篷里发生的一切并不理想，但这又确实是他的理想。梦想成真后格雷格又放任自己在麦考夫的怀里躺了到了现在，他没有睡着，他舍不得睡着。但是，不管他有多么的舍不得，他都不得不起身离开了，他必须要赶在最后一班士兵换岗的时候溜回自己的营帐。

这是他来之前就计划好的，格雷格知道这不是一件容易的事，可没想到离开麦考夫温暖的怀抱竟然会如此艰难。他多想就这样在爱人的怀抱里醒来，在清晨的阳光中和他亲吻、互道早安。

那样的情景恐怕只能出现在梦中了。

格雷格最后一次深呼吸，想要把二人混合在一起的这个味道牢牢地记住。下床那一瞬间他没做好准备，踉跄了一下，所幸没碰倒什么东西，不会把麦考夫惊醒。他忍着酸痛，小心翼翼地在一片漆黑中穿好衣物，看着床上那个模糊的身影，他很想再吻他一次，想和他说声再见。还是算了吧，这实在太痛了，格雷格不需要也不希望麦考夫醒来和他一起分担。

于是，他什么也没有做，什么也没有说，像他出现的时候一样，悄无声息地离开了。

直到极轻的一声门响传来，麦考夫才叹息着睁开了眼睛，他用之前搂住格雷格的那只手摩挲着那块仍有余温的床单。他的心仿佛和那个位置一起逐渐变得冰凉，他终于不得不承认一个他不想承认的事实：

这一次离开罗马的旅程，他到底还是失去了一个最重要的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）雅典和罗德岛是当时希腊文化的集大成之地，聚集了大量的学者，有着知名地中海世界的演讲学校，可以说是古罗马上流社会人士求学的唯二选择。
> 
> 2）大队长为百夫长直属长官，下辖六名百夫长，也就是六百名士兵。首席大队长的披肩为红色，其职务相当于副军团长，这一职务是元老院子弟才能享有的特权。
> 
> 3）古罗马人十分重视基础建设，包括弗拉米尼亚大道在内的许多当时便存在的街道现在仍在使用当中。罗马大道每隔1罗马里，会树立一块里程碑，文中的二十里指的是罗马里，约为三十公里。
> 
> 4）古代计时方式主要有沙漏、水滴和日晷三种方式，所谓手表，就是一个可以戴在手腕上的小型日晷。因日晷指示的时间精确度和经纬度有关，所以罗马生产的日晷手表只能在罗马周边使用。
> 
> 5）凯旋仪式是古罗马将军可以获得的最高荣誉，只有重大战功者才可以举办，并非得胜之将都可以享有此等荣誉。
> 
> 6）古罗马军队的行军速度有三种，强行军为第二档也是中间的一档，具体速度为7小时走30至35公里。彼时军队以步兵为主，行军速度自然是步兵能够达到的速度，若只有骑兵，自然可以快上许多。
> 
> 军队夜间分为四班岗，从晚上6点开始，每班岗3个小时。一二班换岗时间即为晚上9点，最后一班岗的换岗时间则为凌晨3点。
> 
> 由于共和时期的士兵和指挥官每年都会轮换，因此古罗马军队习惯于设立极其详细的各种规章制度，以免军队换防会影响到战斗力。其中就包括了营地的位置、方式、主帅营帐的位置、营帐间通道的宽度、营地外的防御工事等等细节问题，即便是只住一个晚上的营地，古罗马的军人们也不会破坏这些规矩随意扎营。以当时的工程水平，将不方便临时制作的零件如作为防御措施的尖锐树干和木门等扎营设备提前准备好，即便是遵照着复杂的规矩，建好一座结实又实用的营地也并不需要太长时间。
> 
> 7）由于罗马属于雨热不同期的地中海气候，冬季寒冷多雨不适合军队作战，所以交战双方通常都会默认冬季为休战期。直到被古罗马人称为汉尼拔战争的第二次布匿战争中的提挈诺战役，迦太基传奇将领汉尼拔打破了这一规矩。
> 
> 8）各种史料表明，希腊语在两千多年前的地中海世界的地位和现代的英语在全球的地位十分相似。希腊语随着希腊文化的发展广泛传播到了地中海沿岸各处，是不同母语的人们优先选择学习的第一外语。与此相对的，彼时的拉丁语在词汇和语法上没有希腊语完善准确，因此即便是母语是拉丁语的罗马人，也有许多人在写作时选择希腊语而不是拉丁语。
> 
> 至于书记员一类的秘书职务，则多半由受过教育的奴隶担任。鉴于罗马人不喜欢奴役自己的同胞，这些奴隶绝大部分都是外国人，其中又以希腊人居多，这也是诸多记录选用了希腊语的原因之一。


	24. Chapter 24

若是从罗马城最高的卡匹托尔山向下望去，圆形竞技场绝对是最先引人注目的建筑物。它像是一个巨大的圆心，矗立在城市的中心。不过，圆形竞技场并非罗马城内最大的竞技场。它能够如此突出，全靠帕拉蒂尼山遮住了更为巨大的马克西姆斯竞技场。

作为罗马最受欢迎的竞技项目——战车比赛的专用场地，马克西姆斯竞技场能够容纳多达十五万观众，比罗马城总人口的十分之一还多。可今天，在这阿波罗赛会的第一天，如此巨大的竞技场竟也不够用了。场内座无虚席不说，场外也给人围得水泄不通。无数没有抢到座位的准观众不甘心就这样离开，流连在各个出入口。正好便宜了那些在竞技场外开店的小商贩，趁着这个机会卖出了不少积压的货物，一个个笑得嘴都合不拢。

阿波罗赛会虽然因为受欢迎而从最开始的一天变为现在的七天，然而这种每年都会举办的赛会其实没什么稀奇，本不至于如此火爆。更有甚者，此刻场内正在进行的比赛根本不是战车竞速赛，而是一个今年新加入的项目：骑射。

比赛内容顾名思义，比赛规则也很简单。选手在竞技场内绕场骑行一周的同时，向场中间的十个靶子射箭。为了保证比赛的公平，场地内用特意染红的沙子“画”出了一条赛道，以免有选手会为了更好的成绩选择离箭靶过近的距离射箭。同时，比赛还规定了选手必须限定时间内完成成绩才有效。场上同一时间只存在一名选手，因此当他完成比赛后，若没有超时，则由两名裁判一同上场检查宽宽的红色沙线上是否留下了马蹄印，再次合格后才会统计射箭成绩。

听到这里或许就有人想问了，场地上只能有一匹马一个人，听起来就很无聊，至少绝对无法和四匹马拉的战车竞赛相提并论，就算是个新项目，怎么会有这么多人来凑热闹？原因其实很简单，这一切只是因为伴随着这个新鲜出炉的项目一起公布的，是奥古斯都刚刚年满十二岁的次子将要参赛的消息。

“第一公民”的儿子将要公开参加比赛，别说是比骑射，哪怕他是要比唱歌，罗马人也能把马克西姆斯竞技场坐满。

何况为了这次比赛，除了意大利本土，许多以骑术闻名的行省也有不少人千里昭昭赶来参赛，随他们一同前来，替他们加油的同乡打从阿波罗赛会开始前就早早地占领了首都大大小小的旅店。来晚了的人们甚至成群结队地在马路上打起了地铺，一度造成了严重的交通拥堵。奥古斯都不得不将台伯河西岸的马尔斯广场划为这些人的临时聚居点。

竞技场内，约翰正在座位上如坐针毡地等待着。这和他此时以奴隶的身份坐在这个既是起点也是终点的绝佳观赛位置毫无关系，他早已接受了自己可以享受不少特权这一事实。

真正令他担心的是夏洛克的安全。

由于骑射比赛的特殊性，观众不像战车比赛那样时刻高声欢呼，为自己支持的队伍加油。反而是在自己支持的选手上场时尽可能的保持安静，免得影响选手发挥，或是惊到选手的马。而一旦轮到他们的对手登场，这些刚刚还无比体贴的观众立刻复活了一般跳起来摇旗呐喊，拼命装出一副认真加油的模样。 

夏洛克和他自已一样，都是两年前开始学的骑术，奥古斯都还不许他们在城内骑马，他们只能每天下午抽时间去练习。无论是夏洛克，还是夏洛克的马，对于这样的比赛来说，都太嫩了。

没错，夏洛克从九岁出任罗马少年团团长以来没有落下过一届全国大赛。但那毕竟是和同龄人比赛，这次的对手可都是成年人，就算是他们中最年轻的，也比夏洛克大了十岁有余。而在这些已经成年、经验丰富的骑手中，截至目前，已经有两人因为马匹受惊而被摔下了马。约翰一点都不喜欢这个概率。

此时又有一位选手顺利完成了比赛，成绩不错，98环。虽然在他之前已经有过满环的选手，不过这位皮肤黝黑，显然来自非洲行省的选手还是对自己的成绩颇为满意，在马上挺直了身体，高举双手回应着观众的欢呼。

看着这人志得意满的样子，约翰突然一阵无名火起。这次夏洛克参赛，每个人都有自己的理由：夏洛克想要奥古斯都同意他不带大队近卫军外出游学一年，好像带上几百个护卫就能委屈死他一样；奥古斯都想要提升夏洛克在民众当中的知名度，好像他在少年团年度运动会上连续三年获胜还不够似的；甚至邵托都想要借此机会检测一下自己教学的成果，好像夏洛克不是他教过的最好的学生一样。就没有人，没有人抽空想想这能有多危险！

约翰正在气头上，却好巧不巧地被人突然踩了一脚。抬头一看，却是一个用简易托加包着头的少年，正猫着腰在上下排座位的空隙中挤来挤去，一看就是在寻找空位。约翰抱着胳膊气呼呼地等他道歉，那少年竟然没事人一样继续往前走。

这要是平时，以约翰一贯的好脾气，也就这样算了。今天算这小子倒霉，赶上了约翰心情不爽的时候。他腾地一下站了起来，一把攥住那人纤细的胳膊，用了力扯了一把，气愤地说道，“嘿！踩了人就走吗？”

约翰自觉没有用多大的力气，那小子竟然浑身一个激灵，反而把理直气壮的约翰吓了一跳。不等约翰再度开口，这人已经不情不愿地抬起了头。

怪不得大热的天这小子还用托加蒙着头，怪不得这小子踩了别人话也不说一句就要走。

这分明是一个女孩子！ 

女孩一看就比约翰还小了好几岁，此刻正从帽檐下用那双小鹿一般的大眼睛眼巴巴地望着他，恳求之意不言而喻。约翰的火气一下子便烟消云散了，甚至还有些内疚。可自己明明没做错什么，一时还有点拉不下脸去道歉，灵机一动，踢了另一边的迈克一脚，“往那边挪挪，给人让个地儿。”

这前后几排，都是少年团的成员，约翰虽然没有资格入团，这些人却早已把他当成了自己人。迈克一动，一排人都不问缘由跟着动了起来，眨眼的功夫，就给约翰旁边多腾出了一个位子，甚至还颇为宽敞。

约翰向女孩示意了一下，便径自坐下了。女孩的动作轻柔得让人感觉不到她的存在，约翰正想扭头确认一下，耳边就传来了一声小小的、怯怯的 “谢谢你”，温柔却坚定。

这回约翰说什么也不好意思继续无视对方了，明知故问道，“你是来给谁加油的？”

女孩羞怯地笑了，“和你一样。”

“我们见过面吗？”

对方摇摇头，又点点头，“我见过你，你是凯撒的人。”

约翰不介意被人称作奴隶，不过女孩的体贴还是让他心里一暖。而女孩说出夏洛克的名字的那一刻脸上明显的红晕，证实了约翰的猜测。

他也说不清具体是从什么时候开始的。大概是他们九岁那年夏洛克第一次参加少年团全国大赛获胜后吧，夏洛克一下子有了一大群女性支持者。说是女性或许有些言过其实，因为她们中最大的恐怕也不超过十五岁，就是一群未成年的小姑娘罢了。约翰非常能够理解她们对夏洛克的迷恋，显赫的家世、惊人的才华、再加上英俊的外表。简直是每个女孩最理想的梦中情人。因此也就不难想象为什么这个明显十分胆小的女孩会胆敢冒险装扮成男孩，溜到这片座位区来：女性专区离场地实在太远了，坐得那么高只能依稀看个人影而已。 

等等！他刚刚是在暗自赞叹夏洛克的外表吗？

“你知道凯撒什么时候出场吗？”

女孩的问题打断了约翰的思绪，他回过神来，心里默默计算了一下已经出场的人数，答道，“快了，差不多要轮到他了。”看着对方一脸期待的兴奋神色，约翰忍不住问道，“你就不担心吗？”

“担心什么？”女孩露出真诚的困惑神色，“凯撒肯定会赢的！”

说者无意，听者有心。这句话像是咒语一般将约翰定在原地。他这是怎么了？为什么连一个他们素不相识的女孩都可以如此相信夏洛克，他却做不到。约翰是离他最近的人，难道不该是最清楚他的实力、最相信他的人吗？怪不得奥古斯都总是用各种办法威逼利诱的让夏洛克参加一个又一个活动，如果连约翰都需要被说服，那些对夏洛克一无所知的普通民众又凭什么相信他能成为一个合格的领导者呢？

约翰这时候才想起夏洛克骑在马上的样子。经过两年的相处，黑胡子现在已经和夏洛克非常亲密了。他几乎不需要使用口令，只需要稍微抖动一下缰绳、双腿轻夹一下马腹，黑胡子就能如他心中所想的那般加速或是减速、跳跃或是转弯。有的时候，他甚至连马鞍和缰绳都不用，就那么抱着马脖子飞奔。

约翰这时候才想起，两年之中，夏洛克从未摔落马下。

他望向场内那个正骑在马上拉弓射箭的陌生身影，却仿佛看到了那个再熟悉不过的卷发少年，而脑海中的那个影像可比眼前的这个熟练却不精通的家伙强多了。约翰终于可以开始享受这场比赛了，因为夏洛克不仅不会受伤，还会获得这场比赛的胜利。

约翰能够想通这些，实在多亏了这位，等等，他还不知道这个女孩的名字呢。约翰扭过头，刚吐出一个“你”字，他的声音就被淹没在了一阵突然爆发的欢呼声中。面前的女孩大大的棕色眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着场内的一点，双手捂着嘴，发出了一声无声的惊呼。

无需亲眼确认，约翰就猜到了原因，他望向竞技场的入口，果然便见到那个作为他们话题中心的少年正骑着马缓步行来。

在约翰和夏洛克练习了整整一年摔跤之后，邵托终于在他们九岁的时候开始教授剑术了。没学多久，夏洛克就意识到剑术练习不像摔跤那般需要他经常在沙地里滚来滚去，立刻把头发留长了些。和他们刚认识的时候比当然还是短了不少，然而至少能够看得出是卷发了。

虽然原因或许不尽相同，不过约翰和夏洛克一样更喜欢他把头发留得长一点。在约翰得到过的仅有的几次帮夏洛克洗头的机会时，他都很享受那些潮湿而柔软的发卷在手指间缠绕时的感受。他也同样享受欣赏着那些干燥而漆黑的发卷随着夏洛克的动作上下翻飞的样子，就像此时此刻：他穿着那件特意为比赛准备的红色丘尼卡，带着一种仿佛已经赢得比赛的骄傲不紧不慢地向比赛的起点行进，黑色的卷发和胯下坐骑的黑色鬃毛以同样的节奏飞舞着，向所有人宣告着马匹和主人的默契。

夏洛克静静地骑到了准备区，在那里接受裁判对马匹和弓的检查，领取比赛专用的箭矢。约翰有些同情此刻正在比赛的那位选手，因为全场的观众怕是没有一个将注意力放在他身上，都目光灼灼地盯着场边下一个将要上场的夏洛克。

正在比赛的选手没有取得什么值得瞩目的好成绩，顺利完成比赛后自然也没得到多少欢呼，只得在乱哄哄的嗡嗡声中暗淡离场。而随着夏洛克在起点做好出发的准备，刚刚还极不配合观众们迅速安静了下来。这些来自帝国的四面八方、说着不同语言的民众自开赛以来头一次达成了默契。

十五万双眼睛屏息注视着起点那个静止的黑发少年，随着一声清脆的鼓点，一人一马瞬间化作一道模糊的黑影。被七月的阳光炙烤了一天的沙地上升腾起的滚滚热浪，扭曲了所有人的视线，谁也看不清那人那马的动作。而竞技场内前所未有的宁静却帮助他们准确无误地捕捉到了马蹄踏在沙地上发出的每一点细碎声响，和箭矢击中箭靶时传来的沉闷的撞击声。

每个人都默默地在心中数着中靶的次数，一次、两次、三次…箭无虚发。夏洛克像是在表演一般流畅而迅速地拉弓、射箭，眼看只剩下最后一个箭靶便要完成比赛了。就在此刻，既是终点也是起点的位置上，下一个将要出场的选手的马匹突然发出了一声嘶鸣，在任何人都没有反应过来之前就载着马上的骑手冲了出去，好巧不巧地挡在了夏洛克最后一箭的必经之路上。

出乎所有人的意料之外，夏洛克并没有因为有人遮挡而放弃这最后一个箭靶，他摆出了已经顺利重复九次的射箭姿势，毫不犹豫地放了箭。

十五万人份的吸气声一样可以震耳欲聋。一些不忍看到无辜选手血溅当场的人迅速扭过了头，而那些胆大的观众则得到了对他们勇敢的奖赏：他们得以眼睁睁地看着那只箭矢在空中划出了一条诡异的弧线，拐着弯绕过了那人的遮挡，准确无误地击中了箭靶。

所有亲眼见到这一幕的人都愣住了，紧接着寂静爆发的，是从未有人听闻过的巨大的欢呼声。如果马克西姆斯竞技场有屋顶，那一定会被这阵声浪掀翻。

在全场观众不约而同的倒吸一口气的时候，约翰咧了咧嘴，笑了。要不是前排的人都站了起来挡住了他的视线，他甚至还想往后靠靠呢。他一点也不紧张，不紧不慢的从座位上起身，悠闲地看着那只箭按照自己预测的线路准确无误地击中了靶心。约翰抬起头淡淡地环视了一周，看着那些狂热的面孔，心中只有一个念头：“你们根本不知道他优秀到什么程度”。

约翰清楚得很，夏洛克今天露的这一手甚至都排不到他最厉害的本事的前三名呢。这时候，后知后觉的他越发觉得不久之前心烦意乱的自己实在是蠢不可及。但凡夏洛克想要做好的事情，就没有一件是他做不好的，现在想来，他真不明白自己有什么可担心的。

夏洛克此时已经回到了起点，等待裁判确认成绩。

一定是满环。 

果然是满环。

夏洛克看上去也对这个结果毫不意外，他平静地看着两个裁判把用来给他计时的沙子小心翼翼地倒入准备好的双耳细颈罐中。当所有选手都完成比赛之后，裁判会将满环选手们的计时沙倒在天平上对比，用时最少者获胜。

开赛前为了保证公平，选手的出场顺序是抽签决定的。现在看来，这一规则对于夏洛克之后出场的选手们可是相当的“不公平”：全场的观众已经没几个人有心思再去看他们的表现，一个个都盯着场边那两个密封好的双耳细颈罐，好像多瞅几眼他们的视线就能穿透那层陶土，看到里面到底有多少沙子一样。

没人知道，也没人在乎后面的选手是不是受到了这样的气氛的影响，反正他们无波无澜地完成了比赛，再没有人打出过满环的成绩。另一位满环选手重新回到了场地上，和夏洛克一起牵着各自的马等待最后的结果。 

按照完成比赛的先后顺序，裁判先将装有另一位选手计时沙的双耳细颈罐启封，仔细地将沙子倒入巨大的金色天平的右侧托盘内。终于，整场比赛的重头戏到了。约翰虽有信心，却也不能自已地和其他所有人一样目不转睛地注视着左边的托盘。随着陶罐逐渐倾斜，左边的托盘一点点沉了下去，在所有人的见证下，最后一粒沙子轻飘飘的落在了托盘内小小的沙堆上，左边的托盘晃了几下，最终稳稳地翘了起来。

人群狂热的吼声瞬间撕裂了竞技场内躁动的寂静。

确认自己获胜之后，作为众人焦点的夏洛克自出场以来第一次，向着观众席的方向抬起了头。以目前约翰和他的距离，他其实看不清夏洛克的脸，但他太清楚他会露出怎样的表情，看着他冲着自己扬起的脸，记忆中那个见过无数次的得意的微笑出现在了约翰眼前。于是他也情不自禁地笑了，像过去的每一次一样，眼睛里的赞赏满得要溢出来。

在这地动山摇的喝彩声中，两个同岁的少年就这样静静地遥望着对方，谁也不能看清对方脸上的表情，谁也不需看清对方脸上的表情。

就在这个看似吵闹实则宁静的瞬间，约翰突然之间意识到了一个可怕的问题：

他喜欢上了夏洛克。 

他喜欢上了自己最好的朋友。

如果这还不够复杂的话，这个最好的朋友，偏偏还是他的主人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）马克西姆斯竞技场长约600米，宽140米，专用于四匹马拉的战车竞速比赛，场内可容纳十五万观众。场外的商圈堪称古罗马时期最大的购物中心，除商店外还有为数不少的餐馆、赌场和妓院。
> 
> 2）阿波罗赛会顾名思义，是为敬奉太阳神阿波罗而举行的赛会，原本于7月13日举行，后因颇受欢迎日期不断前移，共和国后期开始固定于7月6日开始。赛会持续7天，第一天用于比赛，随后六天用于商业活动。骑射比赛并非阿波罗赛会实际拥有的项目，比赛方法和规则皆为杜撰。
> 
> 3）非洲行省位于今天的利比亚北部，该行省于第三次布匿战争（公元前149年-146年）结束后建立。最初只包含了迦太基被征服地区，后囊括了努比底亚和毛里塔尼亚地区。而这其中的努比底亚地区，在灭国之前以骑兵闻名于世。实际上，罗马能够取得第二次布匿战争的胜利，就要多亏了当时与罗马结盟的努比底亚所派出的精英骑兵。
> 
> 4）少年团是一个由9-17岁的少年组成，以强身健体和学习团队精神为目的的组织团体，在苏格拉底时代的雅典就已经存在。屋大维统治时期，为提高自己的内定继承人在普通民众中的知名度，规范了这一制度。包括首都罗马在内，各地都有自己的少年团组织，只有罗马公民才可参加。每年会举办一次全国规模的体育节，各地少年团都会前来首都参加比赛。
> 
> 5）当时的地中海世界已经普遍以罗马帝国来指代表面维持着共和制的罗马，这个“帝国”指的是罗马作为国家幅员辽阔、民族众多，并非特指帝制。
> 
> 6）双耳细颈罐是古罗马时期最常见的容器，腰身宽而瓶颈细，瓶颈两侧有着两个像耳朵一样的把手，普遍用于运输液体和干粮。
> 
> 7）弓箭确实可以在空中拐弯，对此有疑问的读者可以自行了解一下丹麦的一位箭术大师：安德森（没错就是叫这个名字）。


	25. Chapter 25

7月10日

再三拖延之后，我终于动笔，开始写日记了。

刚学书写不久，我就有过写日记的想法。当时的主要目标自然是练字。不过稍微尝试之后我便发现，哪怕我克服了右手写字的别扭，我也实在是有太多的词不知如何拼写。除了夏洛克，我没有其他人可以问。他毫不介意我因为这样的事情打扰他。作为一个在很多事情上都极其缺乏耐心的人，我不得不承认，夏洛克这样的反应让我非常感动。也正因如此，我无法允许自己屡次三番地为此麻烦他。

此外，我相信以夏洛克的能力，只需我问他几个词，他就能猜出，哦，抱歉，是推理出，我在写日记的事实，甚至是我日记的内容。对于我这样身份的人而言，脑子里的想法可以说是我唯一能够真正拥有的东西了。所以我想要自私一次，把这点东西完完全全据为己有，不和任何人分享，哪怕对方是夏洛克。

就是这样，我第一次写日记的尝试还没开始就已经结束了。

等到我的词汇量不会成为我书写的阻碍的时候，我也早已开始了和夏洛克一起的忙碌的学习生活。他比我聪明许多，基础也比我好得多。即便有着奥古斯塔大人的特殊照顾和夏洛克的无私帮助，我依然要竭尽全力才能勉强跟上他的进度。更不用说我们每天下午还要在剑术学校练到精疲力竭，这种情况下，我实在是没有多余的时间和精力再去写什么日记了。

我今天开始写日记，倒不是说我从今天开始多了很多空闲的时间，而是我终于意识到，我恐怕永远都不会有太多的空闲时间。明天一早我们就要出发前往希腊，这一去至少就需要一年时间。继续拖延下去，我还能有动笔的那一天吗？

不过真正促使我从今天开始的原因其实是夏洛克。

我想我永远都不会忘记他在十几万人的期待中低下头，让奥古斯都大人亲手将那顶代表胜利的桂冠戴在头上的情景。那一刻我比过去的几年都更加坚定的相信，他总有一日会成为一个比他的父亲更加伟大的君主。

夏洛克是注定会被载入史册的，我虽然没有什么写作天赋，却想从今日开始，记录他的故事。

何况，我一点都不想在长大后忘记儿时的自己。我曾以为我永远都不会忘记和夏洛克见面的那一刻，如今却只记得一个模糊的影子。因此，为了他，也为了我自己，我要从今天开始，把他的故事，我们的故事，白纸黑字的写下来，让一卷又一卷的莎草纸替我记住所有我不想忘记的往事。

7月11日

道别从早上起床后不久就开始了。夏洛克还在擦脸的时候，哈德森太太就给了我一个可怜兮兮的眼神，很不幸，这真不是我能决定的事情。看到我无声地耸耸肩，哈德森太太故意用极其夸张的声音重重地叹了一口气。

我站在夏洛克身后，看不到他的表情，只能听到他也重重地叹了口气，“哈德森太太，你真的不能跟我们一起去。”

“可是…”

“比利会去，中途歇脚的每一座别院都有父亲的人在照看。再说有约翰和我在一起，你还有什么好担心的？”夏洛克一边说，一边放下毛巾转过了身。

哈德森太太又叹了口气，这回不再是装样子了。我们见状对视了一眼，都松了口气，明白这意味着她终于接受了现实。就在我们放松下来的时候，她趁着我们没有防备，突然间一手一个把我们两个都揽到了怀里，“你们两个都要好好的，听到没有！”

我们只是去游学，又不是上战场，能出什么事？

从夏洛克偷偷在哈德森太太脑后递过来的眼神来看，他也是类似的想法。我们两个已经12岁了，她还是把我们当成6岁的小孩子，大概为人父母者都是如此吧。所以我们谁都没有说什么，只是低声应和着。过了好一会儿，她才把我们放开，红着眼圈揉了揉我们的头发。

相比于哈德森太太，夏洛克的父母就克制得多了。

两人只是在吃早饭的餐桌上随意嘱咐了夏洛克几句。好像他要去上课的地方是在家门口，而不是七百多里之外的希腊。奥古斯塔大人和哈德森太太一样，给了夏洛克一个拥抱，不过不是哈德森太太那种要勒死人的力度；奥古斯都大人没有像夏洛克小时候那样把他高高的举起来，只和他握了握手；福尔摩斯大人则甚至连握手都没有，就冲着夏洛克点了下头。

这一切结束之后，只有福尔摩斯大人一人跟着我们走了出来。夏洛克和我都清楚他不是想要继续这场已经结束的送别，而从奥古斯都夫妇沉默的反应来看，他们也很清楚。

他想说再见的人已经在马厩等着我们了。

夏洛克问了个好就去自行准备马匹了，难得乖巧的没有捣乱。我自然也不会故意留下来碍眼，迅速跟了进去，给福尔摩斯大人一些可以和雷斯垂德大人独处的时间。

差点忘了，雷斯垂德大人是我们此行的护卫之一，这也算是夏洛克和他父亲讨价还价的结果。当时他们两人各自提出了自己的护卫人选：雷斯垂德大人和我们的邵托老师。

夏洛克选择邵托老师一方面是不想因为游学落下了训练的课程，另一方面则估计是打着以身份命令老师的小心思。最后的结果是他们父子各退一步，让雷斯垂德大人和邵托老师都跟我们一起去。其实要我说的话，我觉得雷斯垂德大人管得了夏洛克几分，夏洛克就管得了邵托老师几分。毕竟夏洛克连我都管不了。不过对我而言，只要夏洛克能够得到更多的安全保障，我就心满意足了。

我们出发的时间算是很早了，不过由于阿波罗赛会还没结束，路上还是堵得厉害。雷斯垂德大人和福尔摩斯大人骑马走在最前面，既是为了开路，也是为了压制整个队伍的速度。其实他们大可不必担心，这可是夏洛克第一次获准在罗马城内骑马，再说他好不容易争取到这个出远门的机会，怎么可能城都没出就开始惹祸。

拜夏洛克几天前在比赛中的精彩表现所赐，一路上时不时就会有人认出他来，向他行礼问好，甚至还有大胆的小姑娘向他抛送礼物。他竟然也都一一礼貌回应，看得出他今天的心情是真的很不错。

福尔摩斯大人只把我们送到帕拉蒂尼山下就拐上了去往元老院的路，卡尔、姚梁他们几个则一直跟着我们走到路两边都没有墓碑了才转身回去。我们一群人已经一起学习生活了五六年了，大家像是兄弟一样，这次却只有比尔和我们一起去，我真有些舍不得他们。可惜那几个固执的家伙非要说什么自己的希腊语不好，去了也是白去，说什么也不肯和我们一起走。夏洛克说这种事情逼他们也没用，只能随他们去，或者更准确地说，随他们不去。

今天我们一次又一次地和不同的人告别，和亲人、和朋友、和陌生人，这是我们第一次真正离开这座养育我们的城市。我曾以为我要么为离开而伤感，要么为未来而兴奋，可现在我最真切的感受竟然是不真实。我已经在这间位于蒂沃利的别院书房里写了一个小时的日记了，却还是觉得像做梦一样，真不敢相信我们已经离开了罗马，可周围陌生的陈设无一不在向我强调这一事实。

这真是有些不可思议，也许我该把心思放到更现实一些的事情上来：骑了一天马夏洛克大概也累了，或许我该去给他按摩放松一下。

7月18日

今天我们终于来到了夏洛克此行的第一个目的地：坎尼平原。

夏洛克从小就对汉尼拔战争非常着迷。作为一个罗马人，对于交战双方的传奇将领，他更加欣赏和佩服的不是同为罗马人的阿非利加努斯，而是汉尼拔。他教我希腊语的时候所用的教材，就是皮克托长老的《汉尼拔战争史》。他甚至认为汉尼拔是罗马迄今为止，曾面对过的最为强大的敌人。他不止一次的感叹过无法亲自和这样的敌人交手是一件多么遗憾的事情。

亲自和汉尼拔交手是不可能了，不过我们可以走一走他曾经走过的路。事实上，如果不是为了这个，我们根本不用在炎热干燥的夏季一天天的顶着烈日前进，大可以直接在奥斯提亚上船。从那儿到希腊是绕了点远，但走水路可比走陆路舒服太多，在船上的大把时间我们也完全可以想办法利用起来。

不过虽然一路走来天气十分炎热，但气氛还是很轻松的，雷斯垂德大人一向没什么架子，趁着这次难得的机会时不时的向邵托老师请教点什么。他们两个不算是外人，出门在外也碰不到什么认识夏洛克的人，我们也不用像平时那样认真地扮演主人和奴隶的角色。至于比尔，他虽是一个人骑马跟在后面，却似乎也是自得其乐，甚至偶尔还会哼个小曲。

然而今天，在我们逐渐接近奥方托河入海口的时候，所有人都不由自主地安静了下来。

这片三百年前被那位布匿库斯传奇将领选为战场的土地，如今绿意盎然，一片祥和。难以想象曾有十几万大军浩浩荡荡地踏过我们如今行走的地方，奔赴那个终将被世人铭记的命运的战场。

我们于中午之前抵达了奥方托河东岸，也就是坎尼会战实际发生的地方。我以为到了这里，大概可以看到一些生锈的铠甲，废弃的兵器之类的东西，可实际上，这里什么都没有。没有任何残留的遗迹能够显示出曾有十几万人在此厮杀，这里和我们之前走过的望不到边的原野，似乎没什么两样。

夏洛克选了个稍高的小山坡，和我一起骑了上去，他背向亚得里亚海，望着眼前一无所有的平原，陷入了沉思。

我虽然没有夏洛克那样好的记忆力，却也知道我们现在所在的位置，就是当年坎尼会战发生时罗马军团布兵的阵地，而我们的对面，就是那个屡创奇迹的战术天才。就在我们脚下，就在我们面前，包括一位执政官和将近八十位元老院议员在内的七万罗马士兵血溅沙场。可即便汉尼拔几乎把我们杀了个全军覆没，他却没能杀死当年只有十九岁，尚且默默无闻的阿非利加努斯。而正是这个于全军惨败之中侥幸逃脱的年轻人，最后终结了汉尼拔神话。巧合到简直像是命运女神随便开的一个任性的玩笑。

正当我以为夏洛克忙着在自己的思维宫殿里重现当年的战役时，他却突然开口说道，“约翰，这是最后一次。”

他的语气斩钉截铁，我也坚定地点头回应。没错，这是罗马军团第一次遭受如此重创，也一定会是最后一次。

7月23日

从罗马出发后到现在，经过了差不多两周的时间，我们终于在今天于克罗托内登上了前往希腊的战舰。

之所以是战舰而不是客船，是为了避免在途中碰到海盗而毫无还手之力，最好让海盗远远的看到就知难而退（除了夏洛克没有人希望在航行的途中遇上海盗）。而之所以要绕路来到克罗托内，而不是更方便也更繁华的布林迪西，则是因为这里是汉尼拔在意大利境内的最后一个落脚点，他就是在这里接到了回国的命令，从此再也没有机会重新踏上罗马的疆土。

在汉尼拔离开这里之前，他命人在此地的赫拉神殿的祭坛上嵌入了一块铜板，上面记录了从他离开西班牙后取得的所有战果。我们都在李维的书中读过这块铜板上所写的内容，不过夏洛克总是不可能满足于别人的转述的，非要自己亲眼所见才行。

神殿位于城市东边的一处海角上，远远就能望见那坐落在山崖之上的纯白神殿。我们直接穿过嘈杂的城镇，马不停蹄地向目的地进发。越是接近赫拉神殿，就越是远离城镇，鼎沸的人声逐渐被海浪拍打岩石的声音所替代。在由碧海蓝天所组成的背景上，明亮的白色神殿矗立在点缀着绿色的浅褐色山崖上，随着这副画面不断放大，清凉的海风一点点吹干了我们身上的汗水，也吹来了海水的咸腥味道。我深深地吸了一口这潮湿的空气，就像是给身体内部洗了个澡一样舒爽。

一来到祭坛面前，夏洛克就立刻找到那块铜板研究了起来。经过近三百年的海风和雨水的侵蚀后，这块铜板竟然还基本完好地保存在这里，实在是个奇迹。大概本地的罗马人也像夏洛克一样，十分敬佩这位敌军的传奇统帅吧。

和李维记述的一样，这块铜板上一边是腓尼基语，一边是希腊语。我不像夏洛克那样看得懂腓尼基语，只随意瞅了几眼希腊语书写的那部分内容，发现和我记忆中的没什么出入后，就对这东西失去了兴趣。于是便留夏洛克一人低头研究，我则径自到廊柱旁边找了个阴凉的地方欣赏风景。

这山崖不算很高，在合适的角度就能看到码头，我们待会儿要乘坐的战舰就停泊在那里，不知道当年汉尼拔在这里留下铜板的时候，下面是否停满了将要载他回国的船队。他当时会是什么样的心情呢？大概非常不甘心吧。我想，以他的资质，很有可能在那个时候就已经预见到了未来等待着自己的失败，所以才要在离开之前，把自己曾经的战果刻成文字，留在这片他差一点就可以征服的土地上。

汉尼拔应该至少在九岁那年，和他的父亲一起背井离乡来到西班牙的时候开始就以击败罗马为人生目标了。在他出乎所有人意料的完成了穿越阿尔卑斯山的壮举后，他又带着那一只孤军，在意大利境内辗转，持续战斗了十六年，甚至一度逼近了我们的首都。这期间，布匿库斯本国基本没有给他提供过多少补给和帮助，可以说，他刻在铜板上的那些功绩，完全是他凭借一己之力达成的。作为一名罗马人，我自然十分庆幸他最后没有成功，不过作为一个人，我真的很遗憾他到底还是失败了。

夏洛克不知道什么时候走到了我旁边，静静地看着远处的海平面，没有出声打断我的思绪。

“真可惜啊。”我感叹道。

“没什么可惜的。”

“哦？”

“他尽力了，也得到了他能得到的最好的结果。他活得够精彩了。”

或许吧，毕竟，就连绝大部分罗马人都认为汉尼拔比打败他的阿非利加努斯更优秀，更不用说其他国家的人了。他的才华有目共睹，他的传奇注定流芳百世。但就算我已经被夏洛克说服了，我还是要和他对着干，“还是挺可惜的，他就是运气不够好。”

持续将近半个月的暴晒终于把夏洛克的脑子烤糊了，因为他竟然没有继续反驳我。只是随意地耸耸肩，似乎默认了我的观点。也不再说些什么，甚至还闭上眼睛仰起头，静静地享受清凉的海风。

“我知道你在想什么。”夏洛克突然说话吓了我一跳。“放心吧，我运气很好的。”

第无数次被他说中心事的我早已学会了处变不惊，“何以见得？”

“我遇到你了啊。”

天啊，现在只是把这句话写下来我就又脸红了。我觉得我一辈子都会记得今天发生的事情，至少，我确定我永远都不想把这件事忘记，这也是我最开始写日记的初衷。好了，今天就写到这里吧，已经很晚了，船上的大部分人应该都已经睡下了，而我已经答应了夏洛克，要趁着天黑陪他爬到桅杆上看看了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）文中罗马到希腊的距离指的是直线距离并不是行程距离，“里”这个单位指的也是罗马里，今后如无特别说明，文中的度量单位皆为古罗马度量单位。
> 
> 2）古罗马人不喜欢把死者埋葬在荒郊野岭，而是希望死者能和生者多多接触，所以喜欢将死者埋葬在进出城的主干道两侧。
> 
> 而公元一百年左右的罗马城已经几个世纪没有过外敌了，在城市扩张的进程中一点点扩张到了原本的城墙之外，所以在当时，以及之后的很长一段时间内，罗马都是一座没有城墙的城市。送行到没有墓碑的地方，也就等于送出了很远。
> 
> 3）蒂沃利是一个位于罗马东南的小镇，早在公元前两百年就已经是罗马的度假胜地了，许多达官贵人都会在此修建别墅。
> 
> 4）罗马人称迦太基为布匿库斯，因此罗马与迦太基的三次战争被后世历史学家称为布匿战争，坎尼会战是第二次布匿战争（罗马人称为汉尼拔战争）期间最著名的一场战役。
> 
> 迦太基统帅汉尼拔率领5万人在位于奥方托河入海口的坎尼平原，成功击败由两位罗马执政官率领的8.7万大军。超过7万罗马士兵命丧于此，另有8000人被俘。这是世界战争史上最著名的战役之一，至今仍是各国军事学院的必修课。罗马从建国直至灭亡，如此惨败，这是第一次，也是最后一次。
> 
> 最终击败汉尼拔的罗马将领就是著名的大西庇阿，在率领罗马军队取得胜利后，他被赐予“阿非利加努斯”的尊称，意为“征服非洲的人”，从此之后，罗马人都以此尊称来称呼他。
> 
> 5）元老院议员费边·皮克托是与汉尼拔同时代的人，曾写过《汉尼拔战争史》（已经失传），他虽身为罗马人，却没用使用自己的母语拉丁语来写作，而是选择了希腊语。这是因为罗马人有着很强的双语倾向，许多流传至今的剧作都是由希腊语写成，而戏剧是面向普通民众的，这充分说明了在当时的罗马，几乎人人都会希腊语。
> 
> 6）奥斯提亚位于罗马以西10公里左右，是罗马当时的外港。
> 
> 7）克罗托内位于意大利西南，布林迪西位于东南，距离希腊的直线距离更近，也是罗马帝国在意大利境内数一数二的大港口。
> 
> 8）赫拉是希腊神话中的神后，罗马神话中的神后是朱诺，由于克罗托内的神殿是由希腊人建成，所以是赫拉神殿而不是朱诺神殿。
> 
> 9）提图斯·李维是古罗马著名历史学家，可惜流传至今的仅有《罗马自建城以来的历史》（简称《罗马史》）的残本。他曾来到克罗托内并记述了铜板上的内容，可惜这座神殿到今天只余残骸，我们也只能从李维的著作中了解到铜板上的内容了。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章推荐BGM：Caruso（这首歌许多名家都唱过，这是个人最喜欢的版本，视频版在此，8:56开始唱，视频版有歌词的中文字幕）

夏季夜晚的爱琴海风平浪静，一艘三桨座战船正在漆黑的海面上匀速行驶着。甲板上燃着的屈指可数的几只火把照不亮整艘船，值夜的士兵几乎都隐身在黑暗之中，在桨叶反复入水发出的规律的声响中昏昏欲睡。在火光无法触及的桅杆顶端，两个穿着深色丘尼卡、几乎融入夜色之中的少年正背靠着背骑坐在横木上。黑暗为他们提供了绝佳的视觉掩护，桨叶发出的水声又吞没了他们偶尔弄出的细小声音。偌大一艘战船，竟没有一个人发现主帆上的两个小小的身影。

骑在横木上的约翰和夏洛克已经在这里坐了半晌，眼睛早已适应了黑暗，得以在这个绝佳的位置享受着夏日晚风的吹拂，欣赏头顶这片绚丽的天空。

没有人造火光那难以忽视的耀眼的橙黄色的影响，晴朗的夜空呈现出一种既深邃又通透的靛蓝色，和迷幻的紫色和闪亮的银白色群星一起，组成了一条看似触手可及的银河。

没有人不会为这样的夜空而惊叹，可对于此时的约翰来说，比起头顶的美景，从背后传来的另一个少年的体温更加令他沉醉。一年的时间在他还没有意识到的时候就这样飞速流逝了，眼看要不了几天，他们就能回到罗马，他可以“独占”夏洛克的日子屈指可数了。他禁不住感到些许失落，轻轻地叹了口气。

夏洛克立刻从俩人紧紧相贴的背部感受到了约翰的异样，“怎么了？”

“没什么，就要回去了，有点舍不得。”

“舍不得希腊？”

舍不得你。但约翰不能向夏洛克承认这个，于是他只好含糊地答道，“舍不得这个，你知道，就是旅行什么的。”

夏洛克安静了下来，约翰暗自松了口气。可没过一会儿，夏洛克便继续说道，“顺路去埃及转转怎么样？”

“什么？”约翰的脑筋一时没有转过来。

“我一直都想看看金字塔。”

约翰笑了，“去埃及可不顺路。”

“听说尼罗河这个季节挺美的，以咱们的身份，也不用向父亲申请，说去便去了，雷斯垂德不敢拒绝的。”

约翰这才意识到夏洛克不是在说笑，猛地坐直身子扭过头，“你说真的？”

突然失去身后的支撑，夏洛克在横木上惊险地晃了一下才稳住身形，扶着旁边的桅木转了个方向。约翰后知后觉地意识到了自己的行为有多鲁莽，急忙也转了个身，和夏洛克面对着面，颤抖着向着对方伸出一只手。在星月的照耀下，夏洛克看得真切，立马握住了约翰的手，轻轻捏了捏，在他还未发问的时候便抢先回答道，“我没事，别担心。”

他嘴上这样说，可他潮湿的手心还是泄露了他的紧张，约翰不忍戳破对方善意的谎言，于是选择捡起之前的话题，“你真的想去埃及？”

夏洛克耸耸肩，“为什么不呢？反正现在是暑假，回去也没有课好上。”

“你不去学校，你在家里上课。”

“那就更不用急着回去了。”

“你和奥古斯都大人说好的是一年。”

“晚一点没关系。怎么，你不想去吗？”

约翰想，非常想，但这样不对，他不能就这样拉着夏洛克到处玩乐，“我们应该回罗马的。”他弱弱的抗议道。

“那就顺路去一趟科林西亚吧，这可真的是顺路了。”

约翰一直很喜欢斯巴达，夏洛克是知道的，正如他清楚夏洛克对斯巴达没什么感觉。柔和的月光照不亮夏洛克的脸，约翰盯着面前卷发少年的轮廓，心里像沸水一样咕咚咕咚冒着泡，每一个泡泡都在破裂的时候发出“我好喜欢你”的尖叫。

而在夏洛克眼中，面前这个名为约翰的柔和轮廓对于他的提议没有什么太大的反应，只是微微点了点头，说道，“那好吧。”

~~~~~@~~~~~

约翰站在战船右舷眺望着远处的海岸线。这个距离下，奥斯提亚入港口的灯塔已经隐约可见，上岸之后也就半个小时的功夫就能回到罗马。在船上度过的这些天里每日都是类似的景色：举目四望皆是碧蓝的海水，不时能看到些岛屿，甚至还能望见山崖上的神殿，偶尔也会遇见几艘别的船只。日复一日的重复没有让约翰像某个家伙一样感到无聊，他可以连续几个小时就那么盯着远处看，看那些云彩，看那些山峰或者就是看海。他醒着的时候周围是这个样子，他睡了一觉起来还是这个样子，这样的一成不变让约翰感到十分安心。这艘船上有着他需要的一切，似乎只要这样的航行永远继续下去，他就能永远拥有现在的一切。所以他根本不想抵达什么终点，只想望着此时此刻的海，让这一刻无限延长。

而现在，终点已经近在眼前。

罗马没有城墙，自然更不会有城门，因此也就没有什么明确的界限让人只要跨过去就会觉得，“我抵达了罗马”。对于远归的夏洛克来说，他也很难说清自己到底是从哪一瞬间开始有了到家的感觉。行人愈走愈多，建筑逐渐密集，什么时候开始算是到家了呢，夏洛克不知道。一切都如此亲切，像是他从未离开过。他深深地吸了一口不怎么新鲜的空气，沉醉于这家的味道。

夏洛克没有提前通知任何人他今天抵达，他不是小孩子了，不想让父母派人或甚至是亲自来接他。得益于此，他时间充裕得很，干脆下了马徐徐而行，仔细瞧瞧罗马，更新一下保存在脑海里的城市地图。

过了台伯河，走着走着，夏洛克一行人渐渐发现人群都在朝着一个方向前进。大中午的，这些人要去哪儿？夏洛克和约翰对视了一眼，约翰心领神会，两人几乎是一起把缰绳塞进了身后的比利手里，一眨眼的功夫就扎到人堆里消失了。

两人随着人潮前进，不一会儿就拐上了伊特鲁里亚大街。街道两边那种违章加盖的摇摇欲坠的公寓楼从很久很久之前开始就不会再让约翰联想到幼时的亲人了，此时他正忙着被同样大汗淋漓的路人挤得东倒西歪，更是无心分神。约翰只顾着一门心思往前挤，突然被夏洛克握住了手，竟在原地楞起了神。夏洛克捏了捏他的手，冲着自己的方向又拽了两下，约翰才回过神，任由对方把自己拉进了一条小巷里。

夏洛克凭借着自己对罗马的了解，约翰则凭借着自己对夏洛克的了解，两人一前一后，默契地在人烟稀少的小巷里穿梭。

夏洛克和约翰虽然还不清楚自己要凑的是什么热闹，不过往罗马广场的方向走肯定不会错，能够让这么多人走上街头的事情，十有八九都发生在广场区。

果不其然，他们刚从小巷子里出来，就一头扎进了密密麻麻的人堆。约翰在小巷子里跑得晕头转向，分不清这是广场的哪个角，只见眼前一座高耸的神庙，一时之间也认不出来是哪一座。他瞧向夏洛克，发现他正忙着东张西望判断人群的走向，不过眼前的这些人都没什么走动的意思，这里大概就是终点了？

这时，从他们身后传来一阵动静，两人回头一看，发现人群自觉地向两边分开，为后面的一队人让开了通道。

这一队人中除了不难预料到的近卫和仆从外，还有着一群乐师，一边前进，一边演奏着庄严的乐曲。在他们身后，则是一辆缓慢行驶的马车。如果前面的这队人马加上白天在城内乘坐马车的特权都不能说明车内乘客的身份何等尊贵的话，那么再加上这辆马车本身华丽的色彩和金光闪闪的雕像装饰，任何人只看一眼就能断定，车内之人定然非比寻常。

马车行驶到神庙前停了下来，车门缓缓打开，约翰被狠狠地晃了一下眼睛才发现，这车门上竟然还镶嵌着玻璃。

一个戴着头纱作女祭司打扮的老妇人当先从车里走了下来，第二个出现在众人面前的则是一个穿着类似打扮的小女孩。女孩被过于肥大的衣服显得格外瘦小，然而围观的群众看到她，没有一个人露出了轻视的神色，全都恭恭敬敬地向她行礼。相信哪怕没有近卫组成的人墙，也不会有人敢对这个小姑娘放肆。

热闹看到现在，就算是约翰也看明白了，原来这是维斯塔贞女的马车。

约翰翘着脚，远远地就瞧着那小女孩有些眼熟，直到她走得近了些，才终于想了起来。是她！是那个女扮男装跑到前排座位给夏洛克加油的女孩。她怎么成了维斯塔贞女？！如果他没记错的话，未来几年都没有年满卸任的贞女，怎么现在就有了新人？

夏洛克一定是和他有着同样的疑问，因为约翰正想向他询问，就听到了那个和他们一起围观的人用绘声绘色地向夏洛克讲述，那个违背了自己守贞誓言的前任贞女受到了怎样严酷的惩罚，而眼前的这一位新任贞女又是如何在贵族小姐们纷纷装病逃避这一职责的时候主动站了出来。

难以想象会有这么小的女孩自愿为罗马牺牲自己，怪不得民众如此尊敬她。约翰听得出神，等到想要再看一眼那个女孩的时候，她已经消失在了维斯塔修道院沉重的大门后，而他甚至不知道她叫什么名字。

“她叫什么名字？”夏洛克再一次地帮约翰问道。

“茉莉。”

“我怎么不知道罗马还有人姓这个。”夏洛克追问道。

“哦，这不是她的姓，是负责教导她的贞女帮她取的名字。”

“那她姓什么？”

那人耸耸肩，看来他也不知道。夏洛克似乎还有事情想问，然而他刚刚张开嘴，就被人揪着领子拖走了，约翰自然也跑不了。

来人一直把两个少年拖到了没什么人的巷子里才松手，手一空出来就开始挠头，“我的祖宗啊，眼瞅着我就能交差了，你就不能再忍一会儿吗？”

夏洛克面对雷斯垂德的例行崩溃丝毫不为所动，要不是第一时间意识到了“袭击”自己的人是谁，他和约翰早就把他放倒了。不过自己二人确实是擅自离队在先，算是有那么一丁点理亏，所以没有反应已经是他现在可以给出的最善意的反应了。

好在雷斯垂德早就以不怎么愉快的方式了解了夏洛克的脾气，知道自己的话只会被他当成耳旁风，发泄后舒坦多了，也不用对方回应，扭头就往帕拉蒂尼山的方向走去。

当事人都不在意自己被夏洛克无视，夏洛克就更不可能在意了，一边慢悠悠地跟上去，一边用手臂碰了碰约翰，“那女孩你认识吗，怎么这个表情？”

约翰摇摇头，“不算认识，就见过一面而已。”

“哦？”

约翰叹了口气，看来不把这事说清楚夏洛克是不可能放过他的，“去年阿波罗赛会的时候，她穿着男装混到前排来给你打气，就是那个时候遇见的。”

“那她姓什么？”

“我也不知道。和她一共也没说上几句话，我到第二天才想起来没问她叫什么。”约翰顿了顿，“你怎么这么想知道她是谁？”

“她是自愿的。”又来了，夏洛克又露出那种理所当然的表情，殊不知在他眼里显而易见的事情往往并没有那么的显而易见。

约翰不说话，甩给他一个“解释一下”的眼神，后者叹了口气继续说道，“成为维斯塔贞女会给家族带来巨大的荣耀，贞女本人却要牺牲掉自己三十年的青春，没有人会无缘无故的自愿报名。她本人固然可以一步登天，然而她的家族才是最大的受益者。既然如此，我自然想知道她的来历。如果本来便是名门望族，那就要小心了。如果不是，就需要进一步的调查才能……”夏洛克说到一半停了下来，不解地看着约翰，“你笑什么？”

“我还以为某人一心只想打仗，看来没少受哥哥的影响嘛。”

“哼。”夏洛克鼻孔喷气，眼睛危险地眯了起来，未等他有什么进一步的动作，就瞧见约翰的视线落在自己身后，脸上的笑容瞬间消失了。这种两人早就用旧了的伎俩怎么可能骗得过夏洛克，他不为所动，冷笑着接近约翰，坚定地打算执行自己的复仇计划。就在这千钧一发之际，身后传来了熟悉的咳嗽声。

夏洛克猛地转过身，面前站着的果然是那个约翰拿来气他的家伙。回头之前瞟到的约翰抿嘴憋笑的表情无疑丝毫无法帮助他在此刻控制情绪。最令他气愤的，则是那个罪魁祸首甚至看都没有看他一眼，只定睛望着走在最前面的雷斯垂德。

这两个人站在道路中间一言不发，像是在用心灵感应的方式进行着无声的对话。他们自己或许不觉得，不过看在别人眼里实在是过于诡异。就算城里的大部分人都跑到广场去看新贞女了，麦考夫和雷斯垂德这种奇怪的表现也早晚会引起别人的注意。夏洛克看不下去，加上心里窝火，就打算“友善地”提醒他们一下。多亏约翰及时发现了端倪，眼疾手快地扯了他一把，这才及时地封上了夏洛克的臭嘴。

从他得知了麦考夫和雷斯垂德的“真相”那天开始，约翰就十分同情他们。两人都是身处高位，可却也正因如此，连和所爱之人在一起的自由都没有。以他们的身份，甚至不需要被人抓到什么真正的把柄，仅仅是谣言就足以致命。约翰早就被迫熟悉了他们两个小心翼翼的样子，再加上他现在也算是尝到了求而不得的滋味，又怎么会忍心让夏洛克破坏他们难得的久别重逢呢？

不过这点小小的插曲已经足以引起麦考夫的注意，将他从难得的失神状态中唤醒了，他神色如常地冲雷斯垂德点点头，“欢迎回家。”说完这不痛不痒的四个字，麦考夫转向自己不耐烦的兄弟，“父亲命我带你去元老院见他。”

夏洛克撅起嘴，抱怨道，“我们好不容易才从广场挤出来。”

“如果你按规矩提前派人回来禀告，此时就不需要走回头路了。”或许是麦考夫承他之前的情，或许只是一年未见他也有些想念自己的小弟弟，竟难得温和地补充了一句，“仪式都已经结束了，此时的广场不会再那么拥挤了。”

“那走吧。”夏洛克耸耸肩，率先转身。他已经不是个小孩子了，早就懂得见好就收的道理。

不料麦考夫却叫住了他，准确的说，他叫住了约翰，“哈德森太太很是想念你，你不妨先回去看看她罢。”

这便是不让他去的意思了。约翰稍事思考，低头看了一眼自己身上穿的淡蓝色丘尼卡和小羊皮腰带，在外面“自由”了一年，竟然连这么显眼的事情都疏忽了。于是不等夏洛克表示抗议，他就抢先说道，“我先回家等你。”

夏洛克若是表示异议，在这大庭广众之下，约翰不得不服从，于是他只好把反对的声音咽了下去，点了点头，和麦考夫一起离开了。

哈德森太太虽然是麦考夫随意选择的借口，但她对两个孩子的思念绝对不假。率先回家的约翰被迫承担了双份的抱怨和啰嗦，一个令人窒息的超长时间的拥抱，和对自己头发的好一阵大力揉搓。被强喂了一整个蛋糕之后，肚皮即将爆炸的约翰才算是成功摆脱了哈德森太太过于热情的欢迎。

和奴隶同伴们的重逢和他预料中的一样简单温馨，几个男孩子凶巴巴地将他和比利团团围住，直到他们将带回来的小礼物一一分发出去，大家才摘下伪装的面具，笑嘻嘻的让他们讲述这一年的见闻。几人对雅典和罗德岛都没什么兴趣，只是不断地追问的科林西亚的风土人情。众人都没什么赶着要做的事情，大家一年没见，真要聊起来，怕是聊到天黑也聊不完。可莎拉还有重要的事情想单独和约翰说，便示意约翰跟她到屋外去。男孩子们基本都把莎拉当做自己的小妹妹，何况他们还有一个比利可以追问，也就没人在意约翰会被拉到哪里去了。

“等主人回来，你和他说说学医的事情吧。”莎拉直奔主题，半句废话也没有。

约翰其实多少已经猜到了莎拉单独把他叫出来的用意，这时候便点点头，算是答应了下来。莎拉见他表情凝重，有些不放心地问道，“怎么了，你觉得主人不会同意吗？”

“什么？哦，不，不，他会同意的。我只是……有点累了。”为了掩饰，约翰还抬起胳膊随手顺了顺被哈德森太太揉得乱糟糟的头发。

莎拉不笨，但足够善解人意，她没有继续追问，只是冲着约翰甜甜地笑了笑，“那你就先回屋休息吧，这边有比利就够了。”

约翰有点不好意思就这样把比利一个人丢下，莎拉看着他犹豫不决的样子，笑闹着按着他的肩膀逼他转过身，“回去吧，比利本来就是住在这里的，你救不了他啦。”

被这样打岔，约翰也笑了，想对莎拉道个别就走，却先瞟到了小院入口处站着的夏洛克，一时有些愣了。“夏……主人，你怎么这么早就回来了？”

“哈德森太太说你在这里。”夏洛克答非所问，面对莎拉的问候仅是摆了摆手，看着约翰问道，“忙完了吗？”

“嗯，正要回去。”约翰的声音里还残留着一丝笑意，跟上夏洛克之前，还不忘回头冲莎拉挤了挤眼睛，让她安心。

不过约翰的好心情在随夏洛克回房间的路上渐渐蒸发。他已经和夏洛克一起上了六七年的学，他磕磕绊绊地尽可能让自己不要被落下太多，人家却还有多学一门外语的余裕。约翰不想成为阻碍夏洛克前进的拖累，与此同时，他也有自己的路要走。距离他第一次产生学医的念头已经过去了好几年，这一想法并没有随着时间的流逝而褪色，反而越发清晰，他越来越想拥有照顾别人的能力，哪怕这意味着无法再和夏洛克朝夕相处。

直到两人回到了自己的房间，约翰才意识到这一路上陷入沉思的并非只有自己一个。夏洛克也有心事吗？

“奥古斯都大人说了什么？”约翰问道。

“哦，父亲说了说我今后的学习安排。”夏洛克表现得十分自然，不过约翰还是看出他在回答前顿了片刻，看来他之前确实是沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“被咱们猜中了吗？”

奥古斯塔大人虽然博学，这几年下来也没有剩下多少可以教给夏洛克的东西了，这也是他外出游学的原因之一。因此两人在返回罗马的航程中便讨论过这次回家之后，夏洛克要去哪里继续学习。约翰认为奥古斯都大人会为夏洛克请来个把名师继续在家中授课，夏洛克却觉得父亲会找个合适的学校把他丢进去。

面对约翰的问题，夏洛克摇了摇头，“咱们猜得都对，也都错。父亲的意思，是想从明天开始，亲自带我。他去元老院也好，去法院也好，主持祭祀的时候，或是参加宴会的时候，我都要跟着。所以父亲便可算作我的私人教师，而罗马就是我的学校。”

“真不赖啊。”约翰的眼睛闪闪发光，奥古斯都如此安排，可以说是肯定了夏洛克迄今为止的所有努力，要像培养继任者一样培养他了。约翰感到一股自豪之情油然而生，呼吸都加快了几分。

“嗯。”夏洛克骄傲地翘起嘴角，“当然了，剑术和马术什么的也不能落下。邵托老师在咱们去希腊前就把学校的工作递交了出去，这次回来父亲也不打算让他再回去了，这样就能根据我的日程安排训练时间，方便得很。就是……”

“什么？”

“很多时候，恐怕要委屈你站着了。”

他们认识这么久了，约翰实在不该再为夏洛克的体贴感到惊讶了，他重重地咽下喉咙里突然出现的肿块，万分不情愿地泼出准备好的冷水：“其实，我有件事想征求你的同意。”

听到这一句，夏洛克的表情严肃了起来：约翰从来没有为任何事征求过他的同意。

“我想去学医。”

夏洛克张了张嘴，不等他开口，约翰连忙挥手止住了他。

“你先听我说。我在学业上跟不上你的速度，你时不时要私下给我补课，这太浪费你的时间了。别想狡辩，你知道这是事实。而且，我学这些东西有什么用呢？我不能加入元老院，也不可能成为律师。现在奥古斯都大人打算教给你的东西，我就更没有学习的必要了。但是医学不一样，我可以受训成为医生。这是奴隶为数不多的职业选择里对我而言最好的了。咱们走之前迈克说过他父亲愿意收我，斯坦福医生的医术你也知道是信得过的。你怎么说？”

“我还能怎么说？你都安排好了我又有什么好说的。”夏洛克大气也不喘一口，噼里啪啦地说道。话一出口，才觉得自己语气有些冲，又拉不下脸来道歉，撇了撇嘴，不再说话。

约翰自己也不喜欢这样打夏洛克一个措手不及，只不过这件事早晚要摊开来说。他还能继续拖延到几时呢？他突然想起那个叫茉莉的小女孩，穿着不合身的衣服坚定地踏入至少要持续三十年的枯燥生活。如果一个比他小了好几岁的小姑娘都能义无反顾地去做正确的事，而不是容易的事，他又怎么能放任自己贪恋这一点和夏洛克相处的时间呢？但这样的理由，约翰是断然不敢让夏洛克知道的。只好就那么呆呆的站着，不知所措。

看见约翰这个样子，夏洛克更内疚了，他不过就想学个医，自己却发起脾气来。“学医这件事，我没意见。”他尽可能真诚地说道。

约翰瞪大了眼睛研究夏洛克的表情，确认他不是在说气话，才真正放松下来，这一放松，才想起还有件事忘了说，“啊，对了，莎拉也想学医，你看？”

夏洛克皱了皱眉，“莎拉？”他顿了顿，看着约翰期待的表情，最终说道，“好吧，我回头给她找个希腊语老师。”

“呃……”约翰不知道该如何解释。

“让我猜猜，她已经会说希腊语了。”这种被背叛的感觉实在太荒谬。但夏洛克的全部力气都已经用来控制语气和表情，已经没有余力控制自己的感受了。“像我说的，我没意见，你们想学就去学吧。”

“谢谢。”约翰是真心想要表示感谢，然而这两个字就连他自己听上去都觉得干巴巴的，仿佛一下子在上一刻还亲密无间的两人中间劈开了一条裂缝。

他们这到底是怎么了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）罗马帝国每彻底征服一个地区，将之纳入自己的版图，便会在被征服地区设立一个新的行省，而埃及是一个例外。因为埃及自古以来便是神授君权的法老制，为了让埃及人更好的适应罗马帝国的统治，屋大维击败埃及艳后之后将埃及收归为自己的领地，没有实行罗马当时表面上的共和制。自此埃及成为了历代罗马皇帝的私有领地。又由于罗马人和埃及人相貌穿着差异巨大，为不激起当地人的反抗欲望，罗马人进出埃及必先得到皇帝的许可。
> 
> 2）科林西亚位于希腊的伯罗奔尼撒半岛东北部，是著名的军事城邦斯巴达的所在地。
> 
> 3）维斯塔贞女（拉丁语：Virgo Vestalis）是古罗马维斯塔神庙的女祭司，维斯塔是罗马神话中炉灶和家庭的保护神，代表女性贞洁、贤惠等品质。贞女共六位，入选时的年龄为六至十岁之间，主要职责为守护维斯塔神庙内代表罗马国运的圣火，必须至少三十年才可以辞去贞女的职位。贞女原本只从贵族子弟中选拔，后因难以为继而向平民开放。贞女拥有如财产权一类的普通女性无法拥有的权利，且地位尊崇，但贞女在任职期间一旦失贞，贞女本人和导致其失贞的人都会被残忍地处死。


	27. Chapter 27

夏。

夏天是约翰最喜欢的季节。他喜欢夏天的声音，鸟叫蝉鸣，嘈杂而寂静；他喜欢夏天的海边，热情的浪花带来习习凉风；他喜欢夏天的雨，因为稀少而更显珍贵；他甚至喜欢夏天的炎热，让人可以穿着最清凉的衣服，并且享受着大汗淋漓的畅快。他从小便喜欢夏天，不过近两年，这份喜欢里，又增加了一个让他难以启齿的理由。

随着两人年龄渐长，渐渐地不再适合睡在同一个被窝里，反正夏洛克的床足够大，他们便各盖各的毯子，各睡一头。然而夏天是个例外，因为炎热，他们不约而同地选择了什么也不盖，这就让约翰在晚上有了接近夏洛克的机会：他只要装作熟睡的样子翻几个身，就可以贴到夏洛克身边去。有时候甚至不需要他这样处心积虑，夏洛克也可能睡到他这边来。偶尔运气好的时候，他甚至可以在夏洛克的怀里醒来。

至少，直到这次从希腊回来之前是这样的。 

当约翰向夏洛克提出想要学医的时候，他以为两人的生活不会有太大的变化，白日里他们还是可以一起练习剑术和骑术，比赛射箭。何况就算白天的时间无法在一起，夜晚也肯定依然是属于他们自己的。

可惜，他是大错特错。

开始新日程之后的第一个晚上，到了休息的时间，夏洛克却不见踪影，只让哈德森太太传了个口信，说是他会在奥古斯都的书房多待一阵，让约翰不用等他。

约翰等了，但是等到睡着他也没有回来。

第二天早上也没有。

直到当天下午的例行剑术练习约翰才得以再次见到夏洛克。他觉得有点委屈，又因为感到了委屈而觉得自己矫情，进而生起自己的气来。更糟糕的是，这样的烦恼约翰无法向任何人倾诉，只得憋在心里。心里不痛快的约翰那天下午打得乱七八糟，所幸夏洛克没有利用这一点来取胜。而约翰甚至无法分辨这是由于夏洛克对自己一贯的照顾有加，还是仅仅出于一个傲娇的战士对敌手的尊重。

无论如何，从那时起，夏洛克的神出鬼没成为了常态。约翰不只是见不到他的面，很多时候甚至根本连他在哪里在做什么都不知道。白天如此，晚上亦然。约翰入睡前休想摸到夏洛克的影子，早上睁眼之后见到的第一个人也不再是他。绝大多数早晨，约翰能在床上看到夏洛克睡过的痕迹，有时却连这点痕迹都无处可寻。

如果约翰可以对自己足够诚实，他就会承认他后悔了。学医本是为了长久地留在夏洛克身边，他们却偏偏因此而分开。

秋。

雨水的增多宣告了秋天的到来，至此，约翰已经被迫习惯了和夏洛克聚少离多的新日常。

这天早上，当他再一次独自一人从床上醒来的时候，发现外面又下起了雨。时间还早，他本来打算在早饭前跑会儿步，没想到却下起了雨。现在的天气已经有些凉意了，冒雨跑步恐怕不是什么明智的选择，琢磨了片刻之后，约翰决定用游泳来代替。

大概是徘徊不去的睡意拖慢了约翰的脑子，让他在步入泳池所在的房间前无视了所有的细节：平时无人值守的泳池外此时有近卫军守卫；更衣室的椅子上摆放着干净的毛巾和叠得整整齐齐的丘尼卡；浴房内偏高的温度和浓重的水汽。所有的一切无不在宣告着此时正有人在里面游泳。而心不在焉的约翰直到打着哈欠站到了泳池边，看到了那个水中灵活地穿梭着的身影，才终于意识到了这一事实。

这一下，约翰算是彻底清醒了。清醒了的约翰只一瞬间便发现了三个事实：

一、泳池内有人在游泳。

二、游泳的人是夏洛克。

三、夏洛克什么也没穿。

当然，约翰是见过夏洛克的裸体的，他毕竟有的是机会。不过自从他认清了自己的感情，就再也无法像过去一样平静地看待另一个人的身体，最多只敢在洗澡的时候偷瞄个一两眼，总是未等真正看清什么就急匆匆地挪开了视线。

从差不多入夏的时候开始，夏洛克的个子迅速窜高，眼看着不过几个月的功夫，已经长到了奥古斯都的肩膀。现在，夏洛克已经可以称得上是修长的身体在水中借助浮力完全伸展开来，显得他比实际上更加高挑，清澈的池水让他常年锻炼出来的肌肉线条一览无遗。

在约翰意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经目不转睛地盯着水中的身影看了好一会儿。屋外的雨声和屋内的水声合在一起，轰隆隆地砸在约翰的脑海里，猛地将他从眼前梦幻般的场景中带回了现实。他们同住了这许多年，夏洛克连换衣服的时候都不会故意避开约翰，但他无法说服自己不以为意地继续看下去，甚至是没事人一样的跳到泳池内和夏洛克一起游。

约翰像个小偷一样迅速逃离了现场。

第二天早上，独自醒来的约翰刚一坐起来，就感到缠腰布里面潮乎乎的，他试探性地伸手摸了摸，不幸地坐实了自己的猜想。破天荒头一回，约翰庆幸夏洛克没有在他身边。

冬

气温允许的时候，约翰喜欢整个人都缩进被子里面睡觉，好像被子就是他的茧一样，要一直拉到耳朵，尽可能把整张脸都埋进去，只堪堪露出鼻孔方便呼吸。这让他觉得很有安全感，这层柔软的布料可以给他身着盔甲的感觉。这或许是因为前几年的奴隶生涯中他唯一在睡梦中保暖的方式就是抱紧胳膊，或许只是单纯的因为暖和的被窝很舒服而已。

可以完全缩在被窝里睡觉，大概是湿冷的冬天唯一讨约翰喜欢的一点了。冬天的约翰比其他三个季节的他都要嗜睡。

这天晚上，睡得正熟的约翰被一种持续不断的细碎声音唤醒了。这样小的声音，如果只是冷不丁的来一两下，是不会把他吵醒的，不过这声音持续了好一阵子，终于还是被他听到了。约翰把蒙到头上的被子轻轻往下扯了扯，勉强睁开了一条缝的眼睛立刻捕捉到了暗淡的火光。

是从书桌的方向传来的。这个时间在房间里的，除了夏洛克还能有谁呢？约翰丝毫没有犹豫地从暖和的被窝中爬了出来，打着哈欠晃了过去。

“你在做什么？”

夏洛克抬起头，“吵醒你了？”他的声音里含着一丝只有约翰能够辨认出来的歉意。

“没事。”约翰一边说，一边又打了个哈欠，“你在做什么？”桌子上横七竖八躺着一大堆大小不一的木块和碎屑，散落的莎草纸上画着约翰看不懂的草图，夏洛克的手里还握着把奇形怪状的刀。约翰不只是想和夏洛克多相处一会儿，他是真的好奇。

“去睡吧。”夏洛克答非所问。 

“不。”约翰坚持。

“你这样会着凉的。回去睡觉。”屋里虽然烧着暖气，但只穿一件丘尼卡还是太少了。

夜深了，一片漆黑之中小小的油灯只能照亮书桌这一小片区域，温暖的火光包裹住了偌大的房间内唯二的两人，在约翰睡得晕乎乎的脑子里，在这一刻，整个世界像是只有他们两个人，旁的一切都不复存在，连约翰那份深藏心底的爱恋都消失在这片梦幻般的场景中，只余下那份深入骨髓的亲密。

像是回到了两人形影不离的童年时期一般，约翰不由分说地紧挨着夏洛克坐了下来，解开夏洛克肩头的披风，用宽大的披风同时裹住他们两个。披风内侧还带着夏洛克的体温，暖洋洋的感觉让约翰舒服地长出了一口气，“这样就好了，开始说吧。”

约翰的话语像是什么魔咒一样将夏洛克从石化的状态中解放出来，僵硬的身子逐渐软了下来，“这是石弩。或者说，石弩的零件，迷你型的。”

“怎么想到做这个？”

“今天父亲带我去近卫军营看他们演练，我观察了一下他们的石弩，觉得还有改进的空间。闲来无事，就研究一下。”

“你什么时候开始会做木工活了？”

“这不重要。”夏洛克摆摆手，从那一堆莎草纸中准确地抽出了他需要的那一张，进入了他熟悉的讲解模式。“石弩的弩座要根据石弹的大小来制作，你看这张示意图，看到这两套簧架了么，每一套石弩都有两套簧架，每套簧架都有独立的簧柱和上下十字簧框……”

约翰开始的时候还试图跟上夏洛克的思路，但他实在是太困了，披风下或许没有被窝里暖和，但是身旁一个温热的身体散发出的阵阵热度完美地弥补了这点差距，再加上夏洛克变声期的沙哑声音，在这样的夜晚里简直像是摇篮曲一样催眠。

再次醒来的时候，约翰一时间忘记了自己身在何处，直到前一晚的记忆逐渐复苏，他猛地从床上坐起来。明亮的日光从窗外洒了进来，整个房间一览无遗，书桌旁哪里还有夏洛克的影子。不仅如此，前一晚乱成一团的桌面上干净整洁，什么都没有。

所以，竟然是梦吗？

约翰怅然若失地揉了揉脸，这一低头却瞟到了夏洛克的枕头上放着什么，扭头去看，是一个组装好的小小的石弩。约翰爱惜地看着这个木制的小东西，情不自禁地笑了。

春

一进入三月，气温便迅速回暖，未等人反应过来，春天便早已悄然而至。待到了四月，街头巷尾的绿意更是明白无误地宣告着冬天的结束。可正当人们将接连几天的艳阳当做夏天到来的信号时，一场春雨便能将暖和的气候打回原形。

这天早上约翰出门的时候日光和煦，万里无云，他压根没想过要带伞。不料午后却来了一场雨，不大不小断断续续下个没完。和诊所里许多没带雨具的病人及家属一样，约翰一下午都盼着这场雨能在傍晚放学之前停下来。可惜天不遂人愿，而诊所里的备用雨具甚至都不够病人分的。斯坦福医生平时没少关照他，此时约翰自然不会让他为难，没到放学的时间就偷偷溜进了雨里离开了。

约翰没指望这件还算厚实的披风能有多好的防水效果，哪里又能想得到这令人失望的东西竟连保暖都做不到。同样的一身行头，上学的路上他走出了一身薄汗，现在却冻得他牙齿打颤。要是能直接回家，冷一会儿也不算什么，偏偏这天晚上他还要和夏洛克一起去为雷斯垂德新添的儿子庆生。

雷斯垂德家的宅邸也在帕拉蒂尼山上，拐两个弯就是了。到了门口，约翰四处打量，打算找个能避雨的屋檐。夏洛克还没来，以他的身份，一个人贸然进去显然是不合适的。

他刚寻了个合适的地方，正要抬脚，就听到身后一个苍老的声音喊道，“华生？”

约翰抱着胳膊回过头去，只见雷斯垂德家的大门里碎步走出一个举着伞的老人，老人一边走近一边问道，“约翰·华生？奥古斯都大人家的？”他点点头，老人笑了笑，“我就知道。”此时他已经走到了约翰身边，把他罩在了伞下，“你主人还没到呢，先进来吧。”

说实话，约翰对这个老人一点印象都没有，但接受别人的好意也是礼貌的一种。

门房的小房间里已经燃起了火盆，火盆边晾着几件有些潮湿的披风，一个小他几岁的奴隶上前麻利地帮他把已经湿透的披风也晾起来。老人很懂分寸，没有试图搭话，何况他还有自己的职责所在，挥挥手示意约翰自便，就又回到了门口守着。

这小屋里除了衣架没有家具，地方小到连张席子也放不下。帮他晾衣服的孩子已经舒舒服服地在火盆旁蜷成了一个小球，约翰考虑了一下，找了个能看到门口的角度，有样学样地席地而坐。

雷斯垂德家长孙的降生，在罗马城里可是一件大事。虽然孩子满月的时候雷斯垂德长老才会正式设宴以示庆贺，但消息传出去之后，不少人都选择了自行登门道贺。络绎不绝的客人就像这场雨一样看不到停歇的时候。约翰看着门房忙来忙去的身影，还是想不起来何时见过这位老人。不过这也不奇怪，毕竟跟着夏洛克出席各种社交场合的人通常都是比利。他年龄最大，最稳重，记得住各种犄角旮旯里的小角色的名字和来历。那都是夏洛克不屑浪费脑力去记的东西。约翰明白夏洛克不带自己参加这种活动是不想浪费自己的时间，所以通常他也没法向他表示，其实自己很想被浪费一些时间。

然而这次是个例外，即便不算上麦考夫的那层关系，格雷格和他们两个也算很亲近了。他从他们俩小时候开始就从未因为约翰的身份而看轻他，去希腊的那一年里更是像对待自由人一般对待约翰。对于约翰来说，格雷格就像是个大哥哥一样。现在他有了儿子，约翰是真心想向他表示祝贺。

“威尔克斯大人！”

门房突然提高的音量打断了约翰的思路，他诧异地望过去，只见门口进来一位衣着华贵、表情倨傲的中年人。从约翰抵达的时候开始，老人对所有客人都表现得十分得体，不知道这位客人有什么特殊之处会令他如此激动。

和老人的激动相反，中年人表现得十分疏离，微微皱眉，露出疑惑的神色，却不屑于开口向一个奴隶询问这种小事。

“您不记得我了吗？我是卡威尔啊。我们小时候还一起上过学呢。”老人主动解释道。

“卡威尔？”名作威尔克斯的中年人这才放下戒备，“真的是你？你怎么看上去……”

“这么老？”卡威尔苦笑着把威尔克斯没好意思说出口的后半句话补完，“咳，岁月不饶人呐。”

不怪威尔克斯认不出来，就连约翰都感到难以置信，听两人谈话的内容，他们该是同龄人才对，可这位大人看上去也就四十出头，而这位门房看上去少说也有六十岁了。该说是这位大人保养得好呢，还是这个奴隶的日子过得太苦了？

等约翰回过神来的时候，那位威尔克斯大人已经不见了，门房正在火盆旁暖着身子，苦笑着摇摇头，自言自语道，“我们小时候好得简直像兄弟一样，瞧瞧现在。”也不知道他这话是说给那个小奴隶听的，还是说给约翰听的。

门外传来马蹄声的时候，约翰湿透的衣服已经被烤得半干了。这个天气不会有人骑马，十有八九是马车，而如果来的是马车，十有八九是夏洛克。约翰拍了拍屁股站了起来，准备向即将进门的奥古斯都大人行礼。

他估计得不错，来人确实是奥古斯都一家，但夏洛克却不在其中，约翰诧异地向众人身后张望的时候，奥古斯都也有些惊讶于会在这里看到约翰。

“臭小子去斯坦福的诊所接你去了，看来是扑了个空？”

约翰摇摇头，正想开口解释，一阵凌乱的马蹄声吸引了众人的注意，那马车还未停稳，车上就跳下来了一个熟悉的身影，也不等人给他撑伞，几大步就冲了进来。

“父亲！您有没有……”夏洛克话音未落就看到了站在角落的约翰，半干不湿的丘尼卡和贴在脑门上的软趴趴的金发已经回答了所有他想要问的问题，更迫在眉睫的无疑是旁边那道用后脑勺也感受得到的严厉视线。他挤出一个真诚的假笑回过头去，“父亲，路上没有行人，我谁也没冲撞到！真的！”

奥古斯都翻了个白眼，神色略有转暖，叹了口气，不像是要说什么好话。这时候，一直没什么存在感的麦考夫突然插了进来，“父亲，这里风寒，先进去再说吧，别冻着母亲。”

一旁的奥古斯塔十分配合地扯了扯暖和的披风，挑眉看着丈夫。奥古斯都本来也不想在外人面前为了这点小事训斥小儿子，得了个台阶便下了，不轻不重地瞪了夏洛克一眼，换了鞋，带头向内院走去。

叫他自作多情好了，不过几人之中除了约翰再没有第二个穿着单薄的人了，他感激地跟在后头，偷偷观察着他以为本该心烦意乱的麦考夫。约翰惊讶地发现今天的麦考夫似乎没有什么异样，好像他只是单纯地来恭喜好朋友新得了一双儿女，再无其他。转念一想，若是连约翰都看得出麦考夫的反常，怕是全罗马的人都已经知道他们的秘密了。思路走到这里，约翰又开始想象自己身处麦考夫的位置会有什么感觉。他本是来道喜的，现在却被自己的小心思弄得有些魂不守舍，都没发现在他们在廊下穿梭的时候，夏洛克始终走在外侧，替约翰挡下了带着湿气的凉风。

甚至当夏洛克提出要先行离开的时候，约翰也没有意识到他是为了自己。不过当他刚踏入马车就被夏洛克用还带着他自己的体温的披风裹住的时候，迟钝如约翰也终于明白过来。夏洛克抱着胳膊坐在他对面，气呼呼地瞪着约翰，“你就不会等我去接你吗？笨蛋！看什么看，你敢脱！我又不是那个被淋透的傻子。”

约翰贪婪地呼吸着披风里夏洛克的味道，露出心满意足的微笑，有些愧疚地看着面前这个佯怒的少年，他都在胡思乱想些什么啊，如果他连夏洛克都不能相信，他还能相信谁呢？

车外依然下着淅沥沥的小雨，约翰的心情却久违地雨过天晴了。他清楚的知道这场寒潮只是暂时的，毕竟，春天已经到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯是剧中第一季第二集出现的银行家同学的名字，而卡威尔是演员的姓氏。
> 
> 2）可以确定的是，古罗马有阳伞，但是当时的罗马人是否有雨伞我却怎么都没有查到相关的资料，不过考虑到制作防水皮革的技术在当时已经十分普及了，只好推测古罗马人也是有雨伞的，本章也是建立在这个推测的前提下的。


	28. Chapter 28

哒哒的马蹄声和咣当咣当的车轮声组合在一起就已经足够催眠了，再配合上整齐划一的脚步声和暗淡的光线，管你是如何的精神焕发，也坚持不了两个小时就要倒头大睡。约翰坐在车窗边，一只手撑着脑袋，自以为心绪烦乱绝无可能睡着，哪里想得到这估摸着也就一个小时不到的功夫，便已经渐渐迷糊了起来。

实际上，此时距离他们早上拔营出发，已经过去了三个小时，而距离他们离开阿根图拉特不过两天而已。

两天。也就是说，按照现在的行军速度，他们至少还需要五天才能到达日耳曼军团在莱茵河防线上最大的据点——摩攻提亚库姆。这样无聊到让约翰都要发疯的旅途，至少还有五天。

可预见的漫长旅途降低了约翰对于睡意的抵抗力，他甚至根本没意识到自己睡着了，直到他狠狠地磕到了窗框上突然惊醒过来。约翰揉揉脑袋，磕得不重，只是吓了一跳，也算是个让人清醒的好办法。正当他努力地在窗外一成不变的景色中寻找亮点的时候，身后传来了一个闷闷的声音，“困了就睡。”

“吵醒你了？”约翰回头，这回真的精神了。

“我没睡！”夏洛克呼一下坐了起来，脸上写满了无聊，眼看就要爆炸。

“不想睡觉的话，看会儿书？”不用夏洛克的白眼，话一出口约翰就知道这是个糟透了的主意。黑森林之所以被称为黑森林，就是因为这片位于莱茵河谷的山林树木参天，密不透光，白日里也是黑乎乎的。摇晃的马车上又不能点灯，怎么看书？

“那要不然，你出去骑会儿马？”不论骑马还是坐车，夏洛克都不能离开行军队伍，离开大路更是想都不要想，谁知道黑漆漆的森林都隐藏着什么样的危险。别说这只队伍的最高指挥官是高地日耳曼军团的首席大队长怀特·梅森，而不是近卫军的首席大队长雷斯垂德，就算是雷斯垂德做主，他也绝对不敢放夏洛克到黑森林里乱跑。然而无论如何，骑马和坐车相比，虽然没有实质区别，总还是感觉更自由一些。

“我去骑马，那你呢？”

“我？”约翰愣住了，这才意识到没有资格骑马的自己才是把夏洛克困在马车里的“罪魁祸首”，亏他还以为是自己在陪伴夏洛克，其实根本是反过来的。约翰的脑子飞快地转了起来，迅速找到了解决方案：“我可以去斯坦福医生的马车上，老师有精力的话，没准还能给我讲解点什么。”他们这次离开罗马少说也要半年，为了不让约翰落下学业，夏洛克便设法说服奥古斯都把斯坦福医生也带上了。

“莎拉也在斯坦福医生的车上吧。”夏洛克怪声怪调地说道。

约翰本以为自己提出的是绝佳的办法，不料夏洛克平白无故的提起了莎拉，一时没反应过来，耸了耸肩，“是啊。”

“你想去你就去，我哪儿也不去！”夏洛克不知何故发起火来，气呼呼地面朝里躺下了，缩成一团，不再说话。

夏洛克的无名火再没人比约翰见识得更多了，再说现在他心情不好也是正常的。要知道，这可是夏洛克第一次参加莱茵河防线的军事演习，他的期待程度可想而知。谁知道奥古斯都大人潇洒地带着骑兵先一步出发了，留下夏洛克跟着几乎全是步兵的运粮队伍慢悠悠地前进，连约翰都要无聊得发疯了，何况是夏洛克呢。

所以，约翰不打算和夏洛克一般见识，继续默默琢磨打法时间的方法。没等他想出什么办法，本就走得不快的马车竟然干脆停了下来。这着实有些反常，约翰的眉头还没皱起来，夏洛克就一骨碌爬了起来，高声叫道，“姚梁！”

本该在驾车的姚梁没有回应，马车侧面传来咚咚两声，一个闷闷的声音回答道，“主人，姚梁已经前去查看了。”却是古勒姆。

敲门声再次响起的时候，就连约翰都忍不住坐直了身体。夏洛克维持着双手合十的姿势，唰地睁开眼，“进来。”

姚梁打开门，坐到了约翰对面，冲夏洛克点点头，“主人。”

“说吧。”

结果原来是行进的队伍遇上了几个自称是探子的士兵，交涉一番之后才让他们归队，因此耽搁了片刻。

“你说‘自称’？”约翰皱了皱眉，望向姚梁，却错过了夏洛克赞赏的眼神。

“是。”姚梁只回了这一个字，这一个字便足够了。

“他们怎么说的？”夏洛克接过话头，问道。

“他们自称隶属于低地日耳曼军团，深入黑森林探查日耳曼人的动向，返回途中遇上了我们的队伍，看行进方向一致，干脆主动上前自报身份，算是提前归队了。”姚梁答道。

“梅森什么反应？”夏洛克追问道。

“大队长让他们先跟着队伍行进，晚上扎了营，好好收拾一番，之后再来报告即可。”

夏洛克低头沉思了片刻，再抬头时，眼神锐利，显然是已经有了决断。“姚梁，你速去弄两匹马来，不要黑胡子，随便两匹，其中一匹，要是黑马。等你回来，我去会会这几个人，你再趁这个时间去把老师请来，就说我有事请教。”这次演习算上来回的时间，少说也要几个月，因此邵托也跟了来，一方面可以继续指导众人练剑，另一方面，如有必要，也可以充当一个可靠的保镖。

姚梁领了命令，迅速离开了。约翰知道姚梁办事利索，应该很快就能回来，眼看着他前脚刚走，急急忙忙地开口，“你也觉得他们可能有问题，为什么还要去见？万一他们就是冲你来的怎么办？”

夏洛克笑笑，不慌不忙地举起一根手指，“首先，我在这里这件事虽然算不得什么机密，却也不是人尽皆知的。”明知约翰心急，夏洛克还故意顿了顿，慢悠悠地添上一根手指，“其次，他们只是可能有问题，未必真的有问题。”

“万一他们是真的有问题呢！”约翰不为所动，依然是一脸担忧。

夏洛克重新举起一根手指，“首先，这是在咱们自己的军阵之中，近卫军的战斗力你是清楚的，日耳曼军团更是有过之而无不及。”说完，傲气地挑挑眉，又举起一根手指，“其次，你当我这些年的剑术白学了吗，随便来几个人就能胜我？”

“好吧，就算你说得都对。”约翰无视了夏洛克对这句话的抱怨和白眼，继续追问，“就不能等晚上扎营了，多带些人一起过去？非要现在去？”

“如果他们没问题，什么时间去都无所谓，早点去还能满足我的好奇心。”眼见约翰要插嘴，夏洛克摆摆手，“我知道你想说什么，如果他们有问题呢。如果他们有问题，那就要当成敌人来提防。他们现在或许还不知道我在这里，但他们很快就能发现。打听些我的消息也不是难事，那么我若是反常地没有第一时间出现，便会引起他们的警觉。”

正在约翰神色稍缓的时候，传来了当当两声敲门声，想必是姚梁回来了，夏洛克立刻起身往外走，见约翰也要跟着，迅速说道，“不，你留下。”

“你明明让姚梁带了两匹马来。”约翰不解。

“对，你留下，我带卡尔过去。”

“卡尔？”这回约翰算是彻底糊涂了。是的，卡尔已经不是当年那个瘦弱的小男孩了，现在身体健康结实，甚至比约翰还要高一点。但不是约翰自负，现在的卡尔，依然不是自己的对手。他想不通，为什么夏洛克宁愿选择卡尔也不选择他。

大概是约翰的脸上的表情泄露了他内心的受伤，夏洛克放缓了神色，“不是你想的那样，我有自己的原因，回头跟你解释。”推门之前，想了想，又补上了一句，“我不会有事，一会儿就回来，你放心。”

队伍行进的速度不快，两人骑着马一路小跑，很快就赶上了缓步骑行在队伍前端的梅森大队长。怀特·梅森大队长和雷斯垂德一样，给人一种沉稳的感觉。不同的地方在于，梅森看上去不仅丝毫没有雷斯垂德的贵族气质，甚至不像个将军。他身材粗壮，面容红润，说他是个普通的士兵或者农民，都比说他是个将军更能令人相信。不过话说回来，梅森确实是从士兵开始一步步被提拔上来的，坐到这个位置的他只比雷斯垂德大个十几岁而已，算得上是破格提拔了，想必也是有些真本事的。

此时他见到夏洛克赶了上来，似乎并不意外，却还是例行公事一般问道，“凯撒大人，有什么事吗？”

“我听说刚刚有几个探子归队了，想和他们聊聊，我还不知道莱茵河以东到底是个什么样子呢。”夏洛克装出了一副真诚的好奇样子。

梅森不卑不亢地答道，“哦，是这样，我瞧他们旅途疲惫，就先安排他们去运粮的马车上休息了。我命他们晚餐结束后前来报告，您要是到了那个时候还有兴趣，不妨来我的帅帐里一起听听？”

夏洛克想不到理由拒绝，见这几人也确实不需要急于这一时，点了点头，“那就按大队长的意思办吧，晚上见。”

两人回去的时候，邵托已经在马车旁等候了。夏洛克跳下马交给姚梁，冲邵托说道，“老师，我有事情想要请教，到车上说吧。”说完，带头登上了马车。车内的约翰应该是早已听到了外面的声响，夏洛克一进门就看到他目光炯炯地盯着自己，半是安抚半是觉得有趣地笑了笑，坐回到了自己的位置上。

“说吧，想问什么。”邵托坐了下来，一副从容的样子。

“我知道老师有些年没回过高卢了，不知道对现在的高卢各部，是否还有所了解？”

听到这个问题，邵托定睛看了夏洛克一眼，似乎是在思考他提问的原因，不过他没让夏洛克久等，很快答道，“一盘散沙，不足为虑。”

夏洛克点点头，对邵托的话不作丝毫怀疑，继续问道，“那日耳曼呢？”

邵托放松了不少，话多了起来，“具体我也不太清楚，不过据我所知，最大的几个部落没有联合的迹象。”他顿了顿，像是想起了什么，反问道，“你问这个，和队伍之前的停顿有关系吗？”

夏洛克笑了，“真是瞒不过老师，正是因为这个。有几个自称探子的士兵归队了，所以……”

“你怀疑是敌人？想知道是哪方的敌人？”邵托不等夏洛克说完，就打断了他。

夏洛克点点头。

“不会是高卢。也未必是敌人。”邵托斩钉截铁。

“我也是如此推测的。”夏洛克表示赞同。

邵托沉思了片刻，“现在做不了什么，静观其变吧，你这两天不要乱跑，别离我太远。我去吩咐一下另外几个小子。”

夏洛克赶在邵托离开前，喊住了他，“老师。”

“放心，不会让他们表现出异样的。”

夏洛克当然不会承认自己的心思被邵托看穿了，转而说道，“我只是想说，老师对自己学生的身手，未免也太没有信心了。”

等到车里再次只剩夏洛克和约翰两人的时候，约翰再也克制不住，“你刚才为什么要带卡尔去？”

“没多少人会仔细观察奴隶的长相，对于大多数人而言，他们只会记得我身边经常跟着一个金发碧眼的奴隶，未必真的认得你。所以才带卡尔过去，免得你的长相被人记住，不方便办更重要的事。”解释完毕，还非常欠揍地挑挑眉，“怎么样，满意了？”

约翰也不是第一天被这人调戏了，早已掌握了应对这种情况的最佳策略：转移话题。“所以你觉得那几个人是日耳曼人吗？”

“如果他们不是罗马人的话。”正事要紧，本来也没时间和约翰在这里斗嘴，夏洛克干脆顺势给他一个台阶下，“高卢叛乱不过是三十年前的事情，仅仅一代人的功夫，应该不至于再动什么心思。现在的罗马也不是当年那个混乱的样子，眼下也就个别边境还有些小打小闹，如果高卢有了异动，罗马可以拿出全部的精力来应对。何况，当年打败他们的父亲此时就在这里，就算他们真的按捺不住了，也该挑个父亲不方便插手的时间才对。”

“所以就是日耳曼人了。”约翰总结道。

“如果是日耳曼人，也有疑点。像我刚才说的，现在的罗马兵强马壮，日耳曼人又不傻，该知道自己占不了什么便宜。而且这个时间也不对，现在是夏季，理应是他们食物比较充足的时候，他们该趁这个时间屯粮应对即将到来的寒冷冬季，而不是把最强壮的劳动力扔到战场上去，这不合逻辑。”

“那……会不会是奥古斯都大人派来考验你的？”约翰琢磨了一番之后，犹豫地问道。

表情始终十分严肃的夏洛克这才露出一丝笑意，“我也考虑过这个可能性，但父亲没有命我指挥这只队伍，演习没有开始之前，士兵们可不会知道这是演习，真的打起来有了损伤怎么办。让无辜的人承受无谓的伤害，这不是父亲的风格，这一点我很确信。所以如果这当真是父亲的安排，那士兵们是必须被提前告知真相的。把一个秘密告诉给一个人，那就不再是秘密。何况这件事要让几千人都知情。瞒不过我，这个所谓的‘考验’就失去了意义。”

约翰露出了苦恼的表情，这也有疑点，那也不合理，那到底是怎么回事啊。

“不用着急，等晚上见了那几个人，自然就知道了。”夏洛克第无数次回答了约翰未曾说出口的疑问。

到了晚上，夏洛克再一次地选择了带卡尔去赴会。现在约翰已经清楚夏洛克这样选择的原因，但他依然为此感到苦闷。何况这一次是确定可以见到那几个人的，除了保护夏洛克这个原因之外，听完夏洛克的分析之后，约翰也很想亲自会会他们。他甚至将这个原因告诉了夏洛克，希望好奇心旺盛的他能够理解。哪想到夏洛克竟然说什么，“因为这个就更不能带你去了，卡尔什么都不知道，也没破绽可以露，你根本不会撒谎，人家一眼就能把你看穿。”所以现在的约翰一边担心夏洛克，一边郁闷，一边气呼呼地在帐篷里兜圈子。

等了一个多小时，夏洛克可算是回来了，约翰所有乱七八糟的情绪瞬间就被他抛之脑后，他一个箭步迎了上去，却无法在夏洛克的表情上看出什么端倪，只好开口，“怎样？”

夏洛克眼珠转了几转，最后终于像是下定决心一般抬眼，严肃地望着约翰。

“你收拾一下，现在就走。”

注：

1）莱茵河在长达数百年的时间内都是罗马帝国的北部边界，由于莱茵河以东，位于罗马境内的高卢，以及莱茵河以西，位于罗马境外的日耳曼均是民风彪悍善战的民族，因此这条防线一直都是派重兵把守的，可以说是整个帝国最精锐的部队了。驻守这条防线的八个军团被统称为日耳曼军团，分别驻守从南至北的六个基地，南部三个基地位于河流上游，又被称为高地日耳曼军团，北部三个基地位于河流下游，被称为低地日耳曼军团。  
摩攻提亚库姆（现名美因茨）是高地日耳曼军团最北边的基地，也是整条防线上最大的军事基地。阿根图拉特（现名斯特拉斯堡）则是和其相连的高地日耳曼军团基地，但是这两个基地相聚甚远，距离约200公里。一天的正常行军距离约为25-30公里，因此全程共需8天左右。

2）怀特·梅森出现于原著《恐怖谷》一案中，是福尔摩斯比较欣赏的探长之一。


	29. Chapter 29

“什么！”

约翰瞪圆了眼睛，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这算什么，夏洛克自以为是的保护吗？约翰的火气腾腾地烧了起来，伸出一根指头戳着夏洛克的胸口，一字一顿，“你要是以为……”

没等他说完，夏洛克就把他的手拨开了，淡淡地说道，“不是你想的那样。”语气严肃，不似狡辩。约翰这才冷静了一些，夏洛克见他情绪稳定了，才继续说道，“我不是让你临阵脱逃，我是需要你去给我父亲送个口信。”

“所以他们真的是敌人？”虽然早有怀疑，但约翰一时之间还是难以接受这个事实。

不料夏洛克却苦笑了一下，“说实话，我还是不能确定。”

“也有你不确定的事情吗？”这恐怕比夏洛克让他离开更让约翰感到震惊。

“当然了，我又不是什么都知道。”夏洛克耸耸肩，一副理所当然的样子，“这三个人实在是可疑得恰到好处。他们下巴和脖子的交接处有细小的伤口，明显是胡子没刮好留下的。但是他们深入敌后，也没必要每天都刮胡子，有阵子没刮，生疏了，也是合理的。他们的坐姿很随意，时不时露出裆部。但这可能是因为他们出身低微，也可能是因为他们平时习惯穿裤子。不过还是那句话，他们深入敌后，习惯穿裤子也没什么问题。我甚至还让姚梁去查探了一下，他们晚餐时偏向于肉食而非面包。个人口味不同也可以理解。不说别人，仅从饮食偏好而言，你我就不够‘罗马’。”

约翰听得头都大了，怪不得连夏洛克都无法确定。

“总之，他们身上有疑点，甚至还不少，但是都能有合理的解释。没有任何决定性的证据能够证明他们是敌是友。”

“你觉得他们是敌人。”这不是疑问句，约翰没见过这几个人，但他了解夏洛克。如果夏洛克觉得他们没问题，就不会让他去送信。

果然，夏洛克点了点头。“这回真的是猜的了。”

这种时候夏洛克还要逗他笑，这种时候他还是被夏洛克逗笑了。

气氛一下子轻松了不少。夏洛克继续说道，“我没有把握，所以才要派你去送信。我若确信他们是敌人，现在就可以把这几个人杀了。但如果他们不是敌人，我就错杀了无辜的士兵。我知道父亲这次带我来参加演习，让我学学带兵都是其次，主要是想让日耳曼军团认可我。父亲毕竟出身自这里，虽然明面上近卫军才算父亲的亲兵，但谁都知道，日耳曼军团基本可以算是父亲的嫡系部队了。这是帝国上下最有战斗力的一支队伍，就算我一时之间无法获得他们的支持，也不能这么快就结仇吧。”

约翰明白了，“所以你让我去送信，是为了以防万一。”

“没错。他们不是敌人的话，皆大欢喜，父亲也不会怪罪咱们谎报军情。他们若真是敌人，就这么三个人，掀不起太大的风浪，所以队伍前进的路上一定会有埋伏。”夏洛克一边继续解释，一边走到他们的行李旁，翻出了地图，铺在地上招呼约翰来看。

“我们的队伍不会从大道上偏移，只会沿着这条路继续走。”夏洛克示意着地图上莱茵河西侧的道路，“所以他们设伏的地点必然在我们现在的位置和摩攻提亚库姆之间。据我推测，这里是最有可能的。”夏洛克指着摩攻提亚库姆以南的莱茵河内卡河交汇处。“我们的防线建在莱茵河以东，每处据点都有烽火可以迅速示警，绝无可能悄无声息地被敌人突破。不过，如果是少量精英部队从内卡河泅水潜入，倒是有可能在不惊动我们的情况下深入边防线以西。设下一个有效的埋伏，不一定需要大量的人手。”

“如果前面会有埋伏，我就不能往那个方向走了。”

夏洛克赞许地笑了，“是的。”他在地图上比划了一下，兜了一大圈，“所以你只能先往南走，绕远路过去。黑胡子速度快，虽然是远路，也还是能赶在我们前面到达摩攻提亚库姆，警告父亲，要他带兵来援。”

约翰伸手在地图上比了比，心里默默算了一下，紧张起来，“时间太赶了。”

“没有别的办法了。雷斯垂德不是指挥官，近卫军的数量也不占优。我们不能警告梅森，其他士兵更不行。这几个人出现的时间太巧了，我没法确定他们是不是有内应。”夏洛克歉疚地看了约翰一眼，“只能辛苦你了。”

夏洛克的这个表情让约翰有些难受。这个任务虽然困难，但绝不至于超出约翰的能力范围，干嘛要露出这样一副非常为难的样子。约翰挺起胸膛，燃起一股斗志，“你放心，我一定及时把消息送到。”

“除了我之外，黑胡子只肯和你亲近。何况空口白话，恐怕只有你去，父亲才能相信。我实在没有其他人选。”夏洛克还想继续解释，约翰握住他的肩膀，打断了他，“别啰嗦了，我都明白。”

直到夏洛克安抚地笑了下，约翰才肯放开他，掉头便开始收拾行李。夏洛克像个小尾巴一样跟着他在帐篷里转来转去，絮絮叨叨地嘱咐，“你待会儿趁着换岗溜出去，先在外面睡一晚，天亮了再出发。这几天都是，不要想着天黑的时候打着火把赶路，太危险了，你和黑胡子一旦摔伤了，就更加赶不上了。别想着抄近路，近路变数多，老老实实走大路。我会尽量不引人怀疑的拖延一下队伍的速度，所以你也不用特别赶。要记得休息，人和马都是。”

没想到夏洛克啰嗦起来比哈德森太太都要墨迹，约翰心不在焉地听着，直到听到“引人怀疑”这几个字，突然眼前一亮。“所以你才没有带我去，也没带黑胡子。”

约翰这句话没头没脑，夏洛克却一下子便听懂了，“没错，我担心他们会记住你们的样子。而接下来的几天你们都不在队伍里，会被那几人发现事情有异。我们和这些士兵相处的时间不长，真正有观察力的人总是寥寥无几，所以想必没人能记清你的样子。能够记得我身边有个叫约翰的金发奴隶的人，恐怕都没有多少。接下来的几天里，我会把卡尔带在身边，你们身材、年龄、外貌都相差不多，应该可以蒙混过关。”

那是夏洛克刚刚得到消息，决定去会会那几人的时候，“所以你那个时候就准备派我骑着黑胡子去报信了吗？”约翰有些佩服。

“像你说的，以防万一嘛。”夏洛克装出一副随便的样子，不过约翰看得出他听出了自己话中的赞美，并且得意得很呢。

“主人，都准备好了。”阿杰的突然闯入破坏了帐篷内原本轻松的气氛，两个人都是一愣，像是美梦做到一半被人突然唤醒。

“知道了。”夏洛克第一个反应过来，先冲阿杰点点头，再转向约翰说道，“武器和干粮都准备好了。姚梁正在暗中盯着那几个人，你只需要避开我们自己的巡逻士兵。黑胡子一直是咱们自己人在照顾，所以就算被人撞上，你这个时间过去也没什么可值得怀疑的地方。阿杰会和你一起待在马厩，三四班岗换防的时间应该是最安全的。到时候，你们用布把黑胡子的蹄子包上，阿杰帮你掩护，再加上巡逻士兵主要是防止外面有人进来，顺利溜到营地外，应该不成问题。”

又絮叨了这许多，似乎没有什么更多的可以嘱咐的地方了，夏洛克只好沉默下来。约翰本以为他们还有更多的时间，想不到这么快就要出发。两人从相识的那天起没有分开过一天，此时没有任何心理准备，突然就要分别，还是为了这样危险的事情。他觉得自己该说些什么道别的话，但是越是想说，就越是开不了口。

最后还是夏洛克先开了口，“路上小心。回头见。”就像他一直以来的那样，夏洛克走在前面，约翰无需思考，只需跟上他的脚步，他下意识地脱口而出，“你也小心。回头见。”

拖延没有任何意义，当着阿杰的面，约翰也没什么别的好说，他故作轻松地看了夏洛克一眼，便拾起包裹，头也不回地走了。

溜出营地的过程就像夏洛克描述的那样顺利。

可惜，这只是个开始。

三点多正是黎明前最黑暗的时候，营地的火光早已被约翰甩到了身后，在此处休息可以说是绝对安全的。他自己也知道该再睡一会儿，夏季日长夜短，休息的时间本来就少，在看不清楚的地方骑马更是骑术大忌。道理他都懂，但约翰就是不想睡，也不觉得自己真能睡得着。

于是约翰便牵着马，慢悠悠地走着，通过脚下的触感来判断是否偏离了道路。

森林里永远不会彻底安静下来，夜晚也不例外。四周时不时传来窸窸窣窣的声音，偶尔伴着两声鸟叫，黑胡子蹄子上裹的布还没解开，踩在石板路上发出闷闷的咚咚声。虽然什么也看不见，但这些声音足以证明约翰并非孤身一人，可他却从没有像此刻一样感到孤独，仿佛整个世界就只剩下自己。清凉的晚风无法安抚他躁动的情绪，距离正式赶路至少还有一个多小时，约翰干脆放任自己的思绪随波逐流。

如果没有这几个不速之客，昨天晚上本该和这一路上的每一天没有多大区别：

由于夏洛克行踪不定，约翰的晚饭总是和大家一起吃。古勒姆的吃相实在不敢恭维，姚梁和阿杰总是互相攀比饭量然后被莎拉呵止，卡尔会偷偷的看他们笑话，比利则总是像个大哥哥一样照顾所有人。

吃过晚饭之后，约翰会去找斯坦福医生和迈克、莎拉一起上晚课。前两天有个士兵崴了脚，昨天他们本该一起去复诊的，运气好的话，医生还会带他们去河边转转，领他们认认能吃的野味和可用的草药。

黑胡子是包括夏洛克在内的所有人一起轮流照顾的，昨天轮到比利了。比利是最令人放心的，所以晚课结束后，约翰会选择直接回到夏洛克的帐篷。门口十有八九是古勒姆在站岗，不管是不是他的班他都会跑来帮夏洛克守门，他对此的固执程度连夏洛克都拿他没辙。约翰一方面不想他太过辛苦，一方面又觉得他的存在让人安心，也就乐见其成的随他去了。不过这个时候已经差不多到休息时间了，所以在门口碰到古勒姆的话，约翰说什么也要把他劝走。

而夏洛克呢，不管他之前跑到哪里做了什么，这个时间约翰都能在帐篷里找到他。两人可能会安静地各自看会儿书，也可能你来我往地讨论点什么。一起做点体能训练再分别去洗个澡，这一天差不多也就结束了。

现在的这个时间，本该是所有人睡得最踏实的时候。但约翰在牵着马独行，古勒姆怕是会在门口彻夜站岗。姚梁应该还在监视那几人的动向，阿杰送走了约翰回去也许能休息片刻。比利和莎拉没有作战能力，这时候怕是比有事做的其他人更加紧张。卡尔平时对夏洛克一直有点怕怕的，也没怎么单独相处过，这时候要睡在夏洛克的帐篷里想必也不好受。

至于夏洛克。

唉。

约翰重重地叹了一口气，出发以来头一次回头看了一眼。

在逐渐亮起的天色中，身后的道路和面前的没有什么不同。不过这个方向往前走，有着约翰几乎所有的朋友。那个只会存在一晚的营地对于约翰来说，就是家。

天快亮了，他蹲下身，挨个解开黑胡子四蹄上绑好的厚厚的亚麻布，站起来捧着他大大的脑袋，轻轻地说道，“他们只有咱们了，你可要加把劲啊。”黑胡子打了个响鼻，不屑的神情竟和夏洛克有几分神似。约翰笑了笑，撑着马背利落地跳了上去，轻轻夹了夹马肚子，收到指令的黑胡子飞一般地冲了出去，一人一马迅速消失在森林中。

~~~~~@~~~~~

三日后，摩攻提亚库姆营内，一名近卫军士兵大步流星地走入帅帐，正在与属下商量演习细节的奥古斯都甚至没有停下，挥了挥手示意他有话便说。

士兵向帐内众人一一行礼问候，这才说到正事，“陛下，外面有个人自称是凯撒大人的奴隶，名叫约翰，说是有要事需亲自禀告。”

听到这个名字，奥古斯都直起身子看向来人，略微皱了皱眉，下令道，“叫他进来。”

片刻功夫，一个金发的少年被领了进来。刘海因为汗水糊在额头上，嘴唇干裂，整个人还在微微喘着气。

“约翰，还真的是你，你怎么在这里？”

约翰抬眼瞄了瞄屋里的其他人，奥古斯都明白过来，摆了摆手，“都下去。”

待到人都走光了，奥古斯都再次开口道，“这回可以说了？”约翰点了点头，立刻将事情的原委一五一十地讲了出来。

才说了一大半，奥古斯都向约翰做了个停一下的手势，高声道，“来人。”门外站岗的近卫军闻声进到帐内，奥古斯都命令道，“传令下去，让近卫军立刻做好战斗准备，骑兵和我先行出发，步兵随后，奈特军团长留在这里守备，命另外五个军团基地注意守备，演习暂时取消。”

卫兵领命离开之后，奥古斯都也起身向外走去，挥手示意约翰跟上，“跟我来，更多细节可以边走边说。”但奥古斯都的一番命令让本就谈不上放松的约翰更加紧张起来，“您也认为是有埋伏？”“好过事后悔不当初。”

看来父子在这件事情上的想法倒是一致，约翰不再多嘴，一一回答奥古斯都抛出的问题。

奥古斯都一边听约翰补充细节，一边向路上碰到的各色人等下达命令，不多时就来到了基地大门前。近卫军不愧是帝国精锐，这么一会儿工夫便已经整装待发，奥古斯都的马也已有人备好，见他到来立刻奉上缰绳。他伸手接了过来，转身对约翰说道，“我该知道的都已清楚了，无论是什么情况你都有报信之功，后面的事情我自会处理，你可以下去休息了。”

约翰愣了片刻，很快反应过来，眼神凌厉，“不行，我也要去。”他不能就这么去休息，他也没可能休息得好。这句话就这么不经思索地冲口而出，说完之后他才意识到不妙，并不是所有人都会像夏洛克一样无视他的冒犯。约翰已经准备好被士兵拖下去了，没想到奥古斯都深深地看了他一眼，却说道，“如果你掉队了，不会有人等你。”

“我不会掉队的。”约翰挺直腰杆。

黑胡子比约翰更需要休息，命令下达之后，他的鞍具包括武器，都换到了另一匹马上，缰绳被交到约翰手上的那一刻，他甚至没发现马已经换了，习惯性地想要拍拍马脖子以示安抚，这才注意到。这样失神可不行，约翰深深吸了口气，凝聚起仅存的力量跳上了马。

基地的大门缓缓打开，周围都是战马躁动不安的呼吸声，还混杂些铁蹄刨土的沙沙声。没有人说话，整支队伍，像是暴雨前的乌云，安静而危险。

约翰不知道夏洛克的推测是否正确，如果正确，现在又是否来得及，这座正在打开的大门外，一切都是未知数。而他们的未来，恐怕要充满这样的未知数。这一瞬间，约翰下定决心，他要告诉夏洛克他爱他，他不想夏洛克到死都不知道这一点，也不想自己到死都在猜测对方的回复。又能怎样呢？

就像奥古斯都说的那样，“好过事后悔不当初。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）古罗马人重视外表，但是由于当时没有肥皂可以用来润滑，刮毛仅凭清水缓和，比较痛苦，所以男性是否蓄须往往取决于当时是否流行。皇帝作为男性榜样往往被当做时尚风向标，历史上不乏不刮胡子的皇帝，不过本文中的奥古斯都属于洁面派，因此罗马男人几乎不会有人选择蓄须。  
2）内卡河是莱茵河的支流，与莱茵河的交接处位于美因茨和斯特拉斯堡之间。  
3）最高统帅（拉丁语：Imperator），也可译为元帅，罗马共和国期间用此称呼军队的总指挥官，进入帝国时期后，因为只有皇帝可以成为全国军队的总指挥官，所以这一名称变为皇帝的专属称呼。其拉丁文进入法语中被转写为Empereur，后又被英语承袭为Emperor，也就是“皇帝”一词。这个称呼只可由军人称呼其总指挥官，普通士兵以此称呼其指挥官可被视为谋反。本文中为求方便，将此词译为“陛下”，是士兵对皇帝的专属称呼。


End file.
